When Spells Go Wrong
by Earth Star
Summary: SlayersYu-Gi-Oh crossover. When Lina is tricked into buying half a spell book, she tries out a new spell and ends up bringing in......the gang from Yu-Gi-Oh?(Complete)
1. Half Book, Full Price

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Slayers or Yu-Gi-Oh characters, although I wish I did.

  
  


Author's Note: Just so you know, there are going to be hints of Lina/Gourry, Yugi/Tea and Zelgadis/Amelia coupling in this story. 

  
  
  
  


When Spells Go Wrong

  
  


Chapter 1

Half Book, Full Price

  
  
  
  


Lina carefully examined the old book in her hands closely. The book seller leaned in right in front of Lina's face. He gave her a cheesy salesman grin. "So, do you want to buy the book Ms. Inverse." Lina gave the book one more look over, then she handed it back to the little old man.

  
  


"Forget it." she answered. "I've already read a copy of that book years ago and from what I have seen from your collection Al, none of them would be of any use to me."

  
  


Al appeared to be insulted. "How can you possibly said that?! At 'Big Al's Book Store', we have a book for everyone!"

  
  


Gourry sweat-dropped. "But you don't own a book store, you own a book cart."

  
  


It was true. Al was actually a travelling book salesmen. His so called book store was actually an old beat-up cart that was being pulled by an old tired mule, who had obviously had seen better days. The only reason that Lina, Gourry, and Amelia were even at his cart was because Al just happened to be passing by while the trio were taking a break.

  
  


Al raised an eyebrow at Gourry. "Oh sure, if you want to nick-pick at every little detail." he muttered.

  
  


Amelia put down one of the white magic books she was reading. "It's too bad Mr. Zelgadis isn't here." she thought. "He would probably want to do some research for a cure in these books." It had been about 6 months since the battle with Dark Star. Zel had once again went off on his own to find a cure to turn himself back from a chimera into a human. Amelia still remembered the day before he left when she had given him her bracelet, so he would be sure to return to Sailune someday. 

  
  


After that, Amelia stayed in Sailune and performed her daily duties as princess. As time passed though, she soon found herself rather bored and exhausted. Her father suggested that maybe she should go on a trip to give herself a break. As luck would have it, Amelia soon ran into Lina and Gourry which was the reason why she had been standing at the book cart for over half an hour.

  
  


Lina turned to face Al. "Look Old Man, I have read almost every spell book known to man, so I very much doubt you have anything that would interest me."

  
  


Al grinned at her. "Well, I bet you have never read this." The old man held up an old book. This book did not look like the others ones that were in his cart.. It was so old the pages were completely yellow and it seemed the book was going to fall apart any minute by just looking at it. Lina took the book from Al.

  
  


"I have to say this does look interesting. Who wrote it?"

  
  


Once again, Al smiled. "It was written by Lukas Galstone and Tomas Lorgan."

  
  


Both Lina and Amelia gasped. "No way! It was written by them!" exclaimed Lina. The old man nodded. 

  
  


Gourry scratched his head in confusion. "Uh.....who are they?" Everyone fell over.

  
  


Lina whacked Gourry on the head. "They just happened to be two of the most powerful sorcerers in history!"

  
  


Gourry raised up his hands in defence. "Ok! Ok! You don't have to be so angry."

  
  


Lina turned her attention back to the old man. "How much?" she asked.

  
  


Al thought for a moment. "For you 600."

  
  


"No way!" Lina replied. "For all I know this book could be a forgery. I say 300."

  
  


The man glared at her. "550"

  
  


"330"

  
  


"450"

  
  


"360"

  
  


"400"

  
  


"Sold!" said Lina as she shook Al's hand to close the deal. Amelia shook her head.

  
  


"I don't know which is scarier, Ms Lina's angry side or her business one."

  
  


Lina handed over her money to Al as he got into his cart. 

  
  


"I hope you enjoy the book Ms. Inverse." Al said.

  
  


"Yeah, yeah whatever." Lina answered as she buried her nose into the old spell book. If she had looked up she might have noticed that Al muttered the word "Sucker" as he drove off.

  
  


Gourry glimpsed over Lina's shoulder. "Is there anything good in there Lina?"

  
  


"Hmmm.....nothing that I can see right now. Oh, wait here's something!" The sorceress pointed her finger on the tip of the page. 

  
  


"The time and space spell?" Amelia read out loud. "I wonder what that does?"

  
  


Lina smiled. "It must explain it on the next page.........AARRGG!"

  
  


"What's wrong Lina?" asked Gourry.

  
  


"The page isn't here! In fact the entire other half of the book isn't here!"

  
  


Amelia blinked in astonishment. "How could have that happen?"

  
  


Flames started to encircle around Lina. "That bastard!! He only sold me half a book! If I ever ger my hands on him...."

  
  


"Too bad you can't do the spell now." said Gourry.

  
  


Lina took a breath to calm down. "Actually, I can still do the spell. The incantation is on this page, I just don't know what it exactly does."

  
  


"Well, it's a shame we can't try the spell out." expressed Amelia.

  
  


A mischievous grin grew across Lina's face. "Who's says we can't."

  
  


Both Gourry and Amelia stared at Lina in absolute horror. "NO! NO! NO! Ms. Lina don't even think about it! You absolutely can not use that spell! What if it turns out to be as dangerous as the giga slave!"

  
  


"Oh Amelia, don't be such a worry wort!" 

  
  


"But Ms. Lina........."

  
  


With her mind made up, Lina stood up and went to a small clearing to chant the spell. She raised her hand and started to recite the spell.

  
  


  
  


"I call upon the power of Ceiphied.

With his holy powers

Brings us wanders from another world to this world.

DIMENSIONAL PORTAL"

  
  


Sparks of purple magic appeared on Lina's fingertips. Then suddenly, the sparks began to merge together and grew into a huge purple tornado. Amelia and Gourry were desperately trying to hold their footing as the wind tried to knock them off their feet. The tornado grew and grew and suddenly it disappeared into thin air. No one said a word; they all just blinked at the spot where the tornado had once been. "Nothing happened." Gourry pointed out.

  
  


Lina stamp her foot in frustration. "DAMMIT!!"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Tea leaned on her hand in deep thought. She suddenly snapped her fingers. "I got it!" she cried. "We could do a play version of 'Sleeping Beauty'."

  
  


"I don't think that is such a good idea Tea." expressed Yugi.

  
  


"Why not?"

  
  


"Cause do you actually want to see what Joey looks like in tights?" asked Tristan.

  
  


"Hey!" Joey protested as he lightly punched Tristan in the shoulder. All of a sudden there was a knock on Yugi's bedroom door. "Yugi, are you in there?" said a voice.

  
  


"Yeah Grampa, come on in." 

  
  


Grampa's head appeared as he opened the door. "What are you kids all doing inside on a nice day like today?" he asked.

  
  


"We're working on our English project Grampa." Yugi replied.

  
  


"Project?"

  
  


"It's an story assignment." Tea explained. "We have to come up with on original story as a group project."

  
  


"Yeah." Joey added. "And Ms. Anderson said if I don't get at least a 'B' on this assignment, I am going to have to go to go to summer school."

  
  


"Well, I am sure you'll come up with something. I am going out for a while Yugi, I should be back in a few hours."

  
  


"Ok Grampa." Yugi said as his Grandfather left the room.

  
  


"Hey Yugi, I don't suppose Yami has any ideas does he?" asked Joey.

  
  


Yugi shook his head. "He says he's the king of games not the king of stories."

  
  


Tea stood up from the table. "It's stuffy in here. I am going to open a window." The girl went over to the window and open it. She closed her eyes for a moment as she felt a cool breeze brush against her face. Tea slowly open her eyes, then unexpectedly Tea's face started to pale. "What's wrong Tea?" asked Tristan. She slowly turned to the boys with a worried expression on her face.

  
  


"Guys did the weatherman say anything about......tornados?" she asked nervously.

  
  


The guys gave her a confused look. "Uh.....no." Joey replied. "Why do you ask?"

  
  


"Cause there's one heading straight for us!" she cried.

  
  


"WHAT?!!" The boys instantly dashed over to the window and looked out. There was indeed a tornado coming towards them. A purple tornado, but a tornado none the less.

  
  


"Quick close the window!" cried Tristan.

  
  


"That won't do anything ya nimrod!" shouted Joey. "We got to go to a basement!"

  
  


"But I don't have a basement!" yelled Yugi.

  
  


"Then we'll stand in a doorway!"

  
  


"Joey that's for earthquakes!"

  
  


"Then what are we supposed to......" Joey's sentence was cut off as the tornado entered Yugi's room. Everybody screamed as they were being swept up by the wind. Without a word each person vanished without a trace.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. New Faces and Fireballs

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Just so you know when you see this: 

  
  


/............../ this is Yugi talking to Yami.

  
  


When you see this:

  
  


//...........// this is Yami talking to Yugi. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 2

New Faces and Fires Balls

  
  


Tea slowly began to open her eyes. She sat up while holding her head. "Man, do I have a headache." she groaned. She saw that both Joey and Tristan were lying unconscious next to her.

  
  


"Hey Joey wake up." She said as she shook Joey. 

  
  


He rolled over on his back. "Five more minutes Mom." he mumbled.

  
  


"JOEY!!" shouted Tea. The blonde jump 10 feet up in the air. 

  
  


"T...Tea?" he said a bit dazed. "What happen?"

  
  


"I am not sure." It was at that moment that Tristan woke up. 

  
  


"Urrg.....no more roller coasters for me." he said. Tristan looked around him. "Where's Yugi?"

  
  


Tea's eyes widen with concern. It wasn't until that exact moment it dawn on her Yugi was missing.

  
  


Joey punched his fist into the ground. "That stupid tornado! It must have separated us."

  
  


"Where did that tornado take us anyway?" questioned Tristan.

  
  


Tea stood up. She looked around and saw that they had been lying on some kind of dirt road and there was noting but trees surrounding them in each direction. "It's looks like we're in some kind of forest."

  
  


"What I like to know is where that tornado came from in the first place." said Joey.

  
  


Tea placed her hands on her hips. "Well, we're not going to get any answers by standing here. Let's get moving."

  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


"FIREBALL!!" Lina yelled. She threw another fireball into the bandit's camp and all the men fled in terror. 

  
  


"Please have mercy!" begged one of the bandits.

  
  


Lina glared at him with fire in her eyes. "No freakin' way!" When Lina had thought her new spell had been a failure, she was not in a good mood. So what is the best way to deal with stress when you are one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world? Find some bandits and take it out on them!

  
  


Meanwhile, Gourry and Amelia were hiding behind some trees for cover as they watched Lina release her stress. "I know Ms. Lina is still upset over that spell, but I think she's over doing it a bit." stated Amelia.

  
  


"Do you want to be the one to tell her?" asked Gourry.

  
  


Amelia sweat-dropped. "Um.....not really."

  
  


The bandits were starting to make an attempt to get away from the rampage sorceress.

  
  


"Hey get back here!" Lina shouted. "I am not done yet!"

  
  
  
  


  
  


"I sure hope that Yugi is alright." expressed Tea. 

  
  


"I am sure Yugi is fine." Tristan replied. "He can take care of himself, besides he has Yami with him. Now, if it was Joey we were talking about......"

  
  


"Do ya guys hear somethin'." interrupted Joey.

  
  


There was suddenly a huge rumbling sound. "What is that?" asked Tristan.

  
  


"It sounds like a stampede." said Tea. As if on cue, a huge group of men charged out of the bushes and ran straight pass the teenagers. Tristan and Joey managed to grabbed one of the men as they ran by.

  
  


"What's wrong Pal?" asked Joey. "Why are all of ya runnin'?"

  
  


"RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S LINA INVERSE!!" the man shouted

  
  


"Who?" said all the teenagers at once. 

  
  


The man stared at them in complete shock. "You've never heard of the Dragon-Spooker?!"

  
  


"Dragon-Spooker?" repeated Joey. "Why is she called that?"

  
  


"Because she is so terrifying even dragons are scare of her!"

  
  


"Is she really that bad?" asked Tea, who was now a bit nervous.

  
  


"Much worse then that!" the replied instantly. "Some say she is not actually a human, but an evil demon in disguise! It's even rumoured that she once destroyed the kingdom of Zonna and that was when she was in a good mood! "

  
  


Joey gulped. "W...where is this Lina now?"

  
  


A female voice then shouted "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!!"

  
  


The man's face became as white as a ghost. "OH NO!! IT'S HER!! RRRUUUNNN!!"the men screamed as he ran away, leaving a small cloud of dust behind him.

  
  


Joey, Tea and Tristan were shaking in their shoes and they cling to each other as the bushes rustled. The bushes ruseled more and more until finally............a red hair girl came out. The teenagers sweat-dropped. Joey stared at the girl. He then started to laugh.

  
  


"HA! HA! HA! I can't believe those guys were afraid of some flat-chested girl.

  
  


Flames began to encircle around Lina. "That does it!" she yelled. "FIREBALL!!"

  
  


Tea and Tristan were able to jump out of the fireball's path, Joey on the other hand was not so lucky. He was burnt to a crisp and fell to the ground with a loud thud. 

  
  


"Joey! Are you ok?!" asked Tea with concern.

  
  


"*groan*........pain." Joey mumbled.

  
  


"HA!" cried Lina. "That will teach you to......" Her voice trailed of as she got a better look at them. "Wait a minute, you guys don't look like bandits."

  
  


"That's because we're not!" shouted Tristan.

  
  


Lina made a huge sweat-drop. "..........Oops......."

  
  


"Ms. Lina!" yelled a new voice. Another girl with short black hair and a tall blonde haired man ran up to Lina. The new girl stared at Joey. Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest as she turned to Lina. "What did you do Ms. Lina?"

  
  


"I......uh....had a little accident."

  
  


"That would be an understatement." stated the man.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Joey woke up for the second time that day. "Hey Lina, I think he's coming around." he heard a male voice say. Joey woke up and saw a man loaming over him.

  
  


"AARRGG!!" Joey screamed.

  
  


"Whoa! It's ok Joey." Tristan said, while he put his hands on Joey's shoulders to calm him down.

  
  


"What did I do?" asked the man with a confused face.

  
  


Lina sighed. "Gourry, if someone was standing over you when you woke up wouldn't you scream?"

  
  


The swordsman shook his head. "Nope." Lina sweat-dropped.

  
  


"W...who are you people?" asked Joey.

  
  


The girl with black hair answered. "I am Amelia, this is Mr. Gourry, and...........well....you've already met Ms. Lina."

  
  


Lina gave Joey an embarrassed grin as she put her hand behind her head. "Sorry about that fireball, but when someone calls me flat-chested.......I just can't control myself."

  
  


"R...right."said Joey.

  
  


"So what are your names?" questioned Amelia.

"The name's Joey and this is Tea and Tristan."

  
  


"Where are you guys from?" questioned Lina. "Judging by your clothes I would have to say that you're not from around here."

  
  


"You got that right." Tristan replied. "We don't even know where 'here' is."

  
  


"You mean you're lost?" asked Gourry.

  
  


Tea nodded. "We're not even quite sure on how we got here. All we know is that we were minding our own business when this weird tornado showed up."

  
  


Lina, Amelia and Gourry's faces went pale. "Uh.....a tornado?" asked Lina

  
  


The three teenagers nodded. "Um.....this tornado wouldn't happen to be purple would it?" asked Amelia, even thoughtshe had a good idea what her answer was.

  
  


Joey blinked at her. "Yeah. How did ya know?"

  
  


Lina's face went even more pale. "Uh.....oh."

  
  


"Ms. Lina, I told you experimenting with that spell would cause trouble!" cried Amelia.

  
  


"Come on Amelia, how was I suppose to know this was going to happen!"

  
  


"What are two talking about?" asked a puzzled Tea.

  
  


"Well.....Lina is kind of the reason why you're all here." Gourry answered.

  
  


"WHAT?!!"

  
  


Lina twiddle her fingers together nervously. "Um.....yeah. You see I got this book of magic and there was a spell I thought I try out. It sort of resulted in a......"

  
  


"In a what?" asked a suspicious Joey.

  
  


"A purple tornado." Lina answered meekly.

  
  


"So you're the one who caused all this!" yelled Tristan. Lina gave a slow nod.

  
  


"Hold it." said Tea. "If you have the spell then you can send us home right?"

  
  


"Uh......actually I can't. You see, I only bought half of the spell book and.......the instructions to reverse it are in the other half."

  
  


"What idiot only buys half a book!" shouted Joey.

  
  


"Hey! I didn't know it was half a book at the time ok!" 

  
  


"Well none of you have to worry." said Amelia. "Since it entirely Ms. Lina's fault that you are all here, she would be more then happy to help you get back home. Right Ms. Lina." Amelia empathized on the last part as she glared at Lina. 

  
  


The sorceress sighed. As much as she hated to admit, Amelia was right. It was entirely her fault and Lina knew if she did not help Amelia would nag her with a justice speech for days.

  
  


"Yeah, we'll help." she mumbled

  
  


"Wait a minute." said Tea. "Before we do anything we have to find Yugi first."

  
  


The slayers blinked at her and asked in unison "Who's Yugi?"

  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Yugi jumped over the log. /Yami, do you have any idea where we are?/

  
  


//Not a clue.// Yami replied from his soul room. //But I do know that tornado was caused by powerful magic.//

  
  


/Magic? Do you think one of the millennium items caused it?/

  
  


The King of Games shook his head. //They do possess powerful magic, but not this kind.//

  
  


Yugi sighed. /There has to be a way to get a better look around of this place./

  
  


Yugi scanned the area around him. He saw a tall tree near him that was loaming over a river. /I know, I'll climb up that tree that way I can get a better view./

  
  


//Yugi, are you sure that's such a good idea?//

  
  


/Why wouldn't it?/

  
  


//Cause I seem to recall an incident when you climbed a tree and nearly broke you neck.//

  
  


/Yeah, well, I was just a little kid then./

  
  


//It was last month.//

  
  


/Do you have any better ideas?/

  
  


//*Sigh* No.// Yugi walked over to the and began to climb the branches. He managed to get on the tallest branch, which was also hanging right over the raging river below him.

  
  


//Uh...Yugi.//

  
  


/Not now Yami./

  
  


//But Yugi, I really think you should be aware of this.//

  
  


/What is it?/

  
  


//The branch you're sitting on is cracking.//

  
  


/Huh?/ As Yugi looked down, the branch indeed broke just as Yami predicted. Yugi fell head first into the river. Yugi raised his head out of the water as the current carried him down stream towards a waterfall. (A/N: Have you ever noticed that usually when a character falls into a river there's usually a waterfall at the end?) 

  
  


"HELP!!"cried Yugi. He tried to use all of his strength to swim back to the river's edge, but the current was too strong. The boy then suddenly collided with a log. It pushed Yugi back down into the water. He was completely mixed up. He wasn't sure which direction was up or down. Yugi began to panic. If he did not get some air into his lungs soon, he was going to drown. Suddenly, out of nowhere Yugi felt two strong hands grabbed onto his shirt, pulled him out of the water and onto the riverside.

  
  


A hand gently patted Yugi on his back as he coughed up the water he had swallowed. He heard Yami call his name , but he didn't answer. He was extremely dizzy and his sight was blurry.

Finally, the dizziness took over and Yugi passed out.

  
  


Zelgadis put two fingers on the boy's neck. He was greatly relieved when he found a pulse. He ran his hand through his wired hair. Now the problem was of what to do with him.

"I just can't leave him here." he thought. Zel sighed and lifted the boy over his shoulder. 

"Looks like I'll be having some company tonight." he thought as Zelgadis walked back to his camp.

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: So what do you think? I at least hope you Yu-Gi-Oh fans enjoy this. If you like this story please review. Also, just so you know I will finish "Slayers Future", it's just going to take me a while to write it. 

  
  


I would also like to note that I dedicate this story to my good friend Dragonslave151, since she is the one who got me addicted to Yu-Gi-Oh.

  
  


D151: Yeah, well it's only fair since you got me addicted to Slayers and *sigh* Gourry.

  
  


Gourry:*enters room* Did someone call me?

  
  


D151:GOURRY!!

  
  


Gourry: OH NO! *Runs out of room*

  
  


D151: NO! Come back my darling! *chases after him*

  
  


ES: *sweat-drop* Uh......anyway see ya next time. 

  
  
  
  



	3. Yugi, Where Are You?

  
  
  
  


Author's Note: For you people who may not understand, in some stories Yami and Yugi sometimes call each other Aibou, which I think means "partner" in Japanese.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 3

  
  


Yugi, Where are you?

  
  
  
  


The stars were starting to come out for the night by the time Yugi opened his eyes. He found himself laying next to a small fire. He slowly sat up and looked around him. He noticed that someone had removed his jacket and there was a small bandage on his head, where he was hit by the log eariler. "I wonder who....."

  
  


//Yugi, are you alright? I've been trying to reach you for hours.// Yami called out urgently.

  
  


/Yeah, I think so. What happened?/

  
  


//After you fell out of the tree, which as I recalled I told you was a bad idea, you fell into the river and nearly drowned! Maybe now you'll listen to my opinions more.//

  
  


/*sigh* You don't have to rub it in you know. Anyway, thanks for saving me Yami./

  
  


//Um....I would love to take the credit Yugi, but I didn't save you.//

  
  


Yugi bit his lower lip, perplexed. /Then who did?/

  
  


Suddenly, a male voice said "Nice to see you've finally decided to wake up."

  
  


Yugi looked behind him. The voice had come from a young man who was carrying some logs in his arms. The man's clothes appeared to be a beige colour outfit, it had a long cape and a hood and there was a red jewel pinned onto the clasp of his cape. Yugi was unable to see his face however because it was so dark.

  
  


"If you want your jacket it's hanging on that branch over there." the stranger said as he pointed to a nearby tree. "It should be dry by now."

  
  


"Uh.....thanks." Yugi went over to the tree and slip his jacket on as the man put the logs on the grass and threw a small log into the fire. Yugi walked back and sat down next to the stranger. In the light of the fire, Yugi was able to see the man's face. His eyes widen in astonishment. The man's face was clearly not normal. His skin was some kind of blue rock and his hair was purple wire. Yugi quickly changed his attention back to the fire. The last thing he wanted was for the man to be upset with him because he kept staring at his face.

  
  


The two of them just sat in silence. After a minute or two, Yugi finally found to courage to talk to the stranger. He took a deep breath. "Are you the one who pulled me put of the river?"

  
  


The man nodded. "Thank you. I probably would have drowned if you hadn't saved me."

  
  


The man poked a stick into the fire. "Yeah well, I happened to be passing by. I couldn't just stand there and do nothing."

  
  


Yugi showed him a friendly smile. "My name's Yugi Muto. What's your name?"

  
  


"Zelgadis Greywords."

  
  


"Do you mind if I ask where we are?"

  
  


"We're a few hours away from Atlas City."

  
  


Yugi frowned. "I've never heard of that city?"

  
  


Zelgadis turned his head and stared at Yugi puzzled. "You've never heard of Atlas City? Are you from the Outer World?"

  
  


"No. It's a really weird story." Yugi promptly told Zelgadis of what had happened to him, from the part of the purple tornado right up to the part of falling in the river.

  
  


Zelgadis closed his eyes and sat in deep thought as he let Yugi's story sink in. "Hmm....your right that is a weird story. Do you have know where your friends are now?"

  
  


Yugi shook his head. "I have absolutely no idea where I should start searching for them."

  
  


"You should head for Atlas City then. It's the closest city, so your friends might have went there to look for you."

  
  


"Can you take me to Atlas City?" asked Yugi "I don't know my way around here. If I go by myself, I'll most likely get lost again."

  
  


Zelgadis was silent as he thought about Yugi's request. He stared into the fire. Zel had not originally planned of travelling with someone else. On the other hand, his last lead to a cure did turn out to be a dead end and he had no other leads at the moment, so it wasn't if he didn't have the time. Also, Yugi really did seem to need his help. Finally Zel made his decision. "Sure." Zelgadis answered " We'll head out in the morning, but now I think we better get some sleep."

  
  


"I think you're right." agreed Yugi. 

  
  


Zelgadis took a spot against a tree for the night. Yugi decided to sleep near the fire to keep his body warm.

  
  


//Do you think we can trust him Yugi?// asked Yami.

  
  


/I hope so./

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


"25 bottles of beer on the wall!" sang Joey "25 bottles of beer! If one of those bottles should happen to fall......"

  
  


"Will you stop singing that stupid song!" Lina snapped, twitching an eye "That's all you've been singing for the last hour!"

  
  


"But I am bored." Joey simply answered.

  
  


"Then do something else!"

  
  


Joey grinned. "Alright. There once was a man from Nantucket........."

  
  


"DON'T. MAKE. ME. HURT. YOU." Lina said with a threatening glance, holding a fist in the air.

  
  


Gourry patted Joey on the shoulder. "Don't mind Lina, she's always cranky when she skips breakfast."

  
  


"I AM NOT CRANKY!!" Lina yelled as she pounded Gourry's head into the ground. The group sweat-dropped.

  
  


"So, Lina what makes you thinks that Yugi is in Atlas City?" Tea asked, hoping it would clam down Lina. Thankfully it worked, for Lina took a deep breath and looked less dangerous.

  
  


"Well, seeing that Atlas City is the only city for miles, there's a good chance your friend will end up there."

  
  


"I guess that makes sense. I sure hope he and Yami are ok."

  
  


"Huh?" expressed Amelia. "You mean someone else is with Mr. Yugi?"

  
  


Tea nodded. "Doesn't that mean we're looking for two people?" asked Gourry.

  
  


"No, we're looking for one." Tristan replied.

  
  


There was an awkward silence. "WHAT?!!"

  
  


"Hold it!" cried Lina "We're looking for your friend Yugi."

  
  


"Yeah." said Joey.

  
  


"But you said that this Yami guy is with him."

  
  
  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"So, that means we are looking for two people."

  
  


"No. We're lookin' for one."

  
  


"WILL YOU MAKE UP YOUR MIND!"

  
  


Tea sighed. "Joey, you're making them confused." Tea turned to face Lina. "I'll explain it. You see, Yugi has a special item called the millennium puzzle."

  
  


"The what?"

  
  


"The millennium puzzle." Tea repeated. "You see in our world there was once a time when people played a dangerous game called the shadow games. They would battle each other with real magic and real monsters."

  
  


"What does that have to do with Yugi and Yami?" Lina asked.

  
  


"I am getting to that. Eventually the games grew out of control and almost destroyed the world."

  
  


"How were they stopped?" asked Amelia.

  
  


"That's when Yami comes in." explained Joey. "During that time, Yami was a Pharaoh. He sealed the shadow games by creating and using the millennium items."

  
  


"Let me guess, the millennium puzzle was one of the items." said Lina.

  
  


"Right." said Tea "But Yami also sealed his soul inside the puzzle. Then a thousand years later, Yugi's grandfather found it and gave it to Yugi. The puzzle was in pieces, but when Yugi solved it Yami went into Yugi's body."

  
  


"So what you're saying" stated Gourry "Is that Yugi has some ancient dead king spirit guy inside his body."

  
  


Tea sweat-dropped. "Uh.....I guess that would be one way of putting it."

  
  


"It's too bad that Mr. Zelgadis isn't here." said Amelia "He would have found that story interesting."

  
  


"Who?" asked Tristan.

  
  


"He's a friend of ours." Lina explained "If he was here, he would have been annoyed by Joey's singing too."

  
  


"Hey!"

  
  


"Anyway, we should be in Atlas City in a few hours. And once we're there, we can finally get something to eat."

  
  


"What about Yugi?!" said Joey

  
  


"Yeah. Yeah. We'll look for him too. Would you chill out."

  
  
  
  


Yugi cupped his hands into the clear river and splashed the cool water onto his face.

  
  


//Do you feel better now Yugi?// 

  
  


/Yeah. I just needed some water to wake me up./

  
  


//There's something I want to ask you Yugi.//

  
  


/What's that?/

  
  


//Do you really think we should be following this Zelgadis character?//

  
  


/Why shouldn't we?/

  
  


//Yugi, we know entirely nothing about him. And he is rather suspicious looking.//

  
  


/But Yami, he saved my life and Grandpa has always told me you should never judge a person by appearance. Besides, we don't exactly have a lot of choices at the moment./

  
  


Yami sighed and closed his eyes as he thought about Yugi's argument. The teen did have the tendency to be a bit too trusting at times, but in this case he did prove a good point. 

  
  


//Alright, we'll follow him, but the minute there is trouble I am coming out//

  
  


Yugi grinned. /That's fine with me./

  
  


While Yugi and Yami were having their talk, Zelgadis sat under a tree waiting for Yugi. In a way, a part of him was glad to be travelling with someone else again. Wondering by yourself can be a bit lonely at times. It had been months since he had seen Lina, Gourry and.....Amelia. Out of all his friends, he miss Amelia the most. Yes, she could overdue her justice speeches at times but after a while he found them rather cute. 

  
  


He picked up the bracelet, that Amelia had given him, off of his canteen. Zelgadis remembered that he was very surprised when the princess had given it to him. "This way you have to come back to me." she said. Since then he has always kept the bracelet close to him.

  
  


The truth was Zelgadis had been quite attracted to Amelia for sometime now. The reason he never admit it was he wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him, but when Amelia gave him the bracelet he started to think she did care about him. The problem was, she was a princess and he was a chimera. He knew the Sailune council would not favour the idea of the crown princess of Sailune getting involve with someone like him. Which was why Zelgadis was more determine then ever to find a way to change himself back into a human.

  
  


"Hey what's that?" Zelgadis a woke from deep thought and found Yugi standing in front of him.

  
  


"W...what?"

  
  


"I said what is that?" Yugi repeated, pointing to the bracelet in Zel's hand.

  
  


The chimera blushed a little. "Oh...um....just a bracelet a friend gave me. Uh...come on...let's get going. If we leave now we can reach Atlas City before nightfall." Zelgadis abruptly started to head down the road leaving a baffled Yugi. 

  
  


/What was that all about?/

  
  


//He's embarrass cause a girl gave him the bracelet.//

  
  


/What makes you so sure?/

  
  


//Why else would he be blushing?// Yugi shook his head and ran down the road to catch up to Zelgadis.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


The next half hour was a very silent one. Zelgadis didn't seem to mind it, but Yugi was starting to get bored. "You don't talk much do you?" Yugi stated.

  
  


"Not unless I have to."

  
  


"It is because you usually travel by yourself?"

  
  


Zel turned his head. "Why do you want to know?"

  
  


Yugi shrugged his shoulders. "Just curious." Actually, Yugi was so bored he was desperate to try anything to start a conversation. Also, Yugi wanted to find out more about his new friend.

  
  


"I usually travel by myself." Zelgadis answered. "But occasionally some of my friends tag along."

  
  


"Why do you travel so much? Is it part of your job or something?"

  
  


The chimera shook his head. "The only reason I travel is to find a cure?"

  
  


"Cure? For what?"

  
  


Zelgadis pointed to his face. "For my body. In case you haven't notice I am an ugly freak."

  
  


"Well I have to admit you are different, but I wouldn't say your ugly. In fact, I say you look kind of cool." 

  
  


For the first time since Yugi met him, Zel smiled a little. "Funny, Ameila said that once too."

  
  


"Who's Amelia?"

  
  


"She's a friend?"

  
  


"Is she the one that gave you the bracelet?" Yugi questioned curiously.

  
  


Zelgadis blushed. "Yes." he said in almost a whisper.

  
  


Yugi grinned. "I get it. She's your girlfriend!"

  
  


Zelgadis collapsed to the ground.

  
  


//I knew it!// Yami cried.

  
  


Zelgadis slowly pushed himself back on his feet. "W...what makes you think she's my girlfriend?"

  
  


"Well you always blush whenever you talk about that bracelet."

  
  


Zel sighed. "When did the topic of this conversation get changed to my love life?" he muttered.

  
  


"So she is your girlfriend."

  
  


"That's not what I meant......" Zelgadis suddenly froze. His eyes narrowed at a cluster of trees near the side of the road.

  
  


Yugi sensed something was not right from Zelgadis's expression. "What's wrong."

  
  


Zel didn't respond to Yugi and reached for his sword. "Yugi keep close." he said in a low tone.

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Bandits." As soon as Zelgadis said it, a large group of men carrying swords jumped out from behind the trees.

  
  


"Alright Pal." said one of the men "Hand over all ya money and we might let you and the kid live."

  
  


Zelgadis drew out his sword. "You're going to regret wanting to pick a fight with me." The chimera rushed toward the bandit and knocked the sword out of his hand. "Now, I'll finish you off with a fireball." Zel stated.

  
  


The bandit grinned. "I don't think you should do that. Unless you want it to be your fault the kid dies." The man pointed over Zel's shoulder. 

  
  


Zelgadis turned around. One of the other men had grabbed Yugi and was holding a dagger straight at his throat. "Put down your sword buddy and no funny business." the man said with a smug "Or the kid will have a new air hole."

  
  


Zelgadis stared at Yugi's scared face, then with a snarl he threw down his sword.

  
  


The men smiled. "Good, now for the kid......" 

  
  


Suddenly, Yugi's puzzle began to glow. "What the...." exclaimed the man. A bright light shot out from the puzzle and a boy emerged from it. The strange thing was the boy looked like Yugi, except this Yugi was a bit taller and he did not look the least bit happy. 

  
  


The bandits and Zelgadis were completely dazed.

  
  


"Y...Yami." gasped Yugi.

  
  


Yami glared at the bandit holding Yugi hostage. "Let him go." Yami ordered.

  
  


"W...what?"

  
  


"I said let my aibou go or suffer the consequences." Yami repeated in a threatening tone.

  
  


"N..no way." said the bandit a bit nervously.

  
  


"Have it your way." An eye of Ra appeared on Yami's forehead. He lifted his hand and all the bandits swords leapt out of their hands as if they had minds of their own. The swords flew through the air straight toward the man. 

  
  


Before the man could say a word, each sword pinned his clothes to a tree. The other men were scared stiff as they watched.

  
  


Yami turned his head to them. "Anyone else care to join him?"

  
  


The bandits screamed in terror and ran for their lives. 

"Wait for me guys!" yelled the man. He used all of his strength and pushed himself off the trunk of the tree and ran after the others.

  
  


Yami walked over to Yugi. "Are you alright Aibou?"

  
  


"Y...yeah I think so."

  
  


Yami looked up to Zelgadis, who was still a bit stunned Yami picked up Zel's sword and threw it to him. "Here, I believe this is yours."

  
  


Zelgadis caught his sword in the air and regained his composure. He put his sword away and went over to the boys. "Your not an ordinary kid are you Yugi?"

  
  


"Uh...no. I guess we have to some explain a few things."

  
  


"Yeah and this time I want the whole truth."

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Zelgadis glanced over to Yami as they walked. "So you were once a powerful pharaoh but now you're a spirit that lives inside Yugi."

  
  


"Actually, I live in a soul room inside the puzzle, but yeah basically."

  
  


Zel sighed. "It's the Rezo thing all over again." he muttered under his breath.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Nothing. I wish you two told me this in the beginning."

  
  


"No offense, but I didn't entirely trust you in the beginning." Yami replied.

  
  


"Well, I don't entirely trust you. So, I guess that makes us even."

  
  


Yami and Zelgadis were suddenly interrupted by Yugi's giggling.

  
  


"What's so funny Aibou?" asked Yami.

  
  


Yugi grinned. "I was just realizing that you two are a lot a like."

  
  


"We are not a like." both Yami and Zelgadis said in unison. This made Yugi laugh even harder. 

  
  


It's was Zel's turn to smile as an idea popped into his head. "Actually, now that I think of it, Yugi reminds me of Amelia because for one thing....... you're both short."

  
  


"Hey!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Author's Note: Alright! I have now done chapter 3. Hopefully chapter 4 will be up soon. I hope you guys are liking this. If you do please review and tell me. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Yugi Is Lost Again?

  
  


Author's Note: Alright here is chapter 4. Thank you all very much for all the wonderful reviews. 

  
  


Chapter 4

Yugi Is Lost........Again?

  
  
  
  


"Here we are!" cried Lina, posing in front of the city's gates. "Welcome to Atlas City!"

  
  


"And to think, it only took us 5 hours to get here." said Joey.

  
  


"Well, we might have been here earlier if someone didn't insist on taking a break every hour!" Lina replied, diverting her eyes on Tristan.

  
  


"Hey, not all of us are use to travelling on foot like you." the brunette replied.

  
  


"Shouldn't we start looking for Mr. Yugi." asked Amelia.

  
  


"Right." Lina replied. "We'll split up into groups. Gourry, you'll go with Tristan and Joey. Amelia, you'll go with Tea and I'll search by myself. By the way, what does Yugi look like anyway?"

  
  


"Just keep an eye out for a kid with pink, black and gold hair and is wearing a puzzle around his neck." Joey answered.

  
  


Lina sweat-dropped. "O....k"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


"Wow!" expressed Yugi "This place is huge."

  
  


"Hmm....trying to find Tea, Joey and Tristan maybe harder then I thought." stated Yami.

  
  


"Perhaps" said Zel "But if they're dressed like you two they should be easy to spot."

  
  


Yugi continued to marvel as he gazed around the Atlas City market place. The streets were full of merchants sitting at booths, trying to sell their goods to the local customers. "I've never seen so many booths all in one place."

  
  


"Most of them are just selling cheap magic charms and potions." said an unimpressed Zelgadis.

  
  


"You mean as in real magic?" asked Yugi like an excited child.

  
  


"Yes. Don't you have magic in your world?"

  
  


"We did in Ancient Egypt." Yami answered "But over time, People started to forget magic and relay more on science. The only magic Yugi has ever seen is with the millennium items."

  
  


"Really? I think I would like to hear more about these millennium items." Yami and Zelgadis started their interesting discussion as they walked down the street. Yugi was walking next to Yami. He kept awing at the booths as they passed each one.

  
  


"Want me to read your fortune?" said a female voice. Yugi stopped at one of the booths. There sitting at a table, was a beautiful young gypsy girl. She was wearing a red scarf on her head. The girl also wore long, dangling sliver earrings that jingle whenever her head moved. She gave Yugi a small friendly wink. "My predictions are usually very accurate you know." she continued.

  
  


Yugi couldn't help but blush a little. "Uh.... no thanks. I don't have any money with me."

  
  


"Who said anything about money?" the girl replied "At my booth, everyone's first predictions are free. Now, if you come back a second time then you have to pay."

  
  


Yugi thought about it for a moment. "I guess it would be ok then."

  
  


The girl grinned. "Let me see your hand."

  
  


"My hand? Aren't you going to look into a crystal ball?"

  
  


The girl chuckled. "Crystal balls are for amateurs. For a real fortune telling, I have to read your palm."

  
  


"Oh ok." The girl took Yugi's hand and gently guided her long slim fingers over Yugi's palm lines. 

  
  


"Let's see, according to your palm you're a very kind and caring person. Now for your life line........." The girl suddenly frowned and stared at Yugi's hand puzzled.

  
  


"Something wrong?" Yugi asked a bit concerned.

  
  


"Oh, it's nothing" the gypsy said quickly, as she realized she was startling him. "Except that you almost seem to have two life lines, but everyone is suppose to have one. Having two life lines is like saying you are more then one person." The girl rested her chin on her hand and shook her head. "I think I've been working too hard, cause that is impossible."

  
  


"Uh.....yeah impossible." Yugi replied. "Hey Yami, maybe you should try....." When Yugi turned around, he couldn't find Yami or Zelgadis. A realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He was lost again.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where's Yugi?" asked Zel.

  
  


Yami looked to his side to where Yugi had been walking. "That's funny. He was right beside me a second ago."

  
  


Zelgadis groaned in annoyance. "Oh great! He must have gotten himself lost."

  
  


"He couldn't have gone too far." Yami stated. "We'll split up and met here again in an hour." Zelgadis nodded in agreement. He went down the street and Yami went into the opposite direction.

  
  


"Yugi has to be around here somewhere." Yami thought. Suddenly, Yami accidentally bumped into a tall blonde haired man. "Oh sorry." said Yami.

  
  


The man smiled at him. "Don't worry about it." As the man looked at Yami, his friendly smile suddenly disappeared and he strangely stared at Yami with a weird expression.

  
  


"What are you gaping at?" Yami asked suddenly distrustful. 

  
  


The man did not hear Yami's question. ".......Strange hair.......puzzle...." he mumbled to himself. "Hey! Are you Yugi?"

  
  


This made Yami become even more wary of the man. "No. I am Yami." he said slowly.

  
  


The blonde man smiled again. "Oh....so you're the ancient dead king spirit guy!"

  
  


Yami made a huge sweat-dropped on his forehead. "What?!!"

  
  


The man once again ignored Yami's question. "Guys I found him......well part of him!"

  
  


Tristan and Joey ran up the street. "Yami! Alright, we've finally found you!" said Joey.

  
  


"I am glad to see you two, but could one of you please tell me who this guy is." Yami replied as he pointed to the tall man.

  
  


"That would be Gourry.......Hey, wait a minute where's Yugi?"

  
  


Yami sighed. "That's what I like to know."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, then Ms. Lina and I ended up singing in front of everyone!" said Amelia.

  
  


"In mini-skirts?!" exclaimed Tea.

  
  


"Yes." 

  
  


Tea giggled. "I bet Lina wasn't too happy about it."

  
  


"You have no idea!" cried Amelia. "In fact she even did a dragon slave and......" Amelia's voice trailed of as she spotted something across the street. 

  
  


"What is it Amelia?" asked Tea.

  
  


A huge grin spread across Amelia's face. "I don't believe it! It's Mr. Zelgadis!"

  
  


"Where?"

  
  


"Across the street, in front of that shop." Amelia said as she pointed to a hooded man. "Mr. Zelgadis!"

  
  
  
  


Zelgadis lifted his head. He knew that voice anywhere. Zel turned his head. "Amelia?" The princess ran over to him along with another girl and greeted him with a hug. Amelia smiled at him. "I am so glad to see you Mr. Zelgadis."

  
  


Zel smiled back. "It's nice to see you too. Who's your friend?"

  
  


"Oh, that's Ms. Tea." Amelia turned her head to face Tea. "Ms. Tea this is Mr. Zelgadis."

  
  


"Uh.....hi." Tea said with a small surprised wave. "I wonder why he's blue?" she thought.

  
  


"Amelia, what are you doing in Atlas City?" Zelgadis asked.

  
  


"We're looking for a friend of mine." Tea replied.

  
  


"A friend?"

  
  


"Yes." said Amelia "His name is......"

  
  


"Yugi." Zelgaids finished for her.

  
  


Both Tea and Amelia stared at Zelgadis in amazement. "How did you know?" asked Tea.

  
  


"Cause I am looking for him too."

  
  
  
  


"How is it I always seem to get myself lost?" Yugi thought. "I only stood still for about 2 minutes!" Yugi sighed and stopped in the middle of the street. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask someone." 

  
  


The boy turned to his right and saw a man sitting at a booth. He ran to the front of the booth. 

  
  


"Excuse me Sir, but have you seen a boy who looks a lot like me or a man wearing a hood anywhere?" Yugi asked.

  
  


The merchant gave Yugi an annoyed glance as if he was a pesky insect. 

  
  


"Kid you got two choices, buy something or get lost."

  
  


"O...k." Yugi replied as he back away. "Man did he get up on the wrong side of the bed today." thought Yugi.

  
  


As Yugi turned to go away, he wasn't watching of where he had placed his hand. He accidentally hit one of the small statues that had been sitting on the counter and knocked it over. Before Yugi could catch it, the statue crashed to the ground and shattered into several pieces.

  
  


"MY STATUE!!" the merchant cried.

  
  


"I..I am sorry. It was an accident." 

  
  


The merchant glared at Yugi. "That statue was made of solid orihalcon! Accident or not, you break it, you bought it! SO PAY UP!"

  
  


"But I don't have any money." Yugi stammered.

  
  


"Then you'll have to trade me for payment. Maybe for that pyramid hanging around your neck."

  
  


In a panic, Yugi held his millennium puzzle close to his chest. "I could never give you that! It's the most precious item I own! "

  
  


The man grinned with pleasure. "In that case, perhaps I should call one of the local guards to settle this."

  
  


Yugi gulped. Where was Yami when he needed him? Yugi could never give away his millennium puzzle, it was unthinkable, but if he didn't....... Yugi desperately searched his mind for a plan, an idea, anything would have been good at the moment, but nothing came to him. It was a complete blank. 

  
  


Just when Yugi thought he was done for, a voice suddenly shouted.

  
  


"THERE YOU ARE!!" A red haired teenage girl came right out of the blue and strolled up beside Yugi. The girl swiftly wrapped her arm around his shoulders and shook a finger at him as if she was scolding a naughty child.

  
  


"You little sneak!" she said "I've been looking everywhere for you! Give your old big sister a hug!" Before Yugi could even ask what this whole thing was about, the girl pulled him in tightly for a huge hug. The girl's gripped was a little too tight for him though, because Yugi had trouble breathing.

  
  


Then the girl suddenly whispered seriously into his ear. "Are you Yugi?"

  
  


"Y...yes." Yugi managed to answer with his face starting to turn a light shade of blue.

  
  


"Do as I do." she ordered as she released him from the bear hug. Yugi stood there for a moment, saying nothing and panting as he was thankfully letting the air go back into his lungs.

  
  


"Uh....excuse me Girly, but you know this kid." asked the merchant.

  
  


"Of course I do!" the girl answered "He happens to be my little brother and don't call me Girly."

  
  


The man blinked at her and Yugi, baffled. "Brother? But you two don't look anything alike."

  
  


"That's because he's adopted!" Yugi sweat-dropped at the girl's comment.

  
  


The merchant stared at the girl straight in the eye. "If that's true, then you can pay for the statue your brother broke."

  
  


"First, let me see this so called statue." The merchant bent down, gathered up the left over pieces of statue and handed them to the girl.

  
  


The red haired girl held up one of the pieces up into the sunlight and inspected it closely. Her eyes suddenly narrowed. The girl glared at the merchant and threw a piece of the statue at him. 

  
  


"YOU SWINDLER!!" she shouted, loud enough for the whole city to hear. "This isn't orihalcon at all!"

  
  


"Of course it is!" the merchant protested.

  
  


"Yeah right! Anyone with half a brain can tell you just painted it to make it look like it's made of orihalcon or my name isn't Lina Inverse!"

  
  


The man's face paled as he heard her name. "Y...your L..Lina...I...Inverse."

  
  


Lina grinned. "That's right." she replied in a sing song voice.

  
  


"As in the 'Bandit Killer'?"

  
  


"Yup."

  
  


"As in the girl who is enemy to all who live?"

  
  


"Yup."

  
  


"Also known as the dragon spooker?"

  
  


"Yup."

  
  


In a flash the merchant gathered up his things and threw the items hastily into his nearby chart. "You know, on second thought forget the whole thing. No real harm done right? Oh, would you look at the time it's time for me to close. Bye!" The man took off a ran down the street faster then lightning.

  
  


Yugi cautiously stared at Lina. "What kind of a person are you?"

  
  


"One that can easily scare con artists." she simply answered "Now let's go."

  
  


Without giving Yugi the chance to protest, Lina grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him down the street. "I still can't believe he tried to sell you that fake!" she said.

  
  


"Uh....Miss excuse me......"

  
  


"I mean, it was clear as the light of day that it wasn't real orihalcon!"

  
  


"Uh......excuse me but who are you?" asked Yugi.

  
  


Lina stopped and whipped her head around. "Didn't you hear me the first time? My name's Lina Inverse."

  
  


"Oh I got that part." Yugi replied quickly. "What I meant to say was how do you know me?"

  
  


"Oh....uh....." Lina let out a small embarrassed chuckle. "I guess I did kind of jumped in without explaining things." Yugi nodded. 

  
  


Lina smiled. "Are you by chance familiar with the names Tristan, Joey and Tea?"

  
  


Yugi's eyes widen. "You know them?!"

  
  


Lina answered with a nod. "I met up with them and we've been trying to find you."

  
  


"Where are they?" Yugi asked eagerly.

  
  


"Come with me and I'll take you to them."

  
  


"That would be great, but first I have to find Yami and Zelgadis....."

  
  


"ZELGADIS?!!" cried a stunned Lina. "You've been travelling with Zelgadis?!"

  
  


"Uh....yeah. You know him?"

  
  


Lina sighed as she held her head. "Talk about a small world." she muttered.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Yami impatiently tapped his foot. "Shouldn't your friend Lina be here by now?"

  
  


"I am sure she'll be here eventually Mr. Yami." replied Amelia.

  
  


Yami's face faulted. "I wish she wouldn't call me Mr. Yami." he thought.

  
  


Soon after Yami had met up with Gourry, Joey, and Tristan, the boys went to the corner where they had planned to met up with the girls. When they reached the meeting place, they found Tea, Amelia and Zelgadis waiting for them. The only person left to arrive was Lina.

  
  


"Maybe if we're lucky, Lina found Yugi." said Tristan.

  
  


"I pity Yugi if that happens." said Zelgadis.

  
  


"AND JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!!" shouted a voice.

  
  


The group turned their heads and gazed down the street. They saw Lina and Yugi heading towards them.

  
  


"Yugi!" shouted Yami. He, Tea, Joey and Tristan rushed over and gathered around Yugi. They all started to talk at once.

  
  


"Yugi, boy are we glad to see you!"

  
  


"We've been worried about you."

  
  


"Aibou, how did you get yourself lost?"

  
  


"When you met Lina, did she fireball you?"

  
  


"QUIET!!" Lina cried. Silence soon followed, and the teenagers stared at the sorceress.

  
  


"Sorry, but someone had to say it." Lina answered.

  
  


Yami's eyes narrowed in a cold stare at Lina and he took a step forward. He stared at her in a serious manner with his arms folded over his chest.

  
  


"Joey tells me it's your fault that we were all transported here."

  
  


Lina rolled her eyes in disgust. "Oh great!" she thought. Out of all the things Lina could not stand, besides her sister and slugs, was a guy with an attitude. "Yeah I am." she replied.

  
  


"Do you have any idea what we went through? What kind of a irresponsible person would try out a spell without even knowing what the aftermath will be." Yami said in anger.

  
  


"Hey! I was experimenting! Ok! I'll have you know some of the world's greatest discoveries were caused by experiments!"

  
  


"That maybe true, but some of the world's greatest catastrophes were also caused by reckless experiments!"

  
  


Sparks flew off as Lina and Yami glared at each other with fire in their eyes.

  
  


The others sweat-dropped as they observed from the safety of the sidelines. 

  
  


"This could get ugly." stated Amelia.

  
  


"I think it already has." said Tristan.

  
  


"Don't worry guys." said Gourry. "I know exactly how to handle this situation." The swordsman bravely step right into the shouting contest Lina and Yami were starting to have between them.

  
  


"You crazy girl!!" Yami yelled.

  
  


"I am crazy?! Hey, I am not the one wearing the ridiculous outfit buddy!"

  
  


"And what's wrong with my outfit?!"

  
  


"For starters, you're wearing a belt around your neck! What sort of a person wears a belt as jewellery?!"

  
  


Gourry tapped Lina on her shoulder. "Hey Lina...."

  
  


Lina held up a hand in front of Gourry's face. "Not now Gourry, I am busy winning an argument."

  
  


"But Lina there's a new restaurant down the street and they're having an all you can eat special for only one gold coin."

  
  


Lina stared at Gourry and raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

  
  


"Positive."

  
  
  
  


"FOOD!!"Lina cried. She grabbed Gourry and ran right over Yami like a bulldozer would do to a standing tree and continued to run down the street.

  
  


The others dashed over to Yami.

  
  


"Yami, are you alright?" asked Yugi.

  
  


The king of games spitted some dirt out of his mouth. "Yeah, except I think I swallowed some dirt. What just happened?"

  
  


Zelgadis kneeled down to Yami. "Rule number one Yami: never get between Lina and food."

  
  


"I'll make a note of that."

  
  
  
  
  
  


ES: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter

  
  


Yami: I didn't! I got run over!

  
  


Lina: You'll live.

  
  


ES: It could have been worse you know.

  
  


Yami: Yeah, I suppose. At least she didn't pretend to be MY sister or I be humiliated.

  
  


Lina: WHAT?!! You are dead!

  
  


*Lina and Yami start to fight in the middle of the room*

  
  


ES: Uh guys....

  
  


Gourry: *runs in room* Arrgh!

  
  


D151: Come back!

  
  


ES*sweat-dropped* You're still chasing him?!

  
  


D151: *stops for a minute* Yup! *Continues to chase Gourry*

  
  


ES: *sigh* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	5. The Return of Al

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the "Slayers" or the "Yu-Gi-Oh" series. 

  
  


Chapter 5

  
  


The Return of Al

  
  
  
  


"Gourry hands off the chicken!"

  
  


"No way Lina! That chicken's mine!"

  
  


Everyone at the table sweat-dropped as they watched Lina and Gourry inhale their enormous meal. "Man." expressed Joey. "And I thought Tristan and I had big appetites."

  
  


"Good Ra! They're like eating machines!" said Yami.

  
  


"This is nothing." commented Zelgadis. "You should see what they're like when they're starving."

  
  


"Something tells me, we're better off not seeing that." expressed Yugi.

  
  


Lina gave a contented sigh as she swallowed her last mouthful. The tummy full sorceress leaned back in her chair and patted her stomach in absolute bliss. "Ah that hit the spot."

  
  


"Where do you put all of that food?" asked Tea in awe.

  
  


"Well it certainly doesn't go to her breasts." stated Gourry. "Otherwise she wouldn't be so flat-chested......OW!" With a snarl, Lina pounded her fist into Gourry's skull.

  
  


"NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION!!" she snapped coldly.

  
  


"So what do we do now?" questioned Yugi, even though he was a bit shocked by Lina's sudden outburst.

  
  


Lina returned to her previous position in her chair and planted her feet on the table. 

  
  


"It's like how I explained earlier, we need the other half of that book if we want any hope of sending you guys back to your world."

  
  


"If you don't mind Lina, I would like to see the part of the spell book you have." said Zel as he sipped his coffee.

  
  


"Yeah sure." Lina answered casually. "It isn't any use to us anyway, unless it has someway of showing us where Al is."

  
  


"He's the one who sold you the first half of the book right?" said Tristan.

  
  


Amelia nodded. "That's right, but we have no idea where Mr. Al went to."

  
  


"He's probably miles away by now." said Lina. "Who knows if we're ever see that no good swindler again."

  
  


"Hey Lina, does this Al guy own a book cart with a big white sign that says 'Big Al's Book Store' in huge red letters?" asked Joey.

  
  


"Yeah!" said a surprised Lina. "How did you know?"

  
  


"Cause I can see it from across the street." Joey pointed toward the restaurant's window. The group turned their heads and sure enough they saw Al setting up his book cart on the other side of the street.

  
  


"Well.....isn't that convenient." Lina muttered.

  
  


"What should do Ms. Lina?" asked Amelia.

  
  


A huge evil mocking smile grew across Lina's face. "Do you have to ask? GET HIM!!"

  
  


The sorceress charged out of the restaurant faster then a streak of lightning, with Gourry following closely behind her in tow.

  
  


"Wait for us!!" Joey and Tristan shouted in unison.

  
  


"I am coming too!" Yami yelled. The three enraged boys followed the couple out the door. Only Yugi, Tea, Zelgadis and Amelia were at the table with sweat-drops the size of pumpkins.

  
  


"Should we go after them?" Tea asked unsure.

  
  


The chimera sighed, had one more sip of his coffee and stood up from the table almost as if he had been expecting this to happen. "Might as well. Someone has to keep them from killing Al."

  
  
  
  


Al was almost done with the process of setting up his shop for business when he felt the ground beneath vibrate and stared as the little pebbles on the street began to shake violently. "Funny, I don't recall earthquakes ever occurring in Atlas City." he thought as he stroked his white bread.

  
  


"THERE HE IS!! OUR TARGET IS IN OUR SIGHT!!" he heard a girl cry out of nowhere. The old man gazed up and his eyes went bug-eyed. A group of angry teenagers were coming towards him like a heard of buffalo in a stamped. Al let out a bloody scream and ran down the street as fast as his little old legs could carry him.

  
  
  
  


"Get back here! We got a bone to pick with you!!" he heard one of the boys yell at him.

  
  


Al didn't dare stop running for his life. He managed to scrounged up a burst of speed and ducked behind a corner. He panted heavily and didn't risk moving until he heard the teenagers footsteps run past him. "Whew!" Al said starting to relax. "That was close, but thankfully I lost them."

  
  


"Not quite old man." said a young male voice.

  
  


Al gulped and carefully turned around. His eyes stared right into the grinning faces of two teenaged boys. One had bright blonde hair while the other boy had brown chestnut hair. 

  
  


The brown haired boy stared at Al like a cat would to an unsuspecting mouse and said "Got Ya!"

  
  


There was only thing Al could say in a very squeaky voice. "EEP!!"

  
  


Lina stood in the middle of the street leaned over with her hands on her knees catching her breath. "I....huff.....can't believe.....huff.....that we lost him....huff."

  
  


"Who knew...huff....an old man....huff.....could run so fast....huff." panted Gourry.

  
  


"I am not surprise." Tea rang out as she Yugi, Amelia and Zelgadis caught up to them.

"Especially after the way you guys went after him."

  
  


"What do you mean Tea?" asked Yami.

  
  


"Yami, if a group of people were chasing after you wouldn't you run?" 

  
  


"Hey where are Joey and Tristan?" asked Yugi realizing that two of his friends were missing.

  
  


"Right here Yugi." Joey called as emerged from a corner. Tristan also appeared with Al draped over his shoulder.

  
  


"And look we got a prize."cried the brunette. Tristan threw Al on the ground like he was a sack of potatoes. The old man landed on the ground with a thud. 

  
  


"What do you crazy kids think you're doing?!" Al cried not noticing Lina. "This is no way to treat your elders!!"

  
  


"Hello Al." Lina said as she approached Al in a monotone voice.

  
  


Al's blood ran cold and his face became white as a sheet. 

  
  


"Uh...h...hello Ms. Inverse....long time no see...huh?" 

  
  


"Hello my ass!" she yelled. Lina grabbed Al by his shirt. She head back down the street they came with the old man dragging in the dirt.

  
  


"Ms. Lina where are going?!" questioned Amelia.

  
  


"To the nearest inn. Come on!"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


A big sweat-drop appeared on Yugi's forehead. "Uh....Lina I know you have good reasons for being mad at Al, but is tying him up and binding him to a chair really necessary?"

  
  


The determined sorceress fastened the last knot to Al's ropes and lifted her head up to the young teen. "Of course it's necessary!! After what he put us through I should let him dangle from the ceiling for 3 days with bare feet and tickle him with a feather! But lucky for him, I am in a good mood today."

  
  


Yami whispered into Zel's ear. "Is she always like this?" he asked in disbelief.

  
  


Zelgadis sighed. "Unfortunately......yes."

  
  


"I.....don't suppose we can discuss this like rational people?" Al asked sweating like a pig with tears streaming down his face.

  
  


"Sure we can." Lina replied. "The minute you give me the other half of the spell book you sold me!"

  
  


Al gulped. "I would gladly do that Ms. Inverse expect..... I don't have the other half." he said in a quiet, shaky voice.

  
  


"What do you mean you don't have the other half?!" Lina hollered, grabbing Al by his shirt and pulling him up to her face.

  
  


"It's only that......I never had the other part to begin with. That's why I couldn't sell the half I had." Al stammered. "I mean a person would have to be extremely stupid to only buy half a book.."

  
  


"Gee, I wonder where we would find someone like that?" Joey remarked as he stared at Lina, but became silent when she sent him one of her own glares.

  
  


"Ok, you say you don't have the other half, but where can we find it?" Yami asked sounding as threatening as Lina.

  
  


Al sighed. "I do have an idea where it might be, but it's a very long story. Let me start at the beginning. As most of you know the spell book was written by two of the most famous sorcerers in history; Lukas Glastone and Tomas Lorgan. The two of them wanted to combine their knowledge of magic and write one of the world's most powerful spell books that the world has ever seen. For a while, each of them was able to co-operate with the other and everything was well, but when the book was complete a problem arose."

  
  


"What kind of problem?" Tea asked.

  
  


"Lukas and Tomas each wanted to show the book to the world in a different way. Lukas wanted tp place it in a cave high up in a mountain where only the bravest and wisest could obtain it."

  
  


"What did Tomas wanted to do?" questioned Amelia.

  
  


"He wanted to sell the book and make a profit."

  
  


"Personally, I would have gone with Tomas."

  
  


"LINA!!"

  
  


"A..hmm." coughed Al. "May I continue? Thank you. Anyway, Lukas and Tomas began to fight over the spell book until they literally tore it in two. Each sorcerer took one half; Tomas sold his part while Lukas hid his part of the book in a cave like he had originally planned."

  
  


"So, we have to go to the cave where Lukas hid it to find the other half?" asked Zel.

  
  


The old man nodded in reply. "That would be correct."

  
  


"So where is the cave?" asked Yugi.

  
  


There was a long quiet pause as Al tried to remember. 

  
  


"I........." Everyone leaned in close to hear his answer. "Have no idea." The group collapsed onto the floor.

  
  


"Well that's just great!" said Joey as he picked himself up. "How are suppose to find that book if we don't even know where it is?!"

  
  


"I have an idea!" expressed Amelia. "Why don't we all go to Sailrune I am sure Daddy would be more then happy to let us use the Sailrune Royal Library. Maybe we can find a clue there."

  
  


"Is your dad a librarian?" inquired Tristan.

  
  


"No. He's the prince of Sailrune."

  
  


Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan and Joey's jaws all dropped opened in shock. "You mean you're a princess?!" asked Joey.

  
  


Amelia blinked at them confused. "Uh....yeah....didn't I mention that?"

  
  


"Ah....no." said Tea. "I am afraid you neglected to tell us that part."

  
  


Joey scratched his head. "Boy, ya sure surprised me. Ya don't act very mush like a princess."

  
  


Amelia placed her hands on her hips in offense and scowled at the blonde teenager. 

"And what is that suppose to mean?!"

  
  


"Uh...wait....I didn't mean it....oh boy." Before Joey could apologize to Amelia to save his hide, Zelgadis cut him off.

  
  


"I believe Amelia has the right idea. We should all go to Sailrune."

  
  


Lina glanced over to the chimera with a small smirk. "We?"

  
  


"Yes. I am coming with you. I've been reading through the spell book you have. According to the index, there's a incation in the other part that can heal a person's body and restore it to its'original form."

  
  


"Huh? I don't get it. Why do you want a spell like that?" questioned Joey.

  
  


"Zel wants to use it to cure himself." Lina explained.

  
  


The blonde look at Zelgadis, then returned his stare back to Lina. "But he doesn't look sick."

  
  


A loud crash could be heard as Lina's head banged down on the table. "You're not the brains of the group are you Joey?" The boy still didn't seem to under stand what Lina was getting at. "Zelgadis wants to use it to turn himself back into a human."

  
  


"Oh! Why didn't ya say so?"

  
  


Lina began to twitched. "What do you think I was just doing you moron?!"

  
  


"Hey! Who are you calling a moron you flat-che....." Joey's voice was forced to stop when Tristan's hand suddenly covered his mouth shut. 

  
  


"Don't call her that Joey!" Tristan hissed into his ear. "Remember what happen last time you called her that or did you want to be barbequed again?"

  
  


Joey's face paled at the memory. "Oh...yeah. Um....never mind."

  
  


"If you people are done with me, may I go now?" Al asked.

  
  


Lina stared at him with a cruel smile. "Sure."

  
  


Al let out a much needed sigh of relief. "As soon as you give 800 gold coins." Lina replied.

  
  


If Al had not been tied to his chair he would have fallen flat on his face. "WHAT?!! Why do I have to do that?!"

  
  


"To pay me back. After what you put us through it's the least you can do."

  
  


Joey leaned into Yugi's ear. "You know, I think she's more scarier then Yami Bakura."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ES: Alright chapter 5 is done. I know it was short, but don't worry chapter 6 should be a bit longer and I have already started to write it so hopefully I can post it up soon. Please review. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Getting To Know You

  
  


Author's Note: Alright here is chapter 6! In case some of you are interested, I've made a poster for this story which you can see at www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=89048 

And before I start the story, did you know that Hikaru Midorikawa, the man who does the Japanese voice of Zelgadis also does the Japanese for Seto on Yu-Gi-Oh?

  
  


Zel: What was the point of that?

  
  


ES: I thought it was interesting.

  
  


Yami: Maybe to you...

  
  


ES: Shut up! Anyway, on with the chapter!

  
  


Chapter 6

  
  


Getting to Know You

  
  


Tea slipped easily out of her clothes and wrapped a big, white, fluffy towel around her slim body. She then turned to face the full length mirror in the room to check herself. "This is going to be fun." she thought with excitement. "It's been ages since I've been in a hot spring." 

  
  


When the groups had gotten rooms at the local inn earlier, they found out the inn also had hot springs. Needless to say, the girls were thrilled with this concept. Lina figured it would be a good chance for them to unwind after the last few hectic days they been through. The boys had also agreed to this idea, so while the girls were enjoying their bath the boys would be having theirs. The spring was divided in half by a large, long brick wall. On the right side of the wall was the girl's side and the left side was the boy's side.

  
  


Tea put on her sandals, pushed the side-door open and stepped outside.

  
  


"MISS TEA! OVER HERE!" a voice shouted. Tea lifted up her head. She saw that Amelia and Lina were already in the steamy water. The princess was waving her arm around madly to grab Tea's attention. 

  
  


Lina, who was sitting right next to Amelia, had her ears covered by her hands. 

  
  


"Geez Amelia, can you say it any louder? Cause I don't think the people in the Outer World heard you yet!"

  
  


Amelia blushed. "Sorry." she said in a whisper.

  
  


"It's ok." Tea replied with a grin. She removed her towel and slipped into the hot pool. "Oh, this feels great!" Tea cried with pleasure.

  
  


"I knew this was a good idea." boasted Lina. "Nothing like a bath to make me feel like a girl again."

  
  


"I hope none of the guys decides to be cocky and tries to be a peeping tom."

  
  


"Oh, don't worry." said Lina as she began to wash her hair. "If that happens, I'll simply fireball them."

  
  


Tea giggled. "Very funny."

  
  


"Actually, Ms. Lina was serious." replied Amelia.

  
  


Tea sweat-dropped. "Boy Lina, are you always this violent?"

  
  


Lina crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey, in this world a girl has to let the men know who's boss."

  
  


"Well, you definitely got that point across." Tea turned her head to Amelia. "So that blue man is Zelgadis huh?"

  
  


Before Amelia could respond, Lina interrupted her. "Yeah and maybe this time he and Amelia can finally get their act together."

  
  


The princess stared at Lina confused. "What do you mean?"

  
  


"Oh please! I've seen the way you and Zel look at each other. It's obvious you two have a thing going, especially after you gave him your bracelet."

  
  


Amelia's entire face changed to a bright red. "H..how do you know about that?!"

  
  


"Uh....I hate to butt in." said Tea. "But what bracelet?"

  
  


Lina lifted her head up to the brunette haired girl. "Oh yeah you don't know do you? Last time we saw Zel, Amelia here gave him her bracelet so he would come back to see her. And don't deny it Amelia, cause I saw it with my own eyes."

  
  


Tea stared up at the sky with a stargazed glimmer in her eyes. "That's so romantic!"

  
  


Amelia continued to blush. "Which is why, you two should stop fooling around and do something about it." said Lina.

  
  


Amelia's blush disappeared. She glared at the sorceress with an annoyed glance. 

"You're one talk."

  
  


"Excuse me?"

  
  


"Well what about you and Mr. Gourry."

  
  


"H..hey...that is totally different!" Lina protested.

  
  


"Oh, I believe it's the same thing." Amelia replied feeling a lot more confident. "Or did you forget the time you choose to save Mr. Gourry over the entire world!"

  
  


Tea looked at Lina with her eyes wide. "Did you really?" she exclaimed.

  
  


The sorceress could feel her cheeks burning a bright red. "Yeah...well." A huge grin spread across her face as an idea came to her on how to divert the spotlight onto someone else.

  
  


"What about you Tea?" she inquired deviously.

  
  


"M..me?!" Tea asked a bit nervous.

  
  


"Yeah, is there a guy you like?" Lina's eyes lit up with mischief as she watched the girl's face turn a bright crimson red. "There is isn't there?! Come on you can tell us! Just between us girls!"

  
  


"Well...um..." Tea stuttered. "I've always rather like Yugi."

  
  


"Yugi?" both Lina and Amelia said at once. Tea nodded with another blush.

  
  


"I can see why." stated Amelia. "Mr. Yugi does seem to be very nice."

  
  


Tea's eyes suddenly softened. "Oh yes. He's also very kind and gentle and he's always there for us....." All of a sudden, Tea was forced to stop by Lina's constant sniggering.

  
  


"And what is so funny?!" Tea asked angrily.

  
  


"Sorry." Lina replied as she put a hand over her mouth to hold back her giggles. "I was thinking that if you and Yugi ever kiss, you would have to lean over to do it and you might end up falling over." Lina started to laugh harder than before.

  
  


Tea glared at her, not caring that she was a destructive sorceress, and splashed some water at Lina.

  
  


Lina desist her laughing, returned the glare and made an attempt to splash some water on Tea, but she accidentally ended up getting Amelia instead. "Hey!" cried Amelia. The girls glanced at each other with big silly grins. 

  
  


"WATER FIGHT!!" They all cheered and began to playfully splash one another.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Joey will you get in here already!" yelled Tristan. 

  
  


The blonde looked up at Tristan after only putting his big toe into the water.

"Hey, can I help it if I prefer to take my time."

  
  


"But you've been standing there for 10 minutes!" Tristan shot back.

  
  


"I am trying not to get my hair wet!"

  
  


Gourry sweat-dropped. "But....isn't that the point of taking a bath?"

  
  


Joey pondered on the statement. "Oh yeah."

  
  


All the boys groaned. Zel sighed and took another sip of his wine. 

"By the time he gets in the water, it will be time for us to leave."

  
  


Yami nodded in agreement. Then he got out of the spring and wrapped a towel around his waist.

  
  


/Yami what are you doing?/ Yugi asked his darker half.

  
  


//You'll see.// The king of games sneaked up behind Joey, gave the blonde a hard push and watched as the teen fell into the spring. Joey sprang his head out of the water and gasped frantically for air.

  
  


"What's the big idea?!" hollered Joey.

  
  


Yami causally shrugged his shoulders. "Desperate times, calls for desperate measures."

  
  


Gourry scratched his chin. "You know, that's something Lina might say....."

  
  


"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT FLAT-CHESTED, POOR EXCUSE FOR A SORCERESS!!" Yami walked back into the spring in a huff and sat with his arms floded over his chest in a disgusted matter.

  
  


A huge sweat-drop appeared on the boys foreheads. "I guess Yami is still mad at Lina for running him over earlier." Yugi whispered privately to Joey. The blond would have responded, but Zelgadis's wine bottle caught his eye.

  
  


"Hey, can I have a sip?"

  
  


Zel took another sip and said in a flat out voice "No."

  
  
  
  


"Why not?"

  
  


"You're too young."

  
  


"But you let Yami have some....."

  
  


"He's over 5000 years old; he's WAY pass the age limit."

  
  


"And you know." stated Gourry "He looks good for an ancient, dead, king spirit guy."

  
  


Yami's face faulted. "Would you stop calling me that?" 

  
  


Yugi chuckled and then turned to the chimera. "Zelgadis, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

  
  


The chimera placed his glass down on the small ledge on the side of the pool.

"And what it that?"

  
  


"Well.....how did you become a chimera? Were you born like this?"

  
  


"Actually, I would also like to know." said Yami.

  
  


Zelgadis was silent. Yugi could see Zel's body becoming tense as he gazed down at his own reflection on the water's surface. "I wasn't born with this body, I was cursed by a spell."

  
  


"How did that happen?" questioned Tristan.

  
  


The chimera stared at the boys with a cold hard look. "I was cursed by Rezo, my grandfather."

  
  


Yugi was so stunned by Zel's answer, he nearly toppled over. "Your grandfather?! Why would he do that?!" gasped Yugi in disbelief.

  
  


Zelgadis leaned against the side of the brick wall and stared up at the stars. "Well, he wasn't exactly himself at the time. You see unbeknown to anyone, he was born with a piece of the demon lord Shabranigdu."

  
  


"Hmm....I can't put my finger on it, but that name rings a bell." murmured Gourry.

  
  


Zelgadis sighed. "It should, seeing he almost killed you. Anyway, one thing you should know about Rezo was that Shabranigdu was sealed in Rezo's eyes, because of that Rezo had been blind since birth. He became obsessed to finding a way to cure his blindness. As the years passed, that desire and Shabranigdu drove Rezo insane. 

  
  


" Then one day, soon after I tuned 16, Rezo came to me with an offer. I had wanted to become stronger and he said he would grant my wish, but I would be completely transformed. And without even considering what he meant by those words, I agreed. He made me stronger, but as you can see, it came with a high price." Zelgadis say his last few words with a bitterness in his tone.

  
  


"Is Rezo still alive?" asked Yugi

  
  


"No, but I won't say what caused that for it is a very long story." Zelgadis stretched his arm out and picked up his wine glass. "I've been searching for a cure ever since."

  
  


Yugi stared at Zelgadis in a whole new light. Zelgadis's story brought on thoughts of his own grandfather. Yugi had always loved his grandfather dearly and he trusted him with his life. Zelgadis must have felt the same way of his own grandfather. It was no wonder Zel didn't trust people easily; he must have felt devastated and betrayed. The teen wondered what he might be like if that had happen to him. A slight shiver crept up Yugi's spine at the image.

  
  


Yami glance at his light. He could sense Yugi's uneasiness. "Perhaps, this book will finally have the cure you've been seeking." Yami said, to change the mood of the conversation.

  
  


"That's what I am counting on." Zel replied

  
  


"Hey, if this does turn out to be your cure you'll have Lina to thank." commented Gourry. "Cause if she hadn't found that half of the book you wouldn't have known about it."

  
  


"Yeah, well, don't mention it to Lina or she'll never let me live it down."

  
  


"Oh, I've been travelling with Lina long enough to know not to do that."

  
  


"Hey Gourry." asked Joey. "How did you meet Lina?"

  
  


"Well as I recall......"

  
  


*****FLASHBACK*******

  
  


"Please.......please.....oh please." the already beaten up bandit begged. Gourry ignored his pleas and tossed him high up in the air. The swordsman then pulled out his sword and sliced the air around the bandit appearing as if he was barely touching him with his blade. The man fell back onto the ground and it only had taken one second for his clothes to fall off, leaving the bandit with only his underwear. 

  
  


The bandit ran down the road scared out of his wits. Lina, who had been watching all of this, smiled and looked back to Gourry. "Not too shabby."

  
  


"As long as you're alright." he said, putting his sword away. It was at that moment he actually looked at the girl and he gasped.

  
  


Lina smiled to herself proudly. "He's dazzled by my beauty no doubt." she thought boastfully. "I shouldn't be surprise. If there's one thing I have confidence in, it's my looks. My big, round eyes. My cute, little nose. This perfectly proportioned extra petit little body. He sighs with longing."

  
  


"Oh great." Gourry grumbled. "It's a kid."

  
  


"WHAT?!!"

  
  


******END FLASHBACK******

  
  


Yugi sweat-dropped. "You really thought she was a kid?"

  
  


"Yeah." Gourry replied. "And I've been her protector ever since."

  
  


"Uh....Gourry." said Tristan. "I hate to burst your bubble, but Lina doesn't seem to really need a protector."

  
  


Gourry picked up a nearby washcloth and started to scrub his arms.

"I didn't say that was the only reason I travel with her."

  
  


"It isn't?" asked Joey.

  
  


"No, well it was in the beginning, but now I travel with her because I love her and I know she loves me."

  
  


Zelgadis secretly smiled to himself. He and Amelia had known for a long time that Lina and Gourry had strong feelings for each other. The two had often discussed on how it was funny that everyone else could see it expect for Lina and Gourry themselves.

  
  


"What makes you so sure?" questioned Tristan. "I may not know much about women, but to me hitting a guy on the head is not a sign of affection."

  
  


Gourry grinned. "True, but a kiss is."

  
  


Hearing this, Zelgadis spitted out his mouthful of wine and coughed from almost chocking. He stared at the swordsman with eyes bigger than his head. The other boys were also staring at Gourry with the same stunned expressions.

  
  


"KISS?!! When did this happen?!" inquired Zelgadis.

  
  


"Do you remember that time I chased after Lina into the Sea of Chaos?"

  
  


"YES!!"

  
  


"Well, when I finally grabbed her, I guess we're so happy to see each other alive that we kissed."

  
  


"But you and Lina said that neither of you remembered anything!"

  
  


The swordsman shook his head. "I don't know about Lina, but I remembered everything. The reason I didn't tell Lina was I figured it was best to wait until she either remembered or she was ready to admit that she loves me too. I am not a total idiot you know."

  
  


The chimera continued to gap at Gourry until he shook his head to bring himself back to his senses. It never cease to amaze him; just as Zel thought he had Gourry all figured out the swordsman would do or say something that made Zelgadis rethink his thoughts on him.

  
  


"Gee Gourry." said Joey "You're a brave guy, I don't think I could ever go for a violent girl."

  
  


"Oh yeah? What do you call Mai?" Yami teased.

  
  


"Hey, leave her out of this."

  
  


Without looking, Zel lifted his hand to grasp the wine bottle to pour himself another drink, but his hand clutched nothing but air. He glanced back and found the bottle missing. The chimera's eyes slowly and gradually landed onto Joey, who was innocently whistling with his hands behind his back. 

  
  


"Joey." Zel said in a calm voice.

  
  


The blonde teen turned to the chimera's direction, hoping not to look nervous. "You should know that I can get annoyed very easily, which can lead to me getting angry. And when I am angry, I can be as dangerous as Lina expect.........I have a sword."

  
  


In one fair swoop, Joey brought out the bottle into view. Without a sound, Zelgadis snatched it back.. The teen grumbled. "I also have very good hearing too by the way." Zel remarked, that made Joey become suddenly speechless.

  
  


Yugi started the process of rinsing the soap out of his hair. "We better start getting out now."

  
  


"Yeah, you're right Yugi." Tristan said with a trickster like smile. "But before that, there's something I got to do first." The brunette stepped out of the pool, then he walked a few ways back and readied himself into a running position, facing the spring.

  
  


Yami groaned, knowing what the boy was planning and it was not a wise decision. Yugi and Joey had the same reaction as Yami. "Come on Tristan, do you really have to do this?" asked Yugi.

  
  


"Yup." Tristan replied proudly. "It's tradition."

  
  


Zelgadis and Gourry exchanged confused looks. "Do you have any idea what they're talking about?" asked Gourry.

  
  


"Not a clue."

  
  


Tristan let out a rather loud cry and raced towards the spring. As he got to the edge, Tristan jumped into the air, dived into the water screaming "Canon Ball!" with a enormous splash. The wave Tristan made managed to splash all the boys soaking wet, but that was not the end of it. The wave was so big, it continued to go over the brick wall onto the girl's side. Loud, ear-piercing, female shrieks could be heard from the other side.

  
  


After a moment, the wave deceased and the boys were silent and were afraid to move. Lina's head peeked over the wall fuming at every single boy sitting there. "Alright, who's the wise guy that did the canon ball?!!"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Later, after everyone dried themselves off and had luckily escaped Lina's wrath, the group headed up the stairs to their rooms. The gang had only enough money to rent 3 rooms. This meant that 3 people would have to sleep in each room. 

  
  


Lina turned her head around. "Alright, listen up!" she commanded. "This is how it's going to work. Tea, Amelia and I will sleep in the first room. Tristan, Joey and Gourry will sleep in the second room....."

  
  


"Oh you sure about that?" asked Tristan with a devilish, sly grin. "Wouldn't you ladies rather pair up with one of us guys."

  
  


Lina kept her cool, calm expression and smiled sweetly at the brunette. "I am going to pretend I didn't hear that, cause if I did I would have to fireball you."

  
  


Tristan gulped and his cunning smile changed into a shaky frown. "Man, can't you take a joke?"

  
  


"Actually I can, when I am making it." The sorceress lifted her head in the chimera's direction. "Zel, you'll pair up with Yugi, and Mr. I-need-an-attitude-adjustment."

  
  


The former pharaoh scowled at Lina. "Them are fightn' words missy!" he shot back.

  
  


Yugi's face faulted at his darker side. "Yami, you've been watching those old western movies Grandpa bought again haven't you?"

  
  


".............Maybe........"

  
  
  
  


  
  


"Whatever." Gourry commented as he open his room door. "I am beat, I am going to bed. See ya in the morning." 

  
  


The others said their goodnights and each person proceeded into their chosen room. Tristan and Joey entered as Gourry was removing his heavy armour and layed down on his bed. The two boys followed the swordsman's example, switched off the light and crawled into their beds.

  
  


Gourry let his weary head hit his soft, inviting pillow. "It's great to sleep in a real bed again." he thought. His body badly needed a good night sleep. He shut his eyes, ready to drift off to slumber. Suddenly he heard a noise. He popped one eye open. The noise was unbearably loud. It was as disturbing as a fog horn. Gourry glanced over his shoulder. The ugly sound was coming from Joey.

  
  


The blonde was already in a blissful sleep with his arms dangling over the side of his bed. The position didn't bug Gourry, but the loud snores Joey was making sure did. Gourry turned to Tristan. The boy was sitting up in his bed awake and alert. "Does he always snores like that?" asked Gourry.

  
  


"Yup. He talks in his sleep too."

  
  


Gourry slapped his forehead annoyed. "Oh great."

  
  


Tristan took something out from his pocket and tossed it to Gourry. "Here use these."

  
  


The swordsman caught the item and held it up. "Ear plugs?"

  
  


"That's right." Tristan replied, holding up his own pair. "When you get into the kind of situations we do, I am always prepared incase we have to sleep outside, especially with Motor Mouth over there."

  
  


Gourry groaned and placed in the ear plugs. "This is going to be a long night."

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Hours passed through the night silently. Yami layed wide awake in his soul room as he listen to Yugi softly snore. The king of games sat up restlessly; he didn't feel the least bit sleepy. It wasn't as if he really needed sleep anyway, Yami only had ever done it out of habit. 

  
  


Back home, during the night Yami would usually stay in his soul room, but occasionally he would come out of the puzzle and find a book to read or watch a little t.v. to pass the time. Of course, this was back in their world, Yami did not have any of these choices here. But he decided to come out anyway. The puzzle shimmered, and Yami appeared in the small room.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugi slightly a woke and cracked open his sleepy eyes halfway. "Yami....what are you..." But Yugi found himself cut off as Yami reached for his blanket and pulled it up to his Yugi's neck.

  
  


//It's nothing Aibou. Go back to sleep.// Yugi answered with a yawn and drifted back to dreamland. Yami smiled warmly at his light and moved out of the room, closing the door gently behind him. Then Yami headed down the stairs. Perhaps he could find something to do to keep him occupied.

  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, Amelia was presently downstairs sitting at one of the inns small, round tables. She had gotten herself a cup of tea, even though she had no real intention of drinking it. The princess stared off into space with her middle finger lazily circling around the edge of the cup.

  
  


What Lina had said earlier was the cause of Amelia's lack of sleep. Just tell Zelgadis how she felt about him was what Lina had been saying, but it wasn't as if she could walked up to him and blurt out her undying love to him. Amelia sighed as she remembered of what happened the last time she had seen Zelgadis.

  
  


*******FLASHBACK*******

  
  


"Do you really have to go Mr. Zelgadis?"

  
  


The chimera gave Amelia a nod. "Sorry Amelia, but I must continue the search for my cure if I ever want to become human again."

  
  


The princess shook an understanding nod. Then suddenly an idea struck her.

"In that case." Amelia removed the bracelet from her wrist and handed it to Zelgadis. 

"I want you to have this."

  
  


Zel stared at the bracelet surprised. "What? Why?"

  
  


Amelia said with a small blush on her cheeks "This way you have to come back to me."

  
  


*******FLASHBACK END******

  
  


Amelia rested her head on her hand. Yes, giving Zelgadis the bracelet was her small way of showing him of how she felt, expect now.....she had doubts if he liked her the same way.

  
  


What if he didn't love her at all and he only took the bracelet so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. He may even had thrown it away. Zel did say he come back to see her, but he never said when. So maybe he wasn't planning on coming to see her at all. The princess was so engross in her thoughts, she was not aware of Yami coming down the stairs. "What are you doing up?"

  
  
  
  


Amelia snapped back to reality. "Mr. Yami? Why are you awake?"

  
  


Yami's face faulted. "*sigh* Amelia could you please not call me 'Mr. Yami' It's starting to get on my nerves."

  
  


"Oh....uh....would you prefer if I called you Mr. Yami Yugi?"

  
  


The king of games sweat-dropped. ".......Forget it." he stated. Yami pulled up a nearby chair and sat down next to Amelia.

  
  


"Trouble sleeping?" Amelia guessed.

  
  


"Not really, I don't need sleep all that much. How about you?"

  
  


The princess let out a sigh. "I have a couple of things on my mind."

  
  


Yami stared at her long and hard to clearly read her face. He cocked an eyebrow. "It's about Zelgadis isn't it?"

  
  


Amelia's head banged down on the table with a booming thump. She stared back at Yami shocked. "How do you know about that?" She blushed. "Er....I mean....."

  
  


"No point in denying it. I figured it out ages a go." Yami stated firmly.

  
  


"Was it that obvious?" Amelia thought. 

  
  


"It wasn't that hard." Yami continued almost as if he read her mind. "Especially the way he was blushing when I saw him holding your bracelet."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"He told Yugi and I that you were the one that gave it to him and......"

  
  


"Wait a minute." Amelia interrupted. "You mean he still has the bracelet and he was.....blushing?"

  
  


Yami stared back at her surprised at the question she asked. "Yeah." he said slowly. "You can ask him if you want proof."

  
  


Amelia's face lit up as a flame of hope and reassurance kindle inside her. Perhaps she had been silly of thinking Zelgadis didn't care for her. Yami said he had seen Zel blush while he was holding her bracelet. With Zelgadis, if that wasn't a clear sign, she didn't know what was.

  
  


As Amelia pondered on this new possibility, Yami decided to leave the table. It only took the sound of Yami pushing back the chair across the wooden for Amelia to awaken from her daydreaming. "Oh....you're leaving already?" she asked.

  
  


The game king nodded. "I am returning to bed. Sleep well Amelia."

  
  


"Goodnight Mr. Yami." Amelia said, silently thanking him for cheering her up. The princess smiled and drank a sip of her tea.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The woods were unnaturally fogging today; it may had been cause of the recent heavy rain. What ever the reason, Zelgadis didn't care. His sword sliced through the air at the imaginary opponents, continuing his daily practice. No matter what the cost he had to become stronger. How else would he finally leave his grandfather's shadow and have people respect him for himself and not of his bloodline with the Red Priest.

  
  


"I want to be strong. Strong." he chanted under his breath over and over..... He had to focus. He had to....The boy's concentration was cut short as his sword got stuck in a log. He placed his foot against the log and used all of his strength to pull it out.

  
  


*cling-cling*

  
  


Zel froze in his position. He slowly turned his head and saw his grandfather standing a little ways form him. Rezo was smiling at him. That was nothing new, expect there was something almost unnerving about the smile he wore now. "You wish to be strong Zelgadis?" Rezo asked.

  
  


Strong? Of course he wanted to be strong! It's all he wanted in the world! 

  
  


"Help me find the philosopher stone and I'll grant your request. You'll be completely transformed." 

  
  


Zel stared unbelieving at Rezo. Could his goal finally be in his grasp? He gave the priest a slow unsure nod. Rezo lifted his staff up high to chant the spell; it made the sliver rings on his staff clang together, making a bell like noise.

  
  


Then suddenly, in a blind of an eye Zel's body was in horrible pain. His skin and his bones were on fire. It felt like his body was turning inside and out. Zelgadis lifted his hand to his face in order to hold his head. It never reached his face. Blood drained from Zelgadis's face as he watched his hand change from ordinary olive skin hand to an blue stone one. He let out a blood curdling scream.

  
  
  
  


Zelgadis bolted straight up in his bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. Damn! He hated that dream. Zel glanced at Yugi's bed to be certain he hadn't woken him. Fortunately, he didn't. Zel layed back down in his bed. It had been quite a while since he dreamt that nightmare. It did not occur as frequently as it use to, but he still found it disturbing as ever.

  
  
  
  


The chimera groaned in annoyance, threw off the bed's covers and got up. No way he could relax now; might as well get a cup of coffee to calm his nerves. Zelgadis proceed to the door and was going to grab the door knob, but the swung open before he could get to it and Yami walked in. Zelgadis was a bit startled to see him there, but the effect didn't last long. "Why are you up?" Zel inquired.

  
  


"Couldn't sleep and I was bored. You?"

  
  


"Same. I am getting some coffee." The chimera saw Yami give him an understanding look. Zel started to head for the door, but stood still as Yami suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Did you ever give that girl a straight answer?"

  
  


Caught off guard, Zel cautiously turned around to face the game king. "Who are you referring to?"

  
  


Yami stared at him to see if he was serious on the question. "Who do you think I mean? Amelia of course. You do care for the girl don't you?"

  
  


The chimera's cheeks blushed a bright red. "Well....I...do...but.....Hey wait a minute. Why am I even telling you this?" Zel focus on Yami's face as his anger rose inside him. "I barely know you and you expect me to talk to you about something that isn't even any of your business?!"

  
  


The former pharaoh opened his mouth to speak, but he then closed it as he rethought his argument. "My apologies Zelgadis." Yami replied, sincerely. "You're right, I should not pry into your affairs seeing we barely even know each other. But if I see a young girl sitting up in the middle of the night worrying, I tend to ponder on a few things."

  
  


Zelgadis looked back at Yami with a puzzled expression. "Amelia's worried? About what?"

  
  


"Well she didn't say in exact words, but I believe she is wondering if you are planning to return her affection to you."

  
  


"That's ridiculous, she knows how I....." Zel slowed his voice down as he head himself speak. Did he give Amelia a real solid sign of his feelings? Surely, taking the bracelet and promising to return to Sailrune was enough. Wasn't it? 

  
  


All of the sudden, the boys could hear a quiet yawn in the room. They glanced to their right and saw Yugi sitting up in his bed, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "What's....happening?"

  
  


With a tired sigh, the chimera turned to leave. "Zel, where are you going?" asked Yugi.

  
  


"To get coffee. Your other half gave me too much to think about." With that said, Zelgadis entered the hall and shut the door.

  
  


/Huh? I don't get it./

  
  


//It's nothing Aibou. Just go back to sleep.//

  
  
  
  


Outside, in the hall, Zelgadis continued to head down the stairs. He set his hand on the railing and was about to take the first step down, when he heard "Mr. Zelgadis?"

  
  


Zel looked up. Amelia was climbing up the stairs and was three steps away from him. 

"Oh....um....going to bed Amelia?"

  
  


"Yes, but if you would like some company I could....."

  
  


"No, that's fine. I just need some coffee."

  
  


"Oh....." the princess said in a quiet voice, sounding disappointed. Amelia looked up directly at Zelgadis. He unconsciously gazed into her clear innocent blue eyes. She didn't look like she had been worrying. Could Yami have been mistaken? But then again, Amelia could be hiding it, so to not upset him.

  
  


"Well goodnight Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia said, walking up the rest of the stairs.

  
  


"Uh....Amelia wait." Zel said suddenly. The princess paused and turned back to Zelgadis curious. 

  
  


"What is it Mr. Zelgadis?"

  
  


Realizing he had gotten her full attention, Zelgadis was tongue-tied. "Uh...well you see..."

The chimera blushed a red brighter then a tomato. He hadn't really figured out of what he should to her; he had acted on an impulse. "Damn! I look like and idiot standing here!" he thought. "I need to say something!"

  
  


"Mr. Zelgadis?" inquired Amelia. Zelgadis pressed his lips together troubled. How should he say this? "Uh....I was thinking that...um...if this book does have my cure I won't have a real reason for travelling anymore." Zel fumbled, knowing it would be best to get to the point. "So, I was wondering if I could return to Sailrune with you...and maybe stay awhile....That is you still want me to." 

  
  


The chimera could swear that Amelia's face had brighten up ten times more then before as if she was floating in on air. A huge excited smile developed on her face. "Of course you can! I wouldn't mind it at all! Nor would Daddy!"

  
  


Zel wore his rare smile and he felt the weight lifted off his shoulders. "Good." The two of them stood there, with no words exchanged and beaming at each other. 

  
  
  
  


But the romantic mood was spoiled as a voice said "Do ya guys mind?!" The couple turned their heads. The voice had been Joey's as his head was peeping through the door. They had apparently been talking right in front of it the whole time! The blonde was not amused. "You two need to tone it down a bit, considering that some of us are trying to get a little shut eye here!"

  
  


Amelia and Zelgadis both said absolutely nothing and could only blink at Joey. The blonde grinned at the new quietness in the hallway. "Thank you!" he replied, shutting the door.

  
  


The couple remained motionless and could do nothing but blush.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ES: Ok that was chapter 6! Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon, especially with all the homework I had to do lately. I hope you guys like the romance I did with Zel and Amelia.

  
  


Yami: Why did you have me play matchmaker?

  
  


ES: Don't know. It just turned out that way.

  
  


Lina: Give me a break! What would HE know about love?

  
  


Yami: More than you apparently.

  
  


Lina: Hey, at least I don't quote from old westerns.

  
  


Yami: They happen to be classics!

  
  


Lina: I'll show you a classic!

  
  


*Lina and Yami start to fight AGAIN in the room*

  
  


Zel: *sigh* There they go again.

  
  


ES: This joke is getting really old.

  
  


Yugi: What should we do now?

  
  


Joey: Get some popcorn and watch?

  
  


Everyone: OK!

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Bandit Killer VS The King of Games

  
  


Author's note: Hi, sorry for the long wait, but what can I say? I've been swamp with a lot of school work lately. Essays, projects, tests, etc.... you know the drill. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 7

The Bandit Killer VS The King of Games

  
  
  
  
  
  


Morning came sooner than expected. Yugi stride down the stairs, but paused as he saw that the others were currently sitting at a table. Lina and Gourry were in the middle of their normal unhuman sized breakfast. The others had ordered much smaller meals. 

  
  


"Morning Yug'!" Greeted Joey.

  
  


"Everyone's up already?" Yugi had assumed Zelgadis was already up, since he wasn't in his bed when he awoke, but Yugi didn't imagine everyone else was awake as well.

  
  


"Well, Lina woke up Amelia, and Tea and Joey's stomach growls woke me and Gourry." explained Tristan. "To put it in plain words, you're the only one to have a roommate with the courtesy to let you sleep in."

  
  


The young teen uttered a small "Oh.", climbed down the rest of the stairs and strolled to the table. Yugi's puzzle glowed and Yami instantly appeared beside the teen.

  
  


The ex-pharaoh took one glimpse at Lina's meal and remarked "Ah, the eating machine strikes again I see." 

  
  


The sorceress ceased from eating and glared toward Yami. "You're lucky I am busy eating or you would be in a world full of pain right now."

  
  


Yami scoffed with a small smirk. "Yeah right. The worst thing you could do to me is ruffling up my hair."

  
  


"Oh really!" Lina hollered as the angry sparks flew off between them.

  
  


The chimera sighed. "There they go again." he stated flatly.

  
  


Amelia nodded with the same exhausted expression as Zel. She reached into her pocket and brought forth a little note pad and pencil.

  
  


"What are those for?" questioned Tea.

  
  


"To keep score. I thought it would be a good idea to keep track on Ms. Lina and Mr. Yami."

  
  
  
  


"Who's winning?" inquired Joey.

  
  
  
  


The princess took the pencil and made marks on the paper as she counted. "Let's see.....Ms. Lina 208. Mr. Yami 206. He needs two more to catch up." she declared.

  
  


Tristan let out a low whistle. "Man, the way he and Lina fight it makes his relationship with Kaiba look like their buddies."

  
  


Yugi agreed and glanced back at Yami and Lina. He sweat-dropped. The two rivals were threatening each other with forks and spoons. "Uh.....Amelia how long does it take to get to Sailrune?" Yugi asked, with his eyes still on rivals.

  
  


"Oh......I say about two days. Why do you ask?"

  
  


The young teen stared at everyone seriously. "You guys do realize that we'll be stuck with those two, on the road, for the entire trip." The group groaned. 

  
  


"Maybe it won't be that bad." suggested Gourry.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


An hour later.......

  
  


"Bossy Girl!"

  
  


"Gameaholic!"

  
  


"Flat-chested....."

  
  


"DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE!!"

  
  


Joey moaned as he covered his ears to block out the fifty argument Lina and Yami were having. "What are they fightin' about now?"

  
  


"Well." replied Gourry. "First they insulted each other's shoes, then it was their jewellery, then their personalities, and now......"

  
  


"Carrot top!"

  
  


"Hey at least my hair's ONE colour unlike yours!"

  
  


"*sigh* Their hair colours."

  
  


Tristan massage his sore temples from the headache he was getting. "If they keep going like this they're both going to end up catching laryngitis."

  
  


"You're saying like it would be a bad thing." Zel remarked.

  
  


Yugi shook his head distressed. "I've never seen Yami like this before. He's usually so calm and serious, but now he's so......."

  
  


"Hot-headed." Amelia finished for him.

  
  


"Yeah, I guess that would be the word for it."

  
  


"Well, Ms. Lina does have that effect on people."

  
  


Joey abruptly stomped his foot, catching the other's attention. "I can't take it anymore!" Joey cried. He pushed the others aside and went to Lina and Yami, determined not to let anything stopped him from his goal. "I'm giving those two a piece of my mind!"

  
  


"Mr. Joey!" Amelia yelled, but found it fruitless to stop the single-minded blonde. 

  
  


He marched to the rivals and cried at full volume. "WOULD YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!!"

  
  


The sorceress and the ex-pharaoh discontinued their argument. They stared at Joey with blank looks. "Knock what off?" they both asked.

  
  


Joey sweat-dropped and yelled "I'll tell you what! The constant bickering between ya guys! I am not sure about everyone else, but YA TWO ARE DRIVING ME BONKERS!!"

  
  


Lina and Yami stared at Joey for anther moment. 

  
  


"Was it really getting that bad?" said Lina.

  
  


"I didn't even notice." Yami admitted.

  
  


The blonde moaned. "Isn't there a way you could resolve this like adults?" asked Tea.

  
  


Yami stroked his chin as he was thinking. Suddenly, a wicked grin surfaced. "How about a game?"

  
  


"Pardon?" asked Amelia.

  
  


"A game." Yami repeated with a smirk. "Lina and I can play a game against each other. Who ever wins the game is the winner of the argument." He slowly turned his head to the sorceress. "What do you say? Think you can handle that?"

  
  


Lina returned the smug. "Alright, but I pick the game."

  
  


"Fair enough."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The group spent the next 20 minutes searching for an area for Lina and Yami to play their game. They found a small clearing in the woods that would fit their needs perfectly. A large stump stood in the centre. It was big and wide enough for it to be use as a substitute table. Lina and Yami each took a seat right across from each other. The others sat on the grass next to them to watch the pair play the game that would hopefully put their bickering to rest.

  
  


"Alright Lina." Yami began confident he could handle anything Lina threw at him. "What game do you chose?"

  
  


The sorceress's face was solemn and hard as stone. She folded her hands neatly on top of the stump and cleared her throat. "The game I choose....." she said in an icy tone. All eyes were upon her anxiously to hear her fateful decision. 

  
  


She said it. "Is......GO FISH!!"

  
  


Everyone collapsed. The game king barely managed to bring himself out off shock. He stared at Lina like she was a three-headed gorgon. "GO FISH?!....You got to be kidding me?!"

  
  


"No! You heard me go fish! What's wrong Yami? Ya scared?!" Lina asked.

  
  


Yami's rage went off like a volcanic eruption. That was the last straw! He had to beat her at any cost! Sure, he met fierce opponents before. Some who teased him, mocked him, tried to hurt or even kill him, but in his state of mind they were minors compared to Lina Inverse. Why? Because she REALLY irritated him. "FINE!!" he declared, slamming the cards on the stump. "Well play......go fish."

  
  


Tristan rubbed the back of his neck as he sighed. "This is going to be the longest game of go fish I've ever seen."

  
  


"You got that right." Gourry agreed full heartily. 

  
  


Joey then stood up, brushed the grass off his pants and began to stroll away from the others. 

  
  


"Where are you going?" asked Zelgadis.

  
  


"I am taking a walk to stretch my legs. Anyone care to join me?"

  
  


"I'll go." replied Tristan as he went to Joey's side. 

  
  


"You might want to take some caution then." warned Zel. "I've heard rumours of trolls inhabiting this area."

  
  


The brunette froze. "Trolls? You mean little short guys right?" He was imagining the small troll dolls he had seen when he was a kid. In his opinion, they were always rather odd looking with their wild hair and the fake jewels they had stuck on their belly buttons. For some reason however, girls had always thought they were adorable.

  
  


The chimera stared at Tristan confused and baffled at the same time at the boy's description. "No. I am talking about ugly creatures over 6 feet tall and can lift an cow with one arm."

  
  


Tristan paled a bit and tugged at his shirt collar. That was not the answer he had been anticipating. "Do they.....eat people?"

  
  


"What? Of course not."

  
  


"....phew...."

  
  


"They just like breaking bones."

  
  


Tristan's whole body became tense and could hardly move. "But as long as you can run fast, you'll be fine." Zelgadis continued, not being concerned with the boy's sudden shakiness.

  
  


Tristan turned to Joey. "Uh....maybe we should....."

  
  


The bold blonde grabbed Tristan's arm and dragged him away. "Come on! Don't be a chicken."

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


The two boys had ended up near the side of a river. Joey stretch out his arms to get out the kinks. "Ah! This is the life!" 

  
  


"Hey Joey, let's head back now."

  
  


"What? But we've hadn't even been gone for an hour."

  
  


"But....the trolls."

  
  


"Would you quit it with the trolls! Can't you see Zel was only pulling ya leg on that?"

  
  


"Yeah. Well, Zel doesn't seem to be the joking type."

  
  


The blonde brushed off the comment. He looked up ahead and paused. A waterfall was at the head of the river. It was flowing off a small cliff, but there was a large cave at the bottom which was concealed by the waterfall in front.

  
  


"Hey Tristan, check it out!"he exclaimed. Joey raced to the cave's entrance and peered inside. It was pitch black. A man would not be able to see the hand in front of his face. The boys could distinctly hear the unsettling sound of water dripping form the ceiling.

  
  


Joey glance back to Tristan. "Care for a little exploring?"

  
  


"NO WAY!! It's bad enough you dragged me through this troll filled forest, but I refuse to go in there!"

  
  


"Ah, ya chicken!"

  
  


"I am not being a chicken! I am being smart! Don't forget what happened the last time we were in a cave!"

  
  


"That was because that jerk Bandit Keith trapped us in. Come on." Joey lowered to the ground to pick up a long tree branch that had been laying on the ground. "If it makes ya feel better, I'll use this as a walking stick." he said, dusting the dirt off the stick.

  
  


The brunette sighed heavily. There was no way to talk Joey out of this one. "Fine, but let's not go in too far."

  
  


The adventurous boys entered the cave. Joey was in the lead since he was the one with the walking stick. He tapped the branch along the ground to see if there any signs of uninviting holes that were waiting to trap any person with the nerve to explore. 

  
  


The dampness and the coldness of the cave were having their toll on Tristan. His teeth were chattering as he kept rubbing his arms to warm up. "Come on Joey! Can't we leave now?" whined Tristan.

  
  


"In a minute! I just want to......" Joey froze. The stick had struck something strange. It felt hard, but it didn't sound like it was tapping on rock. Joey squinted in the dark. From what he could make out the object was very large. 

  
  


The blonde looked to Tristan. "Hey, I found....." The boy was not listening to Joey. His body was shaking all over. His face was exactly like the people on old horror movies would look right before the monster appeared on the screen. He was terrified to say the least. "What's wrong buddy?" inquired Joey. He couldn't grasp on what was bothering him so much.

  
  


Tristan raised a very shaky finger and pointed above Joey's head. "L....look....a....above...y....you." he stammered, barely pronouncing his words. 

  
  


"Huh?" Joey lifted his head and became the same state his friend. Near the top of the cave, the boys were greeted by two enormous red eyes loaming above them.

  
  


Joey gulped. "Oh....boy."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Got any fives?"

  
  


"Go fish. Got any threes? This is stupid."

  
  


"Go fish. Don't blame me! You're the one who wanted to settle this with a game. Got any nines?"

  
  


"Go fish. I didn't think you would choose this game. Got any twos?"

  
  


"Go fish. What did you think I pick?"

  
  


"Chess. A race or even checkers."

  
  


"Checkers?"

  
  


"Got a problem with that?"

  
  


Gourry yawned as the game continued. "Man this is boring. How much longer is this going to take?"

  
  


"I don't know." Yugi admitted. "We could be here all night."

  
  


"At least their arguing was more fun to watch." said Tea, causally watching a cricket chirping on a flower. The silence returned once more. That is until a loud sound echoed through the forest

  
  


"AARRGG!!" 

  
  


Startled and alarmed, the group got to their feet. "What was that?!" asked Amelia.

  
  


"It sounded like....." Zelgadis was unable to complete his statement as Joey and Tristan raced in like lightening. They collide in Lina and Yami knocking all of them to the ground in a huge heap. 

  
  


"What's the big idea?!" Lina scowled, upset that her game was interrupted.

  
  


"Forget that!" cried Joey. "We have to get out of here now!"

  
  


"Why?" inquired Zel. "Don't tell me you ran into a group of trolls."

  
  


"No way! Worse than that!" shouted Tristan.

  
  


"What could be worse than trolls?" asked Gourry.

  
  


"THAT!!" the two shouted. They directed their fingers to the path they had previously come in. At first there wasn't anything to scream about. However, a moment later, the group heard a loud roar that could make a person's ears bleed.

  
  
  
  


"What was...." Yugi started, but trailed off as he stared down the path. Coming towards them at a high speed was a enormous green dragon. It was hissing and snarling wildly opening its' huge mouth revealing the dragon's razor sharp teeth.

  
  


No one had to say or do anything; for each person knew what everyone's plan was for this precise moment. To run like the wind! A scream was heard as the group ran. 

  
  


"That is definitely worse than a troll!" declared the swordsman, running madly.

  
  


"But why is it after us?!" cried Tea. "What did you two do to make it so mad at you?!"

  
  


Joey and Tristan sweat-dropped. "Nothing intentionally!" the blonde replied meekly.

  
  


"What do you mean....." Tea tripped on a tree root and fell flat face in the dirt. With her adrenalin rushing, Tea got herself back up but proved she wasn't fast enough. The dragon was almost upon her.

  
  


"Tea!" shouted Yugi, seeing the danger the girl was in. The brave teen, not caring about his own safety, dashed back for her.

  
  


"No go back!" warned Tea. Yugi didn't listen. He stood protectively in front of her. The dragon opened his mouth to blow his fire at them. The two teens shut their eyes and waited for the onslaught. Nothing. No heat. No burns. No fire. 

  
  


They reopened their eyes and gasped. Lina was standing in front of them with Gourry. She had cast a shield and was presently blocking the dragon's attack. 

  
  


"Gourry grab them!" ordered Lina.

  
  


"Right Lina!" The swordsman in hast threw the teens over his shoulders and ran. Lina dropped her shield and followed.

  
  


The dragon was stunned that some human stopped his fire. It shook off the feeling and continue his chase. 

  
  


Lina and Gourry managed to catch up to the others. "That was way too close!" cried Gourry. 

  
  


"Isn't there any way to defeat that dragon?!" said Yami.

  
  


"There is one way!" said Lina. "I could perform the dragon slave!"

  
  


Zel groaned. "I was afraid you were going to say that!"

  
  


"The what?!"asked Yugi, still on Gourry's shoulder.

  
  


"You'll find out!" Lina replied. "You guys take cover and leave the dragon to me!"

  
  


"And what are you going to do?!" said Yami

  
  


"Simple. I am going to lead the dragon away, then I'll cast the spell."

  
  


"Not alone you're not! I am coming with you."

  
  


"I don't need help!"

  
  


"Yes you will! How exactly do you plan to fight the dragon and recite the spell at the same time?!"

  
  


"....Uh..." Lina cursed at herself. She didn't plan that far ahead. "Alright! Gourry, you and the others get to safety!"

  
  


The swordsman gave a confirmed nod. The group dashed away and into a cluster of trees. The slayers threw themselves on the ground. Their hands were covering their heads as if they were expecting a bomb to blow.

  
  


The other teens faces faulted. "Isn't that a bit extreme?" questioned Tea.

  
  


Instantly, Gourry and Zel grabbed hold of them and pulled them to the ground with great force.

  
  


"You'll thank us later!" said Gourry.

  
  
  
  


  
  


"Lina, how are we suppose to have that dragon chase us instead of the others?" inquired Yami.

  
  


"Watch." Lina came to a halt and glanced back to the dragon. The beast stopped when it saw Lina slow down, wondering what the little human was doing. The sorceress took a deep breath and yelled loud enough to scare the birds out of their nests. "YOU'RE MOTHER IS A CHAMELEON!!"

  
  


Both Yami and the dragon blinked at the girl distraught. Then reality set in and the dragon roared angrily. Yami and Lina chose this second to run again with the dragon close behind.

  
  


"That's was your idea!!" yelled Yami.

  
  


"I didn't hear you come up with anything!" Lina shouted and then focus on the road. If her memory was correct, there should be a small clearing ahead. She grinned as she and Yami went pass the last couple of trees before the clearing appeared. They stopped. 

  
  


The dragon stood at the edge of the woods, letting out a mighty roar. 

  
  


"Yami, I am beginning the spell. You distract the giant lizard." The game king raced to the dragon, leaving Lina to chant. 

  
  


"Darkness beyond twilight. 

Crimson from blood that flows; 

buried in the flow of time." 

  
  


The sorceress peeked to make sure that Yami was not having any difficulties. He wasn't. The ex-pharaoh was yelling insults as the beast was spitting fireballs at him in response. Yami would then simply dough the fireballs. Lina continued her spell. 

  
  


"In Thy great name I pledge myself to darkness! 

Those who oppose us shall be destroyed by the power you and I possess!" 

  
  


Lina raised her head, spell in hand and ready to release. "Yami move it!" The game king leapt out of the way, giving Lina a clear shot. "DRAGON SLAVE!!" The spell flew from Lina's hands. The dragon stared with his mouth hanging wide open in shock. The beast did not have a chance to even roar as it was consumed by the attack and everything else in the spell's path.

  
  


Meanwhile, the others heard the massive explosion and were presently plugging their eardrums. Finally, the blast past and the forest became calm again. "Um....I am afraid to ask, but please tell me that wasn't Lina's dragon slave." asked Tristan, scared of the fearful truth.

  
  


"I could say 'No'." Amelia replied. "Except lying is unjust."

  
  


"How often does she use that particular spell?" questioned Yugi.

  
  


"Only when we're in extreme danger or she is really pissed off." Zel answered.

  
  


Joey gulped. "We're dead."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yami returned to Lina at a slow pace, amazed and concern of the spell he had witness minutes ago. "That's the dragon slave?"

  
  
  
  


"Oh yeah!" The sorceress cheered gleefully. " I rule!" She said, flashing a victory sign.

  
  


"I wouldn't celebrate too much." Yami advise.

  
  


"Why? I got rid of the dragon."

  
  


"Yes, but that wasn't the only thing you hit." The game king gesture to where the dragon was previously standing. The girl looked and sweat-dropped. Yami was referring to the remaining trees (that were now badly burnt lumber), the smoke rising in the air from the leftover ash and the new black charcoal trail that had been burnt into the grass.

  
  


"Uh.....guess I overdid it." was the only thing that came out of Lina's mouth.

  
  


"More like overkill." stated Yami.

  
  


"Hey! I don't recall you suggesting any alternatives!"

  
  


"If I had it wouldn't have resulted in burning down half of the forest!"

  
  


The prideful teens glared at each other. Yami sigh heavily in a displease tone. "This is silly! Look I think you and I can both agree that this constant arguing is getting us nowhere fast and it isn't helping much."

  
  


Lina cocked and eyebrow and sighed as well. "It is getting kind of repetitive."

  
  


"So, what do you say about a truce? That way we don't end up killing each other."

  
  


Lina was going ask how that was possible, seeing that Yami was already dead, but decided not to voice out the small detail. "Fine, but I am not promising anything." The rivals shook hands to close the hopeful agreement.

  
  


"Yami!" They turned their heads as saw Yugi and the others rushing towards them. "Are you guys ok?" the teen asked.

  
  


"We're fine kid." Lina said with a sly wink. "Takes more than a dragon to beat me."

  
  


"Is that why you're called the 'Dragon Spooker'?"

  
  


"Actually, it cause dragons find Lina repulsive......" Whack! 

  
  


"Gourry, put a lid on it!!" the sorceress growled. She then raised her head and directed it to Tristan and Joey with a questionable expression. "Before we move on, I want to know what you guys did to get that dragon so blood-thirsty at us."

  
  


The boys could feel hot sweat letting lose. "I believe Joey should answer that." Tristan said, patting his buddy on the shoulder.

  
  


"Gee, thanks." Joey grumbled.

  
  


Lina placed her hands on her hips and waited impatiently.

  
  


"Uh...well....it's like this..." the nervous blonde began. "Tristan and I found this cave, so we decided to explore it. As it turned out, the cave was the dragon's home and I kind of ........poked at stick at it." he said the last part in a quiet voice, praying Lina wouldn't hear it.

  
  


"I see." Lina responded, unnaturally calm. She stared at the teen with an unreadable face. That changed in less then a flash. 

  
  


"BAKA!!" Lina grasped Joey in a nasty headlock. "Baka! Baka! That is the dumbest act anyone could ever pull off! Haven't you heard 'Let sleeping dragons lie'?! Well, there's a REASON people say it!!"

  
  


"Joey!" Yugi said, upset at his best friend's predicament. He was bout to go in to help the blond, but was stopped by the chimera. 

  
  


"Don't" Zel cautioned.

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Trust me. It's for your own safety." Zel, Gourry, and Amelia then started to return to the path.

  
  


"Where are you going?" inquired Tea.

  
  


"Well, seeing how Lina is right now, we're going back to that clearing we were in to set up camp. It's going to be awhile till Lina frees Joey." Gourry answered. "So you have two choices. One: stay here and watch or two: come back to camp with us."

  
  


The teens took one more glance at Lina and Joey and proceeded to follow the others.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ES: Ok, chapter 7 is finally done! Sorry again for the long wait, but my school work comes first. I am in my last year of high school. Hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon. All I am saying on that is it's going to have a Yugi/Tea moment. He He. 

  
  


Before I go, I know there is another story where Lina and Yami play go fish. I swear I did not copy that. I thought of that scene long before I even posted chapter one. Probably not a big deal, but I just wanted to make that clear. Anyway, please review! ^_^ 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Fairy Spies

  
  


Author's Note: Alright here is chapter 8! I am glad so many people like this story. 

  
  


Note To Saki: I am glad you really like my story and I am well aware of my grammar mistakes, but thank you for mentioning it. *sigh* What can I say? Grammar skills are not my strong point. But believe me, I am working on it and my grammar skills are better than they were a few years back. However, I'll try to be extra careful from now on. ^_^

  
  


  
  
  
  


Chapter 8

  
  


Fairy Spies

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Ow....." Joey groaned, rubbing his sore beaten up head. "That hurt."

  
  


"Don't worry." said Gourry. "You get use to it after the first ten times."

  
  


"It's not something I want to get use to. Why did she have to hit so hard?"

  
  


"Well, you did kind of deserve it." stated Yami. "I still can't believe you poked a dragon."

  
  


"I didn't realize it was a dragon I was hitting! Ok!"

  
  


"How could you not tell?" inquired Yugi.

  
  


"It was dark." Joey simply answered.

  
  


"Why didn't you use a lighting spell?" asked Zelgadis as he was leaning against a gigantic tree.

  
  


"Maybe because I don't KNOW how to cast one!" the blonde replied irritated. "And I didn't have any matches or a flashlight on me either."

  
  


"So, you entered a cave that was so dark you couldn't even tell if other creatures were living in there? And this was a good idea, how?" the chimera asked.

  
  


Joey's cheeks reddened in slight embarrassment. "I had a walking stick." pouted Joey like a scolded 5 year-old.

  
  


"Oh yeah! Like that would have made a huge difference!" Lina thought. The sorceress layed down on the soft grass to have a more comfortable position. "Amelia! Tea! How much longer till dinner's ready?!"

  
  


The girls glanced to the red head, each revealing a little resentment. "I would say 10 more minutes." said Amelia. "But it would be a lot faster if you help us a bit Ms. Lina!" 

  
  


"Hey!" Lina shifted to sitting up Indian style. "When we drew the straws, both of you got short straws. So, that makes it your turn to prepare dinner."

  
  


"But you got one too!" Tea pointed out with displeasure, a vain throbbing in her forehead.

  
  


"No need for all three of us having to do it."

  
  


"You're missing the point!" both girls cried in unison. 

  
  


"Do you guys want me to help?" asked Yugi. 

  
  


"I could help as well." offered Yami, as he was going through his duel monsters deck. "But I am afraid my cooking skills are not as good as my duelling skills."

  
  


Tea's face softened. "No. It's alright, we can handle it."

  
  


"We're just trying to make Ms. Lina feel guilty." said Amelia.

  
  


Lina pretended not to have heard the princess. Her eyes wandered around the campsite, spying on what the others were doing. Tristan, Joey and Gourry were having a staring contest. Zel was acting his usual self. That meant he was sitting and doing nothing , expect perhaps thinking. Yami and Yugi were......what were they doing?

  
  


Lina "Hmmm" and looked closer at the almost twin brothers. They were examining some cards, but they weren't normal playing cards. The kind of cards she was familiar with had the King of Hearts, Spades etc.... These cards however were nothing of the sort. The sorceress drew in and peeked over Yugi's shoulder. Now she had a perfect view. Each card had some sort of monster or weird creature drawn on it. At the bottom of the card, there were two sets of numbers. What was their purpose? She didn't have a clue. 

  
  


Intrigued, Lina took hold of some of the cards that Yugi had placed on the ground. The very first card she picked up caught Lina's full attention. It was a picture of a magician. He was wearing long purple robes and had a really weird purple hat to go with it. Lina could tell who ever drew this didn't have a good fashion sense of what real magicians wore. The magician in the picture was holding a staff in one hand and was in a position which said "I'll attack you at any time of the day!" Lina read aloud the name that was printed on top of the card. 

  
  


"The Dark Magician."

  
  
  
  


Having picked up on the name, Yugi glanced back to Lina. "What did you say?"

  
  


Lina turned the card for Yugi to see the picture properly. "What are these?"

  
  


The teen grinned excitedly. "Oh these are duel monster cards."

  
  


"Duel what?" asked Zelgadis, who happened to be eavesdropping.

  
  


"Duel monsters. It's a game we play all the time in our world." Yami explained.

  
  


"Care to elaborate on that?" questioned Lina.

  
  


"It's a really fun game!" Yugi stated. "To play the duel monsters, each person makes their own deck with duel monster cards." The freshman spread out his cards to display. "There are three main types of cards. Monster, trap and magic." Yugi pointed to each card as he explained. "Each person starts with 2000 life points. You then use the cards to attack you opponent's life points. The object of the game is to have your opponent's life points run out before you do. There are other rules too, but that's how you basically play it."

  
  


By this time, the others were listening in on the boy's lecture. Gourry looked down at the cards. Then he returned his gaze to Yugi. "I don't get it."

  
  


"Like that's new!" Lina cried.

  
  


"Do you play this game often Mr. Yugi?" asked Amelia curious.

  
  


"Are you kidding?!" jumped in Joey. "My best buddy is not only a great duellist, but he and Yami won the Duel Monster's Championship and was declared King of Games!"

  
  


The Slayers uttered a small astounded "Wow." and stared at the freshman. Yugi was blushing ferociously. "It's.....not that big of a deal."

  
  


Yami chuckled at his aibou's modestly. "While we're on the subject." said the former pharaoh, gathering up Yugi's cards. "Anyone care for a duel?"

  
  


"I'll play!" replied Lina. "This games sounds interesting. I wanna give it a shot."

  
  


"But you don't have a deck." said Tristan.

  
  


"So? You guys have decks right? Can't I borrow one of yours?"

  
  


"Yeah. Sure." responded Joey as he brought out his deck into view. "Ya can use mine for a while."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, if Lina and Yami are duelling, does anybody want to duel me?" inquired Tristan.

  
  


"I'll pass." said Tea

  
  


"Me too." chimed Amelia.

  
  


"I am better at sword fighting." Gourry commented.

  
  


The brunette turned to the chimera. "And you?"

  
  


Zelgadis glanced at the boy's deck and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Why not? I'll need a deck however."

  
  


"Here take mine." Tea said, handing her deck to Zel. 

  
  


He muttered a "thank you." and began to look at the cards he had. Zel sweat-dropped. "Magician of Faith? Shining Friendship? What kind of monster cards are these?"

  
  


"I have mostly fairy type monster cards." said Tea, smiling proudly.

  
  


Amelia peeked at some of the cards in Zel's hand. She suddenly squealed in delight. 

"Oh! Petit Angel is so cute!"

  
  


Zel sighed. "I should've known I'd end up with the cute deck." he thought.

  
  


"Well, since that's decided." expressed Lina facing Yami. "Let's play."

  
  


"You should be warned Lina, duel monsters is a lot more complicated then go fish." cautioned Yami.

  
  


"Oh, I'll be fine."

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


"I'll have my Dark Magician destroy you Baby Dragon. That brings your life points to zero." declared Yami.

  
  


Lina was speechless and had trouble mouthing her words. "Five....times. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE LOST FIVE TIMES IN A ROW!!"

  
  


"Man. You're worse than me when I first started to play." said Joey.

  
  


Lina shot Joey a sharp, fierce glare and threw down the cards in her hand. Much to her dismay, the game was much harder than she had anticipated. 

  
  
  
  


"This is a stupid game! No one can win their first time playing!"

  
  


"Well, Zel seems to be doing well for his 'first time.'" Gourry gestured to the chimera's direction. 

  
  


Zelgadis was busy focussing on his current hand as he and Tristan were being observed by Tea and Amelia. He layed down two of his cards saying "I play Magician of Faith and stop your attack with Waboku." He lifted his head to Tristan. "And I believe I win again."

  
  


Amelia clapped her hands together, pleased at the chimera's victory. "That was great Mr. Zelgadis!"

  
  


"Tell me about it!" said Tristan, collecting his cards. "You beat me again!"

  
  


"And exactly how many times is 'again'?" asked Lina.

  
  


"He's beaten Tristan seven times!" replied an astounded Tea. "Tristan won the first game, but then Zelgadis started to win every game! I've never seen anyone learn duel monsters so quickly before!"

  
  


Zelgadis couldn't resist releasing a prideful smirk. Duel monsters had turned out to be a rather fascinating game, once he had a firm grip on the rules. It was more a game of strategy, then actual luck. And strategy had always been one of Zel's strong points.

  
  


Yami glanced at the chimera with an expression mixed with admiration and respect. "You and I will have to have a duel later." he said.

  
  


Zel replied with a confirmed nod. 

  
  


Lina was not showing the same face the game king had. She was scowling at the chimera. Her eyes were ablaze with rage and a snarl escaped her lips. "Show off."she muttered.

  
  


Zelgadis's ears twitched as his enhanced hearing picked up on Lina's comment. 

  
  


"Jealous Lina?" Zel asked with a slight smug.

  
  


"I am not jealous!" Lina hollered.

  
  


"Really?" Joey teased. "Gee, I would, be considering he learned the game in half the time you did and WAY better than you too."

  
  


The sorceress shot the blonde a menacing glare. "Do me a favour? BE QUIET!!"

  
  


  
  


"Did any of you guys see where Yugi wandered off to?" Tea interrupted, searching the area for the teen.

  
  


"He watched Lina and I for a bit, but then he went over there." Yami said, pointing in the direction the teen had taken.

  
  


Tea said a quick "thanks." and walked to where Yugi had gone. The girl walked for a few moments until she came upon some trees. The way the trees had grown, their branches had intertwined with each other making it almost a solid wall blocking her way. 

  
  


"Yugi?" she called out.

  
  


"Over here!" Yugi's voice answered coming from behind the trees. Tea glanced at the branches, unsure of how to get past. She then stepped forward and pushed away the branches from her face. She ducked under the last group of them and was successful in getting through. Tea noted that it must had been much simpler for Yugi because of his short height. 

  
  


Tea brushed the dirt off her clothes. When she turned around to find Yugi, she gaped in wonder. Yugi had been sitting near the edge of a cliff and had a fantastic view of the forest and valleys below. The best part of the brilliant sight was the night sky. It was filled to the brim with bright friendly stars that seemed to glow with pride. The full moon set off a warm glow as it shone down at the people below.

  
  


Tea would have continued to stand in her spot with her mouth hanging open if Yugi hadn't called to her. "Hey Tea!"

  
  


The girl immediately recalled where she was and shifted her gaze from the stars to the teen. "Hey Yugi. What are you doing here?"

  
  


"Stargazing." Yugi answered naturally with a child-like grin. "I went searching for a spot to watch and I stumbled on this place. Good view huh?"

  
  


"Yeah. It's great!" Tea agreed. "Mind if I join you?"

  
  


"No. It's good to have company." Tea smiled and sat promptly next to Yugi. She returned her gaze to the sky. Tea's lips then pressed into a firm line. "Hmm......That's odd."

  
  


"What is Tea?"

  
  


"I can't find the Big Dipper or any other constellations for that matter."

  
  


"Well that's because they're not here. We are in another world, so the constellations should be different."

  
  


"Oh! Of course! Why didn't I see that?" The girl brushed away some hair out of her face and looked back to the starry sky. "I wonder what these constellations are called?" Tea pondered aloud.

  
  


Yugi straightened himself and pointed to the far left corner of the sky. "Well, that group is called Soga the dragon. The group next to the right is named Moonstar the unicorn and the group to the left is Jona the explorer."

  
  


Tea blinked astounded. "Yugi, how do you know that?"

  
  


"I asked Zel what they were called earlier."

  
  


Tea nodded in understanding and giggled slightly. "You know this reminds me of that time when you and I were kids and we did that stars project for science class."

  
  


The boy grinned as the memory came back to him. "Oh yeah! And we went up on the game shop's rooftop to list the stars we saw."

  
  


"But then you and I fell asleep!"

  
  


"Meanwhile Grandpa and your parents spent half the night looking for us thinking we'd been kidnapped or something." 

  
  


The teens laughed together so hard their sides hurt. "Boy was Grandpa ever glad to see me; he was so worried....." Yugi's smiled faded. "I bet he's worried sick about me right this minute."

  
  


Tea ceased her laughing and stared at the boy as she felt a twinge of guilt. 

  
  


"I am sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to upset you...."

  
  


"It's ok. It's not your fault."

  
  


The cheerful mood suddenly vanished. The noises of the night filled in the conversation gap between the couple. Tea hugged her knees to her chest tightly. "My parents are probably worried too. Yugi....what if we can't find that book and we never go home?"

  
  


Yugi turned to the girl. His sadness was gone and a brave confident smile took it's place. 

  
  


"Of course we'll find a way home. Don't worry Tea. Even if we can't locate that book I am sure there must be other ways of going home and I am sure Lina won't give up until we do. She is a bit....um." He paused for a moment to think of the appropriate word. 

  
  


"Unpredictable, but she doesn't seem to be the type of person to break a promise to a friend, right?"

  
  
  
  


Tea could feel her hopes rising as she let the boy's words sink in. 

  
  


"Besides." he continued. "This place isn't really bad."

  
  


"What do you mean?"

  
  


"For starters, there's no school work to worry about. There are no cars or pollution and we've made some new friends. Plus, there are so many things here we can only dream of in our world. Do you realize we actually saw a real live dragon today? Except for the fact it tried to burn us alive...it was still interesting."

  
  


Tea's eyes softened with a warm glow. "That's what I've always admired about you Yugi. You can always see the sliver lining in any situation."

  
  


Yugi blushed. "Well....someone has to." He glanced back at Tea and stared directly at her pretty face. Her hair glistened in the moonlight and her eyes seemed to twinkle with the radiance of a star. The moon shined on her like it was a stage light and Tea was the centre of attention. 

  
  


Yugi couldn't help but blush again. He had always thought Tea was beautiful and he had a huge crush on her for the longest time. Yugi had only ever told Yami of this secret love. He could never hide anything from him. Yugi had never told Joey and Tristan directly, but they did occasionally tease him about it when Tea was out of earshot; so they must have figured it out on their own.

  
  


Yami had often suggested to Yugi that he should try confronting Tea and confess to her his feelings. Problem was, Yugi was so shy he gets stomach aches from just thinking about it. Plus, there was always the chance she would reject him and that might ruin their friendship. He certainly didn't want to lose that! Why did love have to be so complicated?

  
  


"Is something the matter Yugi?" asked Tea. "You're awfully quiet all of a sudden."

  
  


"Oh...it's nothing."

  
  


Tea smiled. She was about to say something else, but a male voice beat her to it.

  
  


"AW MAN! Now they're getting all mushy! I hate mushy stuff!"

  
  


Startled and shocked the teens blinked at each other baffled. Yugi mouthed a "what the?" and then another new voice shouted. This one sounded like a girl.

  
  


"Toby! You're ruining the mood! If you hate it so much, you shouldn't have followed us!"

  
  
  
  


"That's right!" chimed in a second female voice. 

  
  


"What?!" the male voice cried in disbelief. "I am only here because you two airheads dragged me here!"

  
  


"What is going on?" Tea whispered to Yugi disturbed.

  
  


The boy felt just as muddled. "I don't know, but I think those voices, whoever they are, are spying on us."

  
  


Tea scanned the area to see any signs of where the voices were coming form. "Who would...." The girl found herself cut off; for one of the female voices cried.

  
  


"Would you shut up! Maybe we'll be lucky and these two will go all the way!"

  
  


Yugi's entire face blushed a deep crimson red. He felt his tongue was tied in knots.

  
  


Tea's face was red, but not from embarrassment. It was from anger. She was furious! How dare these people spy on them. Watching them was horrible enough, but talking as they did it was far worse! 

  
  


With her hands changing into tight fists, the outraged girl stood straight up. She would teach those little spies some manners and respect. No one would make fun of her and get away scot free!

"Alright you three! Come out now!" she screeched There was a silent pause. 

  
  


Yugi blinked at Tea, wondering what she was planning to do. 

  
  


Tea yelled again, this time more shrilly. "Don't play dumb! We can both hear you perfectly well!" Her head shifted from side to side waiting to see any movement. "So you better come out now if you value your health!"

  
  


There was another silent pause. The only sound was the rustling of the trees. Then the male voice spoke slowly and sounding unsure. 

  
  


"They can hear us?"

  
  


"CRAP! Mille why didn't you cast the mute spell so they wouldn't hear us?!"

  
  


"ME?! I did it last time! It was your turn!"

  
  


"Are you guys coming out or not?!" Tea called out again.

  
  


"Alright! Alright! Keep your shirt on!" A flash of light appeared in front of Yugi and Tea. The light was so intense it blinded them, but then it disappeared.

  
  


As the mysterious spies came into view, both teens stared speechless. For three fairies were staring back at them.

  
  


The two girl fairies were no doubt twins. Each had short blonde streaked hair and looked identical. Their dresses were made of the petals of a bluebell and were lined with sliver. 

  
  


The boy also had blonde hair. Apart from that, he was severely the odd one out from the girls. He wore thick brim glasses and had on a shirt and pants that were made of ordinary cloth. While the girls were looking annoyed, the boy had the face of a person wishing to be someplace else.

  
  


Tea was taken aback. She had assumed they were being spied on by some local teenagers. Fairies were the last thing on her mind. 

  
  


"Well, are you going to say anything?" spoke the first girl fairy.

  
  


At first no words came out of Tea, but then her anger returned.

  
  


"Yeah, I am going to say something! How dare you spy on us! It's rude and an invasion of privacy!"

  
  


"Uh.....Tea?" said Yugi.

  
  


"Please excuse my sisters." the boy fairy said taking a bow. "They're mentally insane."

  
  


"We are not!" cried both girls in unison.

  
  


"And besides." said the second girl fairy. "It's not our fault they picked Lover's Peak."

  
  


"Lover's Peak?" questioned Tea.

  
  


"This spot," said the first girl fairy, "is a favourite place for lovers to come."

  
  


"Makes sense." Tea thought. "The view is very romantic."

  
  


The second girl fairy spoke. "My sister, Mallory, and I love to come here to watch the couples make out."

  
  


"And I am only here because they drag me along." said the boy displeased.

  
  


"Yeah, well you need more culture in your life Toby."

  
  
  
  


"Mille! How can you call watching people kiss culture?!"

  
  


"Anyway," interrupted Mallory, "you two are the first couple to come here for months. So are you going to smooch or what?"

  
  


Tea and Yugi's faces both blushed a deep red. Then angry flames circled around Tea..

  
  


"Listen you! If you think that Yugi and I are going to kiss for your amusement then you..."

  
  


"Tea wait!" Yugi clutched Tea's arm and pulled her back. 

  
  


"Yugi what are you doing?!" yelled Tea. "Don't tell me you're on their side!"

  
  


"Of course not!" cried a flustered Yugi. "I was just warning you to be extra careful. I've read about fairies. They can be very tricky and they're dangerous if they get angry."

  
  


"I suggest you take his advice miss." The teens whirled around to find Toby flying behind them. "Sorry. Didn't mean to eavesdrop. Believe me, I am on your side. I should warn you that my sisters are romance fanatics. If you don't do something, they're only going to keep bugging you till the end of time. I know from experience."

  
  


Tea forced herself to calm down. "What should we do then?"

Toby adjusted his glasses. "I'd say the most painless way out of this mess would be a kiss."

  
  


"What?!!" yelled Tea and Yugi in unison.

  
  


"I know it's embarrassing, but that's the best way to settle this matter."

  
  


Yugi glanced at Tea, feeling sheepish, with a knot forming in his stomach. 

  
  


"Do you want to do this?"

  
  


A nervous Tea toyed with the end of her hair. "If it's the only way...."

  
  


Yugi went over to Mille and Mallory and said "Would you leave us alone if Tea and I.....kiss?"

  
  


"Oh sure!" cheered Mille.

  
  


"Most definitely!" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The boy, slowly taking his time, strolled back to Tea. He gulped. "Here goes." he thought. 

  
  


They leaned in and met at the point where their lips touched. 

  
  


Tea felt scared, but thrilled at the same time. Her heart was beating ten times faster than before.

  
  


Yugi had forgotten about his knotted stomach and found he was enjoying the kiss. The excitement was the best feeling he had ever felt.

  
  


After a moment, Toby coughed to remind the teens of the fairies' presence. The kiss broke apart. Yugi and Tea both stared at one another with astonishment of what they'd done.

  
  


"Not bad for a first." complimented Mallory. "I give it a 7."

  
  


"I say it's more of an 8." said Mille.

  
  


"Will you please go now?" said Tea exhausted of the fairies antics.

  
  


"Sure." they both said. "Bye!" And both of them vanished into thin air. 

  
  


Toby took one more bow. "I am really sorry for all of this." And then left the same way as his sisters, leaving Tea and Yugi alone.

  
  


They blushed unable to look at each other. 

  
  


"Er....that was unusual." stated Yugi.

  
  


"Um....yeah." Tea agreed. 

  
  


"You know Tea, that was my very first kiss ever."

  
  


"Me too." The girl turned around and grinned. "And I am glad my first kiss was with you."

  
  


Yugi blushed uncontrollably and gave a nervous chuckle.

  
  


"Hey guys!"

  
  


The teens turned. "Gourry?" said Yugi.

  
  


The swordsman came through the tree branches, but the couple could tell he had not been as successful at getting through as they had. He had twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. 

"I've been searching everywhere for you. We have a problem."

  
  


"A problem? Is somebody hurt?!" 

  
  


"No! Nothing like that!" Gourry sighed. "Lina and Yami got into another argument and they're having an arm wrestling match."

  
  


The teens sweat-dropped. "I thought they made a truce." said Tea.

  
  


"Apparently for them, this is a truce. So we need Yugi's help to talk to Yami."

  
  


"Sure thing." 

  
  


The trio started to go back. "By the way, why didn't you tell us you were a couple?" asked Gourry.

  
  


Yugi and Tea stopped dead in their tracks. They turned to the man with a look of sheer dread.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"If you two wanted to go somewhere to kiss privately, you should have said something." continued Gourry.

  
  


"You....saw.....that?" said Tea, blushing with embarrassment.

  
  


"The kiss? Yeah. I saw the whole thing."

  
  


The teens whipped around and briskly ran away. "Uh...we have to get to camp pronto! Right Tea!"

  
  


"Uh....right Yugi!"

  
  


"Hey! What's the rush?" cried Gourry. "Was it something I said?"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	9. The Meeting With Prince Phil

  
  


Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! I've just gotten through exams.

  
  
  
  


Chapter 9

  
  


The Meeting with Prince Phil

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sounds of crickets chirping and owls hooting could be heard as the night passed along. The group were all currently sleeping soundly and had the stillness of logs. All except for Joey. He was having a very vivid dream of something or other. A person could take a wild guess what the blonde was dreaming in his head. Whatever it was, it caused the boy to toss and turn. It soon resulted in Joey kicking his leg at the person dozing next to him, which happened to be Tristan.

  
  


The brunette woke up with a fright, with the impression he was being attacked. His nerves relaxed as he saw it was only Joey. Tristan mumbled under his breath about Joey being an idiot and settled back down to sleep. But as fate would have it, the boy was not fully aware of his body functions as most people are when half awake. If he had been more alert, he would not have placed his hand on top of Amelia's chest, who was sleeping next to him. But as we know, fate can be very cruel and have a weird sense of humour and that is exactly what occurred.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Morning came and the sun shone brightly. Driblets of dew slipped off the leaves of the trees. A few dew drops landed and trickled down on Amelia's nose. The princess stirred and yawned. Presuming it was time to rise, she began to move her arms to rub her eyes. She found she could only move one arm. Strange? It was as if something was blocking her arm. Actually, it felt more like some sort of object was on her chest. 

  
  


Amelia groggily opened her eyes, then they immediately flew opened. There was a hand on her chest! Without uttering a single word, she carefully looked at the hand, followed it along the arm and found it was attached to Tristan. Now, Amelia is usually a calm and rational person. If she had waited a moment, she might had realized that Tristan's hand was only there by accident. Unfortunately, instincts took over.

  
  


With a scream, Amelia grabbed the brunette's arm and cried. 

  
  


"JUSTICE FLIP!!" The boy flew high in the air and landed face first in the dirt.

  
  


The others nearly jumped out of their skins. "Where's the fight?!" Gourry asked dazed and confused, sword in hand, ready to defend.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"What happened?" questioned Tea.

  
  


The group became even more distraught as they clued in on Tristan, laying in the dirt, moaning, and also a hyperventilating Amelia.

  
  


Yugi was the first one to speak. "Amelia, what is going on?"

  
  


The princess blushed and said meekly "I...I woke up this morning and found Mr. Tristan's hand on my...........chest."

  
  


"WHAT?!!" both Tea and Lina together cried. They glared fiercely at Tristan who was now sitting up and massaging his poor head. 

  
  


The girls pounced on him, with fire in their eyes. 

  
  


"Tristan how could you?!" yelled Tea.

  
  


"So that's your game huh?!" shouted Lina. "Take advantage of innocent young girls when they're asleep?! We'll see about that!" The sorceress held out her hand. "Gourry, lend me your sword!"

  
  


Panic stricken, Tristan shook his hands in fear for his life. "WAIT! WAIT! You got it all wrong! It was an accident! Do you honestly think I'd be that stupid?!"

  
  


The girls cooled down. "He does have a point." stated Tea.

  
  


"Fine." declared Lina. "You're off the hook. THIS TIME!! Come one Tea." The girls went over to Amelia to console her. 

  
  


The boys were staring at them feeling stunned and scared. "You know those three are becoming a real terror trio." said Zel.

  
  


"That's putting it mildly." commented Joey.

  
  


Tristan turned to the blonde, unamused. "Joey," he said in a venomous voice.

  
  


Joey turned back. "Yeah buddy."

  
  


"FROM NOW ON, I AM TYING YOU DOWN WHEN WE SLEEP!!"

  
  


Yugi sweat-dropped, but then heard Yami call from his soul room. 

  
  


//Aibou, what's going on? I heard shouting.//

  
  
  
  
  
  


/Tristan was just experiencing the scary side of feminism./

  
  


//................//

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


A little later, the group found themselves on the road again. Yami had come out of his soul room and was walking next to Yugi. Tristan and Joey had been able to convince the others to play a game of I spy to pass the time. 

  
  


They were now at Joey's turn. "I spy something blue."

  
  


"The sky." said Gourry.

  
  


"Nope."

  
  


"I know! Tea's skirt." exclaimed Yugi.

  
  


"Wrong."

  
  


"Uh....is it Mr. Yami and Mr. Yugi's jackets?" asked Amelia.

  
  


Joey grinned. "Wrong again."

  
  


"Oh I give up!" cried a frustrated Lina. "What else is there that's blue?!"

  
  


Joey couldn't believe how easily they were all giving up. "Oh come on guys! It's obvious!"

  
  


"Uh....Joey." said Yami. "I know what the blue thing is and you really shouldn't......."

  
  


The blonde didn't take the game king's advice. "The answer is simple. It's Zelga....." Joey found himself with no voice as Zelgadis wiped out his sword and held it a few inches away from the boy's neck.

  
  


With an annoyed vain throbbing, Zel muttered coldly "If you're going to say what I think you're going to say I strongly urge you to reconsider it."

  
  


Joey gulped feeling like he had swallowed an apple whole. "It's the sky."

  
  


The chimera drew back his sword and returned it to his side. "Smart decision."

  
  


Joey rubbed his throat terrified as Zelgadis turned away. "What's his problem?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yami sighed. "I tried to warn you. He's very sensitive about his appearance."

  
  


"Not to mention he gets really ticked off when people make fun of him." added Lina.

  
  


"Well.....why didn't any one warn me?"

  
  


"It's was obvious." everyone said in unison. Joey's face faulted.

  
  


Zelgadis turned his head back toward the others. "What are you guys talking about?"

  
  


"Uh......" stumbled Yugi. "We were just wondering how far we are from Sailrune."

  
  


"Actually, we're not that far away." replied Amelia. "When we get to the top of the hill, we'll get a clear view of it."

  
  


"Alright!" yelled Tristan. He and Joey both started to race up the hill. 

  
  


"Last one there's a rotten egg!" yelled Joey.

  
  


Tea groaned. "I swear, those two always have to make everything into a competition."

  
  


Lina nodded in full agreement. "I am thankful Gourry isn't like that. Right Gourry." She turned but was surprised to find no trace of the swordsman. "Gourry?" Lina looked forward.

  
  


Gourry was racing after Tristan and Joey. "We'll see who's a rotten egg when I get there first!"

  
  


The sorceress collapsed. "Oh brother....."

  
  


The others quickly ran to the top to catch up. They stood in awe as they took in the splendid view of Sailrune. 

  
  


"It's incredible!" exclaimed Yugi.

  
  


"And really white!" added Tristan. "Most of the buildings are painted white."

  
  


"Sailrune is the city of white magic, so it's our national colour." explained Amelia.

  
  


"White magic?" asked Tea. "How many kinds of magic are there n this world?"

  
  


"There are 3 main types." lectured Zelgadis. "Black magic. White magic and shamanism. Black magic are mostly destructive spells. White magic deals with healing and exorcism. Lastly, shamanism are spells relating to the different elements of nature."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"So, what kind do you guys use?" questioned Yugi.

  
  


"I mainly use shamanism. Amelia uses that as well but her strong point is white magic. Gourry doesn't use any magic at all."

  
  


"And I am assuming Lina is into black magic." said Yami.

  
  


"Correct."

  
  


"How'd you guess?" asked Gourry.

  
  


"Cause destructive spells match her personality perfectly."

  
  


Lina shot the pharaoh a sharp glare. "Do you want to see a demonstration of my magic? Cause you're asking for it buddy!"

  
  


"Er.....shouldn't we get going?" interrupted Yugi, hoping to distract the rivals from another argument.

  
  


"Right!" said Amelia happily leading the way down the hill. "And the sooner we get there the sooner we can see Daddy!"

  
  


"Hey what is Amelia's father like anyway?" Joey whispered for only Lina, Zel and Gourry to hear. The response was a tongue-tied answer.

  
  


"Er....that is to say....." muttered Lina.

  
  


"What's wrong? Isn't he a nice person?" questioned Yugi. He had presumed from how nice and kind Amelia was that her father would be the same as well. Could he had been mistaken?

  
  


"Yeah, but let's just say he isn't what you would picture as your 'run of the mill' prince."

  
  
  
  


The group were soon strolling through the streets of Sailrune. Yugi was very impressed by the city's market place and the local street performers.

  
  


Seeing this, Yami had taken extra caution to stay close to his lighter half to make certain he didn't wander away again, much to Yugi's protest.

  
  


They then came to the palace's front gates. Joey looked at the building with pure amazement. "It's huge! This makes Pegasus's castle look like a cottage!"

  
  


"Who?" asked Amelia.

  
  
  
  


"A fruitcake who was obsessed with cartoon rabbits."

  
  


The princess sweat-dropped. "Right."

  
  


Once the palace guards identified Amelia, they were more then happy to let the adventurers enter. Amelia lead them down the hall and into the main parlour. 

  
  


The room was well furnished. There were elegant comfy chairs placed about the room and a small coffee table in the middle with a small vase of flowers. 

  
  


Amelia scanned the parlour and became perplexed. "That's odd. Daddy's usually here at this time of the day."

  
  


Just then a voice from behind greeted them. "Amelia. It's good to see you!" The group turned and faced a man in his early forties wearing flowing white robes.

  
  


"Uncle Christopher!" Amelia cried as she ran over, greeting her uncle with a big warm hug. 

  
  


Her uncle smiled at her. "I've heard from the guards that you were home."

  
  


"Yes, but it's only temporary. Do you know where Daddy is?"

  
  


"He's in a meeting at the moment, but he'll be done any minute now." He then looked up and took notice of the new faces in the room. "Amelia who are they? I recognize Ms. Lina and Zelgadis and Gourry, but as for the others....."

  
  


"The name's Joey Wheeler." the blonde declared. 

  
  


Christopher blinked at the teenager. "Wheeler? That's an odd name."

  
  


Joey's confident smile was broken. "Huh? Odd?"

  
  


"He probably meant to say that you're an odd guy." teased Tristan.

  
  


"What?! Care to repeat that?!"

  
  


"Oh! I'll be more then glad to repeat it!"

  
  


The boys were ready to go into another one of their fights, but it was instantly forgotten when Zelgadis took the liberty of hitting each of the boys's heads with his sword handle. 

  
  


"Pipe down and act your age will you?"

  
  


  
  
  
  


Christopher was starting to feel even more confused than before. "Uh.....my apologies. I did not mean to start a fight."

  
  


"Don't worry about it." replied Yugi. "That's normal. That's how they show they really care for each other, as strange as it is."

  
  


"They really are good people, uncle." stated Amelia, feeling her statement might help her uncle feel a bit easier. 

  
  


Christopher returned a smile. "I trust your judgement. I will go inform Philionel of your presence." 

  
  


Amelia nodded a thank you as her uncle left.

  
  


Tea shook her head displeased at Joey and Tristan. "Great first impression guys! He probably thinks we're a bunch of nuts."

  
  


The blonde pointed at Tristan. "He started it."

  
  


"You shouldn't worry too much about it Tea." said Gourry. "After meeting Lina, he's used to it."

  
  


Lina promptly hit Gourry on the head sending the swordsman to the floor. "Watch it Jellyfish Brain!" she threatened.

  
  


"But I was only saying the truth!"

  
  


Lina snarled and ignored the man's opinion. "Anyway," she started. "When Phil gets here, I don't think we should tell him that you guys are from another world."

  
  


"Why not?" inquired Yugi.

  
  


"Because if word got out it could cause some unwanted trouble. The danger of the spell book falling into the wrong hands, for one thing and some people may even panic."

  
  


"I see what you're getting at." said Tea. "But then, what do we tell Amelia's father to get into the royal library?"

  
  


"Oh, leave that to me." replied Amelia. "I'll just explain to Daddy that we have some important research to do." 

  
  


"Wait a minute." interrupted Yami. "You call the king of Sailrune 'Phil'?"

  
  


"Yeah. So?" said Lina not sure what the game king was getting at.

  
  
  
  


"But using his first name when calling a ruler? Isn't that a bit informal?"

  
  


"Daddy doesn't like to be formal that much. He insists most people call him 'Phil'." explained the princess.

  
  


"That's good to hear." expressed Joey. "I was starting to feel nervous. I've never meet a ruler of a kingdom before."

  
  


"But Joey you know Yami and he used to be a pharaoh." said Yugi.

  
  


"Yes, but technically I do not command a kingdom anymore, so I really don't count." clarified Yami.

  
  


"Joey, just make sure you don't say anything to get us in trouble ok." ordered Tristan.

  
  


"Since when have I gotten us into trouble?"

  
  


"Gee, where should I start?"

  
  


Before Tristan had a chance to list some of Joey's incidents, the doors burst wide open. The group turned their heads straight toward it. At first, Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yami had curiosity written on their faces. These changed to a face of pure shock.

  
  


Yami was staring with his mouth hanging open. Standing at the entrance, was a huge man. He was wearing white robes, a golden crown on top of his head and the biggest, bushiest mustache the game king had ever seen in his entire life. Yami's brain was rattling at full speed in an attempt to figure out who this odd man could possibly be. He did not have to wait long for an answer. One was given as Amelia called out, "Daddy!"

  
  


"Daughter!" exclaimed the man.

  
  


Everyone-minus the slayers- collapsed into a heap. If the princess had witnessed the teenagers reactions, she displayed no signs of it. She leaped to her father and the two greeted each other with the world's biggest bear hug.

  
  


Tea finally managed to pull herself together. Barely. "That's Amelia's father?!" she exclaimed to Lina.

  
  


"Yup." the sorceress replied without a care in the world.

  
  


"But I've always thought that princes were handsome young men who ride white horses!"

  
  


Lina sighed heavily. "I know. Kind of ruins the fantasy doesn't it?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


//He looks like a dwarf if you ask me.//

  
  


/Yami! Be nice!/

  
  


// I am only calling it as I see it Aibou.//

  
  


Yugi sweat-dropped at his other half. He didn't hear her when Amelia was introducing him. "Mr. Yugi did you hear me?"

  
  


Reality clicked in and Yugi turned to the princess. "Sorry, lost in thought. It's nice to meet you, your highness."

  
  


Phil grinned and eagerly shook the teen's hand. Yugi found the prince had quite a strong firm grip, but considering the man's size the boy shouldn't have been really surprised. Phil shook his arm so hard Yugi was afraid it was going to break off.

  
  


"Oh, since you're a friend of Amelia's you can just call me Phil. I've never liked being formal anyway."

  
  


"Yes, Amelia has mentioned that." replied Yami, now feeling more calm.

  
  


The prince glanced at Yami and then did a double take on him and Yugi. "My Gods! You two look identical!"

  
  


"That's because they're twins Phil." Zelgadis answered.

  
  


"Uh....yeah that's right." stumbled Yugi. He did not enjoy lying but it was partly true.

  
  


Phil's smile returned. "Oh of course. You know it's always a pleasure to see two brothers together as they face the world with love and justice buried in their hearts!"

  
  


"Uh.....sure." replied an unsure Yugi. /Do you have any idea what he meant by that?/

  
  


//I was hoping you could tell me.//

  
  


The chimera slightly chuckled. It was amusing to see other people's reactions as they meet Phil for the first time. He glanced at the others. Tea appeared to be a bit muddled. Tristan and Joey were staring wide-eyed, no doubt as rattled at Yugi and Yami.

  
  


Meanwhile, Phil was continuing his speech. "For with love and justice on your side a person will forever triumph and......."

  
  


"Uh....Phil." said Lina. "I hate to butt in, but we really need to go to the library for some serious research."

  
  


The prince stared back at Lina, finally looking more on the normal scale. He coughed somewhat into his hand to clear his throat.

  
  


"Sorry Ms. Lina. I guess I got a little carried away."

  
  


"It wouldn't be the first time." Gourry mumbled.

  
  


"Feel free to use the library as much as you need. I am sure it will no doubt help you on the path of justice......"

  
  


"Daddy." Amelia warned sensing he was going into another justice speech mode. Phil caught his daughter's gaze and was able to stop himself.

  
  


"Er...yes...everyone just make yourselves at home."

  
  


"Alright!" cheered Tristan. "Staying in a castle. Being waited on hand and foot. It's my dream come true!"

  
  


"Funny. I thought your dream was to own a sports car." remarked Tea.

  
  


"A guy is allowed to have more then one dream isn't he?"

  
  


The girl shook her head as Joey said "Mind if I ask a question?"

  
  


The prince turned to him. "Of course not."

  
  


"What is it with you and justice man?"

  
  


A dead unsettling silence fell into the room. A graveyard would have had more action than the room at that very moment. It was quiet enough for the sound of a pin drop to be heard.

  
  


Each of the slayers stared at the blonde with pure horror. Even Amelia looked disturbed at the teen's question. 

  
  


The chimera grumbled "Oh Gods, we're in for in now."

  
  


Phil blinked at Joey, stunned. His eyebrows were twitching in distress. In a slow voice, he said "What is with justice?" The prince then grabbed Joey by his shoulders and stared seriously and directly into his face. The blonde was beginning to regret asking the question. 

  
  


"Young man, do you not realize the importance of justice in the world?!"

  
  


"Er...I've never really thought about it....."

  
  
  
  


"Not thought about?! Then perhaps it's about time you were greatly informed."

  
  


One hour and fifteen minutes later..........

  
  


"And another thing about justice....."

  
  


"Excuse me your highness," a servant said as he popped his head into the room. "The council is awaiting your arrival."

  
  


"What? Is it that time already?" Phil replied, amazed at how fast the time flew. "I am afraid I must go. I wish you all the best and I'll see you later Amelia." With that said, the prince left.

  
  


No word was spoken and the group was shell shocked from Phil's lecture. It wasn't until Tea spoke that the stillness was broken. "That was the most bizarre speech I've ever heard in my life!"

  
  


"I don't know about you." said Gourry "But I thought that metaphor with the chipmunk and the snowman was just plain freaky!"

  
  


Yami tuned to face the princess. "Amelia, no offence, I am sure your father is a nice man, but he is nuts!!"

  
  


Amelia pressed her lips together a little awkwardly. " I have to admit, Daddy did go a little over board."

  
  


"A little?!" exclaimed Joey. "He talked for almost an hour and a half!"

  
  


"Well he might not have done that if you'd just kept your big trap shut!" snapped Lina menacing as she loamed over at the teenager with fire in her eyes.

  
  


Joey sweat-dropped. "Ok! Ok! I get the point already!"

  
  


The chimera got out of his seat and headed for the door. "Shall we head to the library then?"

  
  


The others nodded and followed Zelgadis's lead. 

  
  


They strolled down the long hall and soon arrived at a couple of large white doors. The princess clutched onto the handle and pushed them wide open.

  
  


The room was gigantic. There were shelves and shelves of books in every nook and cranny. It was like a giant maze, except the walls were made of book shelves. There were enough books for every person in Sailrune and still there would be leftovers. 

  
  


Yami gazed about the room. "This has to be the biggest library I've ever entered."

  
  


"But how are we supposed to find what we're looking for?" question Tea. "I don't even know were to start."

  
  


"I've been thinking about that." replied Lina. "It'd be best if we spilt up into two groups. One group can take the left side of the library and the other can take the right."

  
  


"That isn't much of a plan." commented Zel. "This place is so big, we could spend weeks on end searching."

  
  


The sorceress looked back at the chimera. "Hey! I am not thrilled with the plan either, but unless you can think of a better one, than this is all we have to go on."

  
  


Zelgadis remained quiet, knowing he was defeated. Not that he would admit it.

  
  


"Alright then." said Yami. "Yugi, Tea, Amelia and I can search on the right side."

  
  


"And the rest of us will take the left." said Lina as she went to her chosen section. 

"The second anybody finds anything give a shout."

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Tea glanced up the ladder, concerned for the safety of her two friends. "Be careful up there you two. The last thing you want to do is fall."

  
  


Yugi and Amelia looked down from the very top of their ladders at Tea and Yami below. 

  
  


"Tea don't worry." called out Yugi. "This isn't the first time I've climbed a ladder you know."

  
  


//And it isn't the first time you fell from one either.// Yami stated.

  
  


/She doesn't need to know that./ 

  
  


Tea leaned against the book shelf. "This place is incredible Amelia. It must be great to be a princess and be able to grow up in a palace."

  
  


"Yes it is."Amelia replied as she was flipping through a book. "But there are times I've wished I wasn't a princess."

  
  


"Really? Why?"

  
  


"She means that you can't always go where you want. You have to act and dress in a certain way and you have to deal with boring paper work." Yami answered.

  
  


Amelia blinked at the game king, astounded by his accuracy. "That's exactly right Mr. Yami."

  
  


"I figured as much. That's what it was like for me when I was pharaoh. From what I can remember anyway."

  
  


The princess returned the book to it's rightful place and took out another one.

"You're right about the part of not going anywhere you want. When I was a kid, I was barely allowed to go out of the palace grounds on my own. Daddy was extremely protective of me after my mother was murdered."

  
  


Taken aback at what he heard, Yugi turned to Amelia distressed. "Murdered?"

  
  


The princess realized what she had let slip out of her mouth. She locked her gaze on the cover of the book as if it was the most fascinating thing ever created. "Well......assassinated actually," she replied, slow as molasses. "The assassin was really trying to get my older sister, Gracia, but he got my mother instead."

  
  


"I am so sorry, Amelia." Yugi replied, feeling terrible for bringing it up. He had no doubt it was painful for the girl to talk about.

  
  


"What a minute Amelia." said Tea. "If you have a sister, how come we haven't met her yet?"

  
  


"After Mother died, Gracia left on her own to become a travelling sorceress. I haven't heard from her since."

  
  


The three companions stared at the girl, their faces filled with pity for her. Amelia sensed this right away. She wouldn't have them depressed on her account. "But I am positive I'll see her again some day," she cried happily. "I just have to be patient and then......" 

  
  


Suddenly, Amelia lost her footing on the ladder. She tumbled off the step and toppled onto the floor. When Amelia landed, she reckoned she would hit cold hard stone. Instead, the landing was strangely soft.

  
  


Amelia gazed up to Tea, who was trying to resist the urge to giggle, but was failing miserably. The princess looked beneath her and yelled "Eek." at the sight. What she had landed on, was Yami himself.

  
  


In a blink, Amelia jumped off as Yami was groaning. "I am SO SORRY Mr. Yami! I can be clumsy at times!"

  
  


The ex-pharaoh looked up displeased. "I've noticed!"

  
  
  
  


Joey made a disgruntled look as he rummaged though the books. "These are the weirdest books I've ever seen. '101 Ways to Cook Dragon Liver'? 'Exorcism Made Easy'? 

'How To Kill A Vampire'?"

  
  


"No one says you have to read them." Lina snapped. "Just look for a book with information on mystic caves."

  
  


"Easier said than done." the blonde muttered, low enough for the sorceress not to hear.

  
  


"Hey! Check out this one!" Tristan cried out.

  
  


"What'd ya find?" the blonde inquired as he and Lina peaked above the brunette's shoulder. 

  
  


Lina read aloud the title. "The Life Cycle of Dragons? What so terrific about this?"

  
  


Tristan opened the book to a very detailed and graphic centre-fold marked "The Making of the Egg." The picture caused Lina to blush uncontrollably.

  
  


Joey was staring speechless. It was almost like watching a car accident. It was too horrible to watch, yet he couldn't advert his eyes. "That...." he finally managed to say. "Is a really big......"

  
  


"JOEY DON'T SAY IT!!" Lina commanded, yelling into the boy's eardrums.

  
  


"But it really is a big......"

  
  


"I SAID DON'T SAY IT!!" With that officially declared, Lina snatched the book and nearly threw it back on the shelf. She shivered, totally grossed out. There were many things the world was not meant to know. How dragons were conceived was one of them!!

  
  


"Find any leads?" the chimera called out.

  
  


"Not yet!" Tristan yelled.

  
  


"You know ,I've been thinking. Maybe there's an easier way to find the book we're looking for." said Gourry. 

  
  


"Like what?" asked a suspicious Lina.

  
  


"What if we hit the book case really hard and the book we want falls onto the floor."

  
  


An exhausted Lina resisted the urge to strangle the swordsman, and stared with a face that would scare a lion. "That has to be one of the stupidest ideas I've ever heard!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


The sorceress was very angry and gave the bookcase a hard punch. It was so powerful, the bookcase wobbled on it's edge. It appeared that it was going to fall, but it rested back into place. A fat book, that had already been placed near the edge, swayed back and forth, like it was deciding where it wanted to go. Then, it finally made a choice and with a noisy thump fell flat on the floor.

  
  


The group exchanged suspicious glances and it was the chimera who knelt down and picked up the book. "The World's Most Famous Mystic Caves." he read aloud.

  
  


Gourry grinned smugly and looked towards Lina. 

  
  


She paused. "Don't say a word."

  
  


Joey ran to the end of the book aisle. "Hey guys! We've found a lead!"

  
  


In seconds, the others raced to them. "You've found out where the cave is?" asked Tea.

  
  


"It looks like it....." Zelgadis said flipping through the pages. "The Cave of Wonders. Cave of Knowledge. Wait here it is!" 

  
  


The group gathered around the chimera. "It's called the Cave of Challenges. According to this, whoever enters the cave has to face a challenge in order to have permission to see the book."

  
  


"What kind of challenge?" asked Amelia.

  
  


"Apparently a game. The person choses a games of his or her own choice. They have to play against the guardian. If the guardian loses, the person obtains the spell book."

  
  


"What happens if the person fails?" asked Yami.

  
  


"Nothing, expect you're never allowed to try to win the book again."

  
  


"All or nothing huh?" concluded Lina. 

  
  


"It seems to be."

  
  


"Well we've got nothing to worry about." declared a confident Joey. "We've got the king of games on out side!"

  
  


Gourry gave the boy a blank look. "Who is that?"

  
  


Lina pounded the swordsman with her irritated fist. "He means Yami and Yugi you Jellyfish Brain!"

  
  


"I forgot! So sue me!"

  
  


"I just might!"

  
  


Yugi glanced at his darker side. /Only one chance. Think we can do it?/

  
  


//I don't think. I KNOW we can.// Yami replied with a grin.

  
  


The teen grinned back, knowing they were on the first step of going home.

  
  
  
  
  
  


ES: Again, sorry for the long wait!

  
  


Lina: What took you so long.

  
  


ES: One word: EXAMS!

  
  


Lina: That's a lame excuse.

  
  


ES: Fine. Then next time YOU take my exams.

  
  


Lina: Er.....then again.....

  
  


ES: *sigh* Please review and I hope you all like this chapter. Also, sorry if Phil was a bit OOC. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Why Pharoahs Shouldn't Drink!

Author's Note: Ok, I FINALLY got the latest chapter up! Sorry for the long wait, but it's a long chapter. Also, I want to draw some more fan art for this story, but I am not sure what to draw. Would anyone care to give me any suggestions or ideas?

Note to Toa Nuva of Thunder: Don't worry, there will be a G/L scene, but it won't be happening for another few chapters.

Chapter 10

Why Pharaohs Shouldn't Drink!

Rays of early morning sunlight entered Yugi's window. The rays shone directly onto the boy's chubby face. In his bed, Yugi refused to open his eye lids and unconsciously turned over, away from the window. He was not ready to wake to the world just yet.

On the side-table, sat his puzzle. The object suddenly shimmered and Yami appeared into the bedroom. The pharaoh scanned about the area he and Yugi were occupying. Amelia had been able to arrange for each person of the group to have their own room for the night. In Yami's opinion, their rooms were much nicer than an average guestroom.

The floor was well carpeted and the area itself was big enough to hold a small party. There was also a huge closet, a small writing desk and a chair. They even had their own bathroom! "Even Kaiba would be impressed by this." the game king thought as he considered how hard Kaiba was to please.

Yami glanced back to the still sleeping Yugi. He grinned at him and gently nudged the boy's shoulder. Yugi stirred, but not enough and refused to wake.

"Go away and let me sleep." he mumbled.

Yami, being just as stubborn, continued to shake Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, it's time to get up."

"Too early." the boy replied groggily. Yugi then pulled the covers over his head to hide from the world.

Yami chuckled. Yugi was so not a morning person. /Come on Aibou. We agreed last night that we should be on the road as soon as possible. That requires you waking up early./

Yugi sighed. /Alright.../ he answered reluctantly, as teens usually do when they are forced to get out of bed in the morning. The boy threw off the sheets and sat up in his borrowed pajamas yawning greatly. He then automatically sauntered his way to the closet to get his clothes he had hung in there the night before.

His hand reached in for his clothes, but they clutched nothing. Puzzled by this development, Yugi peered in. "Uh...Yami, I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"My clothes are gone."

"Huh?" The game king looked into the closet as Yugi previously had and found it empty.

"Are you sure you put them in here?"

"I am positive!" Yugi replied earnestly. "Where else could I've hung them?"

"In that case, perhaps..."

knock, knock.

The twin boys diverted their attention to the door. "Who could that be?" Yugi pondered aloud.

He walked to the door and turned the knob. The person who had knocked was a servant girl, carrying a small bundle of clothes which Yugi identified as his clothes, freshly cleaned and pressed.

"Mr. Yugi?" she said with a cherry smile.

"Er...yes?" the teen answered, not quite sure what to make of all of this.

"I am here to deliver your clothes. Ms. Amelia asked us to clean your clothes along with your friends clothes last night."

The servant promptly dropped his clothes into his slender arms. "Really? phew You have good timing. I was going to get dressed and I thought my outfit had vanished. Thank you very much."

The girl continued to smile as she bowed and went down the hall.

"Well, that was rather nice of Amelia." Yami stated. "We'll have to thank her later."

"Definitely." agreed Yugi, as he neatly laid his outfit on his bed. "And they did a great job too. Look! They even got that ink stain out on my shirt from three months ago!"

The ex-pharaoh smiled at his lighter-half as Yugi began the daily routine of removing his pajamas and slipping his clothes on. His shirt was just going over her head, when a thought struck him. "Yami, is this what it was like for you?"

Yami turned his head. "Pardon?"

"You know, when you were pharaoh, with a palace and servants."

"Oh. From what I can remember, a few things are different, but it is generally the same."

Yugi sat at the edge of the bed, pulling his legs through his pant holes. "Do you ever miss it Yami? Being pharaoh I mean."

A solemn face appeared on Yami for a moment, wondering how to answer the question. "Not really. I may miss a few things, but I prefer my life as it is now."

Yugi slipped on his jacket , but never shifting his gaze away from the game king. "How come?"

Yami smiled. "Because, I am much happier being with you. Also, in Ancient Egypt, I always wanted a 'little brother'."

A childish grin took form at Yugi's lips. "I guess we better head down."

Yami nodded. "Yes, especially if you want breakfast before Lina and Gourry eat it all."

Down the hall, Amelia strolled briskly to Zelgadis's room. She knocked and when the chimera replied with a 'come in' Amelia entered. She saw Zel sitting at a desk.

"I came to fetch you for breakfast Mr. Zelgadis."

Without turning an inch, Zel waved his hand. "I'll be there momentarily."

Amelia sighed. "You said that 10 minutes ago."

She walked across to the chimera and sat on the edge of the desk, not before pushing away various maps, scattered papers, an a ink bottle to find an uncluttered spot.

"What are you working on?"

Zel dipped his pen into the bottle of ink and continued to speedily make marks on the paper. "I am mapping out the route we're taking. I've been up nearly all night researching from that book we found."

He then snatched the already opened book and pointed at the map drawn on the pages. "We have a long trip ahead of us. It's going to take us quite a few days and that's if we don't get sidetracked, but with Lina coming..."

Catching the chimera's meaning, the princess showed the same daunting expression. She could recall numerous times when Lina had discovered some information on a treasure or a bandit gang which resulted in getting the group sidetracked from their current quest.

"I can see why you need to work hard Mr. Zelgadis, but you should come downstairs and eat breakfast."

The chimera put down his pen and glanced up. "Amelia, I'll be fine. With my body the way it is, I don't require food as much. So, I'll just have a cup of coffee..."

"But you still need to have food in your stomach." Amelia protested, jumping off the desk. "You can't think on an empty stomach!"

"I believe it's you can't fight on an empty stomach."

"Oh...well it's the same principle. So come and eat!" The princess clasped Zel's arm and attempted to drag him out of his chair. She did not count on the shaman's stubbornness however, for Zelgadis firmly rooted himself in his chair, refusing to budge.

Amelia would not give up. She poured all of her strength into it. Zel would eat breakfast! In the end, Amelia prevailed. She managed to pull Zelgadis out of his seat. The drawback to her victory was the chimera lost control of his balance and fell on top of Amelia, forcing both of them to the floor.

Underneath Zelgadis's body, Amelia blushed. "I guess I don't know my own strength."

"Yeah..." Zel replied slowly, his face a crimson red. "Let's just be grateful no one has walked in on us or it would make this situation even more awkward."

Knock. Knock.

"Aw crap!" Much to the couple's fear, the door was flown wide open by Tea, Tristan and Joey.

"Hey guys what is taking you so..." Tristan discontinued his question as the trio got a good clear front view of Zelgadis and Amelia's eye-widening position.

"Uh...what are you doing?" inquired Tea.

"Er...well..."stuttered the princess.

"I know what they're doing!" Joey declared. A perverted grin was plastered on his face. "They were 'playing'!"

"Playing?" asked Tristan.

"You know the kind of game you play after you're married."

The castle walls were soon echoing as Zelgadis yelled at the top of his lungs. "JOEY!"

"Ha! Dibs on the pancakes Gourry!"

"Not if I get them first Lina!"

Yugi and Yami watched again in astonishment as Lina and Gourry ate their enormous meal.

/How can they eat like that every single day without making themselves sick/

/That is a mystery I don't think anyone can solve./

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, but turned as the others entered. Yugi took notice of the large bump Joey had on his head. Concern for his friend, Yugi asked "Joey what happened to you?"

The blonde shot a dark glare at the chimera who was pouring himself some fresh coffee.

"I was hit by a rock." The teen swiftly ducked as Zel threw a piece of toast at him.

"Keep that up Wheeler and Lina won't be the only one throwing fireballs at you!" Zel threatened.

Joey, not loving the thought of having burnt skin, pulled up a chair and sat at the table.

"So what's the plan on getting to the cave."

Lina glanced up. "Mmmhm..."

Zel sighed. "Lina, didn't your mother ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

Lina rolled her eyes and swallowed. "I said the plan is simple. We'll get some supplies first, but then we can head there on foot..."

Tristan groaned. "You mean we're walking again?"

Lina gave him a blank look. "Uh...yeah?"

"Mr. Tristan, how else did you think we would get there?" asked Amelia.

"I don't know. A bus maybe."

From each of the slayers, Tristan received a puzzled look as they said in unison "What's a bus?"

After the group had finished their breakfast, they said their goodbyes to Phil, much to Joey's discomfort, who was in fear of hearing another 'Justice lecture'. But for once, lady luck was on the teen's side and they managed to leave without a lecture.

They were soon on the trail and began the long journey. The adventurers travelled hours on end. They passed the time by either talking or listening in on Lina and Yami as they argued over various things. But even this proved to be tiring.

Eventually, Tristan could not take the task of moving anymore. He sat on top of a large rock laying on the side of the road.

Joey tuned in to this action. "Come on Tristan! You're slowing us down."

"No way!" the brunette snapped back exhausted. "I am tired, worn out and my feet are killing me! I refuse to take another step!"

"But we can't stop here." said Gourry. 'We have to get to the next town before nightfall."

Tristan lifted his gaze to the entire group. "Oh and I suppose that none of you guys are exhausted either?"

A chorus of "Uh..." passed among them. None of them could deny their cramped legs or the soreness they felt in their feet.

Lina strolled over to Tristan and stared him straight in the eye. "Ok, you make a good point, but if we stop here we're going to have to camp outside. So which do you prefer: a bed of sheets or a bed of leaves?"

A heavy sigh escaped Tristan's lips. "How much farther till we get there?"

In response to the brunette's question, Zelgadis unfolded his map. "Not much actually. Once we reach the town, we can stop for the night."

"Are we staying at another inn?"

"Mr. Gourry, don't you remember?" questioned Amelia. "This is the town where Ms. Filia set up her shop."

"Oh." was all the swordsman could say.

"Does this mean we're going to spend the night with your friend Filia?" inquired Yugi.

"That's the plan." Lina confirmed.

"Oh and I am sure she'll be more than thrilled to she us at her door step." Zelgadis muttered sarcastically, folding his map.

"Er...is the Filia anything like Prince Phil?" asked Yami, carefully praying that was not the case. The game king wasn't sure if he could handle another shock to his system like the prince.

"Not really." Lina answered. "But make sure you stay on her good side."

Yami, choosing to take her advice seriously, nodded. He turned, but barely had taken 5 steps forward when he suddenly paused.

His eyes narrowed and he scarcely flinched as the others collided into him from behind.

"Geez Yami! What's the hold up!" asked Gourry.

The former pharaoh turned his gaze on the group in a urgent manner. "Something's coming."

Yugi blinked at him baffled. "What is it?"

"I am not entirely sure, but I can sense something powerful heading in our direction and it feels dangerous."

The chimera, knowing the game king was not joking, whipped out his telescope and looked.

"What is it Zelgadis?" asked Tea.

Zel continued to adjust the eye glass. "There is something out there, but it's too far away to make out."

As the final words left his mouth, the wind greatly picked up speed. Capes and coats flapped in the breeze and each member kept trying to keep their hair out of their faces.

"Oh terrific! A storm!"

"It's not a storm Joey!" Yugi cried, so his voice could be heard over the wind.

"Then what's going on!"

"I think that has something to do with it!" Yugi pointed ahead. In the far distance, there was something or someone flying towards them.

"What is that?" asked Amelia.

"Whatever it is" Zelgadis said as he only managed to put away his telescope "It's coming at us at full speed!"

"Hit the dirt!" Lina shouted.

The group layed flat on their stomachs. They were forced to cover their faces to keep out the small pieces of flying debris that flew past them. Yami wrapped his arm around Yugi's waist to double check the boy was secure.

Then suddenly, they heard a large "Whoosh!" sound as the huge object flew right above them only just missing hitting their heads. Tristan peeked through his fingers and as he took in the large object his eyes bulged at the sight.

When the mysterious object finally passed, the gang forced themselves back on their wobbly legs. "What was that thing?" asked Gourry.

"I don't know." Zel replied. "Did anyone get a clear look at it?"

"I did." Tristan replied slowly. "It was a dragon."

Joey moaned. "Not another one!" Remembering his last experience with a dragon.

"This one was different! This is going to sound insane, but I swear it had a big pink bow on it's tail!"

Lina abruptly paused the dusting of her cape and swiftly changed her gaze on the brunette.

"A bow?" asked Joey. "Man, ya must have been hallucinating pal. Why would..."

"Are you 100 percent positive it was a pink bow!" interrupted Lina.

The blonde gaped at her, while he was quietly questioning her sanity.

Tristan grinned in happiness that at least someone was believing him.

"Definitely!"

The sorceress and the other slayers each sighed greatly like students did when they were told they had more homework than the teacher had originally planned.

"Come on." Lina grumbled, marching in the opposite direction from which the group had been travelling.

"Lina, you're going the wrong way." said Tea.

"No. The dragon went this way remember."

"What!" exclaimed Yami. "We're going to follow that thing! Dare I ask why?"

Lina remained quiet as she marched on with the group cautiously going after her.

They did not have to go back too far to find the dragon's trail. All they had to do was follow the sounds of crashes, trees falling and bushes being untimely ripped apart.

Yugi winced. "Are you sure we want to find this dragon? It sounds rather dangerous."

"Yes we're sure Mr. Yugi." Amelia confirmed. "For you see it's..."

"LOOK OUT!" Tea cried as a giant tree came cashing down upon them. They were able to jump away from it with just the skin of their teeth and avoided becoming flat as pancakes.

Tristan, furiously steamed, yanked the leaves and twigs out of his hair. "This dragon's a menace!"

"Only if she's in a really bad mood." Gourry replied.

"You talk as if this dragon is a person." said Yami.

"She is a person. She's our friend Filia." said Amelia.

"What!" exclaimed Tea, Yugi, Yami, Joey and Tristan together.

Lina shushed at them to be quiet and motioned everyone to the tree that had nearly squashed them. They raised their heads above the bushes.

It was the sight to beat all sights. Filia was in her full dragon form and was currently busy with the chore of tearing every single bush and tree in her path.

"Where are you Namagomi!" the dragon cried loud enough to cause an earthquake. "Oh! Just you wait till I get my claws into you!"

The group watched in awe and horror. They especially focused on Filia's tail that was swishing from side to side, keeping the beat to her rampage.

Lina sweat-dropped and said in an monotone voice "Yup. It's Filia."

Tea stared at the red haired sorceress, terrified. "And we're spending the night with her!"

"The night? I don't think we would survive an hour." Yami commented, dodging from a flying rock Filia had recently thrown.

"Well...actually she's a lot more calm and rational than this." Lina replied.

"Yeah. She really only gets in this state when Xellos is around." Gourry added.

Yugi glanced with a quizzed expression written on his face. "Who's he?"

"Never mind." Lina muttered. She was not in the mood to discuss the antics of the infamous purple haired fruitcake priest. It would take far too long and too much energy to tell.

She dug her way through the bushes and marched to the dragon. Filia still hadn't turned around and continued yelling her death threats.

"First I am going to rip your head off!"

"Filia..."

"Then next, your arms and legs!"

"Filia..."

"And then finally I am going to shove them up your stupid, smelly, big fat..."

"FILIA!"

The dragon froze as her name finally reached her ears. She gulped and took her time turning around, afraid of what she would find. Filia gulped yet again and blushed, embarrassed as she saw Lina standing with her hands folded tightly on her hips, tapping her foot.

She also noticed Amelia, Zelgadis, Gourry and some new people she'd never seen before. It was a full minute before Filia could mouth her words. "...Ms. Lina what are you doing here?"

"Forget that! What's up with you going on an destroy and kill everything in sight rampage!"

The ashamed dragon grabbed onto the tip of her tail and toyed with it nervously with her fingers. "Uh...funny you should said that...It's...um..."

"Oh! Just transform into your human form and get down here!"

Filia cringed at the tone. She felt like a child being scolded by her mother. "You don't need to yell." she grumbled.

Filia shut her eyelids tight and her entire body was engulfed in a golden light. The group shielded their eyes, but Yugi succeed in seeing what was happening through his fingers.

The boy was almost mesmerized as he watched the dragon disappear with unblinking eyes. Slowly, but surely a human form took it's place. The light faded and standing in the exact same spot the dragon had been was a human girl. She was wearing white robes and a long pink skirt that touched the tip of the girl's feet. The girl also had the longest flowing blonde hair Yugi had ever seen.

Her eyes fluttered opened and she sheepishly waved. "Uh...hello Ms. Lina."

The sorceress glared back and stomped over to her. "Don't 'Hi' me! Now what is going on here!"

Yugi blinked perplexed. Filia? Wasn't she a dragon? He carefully sneaked up to the two girls. He took a glance at Filia. She looked as if she was about to burst, ready to scream till her voice was gone. And she did.

"Oh Ms. Lina! It's all Xellos's fault! He's been driving me insane for the last 3 months!"

Again, the mention of this Xellos person. Yugi took a step closer with his mind full of questions as to who this Xellos was. He looked to Filia and dared to ask. "Who's Xellos?"

Filia spun her head and locked her view onto the boy. Without hesitating, Filia informed him. "He's a despicable mazoku! He has no respect for other people's property. He's the most selfish, evil, vile..." Filia paused in her list as she realized she didn't know the boy at all.

"Um...excuse me little boy, but who are you?"

Yugi collapsed. "I'm not a little boy! I'm 15!" he declared.

"Oh really! My goodness you're short!"

Yugi crossed his arms over his chest and sulked. Yugi hardly ever pouted, but he was very conscience of his height. He hated it when people mistook him for a kid. It's not as if Yugi had asked to be born short!

Lina coughed to lessen the tension. "Um...Yugi this is Filia." She turned to the dragon girl. "Filia this is Yugi and over there are Tea, Yami, Joey and Tristan."

"Um...hi." Filia greeted with an awkward wave. "Wonderful! Not only did I make a fool of myself in front of Ms. Lina, I also did it in front of complete strangers!" she thought grimly.

"So Filia, what exactly did Xellos do to make you so mad?" questioned Gourry.

"Yeah! It must have been really bad to nearly have you run over us." remarked Joey.

Filia stared gaping. "That was you!" Filia blushed. "Sorry. I was rather too caught up in the moment to focus or notice anything else."

She took a deep breath to relax her nerves and in a tense, stressed tone, explained.

"Xellos broke my best vase!"

The group collapsed in a huge heap. "A vase!" hollered the game king. "You went into a seek and destroy rampage over a piece of pottery!"

"It wasn't JUST a piece of pottery!" Filia snapped, insulted. "That vase was over a thousand years old and it cost me a small fortune to obtain it! And Xellos dropped it carelessly like it was a kitchen plate! The worst part is, I know that namagomi only did it to annoy me!"

The dragon girl clutched her hands into tight fists. "He drives me out of my mind!"

"Still, don't you think you're over reacting a tiny bit." said Tea, choosing her words carefully to not make Filia more angry.

"I couldn't say any better myself miss." A new voice chimed in, accompanied by clapping.

The entire group whirled around. In the very top branches of a tree, that had miraculously been neglected by Filia during her rampage, sat a most peculiar man.

He had long purple hair that reached right above his shoulders and his eyes were closed tightly shut. Held in one of his arms was a staff with a big blood red stone. He almost appeared to be some sort of priest, except the aura about him was nothing you were supposed to sense coming from a priest.

His smile was the most unnatural part, for it was the smile of a crafty fox, not a respected priest.

Lina let out low moans. "Great, now Xellos is here too."

Yugi turned to the chimera, hoping for an explanation. "A friend of yours?"

"More like an acquaintance...An annoying acquaintance." Zel replied darkly.

Xellos placed his hand over his heart like it had a dagger plunged throw it. "Really Zelgadis that hurt. sniff And here I thought we were friends."

"Knock off the act Xellos. I'm not in the mood."

The priest quirked a mocking eyebrow and suddenly vanished from the tree branches.

Joey jumped back surprised. "Hey! Where did he go!" Just as the blonde finished his question, Xellos instantly reappeared beside Joey, causing the blonde to shriek in fright and nearly leap into Tristan's arms.

The others were also disturbed by the sudden action. Joey stared back at the priest.

"But...he was there...now he's here...How'd he do that?"

Xellos grinned. "That...is a secret."

Tea blinked confused. "What kind of answer is that?"

"A typical Xellos one." Amelia replied. "And he uses it a lot. And I mean A LOT!"

The priest continued his foxy grin. It was then something shiny caught his eye and Xellos noticed the golden pyramid hanging around Yugi's neck.

Intrigued, the priest leaned in uncomfortably close to the boy's face. Xellos could sense that the boy was feeling nervous. Still smiling, Xellos said in a pleasant voice. "And who do we have here?"

"Er...Yugi." The boy managed to say. Yami, watching this, wrapped a protective arm around Yugi's shoulders.

"And I am Yami." he said strongly. He gave Xellos a dark menacing glare saying "Mess with me and die." It was a glare the game king had been perfecting for the last millennia It was a glare Yami had reserved for Yami Bakura, bullies and for anyone else threatening his aibou.

He was very restrained in using this glare, but there was something about Xellos he didn't like, never mind the fact they had not even spoken to each other. Never the less, Yami sensed something unhuman coming from the priest and he didn't like it one bit! For it could only mean trouble.

Xellos arched a curious eyebrow in response, showing no signs of being insulted.

"My. My. Aren't we being protective..."

"Xellos!" Filia screeched. The dragon girl stomped her way to the mazoku, a vein throbbing in her forehead. Xellos looked back with a cheeky grin.

"Ah Filia! Still upset I see."

"Upset! You broke my best vase and you think I'm only upset!" Flames began to encircle the dragon. The others sweat-dropped and for safety reasons each took a step away.

"Really Filia, there is no need to cause such a fuss." Xellos replied, with his hands behind his head, but still not feeling intimated. "I already told you it was an accident."

"Accident my ass! You and Val were playing soccer with it! How could you not know it would break!"

"sigh Filia there's no need to nit pick." An evil glint shone off Xello's eyes. "Of course, that is so much like you golden dragons to become attached to material possessions. Pathetic really."

That was it! Filia cut all the strings holding her anger back. In less than 5 seconds, Filia lifted up her skirt, clutched her mace strapped to her leg and with all of her power cried. "DIE NAMAGOMI!" as she tackled Xellos.

However, as soon as Filia was upon the priest, Xellos briskly vanished and much to the dragon's remorse, she only ended up hitting the ground where Xellos had once been standing.

Filia stood there panting as the dust cleared away. Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Tea, and Yami were staring at Filia completely speechless. "Um...did she just lift her skirt and bring out a giant mace?" stammered Tea, sweat-dropping.

"Don't worry." replied Gourry. "She does that all the time."

"That's not really comforting." Yugi remarked.

As Filia finished panting, she swung her mace upon her shoulder and spun around to the others. "So, why are you guys here?"

"It's a long story Filia." Zel answered. "Which we can explain on the way to your shop."

Filia nodded and led the way. Yugi leaned into Lina and whispered "Are we going to lie to Filia like we did with Phil.."

Lina shook her head. "Nah. No need. Filia can handle this."

"Ms. Lina, I can't believe you were that irresponsible!" Filia yelled as the group moved along the street to her shop.

"That's what I keep telling her." Yami gladly added.

"Give me a break!" Lina protested. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry!"

Tea shook her head. Those three had been like this since Zelgadis informed Filia of the recent events. "Better try and change the subject." she thought. "So Filia, what sort of shop do you own?"

The dragon girl turned with a prideful smile. "Well, I'm glad somebody had the courtesy to ask. I own a pottery and mace shop."

"A pottery and...mace?"

"Yes, although for some strange reason people do not purchase my maces as much as they buy my pottery."

"Er...it's a mystery."

Filia nodded in agreement as they reached her shop's front door. Filia turned the knob and the others entered. The dragon girl shut the door and layed her beloved mace against the wall. "I badly need a cup of tea." she muttered.

The others were presently exploring the small store. Joey was going to pick up a clay pot he saw, but them remembering Filia's reaction when Xellos broke one, decided it was best not to risk it. "Hey Filia, I don't suppose ya sell any duel monster cards here?"

Filia gave the boy a blank look. "Uh...no, but I do have some greeting cards."

Joey sweat-dropped. "Forget I asked."

"Ms. Filia where are Mr. Grabos and Mr. Jiras?" I thought they were working for you?" asked Amelia.

"Well, Grabos is on vacation visiting a friend and Jiras is..."

"Hey Boss! Is that you!" shouted a voice coming from the back room

"Yes Jiras and we have Ms. Lina and some guests. Could you please bring some tea to the main room?"

"Sure thing Boss! Coming right up!"

"Thank you." Filia let out an exhausted sigh. She showed the way to the main room that was located at the far back of the store. The group entered to find themselves in a fairly large room. There were a number of chairs and two couches that surrounded a small coffee table.

A worn out Filia sat herself in the nearest chair. It had been a long day. She was in bad need of a cup of tea to calm her nerves.

The others copied Filia's action. Joey, Yugi and Yami sat on the couch at the other end of the room. Tea, Tristan and Gourry sat themselves on the other couch. The rest of the group each chose to sit in a chair.

Yugi gazed about the interior of the place. "You have a nice shop here Filia. It kind of reminds me of my Grandpa's store back home."

"Thank you. I take a lot of pride in my shop. Now if only that stupid namagomi would stop popping out of the blue whenever I turn, my life would be perfect."

Joey's face faulted. He whispered to Amelia. "What is the deal with Filia and Xellos? They're worst then Lina and Yami and that's hard to do."

Amelia frowned. "It's a long story. To put it simply, it's the result of a very large grudge between the dragon race and the mazoku that has been going on for the last thousand years."

Joey sweat-dropped again. "That's the simple reason?"

"Hey! Can somebody get the door!" Jiras rang from the kitchen. "My hands are full and I can't reach the door knob!"

"Hold on." Tristan replied. "I'll get it for you." The brunette stood up from the seat and wandered to the door.

"Thanks mate."he heard Jiras say.

"Tristan turned the knob. "No problem..." The teen lost all thought of what he was going to say as he saw Jiras before him. Tristan, like his friends, had presumed that Jiras was a human. So as Tristan was very much caught off guard when he saw that Jiras was in fact a fox man with an eyepatch.

Jiras didn't seem to notice this. "Sorry, there are no cookies." Then the fox scrambled in and swiftly placed the tray with tea on the coffee table. He brushed his hands and paused as he took heed of the odd looks he was receiving form Yugi, Tea, Yami and Joey.

"What's wrong? You kids look as if you haven't seen a beast man before."

"...We haven't." Tea slowly explained.

Jiras stroked his chin. "Really?" At that moment, he sniffed and smelled a strange scent coming off of Yami. Jiras stepped closer and with great energy sniffed the game king all over without considering what the twitching eye Yami was giving off could possibly mean.

"Dare I ask what you're doing?" Yami questioned, attempting, with immense strength, to remain cool in the situation.

"Ya got a strange scent to ya mate." Jiras replied. "Ya smell a lot older then ya look. Also..."

"Jiras! What have I told you about smelling our guests!" Filia cried.

"Sorry Boss!" the fox man said, saluting and then returning to the front of the shop.

"Er...sorry about that." Filia said, facing Yami as she began to pour the tea. "But Jiras is getting much better then he used to be about that."

The game king scowled unhappily at being sniffed, causing Yugi to giggle. Yugi then bent to take his tea cup. He heard a small bounce coming from behind him. The boy glimpsed over his shoulder and saw a blue ball roll into the hall. It was escorted by a small boy, appearing no older than five. The child reached for his toy, but froze as he caught Yugi staring at him.

Yugi showed the boy a cheerful smile so not to scare him. "Hi. I'm Yugi, what's your name?"

"Uh..." was all the child could say, before Filia interrupted.

"Val why don't you come here and say hello?"

"Yes Mom." the child scurried, ball in hand and stopped at the end of the couch Yugi was sitting in.

"So who's this little guy?" Joey asked.

"This is Val, my adopted son." Filia replied.

"...Hello..." Val said shyly. The boy looked again at Yugi direction. His little eyes locked onto the teen's wild hair. Fascinated, Val asked "How did you get your hair like that?"

Yugi grinned. "I didn't do anything. I was born with it."

"Really?" Val averted his gaze onto his mother. "Mom, can I have my hair like that?"

Filia groaned. She had been hoping she and Val wouldn't be arguing over hairstyles till as least his teen years. "No Val, you may not."

"But Mom!" Val replied in a tone of voice all kids use when they want something extremely badly. "It's really cool!"

"I said no! Your hair is fine the way it is." Filia said in her "I mean business" tone.

Val's upper lip went into a pout. It lasted barely more than second as he pulled his baby fat body across the edge of the couch and sat in between Joey and Yugi.

The blonde looked at the child with a question popping into his mind. "Filia, is Val here a golden dragon too?"

"Oh no he's not. He's a..."

"I am an ancient dragon." Val declared, miffed. Why do adults ask his mom questions, when he can clearly answer them himself!

"He's also the last of the ancient dragons." Amelia replied.

"Oh..." Yugi replied in a low voice. A nagging feeling told him that there was more to Val's story then the others were letting on.

"So Mom, did you get Uncle Xellos?" Val asked, innocently.

The dragon girl sighed with great stress. "Val honey, how many times do I have to tell you not to call the namagomi 'Uncle Xellos'?"

"But he told me I could..."

"I for one don't care."

"I may be new to all of this." interrupted Tristan. "But I'm guessing that a lot of accidents happen in this house when Xellos is around."

"Very observant Mr. Tristan." Xellos said, suddenly popping into the room from directly behind him, nearly giving everybody a heart attack.

"Haven' t you ever considered warning people before doing that!" Yami snapped.

"What would be the point of doing that?" the priest asked curiously.

"Less heart attacks for one thing!" Joey added.

For once in his life, Xellos had a serious look on his face and stared at the blonde with his hands gripping his staff tightly. "Mr. Joey, where would the fun be if I actually WARNED people before I entered?"

Tea blinked, amazed and then grasped her head like she was having a migraine. "Dear God! It finally happened."

Yugi turned to her. "What did?"

"We've meet someone whose more of a nutcase than Pegasus."

Joey sweat-dropped. "That's scary." The boy reached for his tea cup, gazed at the orange liquid and then put it back. "Do you have anything else to drink besides tea Filia?"

The dragon girl tapped her slender finger on her chin. "If you don't want tea, there should be come berry juice in one of my kitchen cupboards."

"I can go for that." the blonde replied, as he went forward to the kitchen.

"I'll come as well." said Yami as he pushed away his cup. He had never been much of a tea person anyway.

"Wait for me guys!" Yugi cried as he made it past the door as it swung shut.

Joey searched the cupboards, opening several doors while doing so.

"Joey, it might be a good idea if I asked Filia which cupboard the juice is in." Yugi replied.

"Relax Yug'. I can handle this."

"Isn't that what you also said when you tried to help Yugi program the DVD player Grandpa bought?" Yami inquired with a doubtful expression framing his face.

"I got it to work." Joey argued.

"Minus the small detail of no sound coming from the movies we'd watch. I am still not sure how we fixed that."

Joey didn't react to the game king's comment. He reached for the cupboard that was under the sink. Victory! He found a large bottle with a cork lid filled to the brim with a red liquid.

Joey grabbed the bottle and spun around to show off. "See! Told ya I'd find it!"

Yugi eyed the bottle questionably and suspected it was not what they had been looking for. "Joey...maybe we should double check with Filia?"

"Why?" Joey inquired as he removed the cork from the top. "No point in bothering her if we found it right?"

"I guess...but that doesn't look like juice to me."

"Yug' in case you haven't noticed, a lot of things are different then what we're used to in our world."

"He does prove a strong point Yugi." Yami admitted. "Still perhaps we should ask."

A trouble making grin was soon plastered on Joey's face. "Aw! Yami, don't tell me the game king is scared?"

Yami raised an eyebrow and smiled evilly. "Is that a challenge I hear?"

Joey grinned and took two tea cups that have been left on the counter. "I dare you to drink one full cup of this stuff with me!"

"I accept!"

Yugi groaned as he watched Joey pour the drinks pondering if he was the only sane person in the trio. He should have tried to talk Yami out of the dare, but he knew wild horses couldn't drag Yami away from a challenge. "You guys do what you want," he declared going for the door. "I'm going back to the room with the SANE PEOPLE!"

Yugi shut the door behind him as the two boys gave each other cheers. Yugi stared into the main room and sweat-dropped. Filia had gotten her mace again and was chasing Xellos around the room like a merry-go-round with the others in their seats watching this.

Yugi locked his eyes with the chimera. Zel sighed and as if reading the teen's mind said "Don't ask."

Filia finally came to a halt to catch her much needed breath of air. "Mr. Yugi...huff...did you...huff find the juice?"

"Uh..." the boy replied, amazed Filia had even noticed he had returned. "We found it under the sink."

"Sink?" Filia muttered as she layed her mace against the wall. It couldn't be under the sink. The only thing I store there is..." A cold sudden dread then fell upon her and she became as still as a statue.

"What's wrong Filia?" asked Lina.

Instantly, the dragon girl grabbed Yugi by his shoulders and stared directly into his face, while trying to remain calm. "Mr. Yugi PLEASE tell me you didn't drink from that bottle you found!" she screamed in a shaky voice that came out as a command rather than a question.

"Er...I didn't..."

Filia began to breath easy again as her nerves returned back to normal. "Thank goodness."

"Gees Filia! What was that all about! For a second there I thought you were having a heart attack." said Lina.

Filia turned. "I was worried that they drank some of my stashed dragon wine."

"Dragon wine?" Yugi replied as he started to imitate the same nerve racking state Filia was in.

"Dragon wine, as I recall, is a very strong form of wine which is made and drunk by dragons." Xellos explained, sitting in an Indian style on Filia's china cupboard. "It is a bit too strong for humans to handle however, but I'm astounded to learn that Filia drinks it. I never would have imagined that an ex-priestess of the Fire Dragon King would resort to alcohol."

Filia fumed at the cheeky priest. "I ONLY drink it once in a while to calm myself down because of having to see a certain annoying pest that refuses to leave!" she snapped, as she glared at Xellos for the last part of her statement.

Yugi, however, wanted to quickly return to the subject. "Xellos, when you say that dragon wine is too strong for humans, how much too strong is it?"

Xellos leaned on his staff as he thought. "I would estimate that for a human,d drinking one cup of dragon wine would be equal to drinking 20 full bottles of ale."

The boy gulped very loudly and became greatly pale as he caught the last part of the priest's statement.

"Yugi what's wrong?" asked Tea worried. "You didn't drink any..."

"No...but Joey and Yami were each having a cup full as I left the kitchen."

An uneasy silence settled, on the group. This only lasted for 2 seconds, however, as each person scrambled to the kitchen, swinging the door so hard it nearly broke from it's hinges. Everybody sweat-dropped and gaped as they took in the image that was set before them, except for Xellos who was having the time of his life and laughing.

Joey and Yami sat at the table completely drunk, rosy cheeks and all. The tea cups were empty with just a few red drops left, proof that they had drunken the wine. Joey hic-upped and snickered, his breath reeking of alcohol.

"Hey...guys!" The blonde greeted, wobbling in his seat. "Great...uh...day isn't it?"

The princess moaned. "They are SO GONE!" she declared.

Yugi bolted to his darker half's side. "Yami, are you ok! Speak to me!"

The game king raised his head to the boy, blinking, unsure if Yugi was really there or not. He placed his hands on the young teen's shoulders to be absolutely certain Yugi was a solid object and not an illusion made up by his blurry vision. A drunk grin formed at his lips as he verified it was his aibou.

"Yugi..." he said in a slur. "I've been thinking...hic...we need a new look...hic we should...hic ...dye our hair purple...hic"

Yugi gaped at him with his mouth wide opened. "Purple!"

"It's official." Lina cried. "Yami is drunk!"

"I for one think purple would be a very fashionable colour."

"Xellos! This is no time for your jokes!" Filia snapped harshly.

Val tugged at her skirt. "Mom, what's Mr. Joey doing?"

The blonde had snatched his cup and was inspecting the object quite thoroughly.

"Look at this cup!...hic...Isn't it a pretty cup!"

Filia glanced back to her son. "He's...helping me examine the tea cups for cracks."

"Well as amusing as this all is, I must be on my way." said Xellos. "If I don't leave now, I'll be late having tea with my mistress." With a nod, the priest vanished.

"I didn't know Mazoku had tea time." Gourry mused.

"Forget that!" Tristan growled. "What are we suppose to do about them!" The brunette gestured to the pair of drunk teens.

"Isn't there some sort of cure or remedy for this?" Tea questioned.

"No." Filia answered mournfully. "And using magic to cure people who have drunken dragon wine can make it worse. The effects will eventually wear off however."

"How soon?" inquired Amelia.

"I would say by morning in, this case."

"So we're stuck with them like this for the entire night!" replied Zelgaids, fearing the answer he knew he was going to receive.

"Well..."

"Why not have them sleep it off?" Gourry simply asked. "My aunt used to put a sleeping spell on my uncle whenever he came home drunk."

"That's not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that?" Lina replied.

"Fine then." Zelgadis said marching to Yami. "Yugi and I will take care of Yami and Amelia and Gourry can handle Joey."

"And let's do this before Joey starts a chorus of an Irish drinking song." said Tristan.

"Does Joey know any?" asked Tea.

"I don't want to risk it."

Gourry nodded in agreement and following the chimera's orders, the swordsman threw Joey's arms around his shoulders, as Zel did the exact same thing with Yami.

Joey gazed up to Gourry. "Did anyone ever tell ya that you're really, really, really tall!"

"Gee thanks...I think."

Next morning, the gang were sitting at the kitchen table. They heard a loud thump and glanced to Yami and Joey as the pair were gradually walking down the stairs, groaning and clutching their heads.

"Morning!" Val greeted warmly.

The pair cringed in pain. "Val please don't yell." Joey asked. "I got a major headache."

" I didn't yell that loud..." Val pouted.

"Don't feel bad Val." Tea told the child. "They're just suffering from severe hangovers."

"What's that?"

"Something you will not experience till you're thirty." replied Filia.

Gourry watched Joey and Yami seat themselves at the table, still grasping their heads.

"That bad huh?"

The pair nodded in response. The swordsman left the table and headed out of the room.

"I know just the thing you guys need." he said, shutting the door.

Lina was grinning like a crazed manic. "So it hurts really bad huh?"

Again the boys nodded. "THEN I GUESS IT WOULD HURT IF I TALKED LIKE THIS, HUH GUYS!"

The boys slammed both of their heads on the table whining in pain.

"Not. Funny. Lina." Yami snarled bitterly.

/It's not Lina's fault you don't have enough self control to resist a challenge./ Yugi teased.

/Aibou, please don't you start./

"Oh..." Joey moaned. "This is the worst hangover ever created."

"How could you tell?" asked Tristan. "You've never had one before."

"Trust me on this Tristan. This hangover beats all existing hangovers!"

It was at that exact moment, Gourry returned holding a huge brown mug in his hand. The mug contained a thick green slime that was making small bubbles on the top. Gourry placed the mug on the table making a noisy thump, causing Yami and Joey to cringe again.

"Sorry." mouthed Gourry.

"What is that stuff?" asked Zelgadis, slightly disgusted by the slime.

"It's an old family recipe for hangovers."

The girls sniffed the mug and immediately drew back plugging their noses.

"What's in there!" Lina asked.

"It's smells horrible!" Amelia added.

"You don't want to know." Gourry replied.

"I don't care what it is!" Joey remarked, pouring himself a glass of the oozing green slime.

"I'll drink anything if it can rid me of this killer hangover!" The daring blonde threw his head back, quickly gulping the slime. He felt he was going to vomit as the slime oozed down his throat. Joey's tongue stuck out, grossed out at what he had swallowed.

"Gourry, how can your family drink this stuff!"

"We don't."

"Huh?"

"You're not suppose to drink it. You're suppose to rub a blob on your forehead."

"Now ya tell me!"

Yugi: Hi! Usually ES does the little author's note here, but she was exhausted after she finished typing this chapter and is now sleeping on the keyboard. So I'm doing it for her.

Again, sorry for the long wait, but ES has been busy and this was a very LONG chapter to write. It's about 28 pages!

She hopes all you Xellos fans are happy that he has made an appearance, but don't get too excited because he and Filia will only be in this chapter and the beginning of the next one.

See you all later1


	11. Girl For A Day

Author's Note: Ok, this chapter might be a bit shorter than usual because I'm actually breaking this chapter- which was going to be about 28 pages- into two chapters. I'm only half done it though, so if I waited till I wrote the rest you guys might end up waiting awhile. So, I decided to post the half I have now and hopefully I'll be done the other half and post it soon.

Note to Nightswift: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Filia won't be joining them on the trip.

Note to Hanna-chan: In chapter seven you said I made a mistake. I believe what you are referring to is how it was translated into the dubbed version. I can't remember if that is how it is written in the subbed version, but I got the words to the incantation of the Dragon Slave at and I believe that is how it was spoken in the original Japanese version.

Chapter 11

Girl for a Day

"Whee!" Val cheered, riding on top of Joey's shoulders. After receiving Gourry's cure, he and Yami were feeling like their usual selves again and were in much happier moods.

The blonde had thought it would be a good idea to give Val a piggy back ride. He used to give Serenity one all the time, when he was younger, so how hard could it be. It was a good idea. ...an hour ago. Joey was beginning to feel his legs wear out from running around the room and the occasional gallops. He panted heavily like there was no tomorrow.

"Giddy up horsie!" Val yelled, having the time of his life. Joey finally decided he couldn't last much longer. His energy drained, Joey plummeted to the floor, his face full of carpet.

"Aw, horsie go down." Val pouted, sad that his ride was over.

"The horse needs a break." Joey mumbled.

"Hey Val, if you want better control of your horse, you might consider tying him with a rein and putting a saddle on him." Tristan remarked.

"Stay out of this Tristan." Joey replied. The last thing he wanted was for the brunette to plant ideas into Val's head.

"Can we do that again Joey? PLEASE!" the child asked innocently with huge puppy- dog eyes.

The blonde swiftly turned his gaze away. He had great will power, but one look at those eyes and his will would shatter instantly. For the sake of his health, he had to resist! "Uh...I kind of need a rest."

"But you guys will be leaving soon..." Val pouted, with his chubby arms folded over his chest in a huff.

"Tell you what Val." replied Gourry. "I'll give you five piggy-back rides next time I come visit."

The boy grinned. "Ok!" Val climbed off from Joey's back and slid to the carpet. "I'm going to see Mom." he declared, dashing from sight.

Joey sighed with relief that the weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Literally! "Thanks Gourry. I would've hated to disappoint the little guy, but my back couldn't have taken another hour."

"I know the feeling. I come from a big family and I had to babysit almost all of my baby cousins."

Joey rotated his shoulders to rid himself of the kinks. "Still, he's a cute kid. He reminds me of my little sister Serenity when she was his age."

"Yeah." agreed Gourry. "Hard to imagine he was once a part dragon, part mazoku guy who wanted to kill us all."

"Say what!" Joey and Tristan cried, shocked.

"Hey guys, we're leaving!" Tea shouted.

"Coming!" Gourry called back, racing out the door.

"Wait a second! Gourry get your butt back here!" Tristan exclaimed as he ran out with Joey close behind.

The others had already gathered themselves at the front door and were prepared to leave. "Thanks for having us Filia." said Tea.

"It was my pleasure. It was nice to have other company than that namagomi."

"Talking about me again? You must have the hots for me. I never knew you cared." Xellos chirped, popping from behind the dragon girl.

Filia jumped 10 feet away. "Damn you! Don't you have other people to pest. I hate it when you sneak up on me!"

"That's probably why he does it." Zelgadis reasoned.

It was then Gourry, Tristan, and Joey came upon the scene. The brunette groaned greatly, seeing Xellos had returned. "Oh wonderful! He's back."

"Why Mr. Tristan." said Xellos with mock grin. "I sense hostility."

/I'm starting to see why Lina groaned yesterday, when Xellos made his appearance./ Yami mentally discussed with Yugi.

/I know./ The boy suddenly felt a frightening shiver crawl up his spine.

/What's wrong/

/I just had a scary imagine of Xellos meeting Yami Bakura./

/A demented tomb robber and a fruitcake priest. That's a horror movie waiting to happen./

While the boys were busy with their private conversation, Tea and Amelia cringed as the girls locked onto Filia's irritated expression with her eyes dangerously twitching a mile a minute. That could only end with one result. They were about to witness Filia bashing Xellos with her mace...again.

"Err...well thanks again for letting us stay the night Ms. Filia." Amelia said to distract the deranged dragon.

Filia quickly remembered her manners and turned to the princess, with her hands still twitching, ready to attack. "Oh...it was no problem. I hope you're able to find that book."

"Hopefully, it won't take us that long." said Zel. "That is as long as Lina doesn't get side tracked."

"What is that suppose to mean!" demanded Lina, glaring with fire in her eyes.

"You guys will come back sometime right?" piped Val. "Gourry promised to give me 5 piggyback rides."

The swordsman patted the child on the head. "Don't worry, we'll be back."

"And while they're gone." Xellos piped in, settling his hand on Val's shoulder. "I'll be here to keep you company."

"Oh no you won't!" Filia screeched at full volume. "The LAST thing Val needs is a bad influence like you!"

The priest popped opened an eye, with an amused smirk tugging at his lips. "And I suppose a selfish ex-priestess is a better influence?"

Once again, and not for the last time, Filia's anger snapped. She lifted her skirt, clutched her mace and got ready for battle. "DIE NAMAGOMI!" Filia cried, madly swinging her weapon and chasing the amused priest about the shop.

"Move to your left Mom!" Val instructed. "Now Right! Right!"

The others sweat-dropped. "Ok, I'm taking bets!" Joey announced, grabbing a pad of paper and a pencil. "Who wants to wager that Filia's gonna hit Xellos this round?"

The blonde was unable to write any bets, for Zel tugged at the teen's ear and dragged him along outside with the others trailing behind.

* * *

"You know." pondered Yugi aloud, after they had been travelling for 2 hours. "It seems to me that a lot of people here tend to be a bit...um..."

"Crazy?" finished Lina as she glanced to the boy.

"Yeah."

"Trust me Yugi, not everybody in this world is like that."

"We just have the lousy luck of meeting the more insane people." Zelgadis confirmed, reading his map without shifting his gaze.

"With that aside, I know quite a few people who'd make Xellos and Filia look perfectly normal."

"Like who?" inquired Yugi.

"It would take far too long to list, but my old partner comes to mind."

"Who me?" responded Gourry.

"Not you jellyfish brain! The partner I had before you!"

"Ms. Lina, I didn't know you had a partner before Mr. Gourry." said Amelia

"Well...I shouldn't really say she was my 'Partner' per say..."

"Then how would you describe her?" asked Yami.

Lina thought hard for a moment. "A girl that was EXTREMELY annoying and somehow was able to find me wherever I went."

The entire group sweat-dropped. "That's a pleasant description." muttered Tristan.

"Hey, I'm only telling you the truth."

Yami rolled his eyes in response. He should have gotten use to Lina's answers by now. "So, what town are we heading to next?"

The chimera let his stone finger run along the thin black line drawn on the map. "According to this we are..." His voice died off and his emotionless face was replaced by a disgusted and irritated face. It was similar to a person's face after discovering there was a giant rat sleeping in their freshly made bed.

Zelgadis cringed and mumbled rather coldly. "Uh Damn!"

"What's the matter?" questioned Amelia, curious about what could be upsetting the chimera so much.

"The next town is Femilla."

"So?" asked Gourry.

Zelgadis sighed at his friends ignorance. "It is also the sister city to Femille, which we have such fond memories of."

All the slayers briskly moaned. "Uh...I still don't quite understand." stated Yugi innocently, with his hands placed behind his head.

Lina scratched her head and sighed as she thought of the best way of explaining the current situation. "You guys really need a brief history lesson. First of all, Femille is an all girl city full of Shrine Maidens. No men what so ever."

"What's so wrong with that?" Tristan and Joey asked, each slightly drooling. No doubt the boys were having...er...perverted thoughts of what to do in an all girl city.

Lina snarled. "Don't get your hormones too excited. Femilles does not allow men in. Ever! In fact, if a man was caught, he would be executed!"

Tristan and Joey's faces paled. "That's...not fun."

"And Femilla is the sister city?" questioned Tea.

"Correct." replied Zel. "And I know for certain they carry the exact same traditions as Femille."

Tea slapped her forehead. "Wonderful! How are we suppose to go through if men can't enter?"

"Oh we have a way." Amelia replied rationally.

"You do?"

Lina smiled an evil devilish grin. It gave Tea an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach, for she knew it meant trouble.

"It's easy." Lina began. "All we do is..."

"NNNOOO!"screamed Gourry, throwing himself at Lina's feet, begging and crying absolutely terrified. "Please Lina! Not THAT plan! Anything, but that one!"

"Uh...what is this 'plan' exactly?" Yami inquired, although from the swordsman's reaction, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to know. If this was Lina's plan, he probably wasn't going to like it at all.

Amelia replied in a calm tone. "To sneak in, you guys are all going to dress up and pretend to be girls."

The boys stuttered, tongue tied, with Tea laughing uncontrollably in the background.

* * *

Joey scowled greatly, snarling more than a chained pit bull. He HATED this! He LOATHED this! This was a crime against everything that symbolized his manhood! Growling, he said bitterly. "I want EVERYONE to know, THAT I HATE THIS PLAN!" Joey sprang up in his new long flowing mint green dress with puffed sleeves. "This is cruel and inhumane!"

"Joey put a lid on it!" Tristan snapped, fixing his long white gloves that matched his electric blue dress. "None of us guys are giddy with glee here either!"

Joey shot the brunette a sharp fierce glare. "Tristan, this is even more humiliating than that time I lost to Kaiba and when I was forced to wear that dog suit, put together!"

Zelgadis, who was in the middle of adjusting his cape along with his white dress, quirked an eyebrow, catching the last part of Joey's comment.

He debated if he should ask Joey more about it, but chose to not further investigate. If it involved a dog suit, it couldn't have been a delightful experience. "Couldn't have been any worse than wearing a bunny suit."

Joey's anger dissolved and the chimera received puzzled looks from the two boys. "Bunny suit?"

Zel blushed with embarrassment, regretting ever mentioning his own personal experience regarding animal costumes. "Oh...forget it! Just be grateful that this is only the first time you had to go in drag!"

Tristna joined Joey in staring at Zelgadis questionably. "How...often have you guys done this?"

"Too often." Zel grumbled darkly.

Joey wanted to poke at the subject for more detail, but forgot it as they suddenly heard a high pitched scream from Gourry.

"AARRGG! Lina let me go!"

The sorceress shoved Gourry back on the stump for the seventh time. "Gourry, stay put! I'm not finished braiding your hair yet!"

The swordsman developed a dark look that was begging for murder. It was not a common face on the gentle swordsman, but he HAD to draw the line with what he would and would not do!

"Why the hell do I need a braid!"

Lina replied with a logical grin. "Cause first time, it was pig-tails. Second time, it was a ponytail. A braid is just the next stage. We can't be using the same hairstyles every time."

Gourry's eyes twitched. "You...enjoy torturing me don't you?"

"Oh don't be silly! Now be a good boy and let me finish this quietly!"

Lina continued to brush and braid. Honestly! You would think these men would be more appreciative of all the hassle the girls went to by sneaking into the city, and snagging a dress for each of them to wear. It wasn't exactly a walk in the park! Lina had thought that finding a dress to fit Yugi would be the most difficult, because of the boy's short height. It proved not to be the case, however, since Amelia was almost the same height as Yugi.

Thinking of the innocent teen, Lina raised her gaze to where Yugi was sitting, with Tea giving him his make-over. "How's your end coming Tea?"

The girl gave a tired sigh. "It would be a whole lot easier if Yugi would hold still. I keep messing up his mascara."

Yugi also sighed, feeling uncomfortable in his new violet dress. He knew it was only for pretend, but if felt really weird! He never wore make-up in his life! Grandpa would have a heart attack if he saw him now! Plus, the fact that Tea seemed to be having a little too much fun assisting him did not make him feel any better.

"Why do we need make-up anyway?" he asked Lina.

The red haired sorceress grinned. "It has more effect!"

"If you say so..."Yugi muttered, as Tea brushed blush on his cheeks. "By the way, where's Yami?"

"He went behind that tree to change." replied Amelia, pointing the direction. "But he's been there an awfully long time. Do you suppose we should check on him?"

"Don't...bother..."Yami rang out venomously, stepping into full view.

A hush fell, as all eyes were glued onto Yami. Nobody dared to move or speak. The rustling of leaves were the only objects in motion. The game king was wearing a long, flowing bright pink dress. White trim lace was sewn along the hem and the edge of the sleeves. There was even lace along the front and neckline. The outfit was completed with a blue bow in the back and a pearl necklace was roped around his neck.

Yami's arms were folded and he glared at every single living thing in sight. In other words, he was not happy! In a slow, emotionless voice, he declared quite distinctly. "I swear to Ra, if anyone makes one comment-and I mean ONE SINGLE COMMENT- on this outfit, that person shall face a fate worse than death!"

Silence was his reply. They were as lively as a funeral on a rainy day!

Lina coughed, breaking the quietness. "Yami..."

All heads turned to Lina, petrified at what she would say and how Yami would react.

Lina smiled smugly and said pleasantly "You look VERY PRETTY!"

Yami shouted a battle cry and pounced, but found himself held by Joey and Tristan at the last second. It took both of their strength to steady their grip. If they released Yami, there would be a blood bath! It was not a simple task, especially seeing that Yami was waving his arms and legs frantically and screaming "LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!"

"Yami calm down!" said Tristan, who was really frightened by the game king's out of character behaviour.

"Yeah! Chill dude!" added Joey, just as disturbed.

"Don't want to mess up your make-up!" teased Lina.

"That's not helping! Do you have a death wish!" both boys yelled.

Yami growled deeply like a caged bear. "Dammit! This is ridiculous! I'm the king of games! NOT the queen!"

Lina scooted in closer, but still keep a safe distance. "Think of it this way." she said. "Now you can be the king of cross dressers!"

If looks could kill, Lina would've died on the spot from the one Yami shot her.

"I REFUSE to go through with this!" he hollered.

Zel sighed, feeling Yami's pain. "I hate this as much as you, but it's this or risk getting your head chopped off."

"I'd rather risk getting my head chopped off!"

"Yami be serious!" cried Yugi.

The ex-pharaoh snarled. "Fine, but I'm not doing this willingly!"

With their wardrobe finished, the group headed to the front gates of the city. Two female soldiers were stationed at the gates with swords attached to their belts, prepared to arrest any unwanted men that attempted to sneak past them.

One women, the older of the pair, wore a suit of bright red amour while her younger companion was dressed in yellow amour.

"Er...you've never mentioned there would be guards." Tea whispered to Lina anxiously.

"Got it covered. Just let me do the talking."

"If you're talking, we're doomed."

"Yami, shush!" Yugi scolded. He knew Yami was dreading every moment of this. It was a low blow to his prideful nature, but he still had to be careful. There was no telling what could happened if they slipped up and Yugi did not want a hands on experience on what the consequences would be if their true gender was discovered.

The red solider woman eyed the travellers as they approached. "Hault!" she cried.

She marched forward with her sword drawn. "State your business here."

Oh don't mind us!" Lina answered in the best happy-go-lucky voice she could muster. "We're just some cute adorable sisters passing through."

Yami scoffed, but regretted doing so as Yugi poked him sharply in the ribs.

"Sisters?" questioned the yellow guard baffled. "Funny, I can barely see any resemblance between any of you."

"Yes...well the gene pool can play odd tricks at times."

"True." admitted the red solider. She drew back her sword and stared directly at Lina, still keeping her no nonsense manner. "What are your names?"

"Uh...names?...Oh...Yes. I'm Lina, these two are Tea and Amelia." Lina then gestured to Yugi and Yami. "The twins are Yuga and Yama." Yami resisted the urge to slap his forehead. Lina then directed her attention to Joey and Tristan behind her. "Those ones are Josephine and Tracy." The boys groaned. "And the tall ones in the back are Zelda and Gabrielle."

Zelgadis rolled his eyes at his carefully chosen named and Gourry sweat-dropped. "At least it isn't Lala this time." thought the swordsman."

The red solider muttered a "Hmm." as she stroked her chin. "I see...So then..." The yellow solider than tapped her shoulder and she whispered in the red solider's ear.

Whatever she said made the solider blush red to match her armour. "You...have a point." she replied, still blushing.

She turned back to the group. "Alright, you may pass."

"Yes!" cheered Lina.

"Not so fast." The red solider was still blushing. "The rest of you may past, but we would like to discuss something with Ms. Yuga and Ms. Zelda."

"Huh!" the entire group chorused.

"Why!" asked Amelia. The solider became flustered by the questioned.

"Just...go on ahead. It won't take long. Your sisters will be joining you shortly."

Yami didn't like the idea of leaving Yugi with these guards, but what choice did he have?

/I'll be alright Yami./ Yugi reassured, sensing his uneasiness. /Besides, I'm not alone. Zel is with me too./

Yami hesitated, but left the boy's side. /The minute something's wrong, let me know./

The others past through the gates, not without taking worried glances at Zelgadis and Yugi as the guards approached them. Once they were safely inside Gourry asked "What was that about?"

"How should I know!" snapped Lina.

"Do you think they suspected they were really men?" inquired Tea.

"I don't think so." Amelia replied. "If they did, wouldn't they have arrested all of us?"

"Whatever the reason, I don't like the idea of leaving them alone with those guards." said Yami.

"Me neither!" Joey added. "I swear if they pull something..."

"Calm down." Tristan ordered. "Those guards said they only needed to talk to them and they would be right back. So quit presuming the worst."

"Kind of hard not to in an all man-hater city." Lina remarked.

"Here they come!" Tea exclaimed.

Zelgadis and Yugi were slowly making their way to their friends. The group couldn't help but notice that both boy's faces were flushed red and blushing. It was as if they had been dipped in red paint. They were also avoiding any sort of eye contact with each other or anyone else for that matter. Neither spoke a word as they approached.

"Um...so what did the soldiers want?" questioned Amelia.

Zel and Yugi were horrified at the questioned and reacted saying "We don't want to talk about it!"

"Come on!" exclaimed Lina. "You can't expect us to let you off the hook without telling us!"

Yugi twiddled his fingers and looked to the chimera for support. Zelgadis sighed and replied still blushing "You tell them."

"I was afraid of that." the boy thought. He stared at the others and in a timid voice said. "They...wanted to know...if we were free Saturday night."

A tumble weed passing by was the only sound heard. "Too...much information." stated Lina.

"It gets worse." said Zelgadis. "The yellow solider gave me her address."

"WAY too much information!"

Lina: Hey Lina here! ES was planning to have Yami do the author's note here, but he suddenly disappeared.

Yami: Lina when I get out of this closet you are dead!

Lina: cough Anyway, ES will hopefully get the next chapter up soon and she would like to give Dragonslave151 a big "Thank you" for the idea in the next chapter. It will be a bit longer than this chapter, so hopefully it won't take too long to write and...

Yami: breaks out of closet GRR! LINA!

Lina: Uh...that's all for now! Got to go! Races out of room with Yami chasing her


	12. Little Pageant of Horrors

Author's Note: I'm thrilled to see that so many of you readers enjoyed the cross dressing scenario. What can I say, the idea of having Yami wearing a pink dress was too tempting to resist!

Note to:

Tiger of the Fire: Glad you like the cross dressing idea. The idea of an all male city is a good idea and would no doubt be fun to read, but I have enough planned for this story already. Maybe you could use the idea for a story?

Masaki: Yes! My first story with over 100 reviews! I am very happy! I'm on cloud nine! I'm...well you get my point. You'll be happy to know that Sylphiel will be making an appearance in a later chapter. I think she is a cool character and deserves a little more attention.

Chapter 12

Little Pageant of Horrors

"Girls...Girls everywhere as far as the eye can see!" Tristan and his partner in crime, Joey, locked their sight on every single girl standing. There was such a variety. Short and tall. Blondes and brunettes. Even a couple of red heads. To a teenage boy, THIS was paradise. Far more entertaining then any porno magazine they could get their clutches one. Oh yes, for this was reality!

Tristan slapped Joey on the shoulder, excitement taking control of his entire body. "We hit the jack pot buddy!"

Joey happily agreed with a perverted grin smearing his face. That is until both backs of their heads were knocked by Tea's well tightened fist.

"Would you two grow up! You're acting like you've never seen a girl before!"

"No kidding!" Lina replied in full agreement. "Besides, the last thing we need is another Miwan incident." She eyed the chimera. "Right Zelgadis."

The chimera blushed and muttered darkly " I thought we'd agreed to never bring that topic up again."

Yugi wondered what his blue friend meant by that, but he didn't pry. After what had happened with the guards. Well... he had enough embarrassment for one day. "It's a good thing Kaiba isn't here, or he would blackmail us for life."

"Yes, thank the Gods for that." Yami responded. "But what would be even worse is the fact that if he was here he would be wearing a dress too."

Joey winched at the mental picture. "Yeah...that would give me nightmares for weeks on end."

"Can we PLEASE leave this place as quickly as humanly possible." whined Gourry.

"I'm for that." Yami replied. "Lina which is the fastest route to take."

No response.

"Lina?" The boys in drag turned and saw a prime example of the working mind of women. The three girls were giggling and chattering with glee as they examined the clothes and jewellery evenly spread out on a small table in front of a store they were passing by.

"Oh Amelia! These earrings would look sweet on you!"

"Do you really think so Ms. Tea?"

"Hey check out this cape!" yelled Lina. "It's blue and on sale too!"

The guys groaned and sweat-dropped. "What is it with girls and shopping?" asked Gourry to no one in particular.

"Men have been asking that since the beginning of time." said Zel.

Slightly miffed at the girls wasting time, Yami stomped to the table and yanked Lina's arm.

"Watch it!" she snapped.

The game king stared at her with daggers in his eyes. "Would you please stop procrastinating!"

"What's the hurry?" Lina asked casually, picking up a ruby necklace at half price.

Yami growled. "I want to leave Femilla and get rid of this stupid dress before we run into another catastrophe!"

"But Mr. Yami." the princess said innocently. "We're just window shopping, what could happen?"

As soon as the words left Amelia's mouth, the store's door hinges creaked and a middle aged woman emerged carrying a megaphone.

The group had a sudden feeling of foreboding. Something bad was about to take place. The woman raised the megaphone to her lips and at full volume shouted so loud there was an echo.

"Attention shoppers! For exactly the next hour, prices will be 50 percent off everything in stock in our store! Have a nice day!"

The group gulped. In a mad riot, every female in hearing distance slammed against the door, colliding and crushing into our beloved heroes. There was a blur of elbows, arms, knees, legs and feet all shoving and clawing against the competition...each other.

Somehow, in a strange miracle, Lina, Yugi, Tea, Amelia and Tristan spotted a passageway through the mad shoppers' legs. It was not a hassle to get themselves on the floor since the shoppers had already shoved them there. It was a war of sales after all. On their hands and knees, the gang crawled and weave through the legs. The women were far too busy struggling to be first in line and didn't glance down to observe that they were being used for a convenient tunnel.

At last, Lina wiggled through the last pair of legs and somersaulted to the other side of the street. She fell on her back panting as the others scrambled and copied Lina's example. The sorceress lifted one exhausted, shaken hand. "Is...everybody...alive?"

"Define alive." replied Tea.

"That was very rude and unjust!" Amelia stated. She would have stood up while saying so, but her body refused to budge.

"Amelia, in the world of good bargains and sales, justice isn't worth a penny." Lina responded.

Tristan managed to sit up. "Man, and I though sharks were vicious. Let's leave before something else happens."

"Too late for that." Yugi answered, fixing his mangled hair.

"Why do you say that?" asked Tea.

Yugi blinked at them stunned they hadn't seen the missing detail. "Didn't any of you notice that Yami, Zelgadis, Joey and Gourry got separated from us? And I don't see any sign of them either."

The group moaned. "Remind me to get Joey a beeper." Tristan grumbled.

"That was so not cool!" Joey declared. "I'm liking this city less and less."

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I agree with you." Zelgadis replied.

Yami brushed the fallen bangs from his face. "That was a nightmare and I wish never to go through that again."

Gourry nodded as he looked around the area. "I wonder where Lina and the others have gone?"

"I don't know." Zel replied. "But let's find them and leave this place quickly."

Gourry nodded again. The sooner he could get out of this dress, the better.

He glanced to his left. "Hey, what do you suppose is going on over there?"

The swordsman pointed to what he was referring to. A huge swarm of women were hovering around a giant stage. They rapidly chatted and giggled as a young woman with a clipboard was handing out cue cards with numbers written on them to a selective few.

The woman took heed of the guys in drag and scurried to them. "Uh oh," each guy thought. They were about to dash from sight, or at least planning to, but the woman reached them before their grand escape. The woman whipped out her pen and in a pant, but still keeping her formality, asked "State your names please."

The guys blinked perplexed. "Say...what?" inquired Joey.

The woman sighed, drained of her energy. "If you want to be presented in the pageant, you're going to have to tell me your full name in order to receive your number to participate."

"Uh...what pageant?" asked Gourry, dumbfounded.

The woman paused, looked up and blushed while laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry. I just presumed you four were part of the beauty pageant."

"Beauty pageant? So that's what going on." stated Zelgadis.

"Yes. We have it every year, but few girls are actually chosen to be part of it."

"Oh...lucky them." Yami muttered. He really didn't consider a beauty pageant to be such a huge deal, but he didn't voice this thought in fear of the woman's reaction.

The woman didn't suspect these feelings in the slightest. She smiled. "Yes it is a lucky break for them and with how you girls look, I assume you are one of the lucky ones."

"Err...no." Zelgadis answered. "We're only passing through."

"Oh I see. Even so..."

"Ms. Sarah!" a high pitched voice squeaked as a teenaged girl with short blonde hair rushed to the woman. She danced around the woman in a panicked state. The guys were becoming dizzy from watching her.

"Oh Ms. Sarah! It's terrible! It's horrible! Awful even!"

"Lilly. Calm down!" the woman named Sarah ordered.

Lilly immediately halted and saluted. "Yes Commander!"

Sarah sweat-dropped. "Lilly please don't call me 'commander'. So what's the problem?"

Lilly gulped, but bravely stared Sarah in her face. "Four girls had to quit the pageant."

"WHAT! WHY!"

"Food poisoning! Someone spiked the punch for a joke."

"You're kidding me!"

"When have I ever joked, Commander!"

"Point taken." Sarah yipped and almost broke her clipboard in two. "How could this have happened! The pageant starts in less than 10 minutes!"

Up to the heavens Sarah ranted "Where am I supposed to find four girls in less than 10 minutes to take their places!" A realization dawned on her. The woman slowly locked her gaze onto Gourry, Yami, Zel and Joey. The boys gulped, uneasy under her hawk-eyed stare.

"Why is she looking at us like that?" Joey questioned with a squeak.

"Leave now!" the chimera hissed. Sarah rushed in front of them, blocking their means of escape.

"Uh...this is a bit informal...but..."

"NO!" was the fast paced answer.

Sarah blinked, amazed that they had caught on so rapidly. "But I didn't even ask yet."

"Well forget it!" Yami demanded. "We are not- I repeat NOT- going to enter that beauty pageant!"

"PLEASE!" Sarah begged. "I wouldn't be asking if we weren't desperate and plus, you four are perfect!"

"No we're not!"

Sarah folded her arms in a dangerous manner and glared. "We'll see about that!"

"Where the hell could those guys have gotten to?" Lina exclaimed, shoving her way though the crowd.

"They have to be around here somewhere." stated Yugi. "Although, it's strange to have such a big crowd here."

"I reckon it has something to do with that stage." Tristan replied.

"I heard rumours that it's part of an annual beauty pageant." added Amelia.

Tea smirked. "I bet Joey tried to grab front seats to have a clear view of it. He drools like a maniac at those porn magazines back home."

Tristan shook his head. "He's so immature at times."

"Ironic you should say that, seeing those magazines belong to you."

The girls laughed as the brunette blushed beet red.

"Uh...guys." The group's concentration shifted to Yugi. The boy's gaze was diverted forward, eyes never shifting and he hardly moved a muscle. He could've been mistaken for a statue. His expression was a mixture of confusion, astoundment and a little terror.

"What Yugi?" inquired Lina.

"I've...found them."

"Really! Don't keep us in suspense! Tell us!"

"There..." Yugi pointed with a shocked finger towards the stage. The group looked, blinked, and screamed, before collapsing, all in a matter of 10 seconds.

On the stage was a row of young girls. Among the beauties were Zelgadis, Yami, Joey and Gourry. Lina bolted to her feet. "What the hell are they doing up there!"

Yami fumed. He was positive every single eye was staring directly at him. This was the most mortifying experience he'd ever faced. His temper was ready to burst and reek havoc onto any innocent bystander. His anger would match that of a circus bear, forced to wear a tutu and perform on a tricycle in front of a gawking audience. Yami wanted to crawl into a hole and die...to put it mildly .

"Someone shoot me." he pleaded in silence.

/Yami what are you doing up there/

The game king ceased his brooding momentarily. /Yugi? Where are you/

/In the crowd. Far left centre! NOW WHY ARE YOU UP THERE/

/sigh Four of the girls got sick and we ended up being dragged into this as replacements./

/Didn't you refuse/

/Of course we did, but the woman who's in charge of this farce threatened us/

/How/

/You're better off not knowing. All I'm going to say is it involved ropes and a pair of scissors./

/...Well...at least it's a relief you're not doing this willingly/

/WILLINGLY! Why would that idea cross your mind/

/Well...we don't know really anything about your past life...For all we know you could have been a cross dresser.../

/Yami/

/Aibou, that isn't the least bit funny/

The boys were forced to cut off their connection as the announcer had glided onto the stage.

"Hello Ladies! Welcome to our annual beauty pageant!"

"Oh Gods." was the recurring thought that popped into each of the guys minds.

"I hope all of you ladies are having fun and this fun was brought to you by the Femilla Beauty Shop! The best store to purchase make-up!"

Gourry's face faulted. "What was the point of that?"

"Free advertising." Joey mumbled. No matter where he travelled, commercialism was the same.

"Now then." continued the announcer as she turned and moved toward the contestants. "While our beloved judges discuss their decision on the winner, let's get acquainted with some of these pretty girls."

The announcer reached into her pocket and brought out a stack of cue cards. "And our first contestant is Ms. Yama."

Yami snarled. "Why me?"

The announcer stalked toward him and placed the microphone in front of his unamused face. "Hello Ms. Yama. You must be excited to be here!"

The boy glared. "Frankly no."

That was not the answer the woman had been anticipating. "Uh...then...why don't you tell us about yourself."

The game king huffed, crossing his arms. He kept from screaming in rage by running a mental picture in his head of strangling the announcer. It was the sure way to remain cool.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Tell us what you do for a living."

"None of your business."

"Hobbies?"

"None of your business."

"...Favourite past time?..."

"None of your business."

The announcer gritted her teeth, but managed to keep smiling. In a quick motion, she covered the mike with her hand and growled in Yami's ear. "Listen you! This is SUPPOSED to be entertaining. So it would be greatly appreciative if you were more co-operative!"

Yami glared with fire in his eyes. She was so asking for it! "More co-operative? Fine, here's a hobby of mine! I like to send irritating people to the shadow realm! Mainly PESKY SPOKESWOMEN!"

The woman's face was unreadable. She blinked, whirled hastily around and yelled quite loudly "On to the NEXT contestant!"

The announcer approached the next victim. Gourry.

"So Ms. Gabrielle, what do you like to do?"

"Uh...eating?"

"...And hobbies?"

"Eating."

"...Ok. Do you have any favourite sports?"

"Do eating contests count?"

The woman sweat-dropped. "Do you like anything else BESIDES eating."

Gourry thought hard for a moment. That didn't last much longer than a heartbeat. "Except for sword fighting, I'd say eating covers it."

"Alright..." The announcer breathed slowly to try to gain control of her temper that was on the verge of snapping. She was going to demand double pay for this. She stepped towards Joey, praying for a simpler interview. "What do you like to do Ms. Josephine?"

The blonder looked out at the suddenly giant crowd of females staring back at him. All of a sudden he felt very small and shy. A tint of red shone on his cheeks. "...P..playing D...Duel M...Monsters..."

"Really and what is that?"

"..."

"Ms. Josephine?"

"So...many...people..."

The announcer wanted to scream. Wonderful! The girl was experiencing a classic case of stage fright! What was with these girls! Continuing this interview was fruitless. She stomped to the next in line. Zelgadis. Her smile gone, she shot him an icy glare. "Let's make this quick and painless! Do YOU have anything to say!"

The chimera returned a similar icy glare. "What do you think?"

"MOVING ON!" The woman continued to walk across the stage to greet the other contestants.

Lina and the rest of the group were staring in disbelief and sweat-dropping.

"Oh...boy." Tea grumbled.

"I guess Mr. Yami and Mr. Zelgadis weren't made for show biz." Amelia commented.

"I wonder what Yami said to that announcer to scare her off like that." Lina pondered aloud.

Yugi sighed. "I have a fairly good idea."

After the announcer had finished interviewing the other girls, who were much more co-operative then their predecessors, the woman returned to the front of the stage. She faced the audience with her celebrity style smile. "Now our 3 judges will discuss their views and make their final decision on who will be declared this year's new beauty queen!"

A hush fell upon the crowd with the weight of an anvil. The contestants were quivering and shaking with nervousness and excitement, minus Yami, Zel, Gourry, and Joey who were dying to leap off the stage the instant the winner was known. There was no point in making their humiliation last any longer than it need be.

The three judges whispered harshly. It felt like an eternity before the middle judge wrote on a slip of paper, folded it and handed it to the announcer. The woman unfolded the paper, read it and eyed the audience to build suspense.

She flexed her dry lips and spoke. "It appears to be a tie between...Ms. Gabrielle and Ms. Yama!"

There was a chorus of cheers followed by a few tears of the losing girls. The boys exchanged terrified looks that said "OH GODS!"

"Alright girls!" exclaimed the announcer. "Come and claim your crown!"

Yami and Gourry stared at the crown, then at one another.

"Uh...you first Gabrielle..." Yami offered.

"Um...no..no you first Yama." Gourry replied back.

The game king glared. "No you go!"

Gourry glared back just as fierce. "No way! You go! I have seniority!"

"Ha! You want to discuss seniority! I'm over 5000 years old, so I win! You go!"

"No you!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Girls calm down!" the announcer shouted distraught. She made the wrong choice of getting involved in the argument. At the same time she stepped forward, Yami shoved Gourry. Since the swordsman was wearing highheels, he lost his balance and collided into the announcer. The woman lost her footing and toppled head first into the crowd below.

A dead silence broke out. The head judge stood up, firmly placing her hands on her hips and in a scolding tone said "Well what do you girls have to say for yourselves!"

Gourry and Yami looked down at the fallen woman, at each other, then back to the crowd. Together they immediately shouted "We quit!"

With that declared, they leapt off the stage and made a mad dash. Zelgadis threw his hands up in the air. "Dammit! Why didn't I think of that!"

"Don't say it! Do it!" Joey snapped back as he too jumped. The chimera quickly joined in the escape and ran.

Successfully completing their getaway, the boys collapsed in an alleyway once they were certain to be out of sight of any prying eyes. "I...never...pant...want to do...pant...that again...pant" Joey stated.

"You and me both." Gourry added.

"Then you idiots shouldn't go wandering off and leave us behind!"

All heads turned to the entrance and saw Lina with the rest of their companions.

Yami snarled bitterly. "It wasn't as if we had a choice in the matter!"

"Yeah. Yeah." the sorceress mumbled.

"Let's just leave this place." Yugi suggested. "I've had enough of this city to last me a life time."

"Same here." Tea replied. "Plus with our luck lately, we better leave before something else happens."

Right then and there a high pitched scream was heard. "HELP ME! PLEASE SOMEBODY!"

The group groaned. "You had to jinx it, didn't ya?" Joey muttered, moving his tired bones.

They swiftly sprinted to the street. Among the row of buildings stood a small brick house. Hanging on the edge of the roof was a young girl with long flowing sea foam green hair. Her hands gripped the ledge with all her might while her legs were swinging helplessly in mid air. She was screaming for help and for good reason. The girl couldn't support her weight much longer and would soon plummet to the street below.

"We have to do something fast!" Amelia declared, seeing the seriousness of the situation.

"Why doesn't someone just fly up there and get her?"

"No time for that Gourry!" shouted Lina.

The girl started to lose her hold. "Help! I'm slipping!"

With the turn of events, Joey went into action. "That's it! It's time for Super Joey! Come on Tristan!"

"Joey what are you doing!" Tristan cried as Joey dragged him and raced to the girl. The blonde clasped Tristan's arm to position both of them underneath the girl.

"You and I are going to catch her when she falls."

"What!"

"Just get ready!" Joey looked to the petrified girl. She was trembling with fear.

"Jump!" he shouted.

The girl was panic stricken at the idea. "I can't!"

"You have to!" the boy hollered back. "Don't worry we'll catch you!"

The girl swallowed the lump in her throat. "...Ok..." Her shaky hands released her hold. The girl screamed like there was no tomorrow as her frail body fell through the air. She did not meet her doom however. The boys kept their promise and they broke her fall.

Although, instead of actually catching her, the girl landed on top on them. The boys had unintentionally made themselves into a human mattress. They did save the girl, but it wasn't how Joey had pictured it in his mind.

The others rushed over. "Is anybody injured?"Amelia asked, a healing spell ready in her delicate hands.

"I'm...fine, I think." the girl replied in a shaky voice.

"Ditto." Joey and Tristan also answered with grunts.

"That was fast thinking Joe...er ...Josephine" Lina said as she helped the girl to her feet. "But next time how about filling the rest of us in?"

The boys each grumbled as they felt the pain in their aching backs.

"That'll leave a mark." Zel stated.

"I'd rather have this pain than seeing a girl fall in the street." Joey replied.

The girl, feeling much braver now that the danger had passed, bowed to Joey and Tristan.

"Thank you very much. I'm in your debt. I had climbed up there to fix a hole in my roof, but my ladder fell and with everyone else at the pageant, I was certain no one could save me."

Joey and Tristan blushed slightly at the girl's praise, but it didn't hold them back from smiling smugly.

"It was nothing really." Tristan replied, with his hand behind his head.

"But it was." the girl insisted. "You've saved my life. My name's Vandy and please tell me if there is anyway I can repay you."

"Aw...ya don't have to pay us back." Joey stammered. "We were happy to...OW!" A quick sharp jolt of pain in his foot, caused by Lina stomping directly on top of it, made Joey forget the rest of his sentence. "...Lina..." he hissed in pain, jumping up and down, staring with a blood thirsty look for murder.

"Don't you know not to look a gift horse in the mouth!" Lina snarled back. Really! Even children know not to let an opportunity for a reward to slip through their fingers. With a sweet smile, Lina whipped around to Vandy. "It's only polite to take you up on your offer. So how about a free dinner, or even...no wait! A cash reward would be better!"

Vandy sweat-dropped. "Er...I must say..."

"How about telling us the fastest route out of this city." Yami jumped in. The former pharaoh could always sense an opportunity. The sorceress shot him one of her famous glares. She would have preferred a much more tangible reward.

Yami matched Lina with his own fire filled glare, but continued. "How about it?"

Vandy seemed dazed by all the sudden questions. "You mean you're leaving the city?"

"As soon as we possibly can."

The girl happily clapped her hands together. "If that's the case, I can do more than tell you, I can give you all a ride."

"Really!" inquired Yugi.

Vandy nodded with great enthusiasm. "Yes, for you see I'm meeting with my cousin today, but he's a man so he isn't allowed here or...well...you know what the consequences would be."

"Oh we know." Gourry replied

"Which is why I'm taking my wagon and riding out of town to see him. I could take you all with me if you'd like."

"That would really be a big help." Tea exclaimed.

Vandy headed to her door. "If you could all wait here a moment, I just need to fetch my hat and we'll be on our way."

The girl was answered by various nods as she shut the door.

"That was a stroke of luck." Zelgadis commented.

"Most certainly." Yami agreed. "And I hope she hurries. I want to get out of this dress immediately."

"Mr. Yami you should be more careful how you act." observed Amelia. "You're acting like a man."

The game king gradually turned his head with a dangerous glint in his crimson eyes.

"Acting like a man? WELL OF COURSE I'M ACTING LIKE A MAN! IT'S HARD NOT TO WHEN YOU ARE..."

Lina pounced on him with immense speed and brute force. "Can't you keep your big mouth shut! We're trying to not endanger our lives here!"

"Oh my gosh! Is she alright!" Spooked by the sudden voice, the adventurers turned to Vandy after she had come out from her house.

Lina froze. Think Lina! Think! Than an explanation came to her in a streak of lightning. "Oh...uh Yama? She's fine. She just needs to take her medication, because of her mental problem, but then she'll be as right as rain. Right Sis!"

Lina heard a deep growl as her response. Yami was SO getting Lina back for this! He didn't know how. He didn't know when, but she would SO pay for this!

It took a little over half an hour for Vandy's wagon to ride to the city limits. Leaving the city gates was a most joyous sight to the boys, not that they ever let Vandy in on their secret.

Once they were far enough from Femilla to be safe from be arrested, Vandy pulled on the reins to force her horses to halt.

"This is as far as I can take you. I'm supposed to meet my cousin here."

"This is fine with us." Amelia stated as the gang climbed out from the wagon.

Yami resisted from screaming "FREEDOM! FREEDOM!" He had to keep at least SOME dignity. Well...what ever dignity he had left.

"Thanks again for the ride." said Gourry. Vandy smiled.

"You're quite welcome." The girl scanned the area about with hawk eyes. "Now, if only I can find my cousin Volun, my day would be complete."

The swordsman's sunny smile melted into a pale sicken alarmed frown. He could swear his body felt as cold as stone. NO! She couldn't mean...HIM!

Lina and Amelia had similar dreaded expressions. "Ms. Lina...you don't suppose it's..."

"LALA!" Out of nowhere, the much feared Volun rushed and swooped Gourry into a bear hug. The swordsman squirmed and madly struggled to escape from the tight death hug.

The others watched dumbfounded. "What...the hell?" Joey breathed and looked to the chimera, assuming he could clarify.

"Don't look at me! I'm just as confused as you are!"

Meanwhile Volun continued to ramble. "Oh Ms. Lala! I knew the fates would smile on us and we be reunited! Proof, of our pure love..."

Finally, Gourry managed to wiggle an arm loose and punched Volun, freeing himself. Gourry stood there panting, but was smart enough to start running as soon as he saw the first sign of Volun regaining his senses.

"My darling! Come back!" Volun yelled mournfully, giving chase.

The other sweat-dropped. Vandy blinked in utter confusion. "Uh...how does she know my cousin?"

"Um..." Lina stammered. "It's...rather a funny story actually..."

"Uh...shouldn't we rescue Gourry?" Yugi gestured to the tree Gourry had climbed and was clinging onto as Volun sang him love ballads.

"Uh...yeah." Lina responded.

"I'll handle it." volunteered Yami, stomping to the troubled area.

Yugi darted after him. /Yami don't hurt him ok? I know you're not in the greatest of moods./

/Relax Aibou. I won't harm him./

The game king locked his gaze onto Volun and tapped his shoulder. The loved crazed man stopped singing and turned. Yami crossed his arms and in a firm tone said "Look buddy, beat it."

"Huh?" was his reply.

Yami sighed. "She's not interested. To normal people, climbing a tree and refusing to come back down would be a clear sign of that!"

Volun tilted his head and blinked at Yami.

"What?" asked a very tired out Yami.

Volun grinned. "You're rather attractive yourself miss."

The man suddenly went unconscious with his eyes swirling in their sockets, as Yami gave him a hard punch into his face.

"Yami! You said you weren't going to hurt him!" protested an upset Yugi.

"Sorry Aibou, but I'm having an EXTREMELY bad day!"

The boy sighed, he couldn't blame him...but still...

"Is it safe to come down?" The twin boys glanced to Gourry. The swordsman was hanging upside-down on his branch. It reminded Yugi of a koala bear he once saw on the nature channel.

"Yeah Gourry, you're safe."

The swordsman let loose a much needed sigh of relief and jumped down. "Thank Gods! I thought he'd never go away."

"So what's the deal between you and the Romeo wanna be?" Yami inquired.

Gourry grimaced at the memory. "Volun is kind of the result of the first time Lina forced me to go in drag." he explained. "Volun saw me and he...got a crush on me."

"More like a stalker obsession." Yugi muttered.

"That's the tip of the iceberg. The idiot actually wants to marry me!"

"If that's the problem, why not tell him you're really a guy?"

Gourry looked back with a serious shine in his blue eyes. "That's the scary part, I did tell him I was a guy."

The boys said nothing as a cold breeze passed them sending shivers crawling along their spines. "That is very...disturbing." Yami replied.

Before Gourry had the chance to agree, Vandy cried. "Cousin Volun!" She rushed to her fallen cousin's side. "What on earth happened."

"Uh..." Yami, Yugi, and Gourry replied unsure of their answer.

"Sunstroke!" the game king briskly said. "Weirdest case I've ever seen! Came fast and hit him hard!"

"Yeah right..." grumbled Yugi.

"I never thought I would be so happy to be wearing pants." Tristan exclaimed.

"I highly agree." Zelgadis answered.

Once the gang had left Vandy to attend to her injured cousin, the boys joyfully switched to their old, but comfortable clothes. Yami being the most thrilled that the escapade was done with.

"I never want to see another dress for the rest of my life!"

Gourry looked at Yami, with a question in his mind that had been nagging him for sometime. "Gee Yami, if you hated it that much, why didn't you go into your puzzle."

The group froze. Unmoving. Dead in their tracks.

"You know..." said Zelgadis choosing his words carefully. "That thought never crossed my mind."

"Me...neither." Yugi admitted.

Seconds later, frightened birds flew from the tree tops as someone screamed.

"DAMMIT!"

Seto: Yo! Seto here, I'm doing the little author's note this time. Although I don't see why I was chosen seeing...I'M NOT EVEN IN THIS STORY!

ES: DEAL WITH IT! OR DO YOU WANT ME TO HAVE LINA FIREBALL YOU!

Lina: Oh! Can I! Can I!

Seto: Fine! ES found this chapter really fun to write and a big thanks to Dragonslave151 for the pageant idea. Something I've rather enjoyed reading as well. Right Yami and Joey?

Yami and Joey: Shut up Seto!

Seto: He He! Anyway, ES is not too sure when the next chapter will be up, for it will be a bit long and plus she has exams and her graduation coming up as well. In other words: a very busy girl, but rest assured she will work on it and try to post it as soon as she possibly can.


	13. Ghosts of the Past

  
  


Chapter 13

Ghosts of the Past

  
  


Even though the day had begun to be sunny and warm, mother nature must've had a major mood swing, for the pleasant warm weather had changed into an icy bone chilling rain storm. Thousands of fat rain drops tumbled from their cloud masters, forcing all creatures in the forest to take refuge in the nearest shelter in their vicinity.

  
  


The unlucky few, with no cover from the wind and rain, had no choice but to run with the freezing rain sliding down their necks. Our heroes being among them. The adventurers hastily dashed along the trail, making any attempt to protect themselves with what little they had to remain dry.

  
  


They had not succeeded in that task yet. Lina sneezed hard and growled like a wet tiger. "I HATE RAIN! I HATE RAIN! I HATE RAIN!"

  
  


"Join the club!" Joey snapped harshly, trying to use his jacket to cover his hair and failing miserably. "The rest of us aren't exactly having a blast here!"

  
  


The sorceress tuned out Joey's remarks and continued to rant. "I'm tired! I'm wet and I'm hungry to make things worse!"

  
  


Joey's teeth ground together. He couldn't stand being ignored. "Quit your wailing already! At least you have a cape! I'm only stuck with this un-waterproof jacket!"

  
  


Lina returned the dirty glare with a snarl to top it off. "I have the right to whine if I want to! Hell, I'll scream it to the world if I want!"

  
  


"I bet I can scream louder than you any day of the week!"

  
  


"Oh yeah!"

  
  


"Yeah!"

  
  


"Bring it on blondie!"

  
  


"Come on you guys! Don't fight!" Tea interrupted. She felt just as wet and cold as the rest of them and she was in no mood to deal with an argument. "We're all in the same boat and we shouldn't be wasting our time arguing when we could be locating some shelter."

  
  


"Tea's right." agreed Gourry. "And look on the bright side, at least things can't......"

  
  


"NO!" Tristan made a mad leap and covered the swordsman's mouth enabling him to speak. "Gourry don't ever say 'At least things can't get any worse'!"

  
  
  
  


Gourry replied with a muffled "Why not?"

  
  


"Cause things always do get worse when people say that!"

  
  


Lina gave the brunette a fire filled annoyed glare. "Tristan we're in the middle of nowhere during a huge storm! How could things possibly be any worse?!"

  
  


A streak of lightening flashed across the sky and struck full force at a stump less than a few metres away. The group let out ear splitting yelps, resulting in Lina jumping and clinging to Gourry's arm.

  
  


"Told you so!"

  
  


"Shut up Tristan!" Lina snarled and then taking heed of how close she was to Gourry. Blushing, she flipped Gourry to the ground. "And what's with you clinging to me?!"

  
  


The group sweat-dropped. "The only one who was clinging was you Lina." Yami corrected. 

  
  


The fiery sorceress said nothing and blushed redder than before.

  
  


As this was going on, Yugi raced ahead to Zelgadis. The chimera was staring at his map while standing in front of the fork in the road and was comparing the crossing signs that were pointing in each direction. The sign to the right had the name of a local village. The sign to the left had the faded words "Grey Manor" written on it. 

  
  


Yugi stared at the signs for a brief second and faced the chimera. "So Zel, does your map say which road we should take?"

  
  


Zelgadis didn't answer. In fact he appeared to be more focussed on the signs before him.

  
  


"Zelgadis?"

  
  


The chimera scoffed. "So we came this far did we?"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


Zelgadis finally took notice of Yugi. "Oh.....sorry. We're going left."

  
  


"Huh? But the sign says the village is to the right."

  
  


"True, but the house on the left is closer, plus it's abandoned. So getting in won't be a problem."

  
  


"Really?!..........Hey wait, how do you know that?"

  
  


"Just trust me on this." Zel replied and started to walk forward to the left.

  
  


"Uh....ok."

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


It didn't take long for the others to catch up. Zelgadis was true to his words, for the group found themselves in front of a huge mansion in a matter of minutes. The structure had been well built and going by the vines growing along the walls and the stone gargoyles that were guarding the roof, the mansion was centuries old.

  
  


It wasn't falling apart, but it must've been years since a living soul had actually entered.

  
  


"This would make shelter." Tea observed. "But are you sure it's alright to just walk in without permission?"

  
  


"Quite sure." Zelgadis answered. "Besides, would you rather stand out here in the storm?"

  
  


"Guess not." Amelia replied. "But Mr. Zelgadis how did you know about this place?"

  
  


For the second time, Zelgadis refused to answer and opened the wooden twin doors. 

  
  


"Let's go in shall we?" he announced to the others.

  
  


"What is with Zel?" Lina pondered aloud.

  
  


"He's been like that since he was looking at the signs." Yugi voiced. 

  
  


"Perhaps our friend isn't telling us something." Yami muttered.

  
  


Lina shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time he's done it. Anyway, let's get out of this rain!"

  
  


The group agreed and ran in. Yami's foot barely touched the front porch when he stopped dead in his tracks. The game king felt his blood tingle. Was it magic at work? No. This was different. Yami knew this feeling as well as a wolf knew the urge to howl at the moon.

  
  


It was the presence of another spirit. Yami had developed this sixth sense during the time he was sealed within the puzzle. The former pharaoh gazed at the house. Could this place truly be haunted? If so, why didn't Zelgadis mention it?

  
  


"Yami, you're going to catch a cold if you keep standing there." Yugi called out.

  
  


"Oh....right. Coming." Yami slowly decided to enter. He choose not to alert the others of his findings just yet. As far as he could sense, there was no danger......For now anyway.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


The mansion was absolutely pitch black. A person would be unable to see his hand in front of his face. "Man, we need a light in here." Joey remarked.

  
  


In a blink of an eye, Lina automatically cast a lighting spell and the hallway was soon illuminated by the small orb of light. "Uh.....thanks." Joey replied.

  
  


"Wow! How did you do that?!" inquired an amazed Yugi.

  
  


The sorceress shrugged casually. "It's just a simple lighting spell. It's not that big of a deal."

  
  


"It is to me. I wish I could do magic."

  
  


"I see no reason why you couldn't perform that spell."

  
  


Yugi's eyes brightened. Was it really possible for him to learn a little magic? That would be so cool! "Do you mean it?!"

  
  


"Sure. A lighting spell is the simplest spell there is. Anyone could cast it." The wheels in Lina's bargaining mind turned, thinking of an intriguing proposal. "Tell you what, I'll teach you some magic, if you'll agree to give me some playing tips on Duel Monsters."

  
  


"It's a deal!" The boy was over flowing with excitement as the pair of them shook hands.

  
  


"I hate to interrupt your negotiation here, but maybe we could find a way of making a fire or something." said Gourry. "I'm freezing!"

  
  


"There's a fire place in the chamber around the corner." Zelgadis informed. "We can warm ourselves in there."

  
  


Amelia stared at the chimera curiously. "How do you know so much about this place Mr. Zelgadis?"

  
  


"Easy, I grew up here."

  
  


"WHAT?!" The group yelled so loud there was an echo in the hallway that went on for miles.

  
  


"You mean you lived here?!" cried Tristan.

  
  


Zel nodded. "Yes, this mansion belonged to Rezo, but it's been years since anyone's been here."

  
  


"Whoa. To own a house this big, Rezo must've been loaded."

  
  


"Joey that's rude!" Tea scolded.

  
  


"It's okay." Zelgadis lead the way down to the soon heated chamber. It proved to be as dark as the hallway. If not darker. On the far wall was a fireplace, a small stack of dust covered logs and a circle of armchairs and a couch sitting in front. The furniture was sad and faded from years of neglect. 

  
  


Lina guided them with her ball of light across the room. She bent on one knee, letting her ball float to the ceiling to have both of her hands free. "I'll just start a fire with a flare arrow and..."

  
  


"NNNOOO!!!" Joey and Tristan (with nerves of steel) dived bombed behind the couch for protection. The others sweat-dropped and exchanged odd looks. 

  
  


"What's with you guys?" questioned Gourry.

  
  


The blond poked his head out, but still did not make any move to come out from his shield. "Whenever Lina does a spell, it usually results in either an explosion or one of us getting fried!"

  
  


Veins were throbbing in Lina's forehead. "Not ALL of my spells are destructive!"

  
  


"That has yet to be proven." Yami remarked.

  
  


Lina grumbled coldly under her breath as she cast a small carrot sized flare arrow into the fire place. The flame instantly grew and it's warm inviting glow lit up. The gang removed their capes and jackets, draping them over the fire to dry. They sat in front of the flames warming their bodies and numb cold fingers. "Ah! That hits the spot!" stated Gourry, speaking for all.

  
  


"We're going to need a few more logs to add to the fire." Yami observed.

  
  


The chimera grabbed an iron poker and stabbed the log to get the embers moving. "If my memory serves me correctly, there are more logs in the other room in the broom closest."

  
  


"I'll go and fetch some." Amelia volunteered, dashing to her feet. 

  
  


"I'll lend you a hand." Yugi replied, rushing after the young princess.

  
  


Stepping through the carrier door, Amelia cast her own light. Yugi lingered near her, being the teen's primary source of light and safest route without ramming into any hidden objects or furniture.

  
  


The princess spied the closet. She let her light hover as she opened it and found the logs.

  
  


"How many do you think we need?"

  
  


"I would say four or five for now." Yugi answered.

  
  


Amelia nodded and began to pick up a few logs. Yugi bent down to assist her, but paused as he glanced at a painting the light ball was floating in front of. It was a man, but what was peculiar was that both of his eyes were closed shut. He held a staff with silver rings dangling and wore long blood red robes.

  
  


Despite the odd choice of colours, he looked like a priest. "Amelia, do you know who this is?"

  
  


The princess gazed up and locked on the painting, dropping the logs she had gathered. "Oh my gosh! It's Rezo the Red Priest!"

  
  


"You mean Zelgadis's grandfather?! The guy who turned him into a chimera?!"

  
  


"That's right!" The bewildered teen stared at the painting. "But he looks so young to be a grandfather. He doesn't have a single grey hair or a wrinkle!"

  
  


"It's because of his magic." Amelia explained. "From what I was told, his magic was so powerful it preserved his youthful appearance. He was greatly known to be a holy priest who travelled from town to town healing the sick and crippled, but considering what he did to Mr. Zelgadis, it's a little ironic."

  
  


"Did you ever meet Rezo?"

  
  


Amelia shook her head. "No. Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry did, but that was before I joined the group."

  
  


Yugi stared at the painting, with a twinge of sadness gnawing at him. From what he understood, all Rezo wanted was to be rid of his blindness. To see the world that many took for granted. The teen then sighted another painting hanging next to Rezo's. Amelia noticed it as well and both gasped. 

  
  


This was a portrait of a teenaged boy with blue hair, no older than 15, leaning on his sword. On the name plate was written "Zelgadis Greywords."

  
  


"It's Zel when he was human!" Yugi exclaimed. "And he doesn't look that much different."

  
  


Amelia nodded silently, concentrating on the painting. She had always wondered what Zelgadis looked like as a human. She'd often tried to picture him, but she could never get the mental image quite right. Now she had a detailed picture in front of her! "He looks as handsome then as he does now." she thought, blushing.

  
  


Amelia made sure to memorize every aspect from the colour of his hair to the shape of his chin. She wanted to have the picture burned into her brain.

  
  


"Amelia, we should head back." Yugi suggested.

  
  


The princess snapped back to what she was doing. "Oh.....right."

  
  


The pair scurried back the way they came. Neither of them had noted that at the far back, they were being watched by a ghostly figure who swiftly vanished.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * *

"Bout time you got back." Lina grunted as Yugi and Amelia spread the logs on the floor.

  
  


"Sorry." Yugi said, brushing the dust and dirt from his hands.

  
  


Lina waved mindlessly like she was swatting a fly. "Whatever. Do you want me to teach you how to do the lighting spell now?"

  
  


"Yeah!" The boy jumped with the enthusiasm of a child. Yugi sat himself across from Lina, but was surprised as Yami copied his movement.

  
  


"Aw! Did you want to learn too Yami?" Lina teased.

  
  


"No, I already know how to cast magic. I'm just making sure you don't teach Yugi anything dangerous."

  
  


" Since when have I done anything dangerous?!.......err.....on second thought don't answer that."

  
  


On the other side of the chamber, Joey was browsing among the many books that stood on the shelves. He narrowed in on a particularly well worn one and plucked it from the safety of the shelf to examine further.

  
  


As soon as the blonde landed onto the first page, Joey realized that it actually was in truth a photo album. Landing in the middle of it, Joey grinned and poorly attempted to contain his laughter. "This is priceless!"

  
  


"What'd ya find?" asked Tristan, drawing the group's full attention.

  
  


Joey grinned like a pyromaniac that had been given matches. "Something worth ten times the value of gold. BABY PICTURES OF ZELGADIS!!"

  
  


Zelgadis choked on the coffee he had drunk and didn't stop coughing until Gourry hit his back to clear his tubes. The chimera looked at Joey, the fear of a captured animal at the mercy of a heartless hunter shining in his eyes. "What?! Dammit! I thought I'd burned those!"

  
  


"Aw! Zel ya look so adorable in your bunny pj's!"

  
  


"No way!" breathed Tristan. "Let me see!"

  
  


Zelgadis launched from his seat, his temper ready to explode. "Joey give me that book!" 

  
  


The blonde grinned the smugness of a smart alack thief holding a priceless jewel for ransom. "No way! I'm having too much fun!"

  
  


"Joey!" Zelgadis leapt, in the position to pounce.

  
  


Joey saw this coming and made the correct life saving decision of racing out and into the dark hallway. "Ya have to catch me first!"

  
  


The chimera snarled and followed. 

  
  


Tea sweat-dropped and sighed. "Leave it to Joey to cause trouble."

  
  


"It could be worse." Gourry stated.

  
  


"How?"

  
  


"If Lina was chasing him, it would be much more painful."

  
  
  
  


Joey breathed heavily. He was running at full speed. A fire was growing in his chest and his legs felt like rubber. "I must've lost him by now." Joey glanced back and shrieked.

  
  


His pursuer was gaining on him! It was time for a grand escape! The blonde made a sharp turn around the corner and threw himself into the nearest chamber. He layed flat against the wall. Echos of Zel's footsteps promptly passed. Joey relaxed, danger free.

  
  


He made a mental note. Next time he taunted Zelgadis, double check that he is tied down before doing so. Joey got to his feet. He wasn't sure what room he was hiding in, for it was coated in darkness. "Maybe I should've asked Lina to teach me how to cast a lighting spell too."

  
  


*cling-cling*

  
  


Joey became deathly still. What was that?

  
  


*cling-cling*

  
  


There it was again! The blonde teenager scanned frantically about for a lead on the source. Nothing. Could it have been a bell or a clock? Just then, Joey saw movement from the corner of his eye.

  
  


He gulped. What was going on? An image of the darkness being the camouflage for many monsters and ghouls and...... any other kind of scary creature he had seen in horror movies.

  
  


But good old logic and reasoning shouted it's presence. "Wait a sec! I bet it's Zelgadis playing a trick on me!" It was so obvious! The chimera must be trying to spook him as revenge for the chase. Ha! Little did he know, Joey Wheeler was no fool!

  
  


*cling-cling*

  
  


Instead of shaking, Joey grinned in triumph. The sound was coming directly behind him, which meant Zel was too. "I'll show him!" he thought. 

  
  


Joey spun around. "Ha! Nice try......." Joey's courage evaporated and he paled greatly. His face was as white as a sheet.

  
  


Standing before him was not Zelgadis, but a man. A man that was floating in mid air. A man that was deathly pale. A man he could see through, literally!

  
  


In a millisecond, this new development registered into Joey's brain. Warning, ghost! Repeat, ghost!

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


A twinkle of light of light flickered in Yugi's tiny hands for a brief second before dying out. Yugi growled, discouraged. "Not again!"

  
  


"Relax Yugi! You almost had it." Lina reassured. 

  
  


"It didn't feel like it." Yugi pouted. "That was my tenth try! Maybe I'm not cut out for magic."

  
  


"Naw. It just takes practice. You're doing a lot better than other people I have seen."

  
  


"If you say so." Yugi sighed, not fully convinced.

  
  


At exactly that moment, a worn out exhausted Zelgadis came in.

  
  


"Did you catch Joey?" Tea asked.

  
  


The chimera replied with a flat dark "No." and slumped on the couch. "The weasel gave me the slip, but I'm going to catch him later."

  
  


"Where is Joey?" asked Yami.

  
  


"He'll probably show up sooner or later." Tristan replied.

  
  


A loud scream suddenly echoed through the halls. It rang in the groups eardrums as they turned their sights to the entrance. Joey bursted in, fell over the couch, landing spread out on Zelgadis. 

  
  


"Well looks who's back!" Zel mocked angrily. 

  
  


The blonde raised his head, eyes as wide as a canyon and bubbling with terror. "Zel forget the grudge! We have a crisis to worry about! This place is haunted!"

  
  


"What do you mean haunted?" asked Yami.

  
  


"I mean haunted as in ghosts! I saw one!"

  
  


"Oh you did not! It was probably the light playing tricks on you." Tristan reasoned.

  
  


Joey scrambled to the brunette, one foot on the cushion and the other on the armrest. "Look! I may not have much experience with the dead, but I think I know a ghost when I see one!"

  
  


"I still say you're imagining things."

  
  


"Actually Joey may not be far from the truth." Yami declared. "Before we entered, I thought I had sensed another spirit dwelling in this place."

  
  


Lina snarled and grabbed onto the game king's shirt collar, fuming. "And you didn't consider it might've been an important detail to tell the rest of us?!"

  
  


"I wasn't entirely positive and the spirit didn't feel like a threat!" Yami snapped, despite the fact that he was choking.

  
  


Amelia turned to the chimera. "Mr. Zelgadis, could there really be a ghost here?"

  
  


"If there is, I was never told of it."

  
  


"In that case, maybe we should try to find it?" suggested Gourry.

  
  


"Why? Yami said it didn't feel hostile." voiced Tea.

  
  


"True, but just because it doesn't feel like a threat, doesn't mean it isn't." Lina explained, speaking from past experience. "So, I'm with Gourry. We should find this ghost and......"

  
  


"Help it pass into the afterlife so it may rest in peace!" exclaimed Amelia.

  
  


"Yeah.....there's that, but I was really thinking we could ask if it knows any valuable spells or better yet any locations of treasure! Oh yeah! That would be sweet!"

  
  


The others sweat-dropped, leaving Lina alone to dream of possible money and treasure.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


The group decided to search the house in pairs and drew straws to match people. Tea and Zelgadis were the first pair. Next was Joey and Amelia and then Gourry and Yugi were teamed up. The last three were Tristan, Lina and Yami. This made the brunette groan wildly, for he could predict he would be playing referee between Lina and Yami.

  
  


Two hours passed as each team searched the mansion, but there was no sign of the ghost. Gourry and Yugi were searching the study as their last room before returning to regroup with the others. The swordsman lifted Yugi onto his well built shoulders to peek into a small attic.

  
  


"Do you see anything up there Yugi?" asked Gourry.

  
  


"Except for dust bunnies, no." Yugi replied earnestly. "But Gourry, do you really think a ghost would be hiding in an attic?"

  
  


"I don't know." Gourry said honestly. "But ghosts can act really weird. I remember this one time Lina got possessed by this really freaky spirit." The swordsman shivered. "It wasn't pretty."

  
  


The boy uttered a small "Oh." and Gourry put him back on to the ground.

  
  


Yugi dusted off his clothes and gazed forward. There was a wall, but it was slightly different from the rest of the house. The teen stared at it intensely. "I wonder...." he murmured, heading in the wall's direction.

  
  


"Uh......shouldn't we go to the others?" Gourry asked.

  
  


"Just a minute, I may have found something." Yugi brushed his hand against the wall and knocked on it. It confirmed his suspicions. "It's hollow."

  
  


"Hollow?" Gourry repeated now with a spark of interest. "Why would it be hollow?"

  
  


"Because it's a secret passage. Old manors and castles are usually filled with tons of them."

  
  


"Sounds like a good place for a ghost to hide." 

  
  


Yugi nodded. He rubbed his hand against each brick. "We just have to find the switch to open it."

  
  


Gourry joined in the hunt. The swordsman went about the wall feeling each stone. Suddenly, he accidentally found a rock that moved. Before he could tell Yugi of his discovery, he pushed in the stone. 

  
  


The wall moved with a steady and yet quick motion like a giant yawn. Gourry was able to jump away, but Yugi was caught and as the wall turned it swallowed Yugi and forced the teenager into the darkness behind.

  
  


"Yugi!" Gourry called out in vain, but could only helplessly watch as the wall closed. He rushed to it and pounded with his fists. "Yugi can you hear me?! Yugi!"

  
  


"Uh....I think so." Yugi shouted, but sounded faint.

  
  


Gourry sighed relieved. "Good. Hang tight and stay right there. I'm going to fetch the others!" The swordsman raced from the scene. "And don't go anywhere!"

  
  


"Where would I go?" Yugi called back. He waited for a response, but there was none. Yugi rubbed his arms for warmth. He had absently left his jacket in the main chamber. He regretted doing so, cause of the cold chill in the air. Yugi had never liked the dark and sitting in the middle of it all alone was the last thing he'd craved. Especially with the fearful knowledge that a ghost may be lurking close by. "I hope Gourry gets back soon."

  
  


"YOU JELLYFISH BRAIN!!" 

  
  


Yugi had to shake his ears to rid himself of the ringing. "Guess Gourry found Lina."

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Gourry how could you let something so stupid happen?!" Lina shrieked, constantly pounding Gourry's skull with her fist. The swordsman stumbled into the study with Yami, Tristan, Joey and Amelia following.

  
  


"Ow! Come on Lina! It was an accident!"

  
  


"It was an accident that shouldn't have happened!"

  
  
  
  


"But how was I to know........"

  
  


"Would you two stop bickering!" Yami shouted. "We should be concentrating on rescuing Yugi!"

  
  


There was silence, but both Lina and Gourry nodded. Under normal circumstances, Lina would've thought of a witty comeback, but the scary glare from Yami gave even Lina chills and who could blame him? It was his "little brother" that was trapped.

  
  


Thankfully, the tension eased up as Zelgadis and Tea dashed in at the nick of time. 

  
  


"What's with all the shouting?" Tea asked.

  
  


"Yugi got himself locked inside a secret passage." Joey answered.

  
  


"What?!"

  
  


"Yeah, we found one while searching in here." Gourry answered.

  
  


Zelgadis slapped his forehead. "Dammit! I can't believe I forgot about that!"

  
  


Yami feeling he could no longer wait, approached the wall. "Aibou are you alright?!"

  
  


"Yami! Yeah I'm fine." Yugi felt greatly relieved to hear Yami.

  
  


Zelgadis hastily went to the game king's side. "Listen carefully Yugi, if you look along the far wall you'll see a stone sticking out. Press it."

  
  


"Uh.....Zel I would, but it's pitch black in here. I can't see a thing!"

  
  


"Geez Yugi!" Lina cried. "Just use the light spell I taught you!"

  
  


Yugi brightened for a brief second, but then resumed his worried state. "But Lina, I haven't gotten that spell to work yet."

  
  


"Try it anyway! What do you have to lose?!"

  
  


The teen was forced to agree with Lina there. "Ok......just give me a minute." Yugi breathed deeply. He thoroughly recited the incantation that Lina had him memorize by heart.

  
  


"Light which burns beyond crimson flame, 

let thy power gather in my hands.

Lighting!"

  
  


Like before, he felt a tiny spark. "Have to concentrate." Yugi told himself. He imagined the tiny spark growing bigger and bigger and brighter with each passing second. Yugi slowly opened an eye to peek at his hopeful spell, praying it was working.

  
  


Much to his astonishment, there was a illuminating ball of light. Swirls of colours danced in it. Yugi was speechless as he became hypnotized by the light.

  
  


"I......did it. I did it!" Yugi cried, filled with excitement. He had truly done magic!

  
  


"Yugi did you do it or not?!" Lina's impatient voice rattled.

  
  


Yugi stumbled, taken aback by Lina's shouting. "Yeah I did it!"

  
  


"Great, but celebrate later!"

  
  


"Right!" Yugi held the light up in his palm and spotted the stone Zelgadis told him about and went to push it. It wouldn't move. He pushed harder. Still no victory!

  
  


"The stone's stuck!" Yugi called.

  
  


"Damn!" he heard Zel curse. "It must be jammed. Yugi turned around. Do you see a set of stairs leading downward?"

  
  


The boy turned. A long dark eerie stairway lead the way deep below the house. Yugi gulped. "....Yes."

  
  


"Head down them. We'll meet you downstairs."

  
  


Yugi looked at the stairway again and gulped again. "Ok......" he replied timidly and started to make his way down.

  
  
  
  


"Just where is Yugi going?" asked Yami.

  
  


"To Rezo's old lab. I know of another route to get there." 

  
  


"Where is it?" questioned Amelia.

  
  


"Across the hall in the other room." Zelgadis pointed as he ran in that direction.

  
  


"Wait for us!" Tea shouted.

  
  


In a heartbeat, the group was standing in the chamber. "Where's the entrance Zel?" inquired Lina.

  
  


"It's......"

  
  


"I bet I know!" proclaimed Joey, rushing to a suite of armour. The blonde clutched onto the arm plate and tried to push it down with all of his muscle.

  
  


"I've seen it in the movies *urg* all the time *urg* We just move this arm *urg* WHY WON'T IT MOVE?!!"

  
  


The chimera sighed and took hold of a door that was located on the other wall. 

"Joey, the door's right here."

  
  


The blonde froze and blushed. "I knew that!"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Yugi treaded down the stairway. His footsteps and the beating of his own heart being the alone sources of sound. 

  
  


"There's nothing to be afraid of." he reminded himself. "Besides the fact that this would be the ideal hideout for a ghost. Just ignore that detail and I'll be perfectly fine...........yeah right!"

  
  


Yugi was half glad as he reached the last step, but part of him wished that the stairs would continue longer, for it was much better to handle than the long dark hallway that he was now facing.

  
  


The instant Yugi stepped forward, a row of torches lit, causing the teen to jump. He gazed at the fired torches. "Must be some kind of magic." Yugi muttered. "Guess I don't need this any longer." He let his ball of light slowly die, sad to see his very first successful spell end.

  
  


Yugi walked into the hall. He nervously kept glancing to his sides. He couldn't shake the feeling that this scene reminded him of various horror films when the victim walked alone and the monster would automatically emerge to devour the victim.

  
  


The boy shoved the scary images aside. Letting his imagination carry him away was not a wise move.

  
  


*cling-cling*

  
  


Yugi's blood drained from his face. "Who's there?!" He whipped around, but there was not a single ghost. "Maybe I only dreamt it?"

  
  


*cling-cling*

  
  


"Nope! Definitely not dreaming!"

  
  


Yugi vigorously rubbed his arms and scolded himself. "Come on get a hold of yourself! There's no such things as ghosts!" He pondered on this statement. "Right! This coming from a person who's possessed by a 5000 year old pharaoh!"

  
  


*cling-cling*

  
  


Yugi remained still, wishing he had Yami and the others with him. Then he heard a soft creak. There was a door, that had been briefly opened by some unknown force.

  
  


It was only a crack opening and a small light shone from within. The teen toyed with his shirt collar, debating if he should risk entering. What if it was a way out? Or what if the suspected ghost was waiting to strike at him?!

  
  


His feet shuffled forward like they had a will of their own. Yugi turned the knob slightly and entered.

  
  


The area was bare expect for a desk. A candle sat in all of its glory flickering its flame. A ghostly figure sat with his back to Yugi at the desk. He didn't acknowledge the boy's presence. The ghost's hands were folded on a staff with pure silver rings that chimed whenever touched. He currently seemed to be concentrating on the flame.

  
  


Yugi thought of leaving the ghost alone, but there was that old curse of curiosity building inside that urged him to investigate. He fingered his puzzle for encouragement, wishing again that Yami was present. At least the he would feel almost on the same level as the ghost, if the former pharaoh was by his side.

  
  


Yugi licked his parched lips and spoke calmly, but hoping to sound cheerful. "Uh....hello?"

  
  


The ghost reacted immediately by raising his head and cautiously turning it. As the light revealed the face, Yugi lost all power in his vocal cords. The man returning the same surprised gaze was the man in the portrait.

  
  


Rezo! With one huge difference. His eyes were both open! Rezo's eyes were the clear grey of rain clouds. Yugi notice a touch of sadness in them. Silence was their foe for a moment as they locked their gazes onto each other.

  
  


It wasn't until Yugi heard the rings chime that he regained his voice. "You're.....Rezo aren't you?"

  
  


Rezo blinked and showed a sad but amused smile. "Indeed I am."

  
  


Yugi was surprised at how soft Rezo's voice was. "You must forgive my manners." Rezo spoke. "It's been quite awhile since I've talked to another person.........Well, there was that blonde boy, but I don't consider screaming in my face equal to a conversation."

  
  


Yugi sweat-dropped at the mention of Joey. "I.....wouldn't either."

  
  


Rezo stared at Yugi with great interest. "And who might you be young one?"

  
  


"I'm Yugi......um do you mind if I ask..."

  
  


"Why am I not blind?"

  
  


Actually, Yugi wanted to ask why Rezo was haunting, but that question bothered him as well. Rezo rested back into his chair. 

  
  


"It is rather complicated......." he started slowly. "I suppose the easiest explanation would be that the cost of my cure was my life." An empty laugh escaped Rezo. "It's ironic. All my life I've wanted to see the world with my own eyes and here I am dead, with perfect sight, yet I am in misery."

  
  


The teen began to relax and moved closer. "Why are you in misery?"

  
  


Rezo looked to the boy. The priest, and he used the term loosely, couldn't place it, but this boy had a very innocent nature about him. Something he hadn't felt for a long time. Not since Zelgadis was a small child. Ah, had it really been that long?

  
  


"Before I.....died....I hurt someone close to me. Something unforgivable."

  
  


Yugi's thoughts stirred, but he held his tongue. "Since then." Rezo continued. "I cannot pass on.......not until I can speak with that person."

  
  


"Then why did you come to this place?" Yugi questioned

  
  


"Because young Yugi, a ghost cannot wander the countryside and I have no where else to go." Rezo sighed. " I apologize for scaring your friend. I had thought I had sensed a fellow spirit."

  
  


"Oh! That was Yami!"

  
  


"Pardon?"

"Uh.....long story."

  
  


Yugi shifted his feet as he stared back at Rezo intensely. He had a fairly good idea who Rezo had hurt and the boy pondered if he should tell the priest of Zel's close whereabouts.

  
  


"Who was this person?"

  
  


"My grandson."

  
  


".............Zelgadis?"

  
  


Rezo stared at Yugi. A look of utter shock clouded his face. The priest's body had appeared to go numb......if ghosts can become numb. In barely a whisper, Rezo spoke "You.....know my grandson?"

  
  


Yugi nodded. There was no turning back. "Yes........In fact he's here at this very moment."

  
  


Rezo was dumbfounded. He stood and stared directly at Yugi. "Please bring him here."

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


"YYYUUUGGGIII!!!" Gourry shouted at the top of his lungs. "Do you think he heard that?"

  
  


Tristan shook to clear his head of the constant ringing in his ears. "If he did, he's deaf now."

  
  


"I hope we find Yug' soon." Joey stated nervously, chilled by the icy atmosphere. "This place gives me the creeps!"

  
  


"Yeah a great place for ghosts." Lina pointed out, refusing to let the chance to tease pass by.

  
  


Joey shivered. "Ya had to remind me of that?"

  
  


Tea anxiously searched the corridors for any sight of Yugi. There was none so far. Mentally, Tea knew Yugi was alright, but the talk of ghosts gave her an unsettling feeling that wouldn't fade till they found their missing friend. "Zelgadis, are you sure Yugi's down here?"

  
  


"Positive." the chimera reassured. "The only exit for Yugi is the way we came in, so he'll have to pass us eventually."

  
  


"You're sure there aren't any other secret passages?" Yami asked.

  
  


Tea deduced by the sound of his voice, he was equally worried as she was.

  
  


"Yes. That I am sure of." Zel replied.

  
  


"Then I guess we have no choice, but to keep looking." Amelia stated.

  
  


Tristan groaned. "Great! We get to spend even more time in a creepy lab that may or may not be haunted!"

  
  


"Relax." Lina replied. "If a ghost does show up, we can handle it."

  
  


"And if it's something worse?"

  
  


"We'll cause major property damage, but we can still handle it."

  
  


Tristan sweat-dropped. "Why........doesn't that make me feel better?"

  
  


"Guys!!" All heads turned straight ahead. Yugi came flying down the corridors. He skidded to a halt and almost tripped. Yami charged forward and managed to catch the boy.

  
  


"Thanks Yami."

  
  


"Yugi where have you been? We should've met up with you ages ago."

  
  


"Uh......I ran into a slight delay."

  
  


"Did you get yourself lost again?" inquired Joey.

  
  


"NO!" Yugi snapped, blushing. "If you must know I ran into the ghost!"

  
  


"What?!" the group shouted.

  
  


"See! See! I told ya I wasn't seeing things!" The blonde cried smugly. Joey raced to Yugi grinning like a manic. "He was really scary! Right Yugi!"

  
  


"Actually no and he was quite polite. In fact......he thought you were a bit rude for yelling."

  
  


The blonde's smile smashed into a gaping hole, speechless. "Rude! He sneaks up on me and he has the nerve to call ME rude?! Why I utta....."

  
  


"Mr. Joey calm down!" Amelia instructed. "We should be asking the ghost why he's in Mr. Zelgadis's family home."

  
  


"Oh I know the reason for that too." Yugi replied. "He wants to see Zelgadis."

  
  


"Me?" Zelgadis questioned, perplexed. "Why on earth would he want to speak with me?"

  
  


Yugi gulped. He knew he was going to receive quite a loud reaction from Zel, and he wasn't predicting a joyful one either. 

  
  


"Yugi?" Zel repeated.

  
  


The boy answer in almost a whisper. "It's.......Rezo."

  
  


The following minutes were filled with an eerie and unsettling silence. The tension could've been sliced by a knife. Lina and Amelia locked their fidgety gazes upon the chimera.

  
  


Gourry scratched his head. "Rezo......" he mumbled. "Who was he again?"

  
  


Lina let loose a painful battle cry, as shattering as a banshee and jumped the swordsman, strangling him. "Rezo! The Red Priest! The guy that tuned Zel into a chimera! Has a warped sense of humour and tried to kill us!" Lina announced strongly shaking Gourry senseless. "DOES-THAT-RING-ANY-BELLS?!!!" 

  
  


Lina set her captive loose and Gourry staggered. "Why.......is the room spinning?"

  
  


Zel rolled his eyes, but his stare never left Yugi's face. In an emotionless voice he asked. "What.......does Rezo want from me? He already took enough from me as it is."

  
  


"He......just wants to talk."

  
  


The chimera's face was unreadable. One of the advantages of having a face made of stone. "Very well." Was his only reply as he marched forward.

  
  


"Hey Zel! Wait for me!" Lina demanded and was about to run, except that Amelia and Yugi joined forces, grabbing her arms and holding her back.

  
  


"Ms. Lina what do you think you're doing?!"

  
  


"What do you think?! If Rezo's ghost is here, that means I interrogate him for information on hidden treasure or some new powerful spells!"

  
  


"But you can't just barge in!"

  
  


"Why not?!" the sorceress hollered, breaking free.

  
  


"Because I doubt Zelgadis wants you there when he talks to Rezo!" Yugi explained.

  
  


"That's right!" Amelia agreed. "You should be more considerate Ms. Lina!"

  
  


Lina stared at the pair. "Have you two ever noticed that you both have the exact same problem in height?"

  
  


"That's not the point!" both protested, blushing.

  
  


The fiery haired sorceress gave a sigh in defeat. "Fine! Just knock off with the shouting already!"

  
  


Down the hall, Zelgadis was having his own problems. "I can't believe I'm doing this!" Zel grumbled to himself. He was willing to talk to the man who had betrayed him and placed this curse on him! The man that ruined his life!

  
  


So.....why was he going in the first place? He pondered on this predicament. Perhaps he felt he could finally rid himself of these doubts and questions that have been plaguing him since Rezo's death. Was it really Rezo that cursed him.......or was it the piece of Shabranigdo controlling him? Could it be that Rezo wanted to apologize?

  
  


"Ha! A lot of good that would do!" he thought bitterly. It could be that Rezo wanted to mock him........No. Somehow he knew that wasn't the case. He had to admit that Rezo had not always been the insane man in the last years of his life.

  
  


Zelgadis could remember the man being very caring and loving to him as a child and teaching him almost everything he knew. That was most likely the reason why Zel felt Rezo was a traitor to him when he changed him into a chimera.

  
  


As he came to the door, Zelgadis paused, but then reached for the knob and turned it.

  
  


Even though Zelgadis was aware his grandfather was a ghost, it still racked his nerves to see Rezo floating in mid air. What was more earth shattering was that Rezo's sealed eyes were open. The once great priest showed him a sad smile. "Hello Zelgadis........It has been a long time."

  
  


"Yes......it has." Zel felt wary, but gradually made his way across the floor.

  
  


"I see that Yugi gave you my message. I am a bit surprised you came."

  
  


"So am I." Zel thought. He leaned his body against the desk averting his gaze from his grandfather. "What do you want Rezo?"

  
  


"I........want to apologize."

  
  


"For what? Turning me into a chimera, betraying me or forcing me to do your dirty work in the search for the Philosopher's stone?!" Zel grunted.

  
  


Rezo didn't seem cross by the comment. He sighed as if he had been expecting the reaction. "I know I made many wrong choices and that quite a number of those choices caused you great pain."

  
  


"Oh! Great deduction!" Zelgadis snapped, slowly approaching him while glaring. "Do you have any idea what I've been through?! Because of you I can't walk the streets without disguising myself in fear of being ridiculed! Or how much it hurt when you cursed me! YOU of all people! My own grandfather for Gods's sake! 

  
  


It took me a long time before I could remotely trust people again! And what could you possibly do to make up for it! You're dead! You can't turn me back to normal! You can't take away the pain or give me back the life I once had!"

  
  


Zel had to catch his breath from his rant. He still felt angry, but a new feeling of relief crept upon him. He had finally let loose all of the battle feelings he had since Rezo's passing, but which never reached the surface. What was the point of yelling at someone if they were dead? And for so long he had needed to release this frustration.

  
  


Rezo stood there waiting to see if Zel would continue. Deciding his grandson was done for a moment, he spoke. "My words and grief can't possibly make up for what I have done. That's all I've been thinking about since my death. But you must believe me when I say I am truly sorry. 

  
  


Because of my obsession, not only did I hurt you, but I also put the whole world in danger and became a mere tool in a demon lord's game." He tightly gripped his staff. "I was his pawn and I let that monster control me without knowing he existed. I wish I could atone, but as you said, I can't. All I can do is hope my grief is enough."

  
  


Zelgadis's anger left for a lingering moment as the speech sunk in. He knew Rezo well enough and could sense he did really mean what he said. But still, could he forgive him? Did he want to? 

  
  


He said nothing as he stared at his grandfather. The man he used to respect. A man that once guided him. The only family he had ever known. 

  
  


"I can't fully forgive you.......but I suppose I can't place all the blame on you either. Shabranigdo no doubt manipulated you in someway to curse me and I did want to become stronger at any cost." 

  
  


Zel pressed his lips in a firm line. "I'm still angry, but -and I mean but- I'll admit, if you'd never turned me into a chimera I wouldn't have ever met Lina, Gourry and Amelia. Despite the hassle and trouble I get into when we're together.....they're some of the best friends I've ever had."

  
  


He stared at Rezo, finding it hard to harvest the words in his dry throat. "I may be able to forgive someday. Not today.....but perhaps someday in the future."

  
  


Rezo appeared pleased by Zel's response. "Thank you Zelgadis. I believe I can rest in peace now." His ghostly body faded away like an old memory. 

  
  


The chimera was stunned by the rushed sadness of seeing him go. "I will haunt you no longer and I will watch over you in the next life." Rezo smiled warmly as the last bit of his image began to escape Zel's view. 

  
  


"Goodbye grandson." were the last words heard before the once great priest disappeared forever. Zelgadis stood in silence. In a whisper he said his final words to the man he once knew, whether or not he could hear him. "Goodbye.........Grandfather."

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


By the coming of sunrise, the storm finally ended it's rage for the time being. It was a beautiful scenery painted by nature's master skill and craftsmanship. This was disturbed by Tristan and Joey as they raced from the house.

  
  


"Yahoo!" they cried. "Hello sunshine........" The pair of them in their great haste slipped and fell on the wet grass. "Ow......"

  
  


The girls sweat-dropped and sighed. "Boys." Tea muttered.

  
  


The others were already outside and had sat down to enjoy the sight. Yugi glanced at Zelgadis. The chimera hadn't given the group much detail except for informing them that Rezo had crossed over. This resulted in some whining from Lina, disappointed that she couldn't snag any new information from the priest.

  
  


Yugi was dying to know how Zel's meeting went and he could tell Amelia was equally anxious, but both of them didn't dare ask. It was a private and personal matter. Still, his curiosity was begging.

  
  


//If you keep staring at Zel like that, he's going to get annoyed.// Yami warned mentally.

  
  


Yugi sighed and switched his staring to Yami. /I know, but I can't help it. I just want to find out if Zelgadis has forgiven Rezo.....or at least..... I don't know, found a little..../

  
  


//Closure?//

  
  


Yugi nodded. The game king lay on the grass, gazing at the clouds above. //I don't know if it will help you, but I felt Rezo's spirit as he left this world.//

  
  


The boy stared with full attention. //I sensed that Rezo felt at peace, so what ever happened between those two, it seemed to release some pain on their relationship. I wouldn't worry about it.//

  
  


Yugi grinned, pleased and reminded himself to pass the message to Amelia. 

  
  


"So you guys ready to go?" Lina asked as the rest of the group came.

  
  


"I'm ready." pipped Gourry along with Yugi and Yami.

  
  


Lina turned to the chimera. "And you?"

  
  


Zel shifted in his seat and took one more glance at his old home. "I suppose so."

  
  


"Oh Joey." Gourry spoke suddenly. "Here's the book." 

  
  


Joey grinned like crazy as he snatched it. "Thanks Gourry."

  
  


Zelgadis stared at the pair, sceptical. "What book?"

  
  


"The photo album he was looking at." Gourry replied.

  
  


"What?!"

  
  


"Yeah. When we spilt up to search for the ghost, he asked me to hang on it for him."

  
  


"Joey! Why on earth do you want to keep it?!" Tea cried.

  
  


"Hello! With these baby pictures of Zel, we're talking years worth of blackmail and jokes."

  
  


"Not if you don't live to tell about it!" Joey turned to a very fiery, blood thirsty, ticked off Zelgadis reaching for his sword. 

  
  


The blonde gulped. "Uh.........got to go." Joey replied meekly, before running faster than a cheetah. Zel clenched his teeth and raced after his victim.

  
  


The group sweat-dropped. "Query." Lina stated. "Who's more of a threat? Yami and I or Zelgadis and Joey." The gang only shrugged in response for there was no clear answer to Lina's question.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Joey: Yo! ES hopes ya all liked this chapter and sorry for the long waiting. She is happy to announce that she is now a high school graduate!

  
  


ES had a little difficulty writing this chapter for she wasn't sure how Zelgadis would react to being able to talk to Rezo, if given the chance. She did her best and is sorry for anyone who was out of character.

  
  


Hopefully, the next chapter won't take so long to write for it should be somewhat shorter than this one.

  
  


ES: *sigh* I have a habit of writing very long chapters

  
  


Joey: At least they're not really short chapters.

  
  


ES: True.

  
  


Joey: Before we go * brings out Zel's baby pictures* Anyone interested in these genuine photos of Zel?! Only $19.95 each!

  
  


ES: Oh! Me want! Me want!

  
  


Zel: Joey!

  
  


Joey: Uh.....on second thought I'd better do this when stone face isn't around.

  
  


Zel: I'LL SHOW YOU STONE FACE!!

  
  


Joey: Oh boy! *runs with Zel chasing him* 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Homecoming

Chapter 14

  
  


Homecoming

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Joey are you sure you're okay?"

  
  


"I'm fine Yugi."

  
  


"But that large bump on your forehead looks painful."

  
  


"I said I'm fine."

  
  


"But....."

  
  


"Let him be." Tristan stated. "He's just too proud to admit that he got what he deserved."

  
  


"Maybe now he'll think twice before trying to black mail Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia said flatly.

  
  


"Hey! For your information I let Zel take those photos back!"

  
  


"Right after he threatened to throw you into the nearest river." Tea added smugly.

  
  


The blonde gave a dirty look and grumbled to himself.

  
  


"So where's our next destination?" asked Yami.

  
  


"Wherever it is, I hope we find an inn and grab a lot of food." expressed a tired and hungry Lina.

  
  


"We can do both actually." Zelgadis replied. "The maps indicates that there's a city up ahead."

  
  


"YES!!" cheered a pleased Lina. "Soft beds and food here I come!" She eagerly raced ahead. "So what city is it?!"

  
  


"The map says Zefielia."

  
  


Lina's enthusiasm died like a swan song. Her fear tripled to it's utter peak as she turned like a wild caged raccoon. ".......Zefielia?"

  
  


"Yes...." Zel replied, baffled by the sudden change in his friend's attitude.

  
  


In a sudden burst of rage, Lina rushed to Zelgadis glaring at him face to face. Firm frown lines formed on her brow. She bared her teeth like a wolf showing off it's fangs to an enemy. "WHY didn't you mention this before?!"

  
  


"I didn't think it would matter?!" Zelgadis shot back. "What's the problem with you?!"

  
  


"Nothing! Except we are not going to set foot in that city!!"

  
  


"What?!" echoed the group. 

  
  


"But you were just dying to get there a moment ago!" exclaimed Yugi.

  
  


"That was then! This is now! We are going around that town!"

  
  


"But why Ms. Lina?" inquired Amelia, confused by the sorceress's sudden protest.

  
  


Lina was ruffled by the question. "Uh.....no reason."

  
  


Gourry stared at his partner sternly. "Lina you're hiding something aren't you?"

  
  


"Of course not!"

  
  


"Come on Lina! I've known you long enough to tell when you're hiding something."

  
  


Nervously twiddling her thumbs and feeling like every eye was upon her, Lina blushed. "Er....I...."

  
  


"LINA!!"

  
  


"Alright I'll tell you!" She sighed massaging her tense temples. "It's my.......hometown."

  
  


Yami raised an eyebrow. "Hometown?"

  
  


"YES! Do I have to spell it out for you?!"

  
  


"Wait." muttered the chimera. "If Zefielia is your hometown that means....." 

  
  


All the slayers exchanged wide-eyes stares, each coming to realize the same frightening conclusion. "That's where Luna lives?!"

  
  


Lina, trying to avoid eye contact, nodded grimly.

  
  


"Luna?" asked Tea.

"Lina's older sister." Gourry explained.

  
  


"She has an older sister?!" jumped Joey, Yugi, Tristan, Tea and Yami.

  
  


"Yes and Ms. Lina is terrified of her." stated Amelia. "You should have seen how she reacted when she received a letter from her."

  
  


"Which is precisely why we're not going through that city!" Lina declared with the volume of a commanding general. "We're going to walk around it!"

Joey looked at Lina, suspicion glistening in his cold hard stare. "You're not telling us something."

  
  


"W....what?"

  
  


"Admit it! You're did something didn't ya?!"

"No!"

  
  


"Then why do you have the exact same guilty look I had when I tried to convince my math teacher that a dog ate my homework!" The almighty blonde, on a major power kick quite similar to a judge on t.v., pointed his finger at the accused sorceress. "JUST CONFESS!!"

  
  


Lina wanted to scream and let her anger run wild, mainly onto Joey, but the group's cynical glares overthrew her. Grinding her teeth, she cracked. "Okay......*sigh* It was something I did a few years ago that really ticked off Luna."

  
  


"What was that?" inquired Gourry.

  
  


"Well.......at the time my parents's shop was having money problems so my sister Luna and I were forced to find ways to earn money. Luna, being the goody-goody sister, took a job as a waitress, but I found a much faster way of making money."

  
  


"Which was?" piped in Yami.

  
  


"I took pictures of my sister naked in the bath tub and sold them."

  
  


The group collapsed. "Ms. Lina how could you do that to your own sister?!!" Amelia cried.

  
  


"Geez! You make it sound like I've committed murder! Besides, it's not like I got away with it. Luna found out, but before she could punish me I ran like the wind out of town and I haven't been back since."

  
  


"So you're telling us that the reason you became a travelling sorceress was because you were scared of your older sister catching you?" Zelgadis concluded .

  
  


"Damn straight!" The gang sweat-dropped.

  
  


"But Lina don't you think she would've calmed down by now?" said Yugi.

  
  


"You don't know my sister and for that reason we are going around the city to avoid her at all costs!"

  
  


"But Lina....."

  
  


"But nothing!" The stubborn sorceress rooted herself on the road and sat cross legged in the dirt with her back turned to them. "I'm not budging till we agree to that!"

  
  


Yugi turned to the others, a little scared. "She's.....dead serious."

  
  


"So....what are we going to do?" Tea asked.

  
  


"Maybe we can walk around like she wants?" suggested Amelia.

  
  


"Not an option." Zel replied. "Zefielia is surrounded by a dense forest. We could be going in circles for days before we find our way out."

  
  


"I know!" Gourry clapped his hands. "We can lure her through the city with food."

  
  


"Uh....Gourry" Yugi interrupted sweat-dropping. "She's a person, not an animal."

  
  


"Well....."

  
  


"Yami!!"

  
  


Hey I got it!" Tristan cried. "We'll just use the same plan we used on Joey when he had to go to the dentist. Remember Joey?"

  
  


"Boy do I! That's something I keeping praying to forget!"

  
  
  
  


Lina slightly turned her gaze over her shoulder at the whispering group. "They're plotting something!" Lina told herself. Ha! Try as they might, but they would have to get up pretty early to fool Lina Inverse!

  
  


There was suddenly the sound of light footsteps. Lina whipped around, ready to fight tooth and nail, but found only an innocent, smiling Yugi instead. "Hey Lina." he greeted.

  
  


Lina blinked dazed. "Uh.....hi?"

  
  


A silent moment passed with the wind gently blowing the leaves from the trees and ruffling the grass........for a few seconds until Yugi yelled. "NOW!!"

  
  


The others attacked and pounced on Lina like an army. A loud scream was given as they tied and bound Lina's hands and ankles. As they completed their task, Lina snarled and growled powerless. "ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?!!"

  
  


"Come on Lina." Gourry said, tossing the captured screaming sorceress upon his shoulder. She continued to yell death threats and, if written, the rating of this story would have to be greatly changed!

  
  


"Did you really do that to Mr. Joey?" inquired Amelia.

  
  


"Yeah." Tristan replied. "Although that was a cinch compared to this." The brunette glanced at the bite marks on his arm. "Remind me to get a tetanus shot."

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Lina was eventually untied after the group had entered the town and she had calmed down to the level that she wouldn't commit homicide. She still wasn't pleased mind you, and kept up the habit of muttering nasty things under her breath.

  
  


As they wandered, Tea and Amelia marvelled at the brightly coloured streamers and decorations that were covering the local buildings. "They really are pretty." stated the princess. "But I wonder what they are for?"

  
  


Lina sighed. "It's probably the harvest festival."

  
  


"Festival?" inquired Yugi.

  
  


Lina grumbled. "Every year Zefielia has a festival to celebrate the crops that grew."

  
  


"I've heard of that." Zel admitted. "Zefielia is quite famous for it's grapes, especially for gathering them to make wine."

  
  


Lina scoffed. "Don't I know it, but in the last couple of years the festival has gotten too commercial for my liking. Now they have thousands of booths and shops having special deals to get rich off the tourists. Not to mention, there are also those really lame games they set up too."

  
  


"Well is sounds like fun to me." Tea replied. "I wouldn't mind browsing around the shops."

  
  


"And I want to see these 'games'." spoke Yami. Despite that Lina had said they were lame, the promise of a challenge in a game, even a small one, was tempting. As the game king, he'd learned that the most simplest game could be the most difficult to win. 

  
  


"I want to check out those games too!" agreed Yugi.

  
  


"Hey, maybe they'll even have Duel Monsters!"

  
  


"Joey I seriously doubt that!" Tristan shot back.

  
  


"Well.....games could be fun, especially if they're eating contests!" Gourry cried, excitedly.

  
  


"I wouldn't mind sampling the city's famous wine." Zelgadis said.

  
  


"Well you all can just forget it!!" Lina demanded. "The only thing we're doing is getting a room at the inn and then leaving at the crack of dawn!"

  
  


"But Lina....." Gourry protested.

  
  


"But nothing! I refuse to take any chances of Luna seeing me! So we're spending the entire time at an inn and that's final!"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE ANY ROOMS AVAILABLE?!!"

  
  


The male clerk cowered behind the safety of his desk, fearfully feeling the full force of Lina's wrath.

  
  


"I'm sorry miss......but seeing it's harvest season all of our rooms are taken and it's the same story with all the other inns."

  
  


"Then what are we supposed to do, dare I ask?!"

  
  


The clerk thought hard. "Do you have any close relatives in town? Perhaps you could stay with them?"

  
  


If Gourry hadn't grabbed Lina and then dragged her outside, the inn keeper would've had to hire a new clerk.

  
  


The swordsman tossed Lina to the ground, with the others hovering nearby. "Now what do we do?" Gourry asked.

  
  


"Simple." Lina declared. "We'll camp out in the woods."

  
  


"Aw! But I wasn't keen on having to use a rock for a pillow again." Tristan whined. 

  
  


The sorceress snarled. "Deal with it!"

  
  


"Why should we?" Yami said rather darkly, glaring at Lina with great annoyance. "The way I see it, YOU"RE the one that has a problem with staying at your sister's. There is no reason why we should suffer along with you."

  
  


"What are you suggesting?" voiced Zelgadis, wondering what Yami was plotting. "That we ditch Lina and go to Luna's?"

  
  


"Exactly."

  
  


"But Yami we can't do that." Yugi responded. 

  
  


"Why not? Worst case scenario, she won't let us stay with her, right?"

  
  


"Er....I guess..."

  
  


"Are you insane?!" Lina shrieked. "You don't know her the way I do! It's a death wish!"

  
  


"To you yes, to us no. Aren't I right?"

  
  


"He.....does make a good argument." Amelia stated.

  
  


"Then it's settled." The game king turned to the gaping, shocked Lina. "You can camp outside if you desire, but we're heading to Luna's."

  
  


Lina barely made any gestures or noises as she watched each person stroll down the street. Even Gourry deserted her, which hurt Lina a bit. Her natural personality kicked in with the swiftness of a raging river. "Fine! Go and see if I care! But when she terrorizes you, don't come crying to me!"

  
  


The angered sorceress turned on her heels and marched in the opposite direction. "Bunch of morons!" she mumbled. Luna was not a person to take lightly. She's known that fact of life since the day she was born.

Sure, her sister could act all innocent and full of charm, but Lina knew the REAL Luna. A woman that was as crafty as a vixen and could make Xellos look like an amateur. Luna's temper was another thing to be aware of. She'd seen grown men tremble at Luna's feet, expect for their father, of course. He was probably the only man that could handle Luna and Lina put together.

  
  


No sirree! Lina was not going to touch Luna with a 10 foot pole! If her sister saw her........

  
  


Lina froze, with a icy cold chill crawling up her back and nesting on her neck. A shocking realization had struck Lina as quick as a stroke of lightening. If Luna did allow the guys to spend the night with her, Luna would no doubt find out that she was in town! Therefore, Luna would know that she was in town and she didn't bother to pay her "big sister" a visit.......that would make Luna 10 times more angry then she would have been if Lina HAD visited her.

  
  


Lina screamed, banging her head against a brick wall, cursing. She had no choice! And it was all that stupid Yami's fault! Lina turned around and ran. "Guys! Wait for me!"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


"Is this the place?" Gourry asked. 

  
  


Lina gulped, shaking in her shoes, worse than a scared child on the first day of school. "Y....Yes...."

  
  


Gourry frowned at Lina's timid reply. It wasn't natural seeing her like this, all shaky and scared like a trapped rabbit. Nope. The swordsman didn't like it at all. It just didn't suit her. Gourry was even tempted to make a joke about her flat chest. Who cares if he got injured, but at least then it would get Lina out of this weird mood....if even for a moment.

  
  


"Well....I guess someone has to knock." Amelia observed.

  
  


"Don't look at me!" Lina screamed. "I'm not going to do it!"

  
  


"I'll go." Gourry volunteered. He really didn't want the others to pester Lina into something she was too scared to do. So he might as well do it himself. He was Lina's self appointed guardian after all.

  
  


He ventured to the front porch and stretched out his hand to knock.

  
  


"WAIT!!!" Lina shouted.

  
  


Zelgadis twitched, frustrated, trying hard to hold his violent temper. "For Gods's sake, what now?!"

  
  


"I need to prepare!" Lina simply stated. Her definition of "prepare" consisted of swiftly hiding behind Yugi, with her hands directly on his shoulders, and crouching very low.

  
  


The group, of course, sweat-dropped at this sudden action.

  
  


"What are you doing?" asked Yami, the question on everyone's mind.

  
  


"Protection! I know Luna and she wouldn't dare try to pull a stunt if I had a cute innocent kid like Yugi with me."

  
  


Yugi stared back, dumbfounded. "You're taking me hostage!"

  
  


"Bingo! Hit the nail right on the head!"

  
  


"Isn't that a bit low?" Tristan asked. "I have an older sister too you know and she can be scary too, but I wouldn't resort to something that drastic!"

  
  
  
  


The desperate sorceress stared back intensely. "Is your sister a knight of Ceiphied and can slay a dragon only using a kitchen knife?!"

  
  


"Uh.....no?"

  
  


"You know nothing!!"

  
  


"Can we please get on with this!" Tea asked. She was beginning to feel a little irritated and was wondering if sleeping in a bed was worth all this hassle. 

  
  


Gourry shrugged his shoulders and knocked three times. A muffled voice answered. "Coming! Hold on a sec!"

  
  


Lina shook and gripped Yugi's shoulder tighter with each sound of footsteps. 

  
  


*Thump. Thump. Thump.*

  
  


"Lina you're nails are digging into my skin!"

  
  


*Thump. Thump. Thump.*

  
  


"Hey! I'm in dire need of moral support here! I have to squeeze something!"

  
  


*Thump. Thump. Thump.*

  
  


"Does it have to be a part of my body?!" 

*Thump. Thump. Thump.*

  
  


"As a matter of fact, YES!!"

  
  


Silence attacked the group as the door opened. Lina coward behind the teen and did as best she could to become invisible. She would had have better luck hiding behind a tree. A figure stepped from the inner shadows of the house.

  
  


What emerged was a young woman in her early twenties. She wore the clothes of a waitress. She had long perfectly cut purple hair that hung right above her shoulders. Her eyes were unknown because her long bangs concealed them from human sight.

  
  


Yugi wondered how the woman could see. Yami on the other hand was pondering if this was the sister that Lina feared so much. He was curious what she was like, if she was able to scare Lina.

  
  
  
  


He'd expected something more extraordinary and perhaps a bit frightening. This person appeared fairly normal. The woman leaned against the door frame, as if she was bored, with her arms folded. "Can I help you?" she said in a matter of fact tone.

  
  


"H...h..hi....L....Luna...." Came a small voice from behind Yugi.

  
  


Luna seemed surprised by the voice. "Lina?" She straightened her posture and looked in Yugi's direction. "Lina, is that you shaking like a leaf behind that little boy?"

  
  


"I'm not a little boy!" Yugi reacted, blushing.

  
  


"Oh. Sorry hon."

  
  


Yugi didn't know how to respond. He'd never been called "Hon." before. Lina meanwhile was trying to remain perfectly still with the theory that if she didn't move, Luna wouldn't see her.

  
  


"Lina there's no point in hiding. I can see you as clear as crystal."

  
  


Damn! Scratch that plan! Lina peeked her head out, with a huge unreal smile. "Uh....Hi Sis....... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!"

  
  


Luna sighed. "For Gods's sake Lina, get a grip! I'm not going to torture you!"

  
  


"Not yet anyway." Lina mumbled.

  
  


Luna shrugged. "Well, you and your friends might as well come in."

  
  


The group entered the house, with Yugi being the last one to come in, mainly because Lina was still clinging with her "hang on for dear life" death grip. If you ever had a person locked onto you as you tried to do the action of moving, you would discover it's very strenuous on the muscles.

  
  


"So...Luna where are Mom and Dad?" Lina asked.

  
  


"They're out of town for the next three weeks."

  
  


Great! So much for any protection from Mom and Dad! They entered into what could be assumed to be a living room.

  
  


Luna sat herself in a large armchair, casually leaning her head on her hand and crossing her legs in a relaxed position. "So little sister, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"

  
  


Lina gave a shaky nod, refusing to budge from her human shield. "Guys meet my sister. Luna these are....."

  
  


"Don't tell me, Gourry Gabriev, a guy who's appointed himself as your bodyguard. Zelgadis Greywords, a chimera who's trying to find a cure to become human and of course Amelia Wil Tesla Sailrune, a princess of Sailrune."

  
  


Luna received various blank looks, something that occurred to people quite frequently when around her.

  
  


"Uh...." muttered Amelia. "How did you....."

  
  


"Simple, when Lina left home I took the liberty of finding secret ways of keeping tabs on her to find out what she's been up to. As an older sister, it's important to know where she's been. Especially seeing that Lina has a letter writing problem."

  
  


Lina ducked deeper at the mention of her name. Zel folded his arms tightly. "Just what do you mean by 'secret tabs'?"

  
  


"That's for me to know and you to never find out. Although, I'll admit I've been busy lately, so I haven't had the time to catch up on the latest news." Luna looked towards Yugi, Yami, Tea, Tristan, and Joey. "So I have no idea who you guys are."

  
  


Yugi still couldn't break free from Lina's grip, so Yami answered. The game king could sense that Luna was more powerful than she looked, but she didn't seem life threatening. Still, in his opinion, she deserved his respect. She was the one person that could scare Lina out of her wits, which Yami found amusing.

  
  


"I'm Yami. This is Tea, Joey, Tristan and the boy Lina is hanging onto is Yugi."

  
  


Luna sighed. "Lina why don't you let go of that kid already. I promise I won't do anything and I think you did enough damage to his body already."

  
  


From the cover of Yugi's back, Lina glared and slowly released Yugi. The boy rotated his shoulder blades, happy he was no longer a hostage.

  
  


"So dare I ask why you're all here?"

  
  


"Er...um...well." Lina squirmed under her sister's hawk-like gaze. "We're sort of passing through, but the inns don't have any rooms free and we were wondering if......."

  
  


"If you could spend the night here." Luna finished. Waving her hand momentarily, as if she was bored, she answered. "Yeah, sure."

  
  


Lina blinked. "Really?"

  
  


"Yes."

Lina placed her hands on her hips, staring mistrustfully. This was WAY too good to be true. "What's the catch?"

  
  


Luna stood up from the chair and faced Lina with a playful foxy grin. "You have to help out as a waitress at the restaurant with me."

  
  


"WHAT?!!" Lina yelled horrified. "No way am I going to do that!"

  
  


Luna moved in dangerously closer, with a dark glare that could shake the scales off a vicious snake. "Don't forget little sister, I still haven't punished you for the stunt you pulled before you left home. 

  
  


Lucky for you, however, we're short handed on staff at the restaurant and with the festival, we could use the extra help. So, I'll consider this your punishment, unless you would rather I choose another form of punishment?"

  
  


Lina felt as small as an insect. "No Mam."

  
  


Luna patted Lina's shoulder like nothing happened. "Good. I'll see you there in an hour."

  
  


She headed for the door. "The rest of you go ahead and enjoy the festival. You can meet up with Lina in four hours at the Dancing Dragon. See ya then!"

  
  


Luna shut the door tightly, almost slamming it, but not quite. 

  
  


Lina stomped her foot as hard as a mad horse. "ARRG! I'm going to have to work as a waitress at that stupid restaurant and I'm not even getting paid for it! You guys better damn well appreciate this!"

  
  


"Lina it can't be that bad!" Tea reasoned.

  
  


"Wanna bet!"

  
  


"You know Lina your sister is not what I pictured." Gourry commented.

  
  


Lina knew she was going to regret asking, but...... "How so?"

  
  


"Her chest is ten times bigger than yours, since you two are sisters I thought she would have the same size....."

  
  


In the blink of an eye, Gourry got a new bump, the size of an eggplant, on his head!

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


"So what should we do?" pondered Joey aloud.

  
  


"Since Tea and Amelia are shopping, we should find some games to play." Yugi suggested.

  
  


"A lot of them are probably rigged." Zelgadis remarked dryly.

  
  


"It wouldn't hurt to try a couple." said Gourry.

  
  


Yami eyed the various game booths that were set up along the street. It looked similar to a grand Mardi Gras or even a carnival. It had been a while since the game king had played a challenging game and he was thirsty for a decent one at least.

  
  


None of the games displayed tweaked much interest in him. That changed as soon as they came across a pair of middled aged men that were engrossed in a poker game. Yami grinned. Not exactly what he had in mind, but it would do.

  
  


"Uh...oh. Yami I know that look." Yugi said, reading his partner's mind. 

  
  


"Good, then you won't mind when I ask to borrow some money."

  
  


"Don't look at me." said Joey. "I'm broke."

  
  


"Actually, I was hinting to Zel and Gourry since they are the only ones among us who carry this world's currency."

  
  


"Uh....I'm out of cash too." admitted Gourry.

  
  


The chimera sighed and tossed Yami a small pouch that contained a few measly coins. It was easier to just give him money then to try to discourage him. "Here, but please try not to lose it all at once."

  
  


"Don't worry. I'll pay you back." Yami promised, strolling to the gamblers in progress.

  
  


The men didn't even acknowledge his presence, as they were too involved in their game. Yami tapped one of them on the shoulder. Finally, he was noticed. "Mind if I join the game?"

  
  


The gambler that Yami asked tilted his glasses. "I wouldn't recommend it lad. You wouldn't want to lose all of your money to a bunch of old fogies like us."

  
  


"Ah, let the boy join Jim." voiced the other gambler across from him, shuffling the deck.

  
  


"But Larry...."

  
  


"The boy is going to learn it sooner or later. Would you rather he play with some drunk guys in a bar doing God knows what?"

  
  


The gambler named Jim stroked his beard as he sipped his warm brandy. He had a strict code of being an honest man and didn't fancy the idea of taking a boy's spending money, but Larry did make a point.

  
  


The lad seemed determined to play the game with the look he showed and wouldn't stop till he did and it probably would be better to learn here, then with unsavoury characters. His hands were tied. "Looks like you're in lad. Take a seat."

  
  


Yami nodded and pulled a chair up as Larry passed out the cards. "Do you know how to play?" Jim inquired.

  
  


"Yes. I'm quite familiar with the aspect of the game."

Larry chuckled like an amused grandfather. "Well lad, don't feel too bad when you lose your money. It takes experience to win this game, along with luck."

  
  
  
  


After exactly two hours, Yami collected his winnings of 400 gold coins. He'd won more, but he didn't feel right taking all the men's money. They did let him play after all. "Thank you very much gentlemen. It has been a pleasure." The former pharaoh bowed and left.

  
  


Jim and Larry gaped, stupified by the boy's gaming talent. Jim rested back in his chair, laughing so hard his sides hurt. "Larry, it appears the boy could handle himself very well in a bar, don't you agree?"

  
  


Larry ran a hand through his grey tinted black hair, not hiding his amusement. "I under estimated him. It's scary."

  
  


"What is? That a lad half your age kicked your butt in poker?"

  
  


Larry poured himself a mug of ale. "No, that I have to explain to my wife how I lost so much money."

  
  
  
  


"Here's the money I own Zelgadis." Yami handed the chimera back the pouch with more than double the money he owed. The others were more focussed on the heavy bulging bag he was carrying.

  
  


Yugi frowned. "Yami, please tell me you didn't win all of that from those men."

  
  


The game king grinned. "Relax Yugi, I went easy on them and only took about half."

  
  


"You'd be smart not to let Lina know how you got all of that money." Gourry warned. "She'd drag you to every single poker game on the continent."

  
  


Yami rolled his eyes. Pigs would fly before he'd let Lina do that! 

  
  


"There they are Ms. Tea!"

  
  


The boys's turned their gazes and spotted Tea and Amelia. Each girl was carrying a bundle of packages in their arms.

  
  


"So how did you boys do?" Tea inquired.

  
  


"We were fine, but Yami had the most fun." Tristan replied.

  
  


"I can imagine."

  
  


"So what did ya guys buy?" Joey pointed to the packages.

  
  


"Not much." Amelia shifted the weight of her purchases. "Mostly clothes for us and you boys."

  
  


"Us?"

  
  


"Yes cause we're going to need them. We met up with Ms. Luna and she told us there was going to be a big party tonight."

  
  


"Apparently it's an annual event." Tea added. "There's going to be food, music and dancing."

  
  


Yugi grinned excited. "Sounds like fun."

  
  


Zelgadis's stomach lurched. "Yay for us." he said sarcastically. To the chimera, being in the middle of a huge public place where others had the chance to stare at his freakish skin and make him into a sideshow was just about as appealing as having his head sliced opened with a meat cleaver.

  
  


"It's almost time to go meet Lina." Gourry reminded.

  
  


"I wonder how she's doing?" pondered Yugi.

  
  


"She's either alive or her sister made her a basket-case."

  
  


"Yami!!"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


A while later, they were able to locate the restaurant, "The Dancing Dragon". A "WE ARE CLOSED" sign hung loosely on the front door window, but they entered anyway.

  
  


Chairs were hanging upside down on the table with their legs dangling in the air. All the customers were gone and the place was deserted. All except for a stray girl.

  
  


The waitress was down on her hands and knees scrubbing the wooden floor. Her sponge returned to her bucket of soapy water and she dropped it back on the floor like it was a mud covered rock. Uncivilized words were muttered as the waitress repeated this action.

  
  


The group exchanged blank looks. It was an unspoken decision that Tea should speak.

  
  


"Uh....excuse me?"

  
  


The girl paused and squeezed the life out of her sponge. As if to build suspense, she looked up with the speed of a tied down turtle on land. Finally her face was revealed.

  
  


"LINA?!!"

  
  


Yes it was indeed a dirty, sore, tired Lina. She was not in her familiar sorceress outfit, but a waitress' instead. They might had recognized her if her hair hadn't been tied back into a large red pony-tail. 

  
  


Gourry was speechless. It was the first time he had seen Lina looking like a normal average girl......and it frightened him somewhat. "Lina........is that really you?"

  
  


Snarling, Lina heartlessly tossed her sponge into the soapy bucket. "No! I'm Cinderella's evil twin!"

  
  


"Wow! You look an awful lot like Lina!"

  
  


The others exchanged muddled exhausted expressions and sweat-dropped. Lina glared, snatched her bucket and stomped to the kitchen. The gang meekly followed. In sour silence, Lina went to the sink and threw in the bucket.

  
  


"Alright! Let's get it over with!"

  
  


"Uh......get over what?" asked a puzzled Amelia.

  
  


"The wise cracks, jokes and teasing! Come on! I know you're all going to explode unless you say them!"

  
  


A sly innocent smile played on Yami's lips. "I wouldn't dream of teasing, especially seeing how becoming that servants outfit is."

  
  


Lina's eye twitched and her hands transformed into fists. "You would have a most successful career as a maid." continued Yami.

  
  


Lina came in closer and launched a death glare at the smirking game king. "You're .......enjoying this aren't you?"

  
  


"Oh very much so."

  
  


"In that case.......PREPARE TO BE TOASTED!! FIRE........"

  
  


"Lina!" Gourry snagged the enraged sorceress and held her in midair with his arms, saving Yami the experience of what it was to be burnt toast.

  
  


"Gourry! Let go! I'm just going to set his jacket on fire! I'll buy him a new one!"

  
  


There was an echo of heavy tired sighs among the others. After a moment's passing and Lina promising not to fry Yami, Gourry released Lina. She untied her apron and folded it on the counter. "I bet you guys had loads of fun while I was stuck in here in this crummy place all day."

  
  


"Aren't you being just a little over dramatic." Yugi commented. "You just had to be a waitress for one single day."

  
  


"Under my sister's supervision and God she can be a pain! Watching my every move, acting all high and mighty!" She growled, resting against the counter. "She drives me nuts!"

  
  


"Well look on the bright side Ms. Lina." said Amelia. "You can now relax and go to the party tonight."

  
  


Lina huffed. "I'm not going."

  
  


"Huh? But why?"

  
  


"Please! I went to those all the time growing up. See a party once and you see them all. It's the exact same every year. It's even the same music! It's so boring after the first five years."

"But we've never been to it." said Joey. "Besides, maybe it will be different this year."

  
  


"Ha! Fat chance!" Lina firmly placed her hands on her hips. She gave the strong glare of a scolding mother. "There is no way that I'm going to that ridiculous party."

  
  


"Oh yes you are." All the hairs on Lina's neck stood straight on end. Her blood ran cold as ice and her skin became chalk white. Lina spun around.

  
  


"L...Luna!"

  
  
  
  


Her older sibling grinned with the smile of a cat toying with it's mouse. "Listen here little sister, the people who host this ridiculous party are old friends of the family. Normally, Mom and Dad go, but they're away and I have to work late tonight. So you have to go, since you are the only free family member. We have a tradition to uphold, so you're going. You wouldn't want to disappoint me would you?"

  
  


Lina gulped. That tone meant one thing. She had no choice unless she wanted to have a ticked off Luna on her hands, which she deathly wanted to avoid at all costs. "No......"

  
  


Luna patted her on the head. "Good girl. Go back home with your friends and get ready for the party.....or else."

  
  


Lina nodded vigorously, watching alertly as her sister left.

  
  


Yugi tried to show Lina a friendly smile. "......Uh.....It looks like you're going now...."

  
  


The sorceress grumbled. "Oh.....lucky me."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Zelgadis: Well ES finally got the latest chapter done, never mind the fact that it takes her forever.

  
  


Earth Star: Watch it Zel! Or I may be tempted to make copies of those baby pictures and sell them on e-bay.

  
  


Zel: .......er right. Damn you internet! To get back on track, the only hard part ES had was writing Luna's personality. She thought that Luna might have a bit of a relaxed and yet a cunning personality. This is Lina's family we're talking about. 

  
  


ES is not sure how long the next chapter will be, but she has already planned what is going to happen.

  
  


Joey: Party time! Party time! Bring on the food!

  
  


Zel: *sigh* Why me? 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Party Time!

Author's note: Sorry I took so long, but I just got through my midterms. 

  
  


Chapter 15

  
  


Party Time!

  
  


Dragging her tired sore body, Lina draped herself over her bed in her old room. She rolled on her back and shut her eyes to collect her thoughts. Lina had finally managed to squeeze in some time for herself. The others were busy getting ready for the party, which created a perfect opportunity for Lina to sneak away.

  
  


If felt good to be in her old bedroom. A lot of pleasant memories were stored within these walls. It had proved to be a sanctuary from Luna's wraith, a secret get away to daydream and her play house as a child, all compressed into one.

  
  


Lina shifted to her side, sighing. She was rather in the mood for a well deserved nap, but no! She had to go to that lame party! And before that, she'd have to put on a dress and wear annoying high heels!

  
  


"What.....did I do to deserve this?"

  
  


There was a knock at the door. "Lina!" Luna poked in. "I have your dress." She displayed the outfit. A country style evergreen dress. Long sleeves dangled and a yellow trim decorated the edge. Tiny purple flowers were embroidered around the neck line.

  
  


Lina sat upward, folding her arms. She shot a hateful glare, full of rebellion. "Oh joy."

  
  


"Oh, don't start!" Luna demanded. "You and I both know that I can force you in this dress in less than 10 seconds. So let's make this easy on both of us."

  
  


"Fine!" Lina took the dress and held it like it was a dead mouse brought in by a cat. 

  
  


Luna fingered the tips of her sister's long red hair. "We should fix your hair a bit too. We could make a braid..."

  
  


"No way! It's fine the way it is!"

  
  


"Stubborn as ever I see."

  
  


Lina held her tongue. "Are you done or is there anything else you'd like to torment me with?"

  
  


"No reason to be so grumpy." Luna commented. "Can't a girl spend some quality time with her little sister."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lina untied the apron she was still wearing around her waist. "Normal sisters, yes, but let's face it Luna, neither of us can be considered normal."

  
  


Luna laughed, slapping Lina's shoulder. "You got me there. Truth is, I came to tell you how happy I was."

  
  


Lina shifted a wary eyebrow. "Happy?"

  
  


"Yes. With your personality, I was always afraid you were going to end up an old maid."

  
  


"Huh?"

  
  


"But now with that boyfriend......"

  
  


"BOYFRIEND?!!"

  
  


Lina spun around, collapsing onto the floor. "Who...Who ever said I had a boyfriend?!"

  
  


"My secret tabs of course!" Luna said, too cheerfully for Lina's liking.

  
  


"Really?" Lina replied ruefully.

  
  


Luna continued, not listening to her younger sibling. "Too bad Mom and Dad aren't here. They would've loved to meet him. Gourry is a perfect catch for you....."

  
  


"GOURRY?!!" Lina blushed uncontrollably, more so then when Luna had suggested the very idea of a boyfriend. "Gourry is not my boyfriend!!"

  
  


"He isn't....." Luna replied in a bone chilling tone that could make her skin crawl.

  
  


Lina shivered, regretting ever opening her big mouth.

  
  


"Are you telling me that my reliable sources are incorrect and that you have no intention of settling down?"

  
  


"Aren't you twisting things a bit?"

  
  


Luna cornered Lina, so closely she could almost see her big sister's eyes through her thick hair. "I hope I'm not mistaken Lina, for I would be gravely disappointed and.....you know what I'm like when I'm......upset."

  
  


The timid sorceress gulped. No way she could wiggle out of this one.....unless.

  
  


  
  


"Uh......I was kidding Luna." Lina nervously laughed. "Gourry is..........my boyfriend....I was just being a bit shy about the whole thing." Who was she kidding?! Luna was never going to buy this! 

  
  


Luna stared hard, then smiled and let out a light hearted laugh. "That's good to hear."

  
  


Lina tried hard not to gape. She believed her?! 

  
  


Luna picked up the dress and hung it on the door knob. "I'm sure you guys will have a good time tonight, but there's one more thing I would like to add."

  
  


"......Yes?"

  
  


"Try to behave. I don't want to have to explain to Mom and Dad why they're no longer invited to parties."

  
  


"Uh....sure." Lina dumbly replied as her sister left, surprised she was still among the living.

  
  


Down the hall, Luna snickered to herself. At least she gave Lina a nudge in the right direction. Her sources had been accurate in the department of Lina and Gourry having more then a friend's relationship, but Lina, as she suspected, was being too stubborn and blind to see it.

  
  


Then again, Lina was never any good when it came to the matter of love, which is why Luna felt the urge to meddle, by dropping in her verison of subtle hints. It was for Lina's own benefit, after all. Hopefully, Lina would at least consider Gourry as husband material.

  
  


Luna trotted downward to the kitchen. A cup of tea would be good to have before going to her next shift. Being a big sister was such hard work.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


Joey's arms felt as stiff as wooden boards in the short sleeves of his new jacket. They were immobilized worse than a mannequin. The seams dug into the blonde's sides, it was a miracle it didn't tear. "The girls got me the wrong size! This doesn't fit me at all!!"

  
  


"Joey that's my jacket." Yugi showed his friend his true, much bigger, jacket. "This one's yours. You got them mixed up."

  
  


Joey blushed. "Oops....."

  
  


After some effort and help from Gourry, Joey slipped from the jacket's imprisonment and put on his real one. "Aw! Much better."

  
  


Tristan shook his head. "Joey, only you would put on the wrong size."

  
  


Gourry rolled his eyes in agreement and glanced to Yugi. "Where's Yami? I haven't seen him for awhile."

  
  


"In the puzzle."

  
  


"Well he better come out to get ready."

  
  


"He's not coming out for the party."

  
  


The swordsman frowned. "Really? Why not? Doesn't he like parties?"

  
  


The teen pursed his lips as he smoothed the wrinkles from his shirt. "It's kind of hard to explain.......He sort of had a bad experience at our last school dance."

  
  


"How bad could it have been" Gourry had a hard time believing that something had been so terrible that it could scare Yami from attending parties.

  
  


"It's a long story. The short version is that he ended up spending half the night being chased by the cheerleading squad."

  
  


Yami shuddered from within his soul room, with the horrific images replaying in his mind.

  
  


//I still have nightmares about that.//

  
  


Gourry said nothing, but nodded, understanding the game king's predicament. He had a similar encounter in his youth. "Too bad he's not coming."

  
  


"He won't be alone." Zelgadis remarked dully. "I'm not going either."

  
  


"Say what?!" Joey exclaimed.

  
  


"I'm going to the library." Zelgadis made a beeline for the exit, and would have made it except that Joey and Tristan leaped and blocked him, erasing his escape plan. The pair were not frazzled or intimidated by the chimera's dagger filled glare.

  
  


Yugi chose the tense moment to speak, before a fight broke out. "Why don't you want to go?"

  
  


Zel shuffled his feet in a bothered way. " Since I became a chimera, there are two things I can't stand. Being in a public place and being stared at." He cast his head sideways at the young teen. "A party is a combination of both elements. Thus, I'm spending the evening in the library."

  
  


He proceeded to leave again, but Joey and Tristan held their ground, brave as soldiers frightening off an invading army. 

  
  


In a venomous tone, Zelgadis said flat out "Move!"

  
  


"Not this time!" Joey matched the chimera's vengeful scowl. "Zel, old buddy, you need some fun in your life. So we're going to make sure you go to that party."

  
  


A laugh rippled from Zel's throat. "You're going to force me?"

  
  


"Yeah." pipped in Tristan. "You are way too serious. You need to loosen up."

  
  


"I'd have to agree with him." Gourry admitted.

  
  


"And last time I checked." Joey continued. "There are four of us and one of you!"

  
  


"Come one Zelgadis, go!" voiced a keen Yugi.

  
  


Zelgadis looked about the group, the obstacle to his freedom. "Look, what I do with my life is my choice! No matter what you guys pull, I'm not, repeat not, going to that silly party!"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


"How the hell did I get dragged into this?" Zel grumbled darkly.

  
  


Joey and Tristan exchanged high fives. "We are good!"

  
  


The chimera grunted in disgust and Yugi laughed in pure enjoyment. Zelgadis cast the young teen a bothersome glare; not a life ending one. It was more like a glare a person would cast at his/her younger siblings when being annoyed.

  
  


Zel eyed Yugi's puzzle that dangled around the boy's neck. Oh, how he envied the pharaoh! He didn't have to be put through this humiliation! He didn't have to be forced to clean and change his clothes! He could just hide out in his puzzle whenever it was convenient for him! 

  
  


Zelgadis fingered the inner layer of cloth inside his jacket. He had to confess, the girls did choose fine material. Each of the boys were given a shirt, pants, and a jacket to wear.

  
  


They were all currently lined up together, waiting for the girls to make their grand appearance. Frankly, Zel just wanted to get this evening over with and forgotten, in the most painless and quickest way possible.

  
  


"I wish the girls would hurry up." he muttered gravely.

  
  


"Yeah! I want to get into that food." Gourry replied, licking his lips hungrily. Zelgadis went into thinking mode of how he got talked into this once again, as the creaking of the door was heard.

  
  


Tea was the first female member to appear. "Hey guys." she greeted, with a face full of smiles. She had on a robin blue, sleeveless gown. Yugi, try as he might, fought back the blush that was rapidly settling on his cheeks. He could hear Yami's sniggering from the soul room

  
  


//She really makes your heart beat fast, doesn't she Aibou?//

  
  


Yugi said nothing, in fear of saying something that could result in Yami teasing him more.

  
  


He shyly looked up at the girl. "You.....look really pretty Tea."

  
  


A blush swept past Tea's face. "You too.....um, handsome I mean."

  
  


Joey and Tristan grinned impishly. "Love is in the air! Everywhere I look around!"

  
  


"Oh be quiet!" Tea and Yugi both growled.

  
  


"Are Amelia and Lina ready?" Gourry asked.

  
  


Tea sighed. "Amelia yes.....as for Lina."

  
  


"Come on Ms. Lina!" Stepping out backwards from the room, surfaced Amelia. In her light purple gown, praying she wouldn't trip, she continued to tug the arm that was attached to an inflexible Lina.

  
  


The sorceress did what she could to hold her ground. "Amelia, wouldn't you rather go somewhere else?!" she pleaded. "I know a great ice cream parlour!"

  
  


"Forget it, Ms. Lina!" Amelia hollered. "We promised Ms. Luna we would go, so we're going!" With the final tug, Amelia towed a stumbling Lina into the hall, and almost collided into Tea.

  
  


Lina sulked in her dress. "Stupid sister......" she grumbled.

  
  


Tristan sighed. "Is anyone else getting the feeling this is going to be a long night?"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


In a massive struggle of lugging an uncooperative Lina, who had the stubbornness of a tied mule, along the street, the group at last arrived at their destination. The party was being held in an over sized barn. Coloured streamers swayed from the ceiling beams. A row of food covered tables were lined against the far wall.

  
  


Vibrations from the energetic band bounced off all sides of the barn. The floor shook with dancers moving and shaking to the lively beat. Excitement beamed on Amelia's face. "This is going to be fun!"

  
  
  
  


Her dress twirled at her hips as she turned to the moody chimera. "Would you like to dance with me Mr. Zelgadis?"

  
  


A blush smeared Zel's cheeks as he shifted his gaze away. "Uh....no thank you...If you don't mind I'm going to lay low until we leave." He forced himself not to glance at Amelia's disappointed frown and made plans to hide out in the farthest corner. 

  
  


"Well, I wanna dance!" exclaimed Tea. She sweetly smiled at Yugi. If only she had a camera. Yugi looked so cute in his jacket and tie. A picture would have been priceless. "Yugi, let's dance together."

  
  


The very mention of dancing caused the boy to sweat rapidly and tug at his shirt collar. 

  
  


"B...but Tea.....I'm not all that great with dancing......." His sentence was cut short, as Tea snatched his hand. 

  
  


"It's just for fun Yugi. No one will care." Strands of her hair fell away from her face as she pulled a timid Yugi to the dance floor. "And I'm not taking no for an answer."

  
  


The blush grew even brighter on Yugi's flushed cheeks. /How do I get myself into these things?/

  
  


//Oh as if you don't want to do this.// Yami teased.

  
  


The boy's heartbeat tripled with Tea clasping their hands together and they slowly began to dance to the music's rhythm. Thankfully, Yugi did have a vague idea of how to dance. Before their last school dance, Tea had given him private dancing lessons.

  
  


A shy smile crept onto his lips, but his face reddened as he caught a passing couple's comment on what a cute couple they were.

  
  


Tea giggled and it sparked Yugi's confidence. /I guess this isn't so bad./

  
  


//Of course not.// Yami scoffed. //You need to be more daring.//

  
  


Yugi rolled his eyes. /Please! For me, it was daring enough when I kissed Tea./

  
  


A series of crashing echos came from Yami's soul room, that immediately made Yugi regret what he just let slip out.

  
  


//KISS?!! When did that happen?! And where was I?!//

  
  


/....Uh.....it's complicated.../

  
  


//Yugi......//

  
  


The boy could feel Yami giving him a stare that could make things end badly if he didn't talk. /It was a few nights ago when Tea and I were alone........it's a long story./

  
  


Yami chuckled enormously in delight. //Bout time! Looks like I'm finally rubbing off on you!//

  
  


/Yami could we please discuss this later!/

  
  


Yugi nervously tuned in to the odd looks he was receiving. They probably thought he was having a mental breakdown with the silent strange expressions he kept making. 

  
  


//Fine, but we will talk about this later and I want details!//

  
  


All of the sudden, Yugi had the stomach knotting feeling that he had a long night ahead of him.

  
  


"They look like their having fun." Amelia mused.

  
  


"I propose we hit the food!" said Tristan.

  
  


"I'm in!" Joey and Gourry both agreed happily.

  
  


"I guess I'll go too." murmured Amelia, although she would have preferred dancing.

  
  


Gourry beamed at Lina. "You coming too?"

  
  


"I wish, but I have to say hello to Mrs. Doberman." Lina scowled at the floor. "Her family is hosting this party and I promised Luna I'd talk to her and you don't break promises to my sister unless you have a death wish."

  
  


"In that case, we'll catch you later." The gang marched to the food table. 

  
  


"Save some food for me!" Lina ordered.

  
  


"We'll try!"

  
  


As soon as the food was in view, the boys dove in. Tristan attacked the piles of apples. Gourry pounced on the ribs. Joey tackled the stack of sandwiches. The blonde popped a couple into his mouth and made the blunder of swallowing them whole.

  
  


Amelia was alarmed by the sudden shade of blue Joey's face was becoming. "Mr. Joey, are you alright?!"

  
  


The princess was forced to step back as Joey held up his hand. In a huge gulp, the food successfully slid down his throat. "I've got to stop doing that."

  
  


Amelia patted his shoulder. "I think you've been around Ms. Lina and Mr. Gourry too long."

  
  


The boy shook his head. "Nah, I've always been like that, just ask Tristan."

  
  


He reached for another sandwich. "Aren't you eating any?"

  
  


Amelia shook her head. "I'll eat later. I'm not really hungry."

  
  


"Then why don't you dance?"

  
  


The princess smoothed the wrinkles from her dress. "I wanted to but......"

  
  


Joey quirked an eyebrow and causally glanced at the melancholy chimera brooding in the far corner. "But Zel doesn't want to, huh?"

  
  


A deep blush rippled on Amelia's cheeks. Joey took that as a yes. He nibbled at his snack, pondering why the innocent cute girls always went for the bad boy and I-pretend-I-have-no-feeling moody type. 

  
  


Even thought Amelia was a little older than him, he sort of thought of her as a little sister. It might have been due to the fact that her naive perspective reminded him of Serenity.

  
  


"Why don't ya force him?"

  
  


Amelia smiled half heartedly. "I could never do that, besides Mr. Zelgadis is quite stubborn."

  
  


Joey nodded and then a tempting thought hit him. "Hee hee! I just got a great idea!"

  
  


Amelia's skin turned chalk white. "Uh oh."

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Mr. Tristan told me that if you ever get an idea, I should run."

  
  


An angry snort was given. Joey clutched the girl's arm and pulled her aside to hatch the scheme in his mind.

  
  


Zelgadis remained solid and silent as a statue, watching the dancers that passed him. So far, he had only received a couple of glances thrown in his direction. Most were taken by surprise, but none were horrified. Besides that, hardly anybody paid any heed to him and Zelgadis was going to keep it that way. He may have been forced to come here, how he still wasn't sure, but he wasn't drawing any unwanted attention to himself.

  
  


"I wonder what the others are doing?" Zelgadis scanned the floor to see what his comrades were up to. 

  
  


Lina looked bored talking to an middle aged women. Tea and Yugi were dancing up a storm. Gourry and Tristan were stuffing their faces silly. Joey and Amelia were also dancing..........What?!

  
  


A double take was forced with the last observation. Zel couldn't even blink. Joey was dancing with Amelia.....if one could call it dancing.

  
  


The movements that the blonde was making looked more like a funny walk with a bad hip and no coordination, which may have been the case with Joey.

  
  


Whatever he was performing, it wasn't dancing and Amelia didn't mind. Zel would have thought she would, considering the several stares they were getting. He continued to watch them, as the pair sauntered their way to him.

  
  


Joey showed a silly grin. "Great party huh Zel!"

  
  


"Er....yes...I suppose.....just what are you both doing?"

  
  


"We're dancing Mr. Zelgadis." Amelia smiled innocently. 

  
  


"You were dancing, but Joey was far from that."

  
  


The blonde ceased his movement and folded his arms across his chest. "You have a problem with my style?"

  
  


Zel folded his arms. "It looked like a drunk man's attempt at walking."

  
  


"Oh I suppose you could do better?"

  
  


The chimera rotated his muscles. He didn't like where this was leading. "Well.....I'm sure I could do better then you."

  
  


Joey grinned with satisfaction. "Here's your chance to prove it then!"

  
  


Joey grabbed Zel, almost throwing him into Amelia and pushing both of them onto the dance floor for the grande finale. 

  
  


"Have fun!" Joey cried, cheekily. 

  
  


With all the waves of bodies colliding into them, Zelgadis feverishly made a hard choice. He moved to the beat of the music. It was the only way to survive without bumping and crashing into one couple after another.

  
  


In fear of Amelia getting run over, Zel eased her into the movement he was creating. The couple finally felt more comfortable as they got their balance and flowed to the rhythm.

  
  


Amelia stared at Zelgadis, giddy with glee, ready to burst out laughing. The chimera stole a glance at Joey and noted that the blonde had a prankster like smile.

  
  


Pursing his lips, he asked in a flat tone. "Amelia, did Joey just trick me?"

  
  


"Uh....would you be angry if I said yes?"

  
  


His instinct was to say forget it, but he glanced at the girl's hope filled face. Her clear blue eyes made him rethink his situation. Zelgadis scanned around. No one appeared to be staring at them. "No.....I suppose not." 

  
  


Zelgadis blushed at Amelia's joyful grin. Neither said anyhing as they danced. 

  
  


"I still can't believe Joey was able to trick me!" Zel thought. "I'll have to get back at him later."

  
  


Amelia, mesmerized by music and in a daydream state, layed her head on Zelgadis's shoulder.

  
  


The chimera was flustered briefly, then smiled to himself. "Then again....this isn't so bad."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Tristan: Hey people! ES is really sorry for the long wait, but she just got through some midterms, plus she has some big assignments coming up.

  
  


Earth Star: MUST WRITE!! MUST WRITE!!

  
  


Tristan: *backs away from the semi-crazed girl* Uh........she's not sure when the next chapter will be up, but hopefully it will be soon. Oh, and in case you're all wondering how much longer this story is going to be, ES thinks it should be about four or five more chapters. She's not quite sure and it may change, but the story's more then half-way done.

  
  


Earth Star: MUST WRITE!! MUST WRITE!!

  
  


Tristan: That's it! I'm getting the tranquillizer! 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. To Be With A Swordsman

Author's Note: I'm sssooo sorry for the long wait! Studying, assignments and essays had been piling up. Plus, my brother had the exact same problem and we only have ONE computer in my house. For all those people out there, who ever had to share a computer with a sibling, will know where I'm coming from. *sigh* Now with that out of my system, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!! 

  
  


Chapter 16

  
  


To Be With A Swordsman

  
  


"It's too bad your sister couldn't drop by tonight."

  
  


"Yeah....shame." Lina mindlessly repeated the same answer she had given Mrs. Doberman for the past fifteen minutes. God was this ever dull! It wasn't that Lina didn't like the woman, but she ALWAYS asked the exact same dumb questions, in the exact same order every single time they spoke. 

  
  


There was also the irksome fact that Mrs. Doberman couldn't grasp that Lina was not a child anymore! She would keep bringing up old, embarrassing stories that Lina prayed would be forgotten. That wish was unlikely to come true as long as Mrs. Doberman was alive. 

  
  


The sorceress was just grateful that the others weren't around to hear them. She'd bury herself and die if Yami or Gourry caught word of the time she was convinced a man eating cat was under her bed. She was four! How was she supposed to tell the difference between a bunch of socks, and a real monster!

  
  


Mrs. Doberman's glasses almost fell off her nose, landing in her glass of cider. "Oh Lina, you were so cute as a child. I remember when you were 8..........."

  
  


Lina's inner thoughts were screaming at her. Time to move on! "Uh.....excuse me Mrs. Doberman, but.......I have to check on my friends." She swiftly backed away, before Mrs. Doberman could snag her to chat for another story. "Uh......I'll see you later.....much later." 

  
  


Shoes squeaked as Lina turned tail. "Give my regards to Mr. Doberman!"

  
  


Safety was ensured as Lina dove out of the woman's sight by ducking behind a group of men that were conversing at the refreshment table. Her first act of freedom was devouring four apples to celebrate her escape.

  
  


"Food! Glorious food!" 

  
  


"Lina slow down or you're going to eat part of the table!" Tristan scolded as Lina swallowed. 

  
  


"Relax. Even I wouldn't go that far." She reached for a piece of pumpkin pie. "So, having fun?"

  
  


The brunette gave a nod. "Yeah, minus the trouble I've been having in getting a girl to dance with me."

  
  


Lina threw back her flame coloured hair and laughed. "Why? Cause they're all too busy eating?"

  
  


"No, because they're all hanging around Gourry." Tristan pointed to the swarm of giggling girls hovering around Gourry like bees to nectar. The swordsman seemed more concerned about the snack table. "Man some guys have all the luck!" Tristan added.

  
  


Seeing the circle of girl fans made Lina's eyes twitch. "How long have they been there?"

  
  


Tristan was cautious of the violent glimmer in Lina's fire filled eyes. ".........A couple of minutes."

  
  


"Not anymore!" The single-minded sorceress shoved Tristan aside and marched, her gaze never leaving the target. "I'm not going there because I'm jealous. I'm only doing this for Gourry's own benefit." she repeated to herself.

  
  


Gourry took another sandwich in hopes that the chewing would block out the giggling the girls had been doing for the past five minutes! The girl with the long blue hair tied in a braid had asked if he worked out, because of his big muscles. 

  
  


Gourry couldn't see why she wanted to know, but answered politely with a yes. That made them giggle even more. When were muscles ever considered funny?

  
  


"And I thought Lina was weird at times."

  
  


"Move aside!" The blonde swordsman jumped at the yelling, dropping his snack. He did a double take. Lina was shoving the girls out of her path with the strength of a dragon on a rampage. Her expression looked similar to one as well. "She must want to get to the food." he reasoned. "At least the girls stopped laughing."

  
  


Lina locked her unwavering gaze onto him. Gourry didn't like that glare. What had he done now? He couldn't recall doing anything to make Lina angry........for the last hour at least.

  
  


Lina trekked to him, grabbed his arm tightly and pulled him away. Gourry attempted to catch one more cookie and popped it into his mouth.

  
  


"Let's go." Lina said in a emotionless tone. The swordsman concluded the safe thing to do was nod and obey.

  
  


"Hey! We weren't done talking to him!" cried the girl who had questioned Gourry on his muscles. 

  
  


A dirty glare was launched from Lina. "Well HE is!!"

  
  


"And who says you can make that decision?!"

  
  


"No one, but I know he'd rather be doing other things than listen to you giggle all night! I swear you must have been a hyena in a past life!"

  
  


Gourry couldn't argue with Lina there. 

  
  


Steam blew from the girl's eardrums. "At least my chest isn't flat!"

  
  


The cookie dropped from Gourry's mouth. The other girls who had been watching retreated behind the table for safety reasons. Gourry also dove behind the table. He might not be the smartest man, but he could sense when danger was afoot.

  
  


Lina's whole body shook with rage. In what seemed like an eternity, she rolled up her sleeves. "Prepare to pay!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're getting good at dancing Yugi."

  
  


The teen blushed at the comment. "Well.....I had a good teacher." Tea smiled back at him. Yugi wished this night would last forever.

  
  


In his daydream state, the boy accidentally backed into another couple. "Sorry." he began as he turned, but then stared astounded at the pair. "Zel! Amelia!"

  
  


Zelgadis said nothing, and Amelia grinned. "Hi guys!"

  
  


"How long have you two been dancing?" Tea inquired.

  
  


"For a while." Zelgadis answered blushing, while avoiding eye contact.

  
  


"But I thought you didn't want to dance?" Yugi replied.

  
  


"I.......sort of got dragged into it."

  
  


Before Yugi could pry further, a loud crash caused all dancers to pause in their steps.

The noise had come from one of the tables. A girls was on the floor, eyes swirling with a punch bowl upside down on her head.

  
  


The punch drizzled all over her hair and dress and dripped heavily to the floor. A line of teenage girls peeked over the top of the table. The person who had caused this disturbing scene loomed over the fallen girl, flashing a victory sign in all it's glory. No one was shocked to see that person was Lina.

  
  


"Ha! That's why you don't mess with Lina Inverse!" she declared full of pride.

  
  


Tea felt a headache coming. "Can't she behave for one night?!"

  
  


"Not to my knowledge." the chimera said flatly. 

  
  


A boy, not much older than the group, tapped an older man to grab his attention. "Pay up Merv. Lina did something, so I win." The man grumbled and gave the boy a fistful of coins.

  
  


Seeing this, Amelia gaped. "You bet on Ms. Lina!"

  
  


The boy looked at them smiling, happily jingling his money. "Definitely! I've known Lina since I was a kid and she'd always pull some sort of disaster at these things. I heard she was back, so I made a few bets." He gleefully admired his cash. "Easiest money I ever made." 

  
  


Zelgadis shook his head in dismay. "I think it's time for us to leave."

  
  


"But the party's not over yet." voiced Yugi.

  
  


The chimera gestured to Lina as Gourry was holding her back from strangling the semi-conscious girl. "Do you want to take a chance of Lina pulling another stunt."

  
  


Yugi sweat-dropped. "Uh.......no."

  
  


Zel stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'll round up Tristan and Joey, you guys get Lina and Gourry."

  
  


"Sure. Give us the hard job." Tea muttered.

  
  


With that decided, Zelgadis spotted Joey and Tristan and went over calmly. 

  
  


"What's up?" the brunette asked.

  
  


"We're leaving."

  
  


"I'm not leaving now!" Joey spoke in protest. "I was just getting to know that cute girl over there." The blonde pointed to a young girl in a white trim dress, that was in a discussion with another couple.

  
  


Joey grinned from ear to ear. "I think she has the hots for me."

  
  


Zelgadis's eyes rolled. He didn't need to deal with this. His memory suddenly reminded him of the trick the blonde had played. Zel grinned. It was time for a little pay back.

  
  


He looked to the blonde, pretending to be in his normal, serious, no nonsense tone.

"Joey, I talked to that girl earlier and...............she's a guy."

  
  


Joey and Tristan spit out the punch they had drunk, almost choking. Tristan coughed while the blonde stared at the chimera like he had just be told he was going to be a live sacrifice.

  
  


"WHAT?!! YOU'RE JOKING?! RIGHT?!"

  
  


Zel narrowed in for the kill. "Am I the kind to joke."

  
  


Joey nervously tugged his shirt collar, as he suddenly felt quite warm. Frightened eyes turned back in girl's direction. The girl caught his gaze and winked.

  
  


Joey immediately turned beet red and shook in terror, worse then a rabbit being threatened by a wolf. "I'm going!!" He ran pass Zelgadis to get to the "not close enough" door.

  
  


The chimera smiled in contentment. Tristan looked at the chimera questioningly. "Is......she really a guy?"

  
  


Zelgadis didn't turn. "No."

  
  


"Then why?"

  
  


"Pay back." he said simply like he was telling someone the time of day.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


"That was a mean trick Zel!" Joey cried, storming into the house.

  
  


"Consider it payback. Besides, how else was I going to force you to leave."

  
  


"You did run like a scared rabbit." Tea teased.

  
  


Joey muttered something unpleasant that involved daggers and guns.

  
  


"Well......despite the last minute hassle, I'd say that was a fun party." Yugi declared.

  
  


"Too bad we couldn't stay longer, if Lina hadn't thrown that punch bowl." Tristan shot a glare at the sorceress.

  
  


Lina glared back. "I'm sorry, but that girl was begging for trouble."

  
  


"I can't help but sense that you were jealous." Zelgadis replied, with a playful smirk.

  
  


"I was not jealous!"

  
  


"So you dumped that punch bowl on that girl's head because you didn't like her outfit?"

  
  


Lina fumed in an uncontrollable rage, meaning someone was about to die.

  
  


In order to bring back peace, before chaos broke, Yugi made a fake yawn to divert the tension. "I'm beat! We should probably go to bed. It's late."

  
  


"We do have to wake up early tomorrow." Tristan voiced.

  
  


"I'm not going to bed until I get some decent food in my stomach." Lina announced, heading towards the kitchen. "I barely got a bite at that party."

  
  


"Hold on Lina!" Gourry cried, chasing after her. " I'll join you!"

  
  


As soon as Lina entered the kitchen, she ransacked the cabinets. Within the next 10 seconds, the table was cluttered with cookies, bread, meat slices, and any kind of food Lina could find.

  
  


A loud thump was given as she plumped herself down on the chair and devoured the beginnings of her meal. Gourry sat in the chair across from her. He ate what he could snag before Lina spotted it and grabbed it for herself.

  
  


"Sorry you didn't get to eat that much at the party Lina."

  
  


The sorceress shrugged, feeling better now that she had eaten. "I'm making up for that now, so don't worry about it."

  
  


Gourry nodded and nibbled on a piece of bread. "I still don't understand what you got so angry about."

  
  


The next article of food halted from Lina's mouth. ".....um.....that girl's giggling was getting on my nerves and she did insult me."

  
  


"Well yeah, but you seemed really mad before she did that."

  
  


Lina's tongue clicked. Why did that jellyfish brain have to notice that! Yes! She was in a bad mood......but, truth be told, she didn't know why.

  
  


For some strange reason, seeing those girls laughing and drooling all over Gourry like some love sick puppies made her blood boil. 

  
  


Maybe Zelgadis was right. Maybe she was jealous. Those girls weren't exactly dull in the looks department. They were cute and gorgeous all rolled into one..........and all had much bigger chest sizes then she ever did.

  
  


Lina tilted her head at Gourry. Even though he could act clueless, he was attractive. The swordsman could no doubt catch the eyes of any girl he pleased. He never did, however, from the time Lina had known him. The thought made Lina ponder why he didn't bother to.

  
  


Girls had flirted with him......Hell Sylphiel had practically asked to marry him! Yet, none of those girls sparked a reaction. Why? 

  
  


In deep thought, Lina leaned back on the chair's heels, her hands folded behind her head. 

  
  


"Hey.....Gourry...."

  
  


The swordsman glanced, mouthful of food. Lina sweat-dropped and felt rather stupid asking,.....but.

  
  


Gourry swallowed. "What?"

  
  


Lina blushed. "Um.....those girls at the party.....did you think......they were cute."

  
  


Gourry blinked. "Yeah, I guess. So?"

  
  


Lina stared at full alert. "What do you mean 'So'?!"

  
  


Gourry blinked confused again. "Uh......I just didn't think that was a big deal."

  
  


"But you enjoy those girls....uh.....fawning over you right?"

  
  


The swordsman rapidly shook his head. "Not really. Actually, they were starting to annoy me. I was really thankful when you came up."

  
  


"Really?"

  
  


Gourry took another bite. "Yes. I've seen girls a lot cuter than those ones."

  
  


A sceptical glare was cast from Lina. "Like who?"

  
  


"You." Gourry replied without thinking.

  
  


The fork Lina had been clutching, plummeted to the floor with a clang. "Wh. What?!"

A blush came forth. "You.....think I'm cute?!"

  
  


"Sure and you're a lot more pretty than those girls at the party."

  
  


Lina tapped her finger tips. "Even though their chests were......" She glanced down at her own set. "Bigger."

  
  


Gourry paused. The words had to be carefully chosen or it could result in having his head bashed in. "I still think you're cuter."

  
  


A prideful smirk eased onto Lina's face. "Gourry."

  
  


He looked up. "Have a cookie."

  
  


Gourry grinned the smile belonging to a happy child and took the offered gift. "Hey Lina.....munch.....I just remembered something....munch."

  
  


The relaxed sorceress glanced playfully at her partner. "And what pray tell is that? And swallow before you answer."

  
  


He obeyed. "Besides Joey and Tristan, you and I never got the chance to dance."

  
  


Lina waved her hand. "No biggie. I'm not good at that sort of thing anyway."

  
  


Gourry got up from the table and went to the small barrel of appel cider that was propped up in the far corner of the kitchen. All that chewing made him thirsty. "It's not hard. I could teach you."

  
  


A loud earth rumbling laugh erupted. "Ha! Good one Gourry!"

  
  


The swordsman blinked confused. "But.....I was serious."

  
  


The snickering ceased. Lina stared at him quietly. "You.....can dance?"

  
  


"Yes! Why is that so difficult to believe!" 

  
  


"Sorry Gourry, I just never pictured you as the dancing type."

  
  


The glass of cider was placed on the counter. "I'll prove it then." Gourry marched to Lina, snatched both her hands and pulled her into him.

  
  


"Let me go you Jelly-fish brain!" Lina shouted, her face beet red.

  
  


"Quiet down! You'll wake the whole house up! Including Luna!"

  
  


The mention of her sister made Lina zip her lips faster then a rabbit jumping into its hole to hide. "Alright!" she hissed. "Prove this to me already and get this over with!"

  
  


Gourry nodded. He swung his big arms around Lina's petite frame. "You have to put your arms around my neck."

  
  


"Why?"

  
  


"Cause it's part of dancing."

  
  


"Couldn't we square dance instead?"

  
  


"Lina!"

  
  


"Fine!" She clumsily wrapped her arms around as instructed. Looking into her flustered face, Gourry grinned and nearly laughed.

  
  


He slowly moved her around the kitchen in circles. Lina stepped on his toes once or twice, but the swordsman had experienced worse pain then that mishap, so it did not bother him.

  
  


Lina blushed madly. "This is so embarrassing! I swear I'll kill anybody who sees us like this!" She sighed to herself. All this dancing was really making her sleepy. With this added to all the work she was forced to do, Lina was amazed she was still standing and hadn't fallen asleep on the way home.

  
  


Not in her normal state of protective mind, she let her guard down and layed her head on Gourry's chest. She could feel him holding her tighter.

  
  


It brought back precious memories of her childhood of being held. It felt so safe and warm. Nothing in the world could hurt her. The beating sound of his heart was as soothing as a lullaby. Lina closed her eyes for only a second.

  
  


"Lina.....are you asleep?"

  
  


"........ZZZZZZZZZ........"

  
  


"That answers my question." With little effort, Gourry scooped Lina in his arms, holding her close. She snored softly and cuddled against him. The swordsman smiled. In her cute, innocent state, it was tough to imagine this girl could be violent and dangerous. 

  
  


He carefully climbed the stairs, but took precaution not wake her. Quietly, Gourry kicked the door to Lina's room open, then layed the sorceress on her bed. 

  
  


Lina shifted in her sleep and rolled onto her side. Seeing her all nestled in the blankets caused Gourry to came to terms with how tired he was. A yawn rippled, but he wasn't in the mood to return to his own room

  
  


Due to his sleepy state and against his better judgement, the swordsman layed next to Lina. He'd only be there for a moment, then he would get up and leave. However, his eye lids drooped heavily, begging to shut. He gave in to the craving and was snoring along with his partner.

  
  
  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


Lina smiled. Her inner clock told her it was morning, but she dismissed it. It was warm and comfortable right where she was. Where was she sleeping anyway? She argued if her desire to sleep more was worth waking and seeing where she was. At the end of the battle, Lina's logic won. She should know where she was and then go back to sleep.

  
  


Blinking groggily, the sight of her flower embroidered quilt welcomed her. Ah ha! She was in her bed! Nothing to fear here!

  
  


Right then was the moment Lina tuned in to the sound of someone snoring. But that was impossible.......right? She was alone......right?

  
  


She gradually lifted her gaze. A heart beat later she was wide awake. Staring back at her, nose to nose, was Gourry. IN HER BED!! 

  
  


"GOURRY?!!"

  
  


The swordsman, greatly startled, rolled on to the floor. Gaining his bearings, he turned his gaze back to the bed and all he saw was white. That was the colour of the pillow Lina was immensely hitting him with. "You *hit* Jelly-Fish Brain! *hit* How dare you *hit* try to take advantage of me! *hit* While I'm asleep!! *hit*"

  
  


"Lina! *Ow!* I didn't *ow!*."

  
  


"A LIKELY STORY!!"

  
  


"Lina what in the world are you doing in there?!" The door flew open as Luna stormed in. Lina froze along with Gourry, with white feathers in his hair.

  
  


The sorceress nervously giggled, like a thief caught red handed. "Ah.....this is awkward...."

  
  


"I'll say." Luan replied, folding her arms. "Now what were you screaming about?"

  
  


Lina gulped. "Uh.......it's like this...."

  
  


"We're having a pillow fight!" Gourry sprang to his feet, spitting out feathers.

  
  


The sisters blinked at him. "Pillow fight?"

  
  


"It was my idea!" He scratched his head. "Sorry about the mess. We'll clean it up.

  
  


Luna shrugged her shoulders in defeat. "That's fine."

  
  


She began to return to the hallway. "Just don't kill each other."

  
  


Lina silently picked up the fallen feathers on the quilt. "Uh......thanks Gourry."

  
  


"No problem. You would do the same for me."

  
  


Lina smiled at him. 

  
  


Gourry went to the door. "Well, I'm going to eat breakfast."

  
  


The sorceress gaped. "Eat? Aren't you going to help me clean up?!"

  
  


"Nope. You're the one you who made the mess."

  
  


Another pillow was thrown as Gourry bolted.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yugi: Hey guys! ES is really sorry that this chapter took longer than usual, but as she mentioned in the author's note, she had a lot of work to do.

  
  


ES: Let's just hope the next chapter won't take as long.

  
  


Gourry: Jingle Bells! Jingle Bells! Jingle All The WAY!!

  
  


Yugi: eh Gourry, what are you doing?

  
  


Gourry: Singing Christmas carols, what else? It is Christmas.

  
  


ES: It was either that or have Zel dress as Santa

  
  


Zel: I'm not dressing up!!

  
  


ES: *sigh* And we can all see how well that would have gone.

  
  


Yugi:..........Point taken.

  
  


Everybody: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Running into Bandits and Acquaintances

  
  


Chapter 17

Running Into Bandits and Acquaintances 

  
  


Much time passed, but Lina had managed to clean the mess in her room. The sorceress stomped down the stairs to the kitchen. She ate her breakfast, while shooting various hateful glares at Gourry for ditching her.

  
  


The others were curious about what had occurred upstairs, for they all heard the loud rumble. However, they were wise enough to keep their views to themselves. No one wanted to be injured this early in the day.

  
  


Yami lazily eased back into his chair, eyes closed to collect his thoughts. He nearly jumped as Luna tapped him on the shoulder. Silently, she motioned for him to follow her. 

  
  


Suspicious eyebrows raised, Yami walked behind the waitress into the next room. Leaning against the wall, Yami stared directly at Luna in an all business like manner.

  
  


"Did you want something?"

  
  


The woman smiled slyly. "I've been talking to Yugi and he tell me that my little sister has been giving you a hard time lately."

  
  


Hard time?! That was like calling the sinking of the Titanic just a boat with a hole. Luna took the miffed, annoyed glint in his eyes as a yes.

  
  


"I thought so." The waitress moved in. "Well Yami, I'm going to give some advice that will prove to be helpful."

  
  


Yami stuffed his hands straight into his pockets. "How so?"

  
  


A smile of satisfaction grew on Luna's face. "It's simple. If Lina's getting on your nerves...." The rest of the sentence was whispered into the game king's ear.

  
  


Yami blinked confusedly and even asked Luna to repeat it. She did, and Yami was still sceptic. "Are you serious?"

  
  


"I've never been more serious." Luna replied. "Trust me. If you do that, it should even the score between you two."

  
  


Yami sighed. The "advice" sounded rather silly, but it did come from Luna, the only person, as far as he knew, that could scare Lina. What could it hurt to give it a try.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


A few hours later, the travelling group of adventurers set forth to continue their journey. Luna walked with them to the edge of town from where they would part.

  
  


"Thanks for letting us stay with you." Yugi said with a small bow. 

  
  


Luna smiled and gently ruffled the boy's hair. "Sure. It was fun."

  
  


The chimera brought forth his map. "According to the map, we should reach the cave in a couple more days."

  
  


"Good." Joey replied. "I'm not sure if my feet can take any more of this hiking."

  
  


"Just imagine you're preparing for a marathon." Tea suggested.

  
  


The blonde sweat-dropped. "I....guess...I could."

  
  


"I'm assuming you're going through the woods." Luna asked.

  
  


Zelgadis gave a nod. "I should warn you then." the waitress continued. "There's been a few rumours flying around of a large gang of bandits hiding out there and they've been known to be violent."

  
  


"Oh we shouldn't have a problem." Amelia smiled confidently. "Bandits usually stay away from us once they hear that Ms. Lina is with us."

  
  


Lina shrugged. "Actually, I wouldn't mind if they did attack. It's been days since I did a raid on a bandit camp."

  
  


Tristan tossed a disturbed glance. "What about the bandits you attacked when Joey, Tea and I first met you?"

  
  


The sorceress waved her finger at the brunette, similar to a teacher correcting a student. "They don't count. I was using them for stress management."

  
  


Tristan suddenly felt twice as troubled as before.

  
  


Luna grabbed Lina's attention by tapping her shoulder. "Now Lina, I'm hoping it won't be too much for you to write a letter once in a while."

  
  


Lina sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

  
  


"NO YOU WILL!!"

  
  


Lina shivered at the dark glare her sister gave. "Yes......Mam."

  
  


Luna smiled and waved as the group began to head down the trail. 

  
  


"And whenever you decide to settle down Lina, make sure you and Gourry invite me to the wedding!"

  
  


Gourry blinked. "Huh? Wedding?"

  
  


"Uh.....Let's go Gourry!" Lina panicked by grabbing and yanking the swordsman at top speed as far away from her sister as humanly possible, leaving a small dust cloud behind.

  
  


The others sweat-dropped, but Luna continued. "And Yami, remember what I told you!"

  
  


Yugi gave his partner a suspicious filled stare. "What does she mean by that?"

  
  


Yami returned an evil smile that made the teen worry even more.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

  
  


The trail the group followed slowly disappeared as they entered the woods. Foliage covered the ground, hiding any traces or clues of the path that was there long ago. They were forced to shove aside clusters of bushes and tree branches to clear a path. It became much easier, once Gourry and Zelgadis realized it was simpler to use their swords to cut away the annoying plants. 

  
  


Giant tree limbs blocked the view of the sky with their immense branches and the air was filled with a thick mist that settled on their clothes, causing them to be damp. Lina had nothing against the woods, but when they make her tired, dirty, and wet she thought of how effortlessly she could start a small forest fire for revenge.

  
  


Luckily for the trees and the forest creatures, these plans were tossed aside as her stomach grumbled. "I'm hungry." she stated. "I say we should stop and eat."

  
  


"I disagree." Yami replied.

  
  


Gourry rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

  
  


The game king ignored the remark. "We should keep moving to cover more ground."

  
  


Lina glared. "My stomach says differently. I need food."

  
  


"It's too early to be eating!" Yami snapped. "We need to save the food we've packed for when we make camp!"

  
  


"Oh what do you know!" Lina cried, pointing a finger at him. "I have a lot more experience in travelling in my little pinkie than you have in your pink spiked head!"

  
  


A vein throbbed on Yami's forehead. 

  
  


A sigh was cast among the others. "This isn't going to end well is it?" said Amelia.

  
  


"We could just let them kill each other." said Joey. "That would end this."

  
  


Zel shook his head, half-listening. "That would be too big of a mess to clean up."

  
  


Yugi watched his partner intensely, worried about what he was planning to do.

  
  


Amazingly, Yami suddenly cooled down. He quietly went over to Lina. Eyes locked, he said in an emotionless voice. "Lina.....there's a slug on your shoulder."

  
  


The usually brave sorceress paled, lips trembling and then screamed like there was no tomorrow. "AHHH!! GET IT OFF! GET IF OFF!" Dancing around madly like her clothes were set on fire, Lina shook and screamed. Her hands were flying trying to remove any unwanted, disgusting slugs that could be crawling on her skin.

  
  


Yami was bursting and rolling on the ground with laughter. The others were not quite as amused and sweat-dropped. 

  
  


"Uh....Lina?" Gourry voiced. 

  
  


The scared sorceress sharply turned and leaped into Gourry's arms, almost knocking both of them down in the process. "GET RID OF IT! SOMEONE PLEASE GIVE ME SOME SALT!!" 

  
  


"Lina there aren't any slugs!!" Tea yelled, so loud her lungs ached.

  
  


Lina's head shot up. "What?"

  
  


"Look around you!" Tea continued. "What's the deal with you anyway?!"

  
  


"Lina's terrified of slugs." Yami declared, done with his laughing.

  
  


The sorceress flashed her teeth with the anger of a mad bull. She leapt from Gourry and stomped to the game king. "Who told you that?!"

  
  


Yami grinned. "Your sister."

  
  


"Dammit!!!"

  
  


"Why did Luna tell you that?" Yugi inquired.

  
  


"Because she knew that Lina had been getting on my nerves. So she told me to even the playing field." He smiled evilly at the scowling Lina. "I'll admit I didn't believe it at first, but after seeing your reaction at the mention of a slug......I'm going to have a lot of fun now."

  
  


The others exchanged groans. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Gourry stated.

  
  


"Never mind that, look at this!" Tristan called out. The brunette pulled back some bushes to reveal his discovery. "Foot prints." 

  
  


Amelia knelt down to examine them. "There sure are a lot of them."

  
  


"Why would there be that many people?" pondered Gourry.

  
  


"My guess is, they're the bandits Luna warned us about." replied Zelgadis.

  
  


Lina's anger vanished. Her little face perked up happily. "Bandits! Alright! Let's go."

  
  


"Hold it!" Yami cried, grabbing his rival's arm. " You actually WANT to go after them?"

  
  


"Hello! How do you think I earned the name 'Bandit Killer' and we could use the extra cash we steal from them."

  
  


"We're going to rob bandits?" Tea questioned, pondering on the insanity of the whole issue.

  
  


"Just think of me as a female Robin Hood."

  
  


"But Robin Hood gave the money he stole to the poor." Yugi voiced.

  
  


"Details! Details!" she yelled, scampering deeper into the forest.

  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

  
  


"Dammit! Where are those bandits!" Lina shoved aside several branches that had the nerve to be in her way.

  
  


"Ms. Lina why don't we just give this up?" said Amelia. "We've been searching for those bandits for ages and we wasted enough time as it is."

  
  


The all powerful sorceress huffed in defeat. She pouted like a child that had been denied it's favourite toy. "I guess you're right."

  
  


Yami sighed, relieved. "Finally, you're talking sense. Let's......"

  
  


Suddenly, not too far off, a cry broke out and echoed among the trees. The cry of distress was then accompanied by a yell. "Give us all your money if you want to live!!"

  
  


The group cast blank stares at one another. Yugi spoke, uncertainly "Uh......you don't think?"

  
  


Lina developed a merry grin that was as big as a castle. Her hands clapped joyfully together. "Bandits!!"

  
  


Lina ignored the many moans and groans behind her, dashing to where the cry had come from.

  
  


In a couple of minutes, the adventurers found Lina's prey. They quickly ducked behind some trees for cover, not wanting to give themselves away and to observe the current situation at hand.

  
  


The gang of bandits was large. A sword was carried by each of the men. They were threatening a small group of five people that were guarding three transport wagons.

  
  


An old man with a short trimmed beard sat at the head of the largest wagon. He scowled at the robbers as if he glared at them long enough, they would eventually turn into dust.

  
  


Three people guarded the second wagon; two women and one young man. The man had short flaming red hair and protectively shielded the women more than the wagon itself. He was not big in size nor had he any huge muscles to show, but he kept his ground.

  
  


Behind him, one woman, that obviously was a few years older than him, also had similar red hair except it was pulled back into a long tight braid. She was glaring at the man more than she bothered with the bandits.

  
  


The second woman's appearance was a mystery. A long hooded purple cloak covered her from head to toe, but she kept close to the man.

  
  


The last member of the party was also a male, but was the opposite of the youth. He could have been easily mistaken for a giant. Enormous muscles bulged as his fists tightened. Anxiously, he took quick glances at the women and the younger man, but then would return his gaze to the bandits.

  
  


Taking in the situation, Lina groaned, annoyed. "I didn't expect there to be this many people." She had thought there would be one single person being robbed. Seeing there was a much larger group would prove to make things more difficult.

  
  


Tristan shifted nervously. He didn't like having to be this close to a bunch of guys that would slice his neck like he was a turkey. "Geez Lina, what are you waiting for?!" he hissed.

  
  


The sorceress retaliated with a glare, but was still calm. "It's not that simple."

  
  


"Not simple!" Joey snapped. "You're the one that dragged us here and bragged about how easily you can rob them! Just throw a fireball and get it over with!"

  
  


Lina stared hard at the people. "Normally I would, but I didn't count on there being a hostage problem this large, unless of course you want me to burn those guys along with the bandits!"

  
  


The blonde said nothing, feeling stupid as he lowered his gaze to the grass.

  
  


"We have to do something!" Amelia whispered. "It's unjust to just watch this!"

  
  


"What we need is a plan." Zelgadis reasoned.

  
  


Tea nodded. "And we better think of one before one of those guys decides to do something dumb."

  
  


Gourry was half-listening to the conversation, for he was busy studying the hooded woman. Biting his lip in frustration, Gourry racked his memory for a jump start. There was something familiar about her. It was at the edge of his mind, and yet it was too far to reach. He grunted, irritated at himself. Where did he know that woman from?

  
  


Meanwhile, the bandits were becoming restless. "Come on already!!" shouted the largest bandit that was also most likely the leader. "Give us your money!"

  
  


The elder man straightened his posture. "I'm afraid we do not have enough to please you at this moment."

  
  


The young man stepped up. "So why don't you go and find some rats to hang out with!! You would be great company for each other!!"

  
  


His companions stared at him horrified. The flame haired woman was ready to rip him apart. "Gale shut up!" she snapped. "Do you want to get killed!"

  
  


"Relax Tara, I have it under control." He then boldly stared down the bandits, as Tara slapped her forehead, dismayed by his actions.

  
  


The leader gave an amused chuckle. "Big words lad and what pray tell will you do if we don't want to leave?"

  
  


Gale's shoulders stiffened, taking a step forward. "I'm going to........ACK!!" Unbeknownst to the brave lad, his bootlace was untied. Hence, he got one foot caught in the loose string and he tripped. Dirt and grass were waiting to smear him as Gale fell flat on his face.

  
  


Everyone, including our beloved heros, sweat-dropped at the pathetic scene. Gale groaned as he returned to his feet. "I......meant to do that!"

  
  


Tara huffed. "Remind me to put the words 'idiot' and 'klutz' on his tombstone!" 

  
  


"Ms. Tara that's not funny!!" the hooded woman cried, along with the giant man, who wordlessly nodded in agreement.

  
  


Tristan sighed. "That guy is doomed."

  
  


Gale threw away the slight humiliation he received by pretending it never happened, and once again attempted to appear like a hero.

  
  


The bandits rolled their eyes. "As I was saying." Gale started, marching forward. "Either leave or......"

  
  


"Be quiet!!" Without warning, the leader raised his sword. Light flashed off the steel as he slashed at Gale's side. Giving a shocked croak of pain, he tumbled to the ground.

  
  


"Mr. Gale!!" The hooded woman raced to his side. The boy forced a smile. "......It's just a scratch. Don't worry about it."

  
  


Yugi stared, alarmed at what he had just seen. "This has gotten bad." He was about to prepare to move, when Yami clutched his shoulder. 

  
  


"Hold on! That woman's about to do something."

  
  


As the game king predicted, the hooded woman stood firmly, carefully positioning her hands as she mumbled quietly under her breath.

  
  


Lina froze. "She's casting a spell."

In a dramatic release, the woman yelled at the very top of her lungs. "FLARE ARROW!!"

Energy sparks danced on her fingers. All eyes centred on her movements. A shape took form. It was a clearly recognisable shape. A shape any person would know. It was the shape of..........an oversized carrot.

  
  


Everyone, including the bandits, stared in disbelief that such an unalarming attack was cast.

  
  


The carrot lifelessly struck the leader in the chest. He didn't even feel a tickle. 

  
  


The hooded woman sweat-dropped at her own mistake. In a quick reflex, she brought out a fairly large spell book and flipped breezily through its pages like a gust of wind. "Give me a minute and I'll take another crack at it!"

  
  


Like lined up blocks of dominos, all parties collapsed.

  
  


Lina was especially not amused. "What kind of person casts a flare carrot instead of an arrow!!" As the words fell, a drowning realization struck. "Carrot? Wait a minute....." She turned to Gourry and could see he too was coming to the same conclusion.

  
  


"No way! It couldn't be!!"

  
  


The leader snarled in rage. "I've had enough of this nonsense!!" The book was knocked from the woman's hands. Caught off her guard, the woman stumbled backwards. Her hood easily fell, revealing her identity.

  
  


The slayers gasped in shock. "Ms. Sylphiel!!"stammered Amelia 

  
  


Much to their astonishments, the mysterious person was indeed the shrine maiden, Sylphiel. 

  
  


"Don't tell me!" Tea muttered. "Another friends of yours."

  
  


The princess nodded dumbly.

  
  


Lina banged her head against the truck of the tree. "Dammit! Why do we keep running into everyone we know?!!"

  
  


"It's almost as if some unknown force keeps making us bump into everyone we know lately." Zel replied darkly.

  
  


Joey scoffed. "Yeah right! What kind of sick mind would waste their time on that?"

  
  


The chimera rubbed his eyes to release the stress he could feel tingling in his bones. It was going to be another crazy encounter. "To get back at the task at hand, I have a plan."

  
  


"I hope it's a good one." Gourry mused as he stole a worried glance at Sylphiel. 

  
  


Lina sensed this and gave a reassuring pat. "Relax Gourry, we'll rescue her." She winked at him. "We haven't failed yet."

  
  


More at ease, the swordsman slightly smiled, then Zelgadis rapidly told the details of his strategy. "Does everyone understand? It's rather simple."

  
  


"Yeah, but who is going to be the bait to lead the bandits away?" Tristan inquired.

  
  


Joey shut his eyes to do some deep thinking. "It's going to have to be someone who's good at annoying people."

  
  


"And quick on their feet." Tristan added.

  
  


"Not to mention actually dumb enough to agree to do it in the first place.........."

  
  


The pair trailed off as they suddenly felt the weight of the entire group's gaze locked upon them like a wolf to unsuspecting sheep.

  
  


Joey innocently blinked. "What ya all staring at?"

  
  


Sylphiel gulped, tears of sweat pouring down her face. Attacking head on was NOT a smart move!!

  
  


The bandit's leader pointed his sword straight at her throat. "Oh I wish Ms. Lina or Gourry were here!" she prayed.

  
  


Sylphiel could hear Gale cursing at himself. "At least......Gale's going to be fine.....but I'm not so sure about myself." 

  
  


The sword was raised. Sylphiel squeezed her eyelids shut, awaiting the impact.

  
  


All of a sudden, a large rock was thrown at the bandit's head. He let loose a yelp of pain as a voice rumbled. "Why don't ya pick on someone ya own size!"

  
  


Heads spun around. Joey stood proudly with his partner in crime, Tristan, boldly standing at his side.......but the thoughts they were having didn't quite go along with their heroic pose.

  
  


"This is suicide!!" Tristan thought.

  
  


"I'm going to kill Zel for this 'great plan' of his!!" the blonde secretly vowed.

  
  


Sylphiel stared, perplexed at the strange rescuers. They didn't seem to be any kind of sorcerers, nor did they appear to be swordsmen. She silently prayed that they weren't biting off more then they could chew. Sylphiel did not desire to have the guilt of a pair of boys being killed due to her.

  
  


One of the bandits moaned, irritated. "Oh brother! What is this! The day of morons and idiots!!"

  
  


"Who are you calling a moron?!" Tristan replied harshly. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black!"

  
  


"And another thing!" Joey yelled. "Ya guys are really ugly!!"

  
  


The bandits gripped their weapons tightly. 

  
  


Tristan sweated and tugged at his shirt collar. "Uh......Joey..."

  
  


"And you're also a bunch of cowards!!"

  
  


"Joey you're overdoing it!!"

  
  


His friend ignored the warning. Joey went in for the kill. "And your mother is probably uglier than a bull frog!!"

  
  


The head bandit let out a blood curdling battle cry. "That does it!!" He waved his sword higher then ever before and screamed like a mad man. "No man insults my mother and lives to tell about it!!"

  
  


Joey sweat-dropped. "Did I overdo it?"

  
  


Tristan slapped his forehead. 

  
  


"Get them boys!!" the leader bellowed.

  
  


"But what about them boss?" A smaller bandit gestured to their hostages.

  
  


"Forget them!! Those boys need to be taught some manners!!"

  
  


The other men joined in their brave leader's battle cry.

  
  


"Joey....." Tristan mumbled. The partners looked to each other. "RUN!!"

  
  


The boys leaped over the bushes faster than rabbits with the bandits nipping at their heels.

  
  


Sylphiel and the other former hostages each gave one another confused and muddled expressions. 

  
  


"Those boys are either brave or very dumb." Tara stated bluntly.

  
  


"I would say it's a little of both." Yami replied, revealing himself along with Tea, Yugi, Amelia and Zelgadis.

  
  


Bewildered, Sylphiel gaped. "Ms. Amelia?! Mr. Zelgadis?! What.....How...."

  
  


The princess sighed. "It's rather a long story."

  
  


"Um......are Joey and Tristan going to be alright?" Yugi piped up, taking concerned perturbed glances in the direction his "running for their lives" friends took.

  
  


"They'll be fine." Zelgadis replied simply. "Once the bandits see Lina, they'll run like scared rats."

  
  


"Ms. Lina is here too?!" exclaimed Sylphiel.

  
  


"Um........" muttered Gale, feeling rather left out. "Sylphiel honey, I hate to bother you, but could you heal me? I'm still bleeding a bit."

  
  


The shrine maiden turned blushing. "Oh......of course." She went to his side. "Sorry Gale dear."

  
  


Zelgadis and Amelia exchanged equally shared baffled looks. "Gale........dear?"

  
  


"Sylphiel........honey?"

  
  


* * * * * * * * * *

  
  


"For God's sake where is Lina?!" Tristan cried, almost tripping on a rock."

  
  


"Shut up and keep running or we're done for!!"

  
  


"Joey!!"

  
  


"Tristan I just said............." 

  
  


*whack*

  
  


If anyone has ever said that running straight into a giant tree branch doesn't hurt, they obviously lied or it has never happened to them. Joey rubbed the new sore red mark across his face, hoping he hadn't broken his nose, as he fell back.

  
  


Tristan loomed over him. "I was going to say watch out for that tree."

  
  


Joey desperately felt like glaring, but his face hurt too much to complete the task. The pain vanished as the bandits quickly and instantly caught up to them.

  
  


A sword in hand, the leader flashed his teeth like a wild, crazed animal. The desire for blood shone in his eyes.

  
  


The boys gulped together. "Uh....what I said about your mother." Joey said, shaking. "I meant it in a positive way."

  
  


The man snarled, pointing his weapon at them. Joey and Tristan were almost blinded by the light that reflected from it. "Prepare to die!!"

  
  


The sword was raised high and flew upon them, ready to slice the boy's bodies.

  
  
  
  


"It was nice knowing you Tristan!!" Joey screamed.

  
  


*CLASH*

  
  


Suddenly, another sword intervened, blocking the bandit's attack. The boys peeked through their fingers. Their hope for survival rose as they saw Gourry shielding them with his own sword.

  
  


The man jumped back, shaken by the rushed arrival of the swordsman.

  
  


"You took your sweet time!" Tristan snapped.

  
  


Gourry spun around. "Sorry, but you guys were suppose to go farther than this. What happened?"

  
  


"It was all a tree's fault!!" Joey informed him.

  
  


The swordsman stared puzzled and chose to drop the subject altogether.

  
  


"Who the hell are you?!" the leader barked.

  
  


Remembering the trouble at hand, Gourry returned to his battle mode. "It doesn't matter who I am, but if you guys were smart you'd leave now before my friend gets here."

  
  


The man raised a questionable eyebrow. "Why should that matter?"

  
  


"Because I'm going to inflict a lot of pain!" There was a hushed silence as Lina approached. Flinging her hair back, she threw a confident grin at the robbers that could only mean danger and a wise person would leave the scene and not look back as they ran.

  
  


"A little girl!!" The man laughed so hard his sides hurt. "Is this some kind of joke?.....Who are you?"

  
  


Lina's fox like smile remained. "Lina Inverse."

  
  


"Oh Lina............LINA INVERSE!!"

  
  


The once brave, powerful leader grew deathly pale and morbid. "As in........the Bandit Killer?"

  
  


A fireball was lit in Lina's hands. "One and the same."

  
  


The bandits screamed and a sudden explosion was heard.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lina: Alright! Latest chapter done, hope you all like this one. 

  
  


ES: Yeah, and Sylphiel has finally made her appearance and I bet you are all wondering who that Gale guy is to her.......I'm afraid you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out.

  
  


Lina: Come on! Tell already!!

  
  


ES: Nope, it's called suspense.

  
  


Lina: ......More like a cheap trick to get people to read your next chapter.

  
  


ES: *nervously chuckles* Well yeah.........that and I was planning this to be a much bigger chapter, but that would take too long to write, so I divided it into two parts.

  
  


Lina: Just write fast, so I don't have to fireball you...

  
  


ES:.........If you burn me, I wouldn't be able to write anyway.

  
  


Lina:.........Oh.. 

  
  


ES: See ya later!! 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Clumsy Love!

Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait! I've been really busy with school work, but the end of the school year is coming soon so hopefully I'll have more free time to write. Anyway, on with the story.

Note to:

Lina Gabriev: I'm glad you like my story and to answer your questions, yes you're right about Yami not having a separate body in the series. Technically, he's like a spirit and the only time he can have a body is when he takes over Yugi's, but in the fan community the concept of them having separate bodies has just sort of been developed and done in fan fics. Normally, I like staying true to the show, but I wanted Yami to have his own body because it seems to make a better and more fun plot. Also, no, Yami did not go to a party in the series, I just made that up for the story to explain why he wouldn't be at the party.

I actually did consider putting in Martina and Zangulus, but I wasn't sure where they would fit and my story was long enough as it was, it would have been a fun chapter though. One would wonder what Yugi and the gang would think of the great "Zomalgustav" giggle

Dazcha: I don't want to ruin the surprise, but let's just say that Naga will have an appearance in the only way she can, some time soon.

Mistress DragonFlame: Sorry, but Filla will not be appearing again in this story.

Calamite: I did hear that Luna put Lina in a barrel of slugs, but I have never heard that story of wanting to teach her the "slug fist", but that might explain why Luna dropped her there. I wouldn't know for sure.

Chapter 18

Clumsy Love!

Lina dusted herself off, content and satisfied with the result of her task. The bandits lay burned and motionless, twitching in pain every now and then. "And now for my reward!" She then rummaged through the leader's pocket, to find any possible valuables.

A squeal of pleasure was sounded as Lina discovered a small pouch of gold and hugged it to her chest like a teddy bear. "Ah! Life is good!"

Tristan sweat-dropped. "The irony of this is, a few days ago I would have found all of this weird."

"I almost feel sorry for those guys." Joey commented. "But I was a bit amazed at how scared they got the instant they heard Lina's name." He placed his hands behind his head. "I mean, I know her name is well known and all, but I didn't think they would react that strongly."

"It's because 'Bandit Killer' isn't Lina's only nickname." Gourry explained thoughtfully.

"She's also called 'Dragon Spooker', 'Girl with chaos and destruction in her wake' and there's even a poem about her."

"Really? How's it go?"

The swordsman racked his brain. "If I remember correctly,... 'Little girl, small breast. Scare a dragon from it's nest!"

A sudden wallop by Lina's speedy fist forced Gourry to moan and fall. Lina stood over him, snarling with annoyance. "How is it you have a hard time remembering everything else, but you remember things like that!"

Joey and Tristan could only watch their injured friend in pity.

Yugi let his legs dangle over the side of the wagon's driving seat, as he sat and watched the others bring in the last pair of wagons. It took some effort to move them, for they first had to fetch the horses that were grazing and dozing in a large patch of clover nearby.

Yugi was astounded that the animals hadn't run or wandered away during the bandit's attack. The old man, whose name was Bredon, had explained that the horses were well tamed and were trained to not spook easily.

Gale had been healed quickly, that was the good news. The bad news was, however, that his ears were still reacting to the lecture he got from Tara for playing "Hero." His ears were still ringing from the yelling and banshee like shrieking.

Yugi absent mindlessly gazed upward to the sky.

"Penny for your thoughts Yugi." The boy's gaze returned to earth, as Tea called him.

"Oh...it's nothing, but I'm a little worried about Joey and Tristan."

"Oh, I'm sure they're fine. They have Lina with them."

"That's the reason Yugi should be worried." Yami voiced. He was helping Zelgadis loosen the harness on the horse they had recently used to bring in the wagons.

The giant man and Amelia were attending to the other horses. The man removed the harness effortlessly as if it had the same weight as a feather. He stroked the horse's mane tenderly, the pleasure he showed was contagious.

Amelia watched him curiously. Even though the man was the size of an ox, he was quite gentle. However, he had not spoken a single word. Not even a little grunt.

A small bird hovered and perched on his shoulder. Delighted, he tickled the bird's feathers.

Amelia thought it would be a good chance to ask his name. "You really seem to like animals Mr..."

"He's name is Thor." Tara replied. "And animals are drawn to him like a magnet." Tara tapped Thor on his broad shoulder. "Come on Thor. Bredon, wants us to gather some firewood."

Thor obediently and quietly nodded as he followed her.

"He doesn't talk much does he." Yami commented to Zelgadis.

"You noticed that too huh?" Zel added.

"Maybe he's just shy?" suggested Yugi. "When I was a kid, I was terribly shy and I had a tough time talking to new people."

Amelia pondered on the thought. "Mr. Thor doesn't appear to be shy, but you could be right."

Just then, Sylphiel came out of the wagon she had taken Gale to in order to heal him properly. The boy trotted closely behind.

"How's the wound Gale?" Tea inquired.

The boy grinned smugly and put his arm around Sylphiel. "Totally recovered, thanks to Sylphiel. She's the best healer I'ver ever met!"

Sylphiel's face felt hot from the compliment, but she meekly held Gale's hand.

Amelia and Zelgadis threw each other odd looks. They were still in the dark about the relationship between Sylphiel and Gale. They had not been able to find the chance to confront her about it.

"Might as well as now." Amelia thought. "Zelgadis isn't likely to ask and there's no time like the present!"

The princess, her mission in motion, breathed deeply and stepped forward. "Ms. Sylphiel..."

"Hey Yugi!" Joey called entering the scene as lively as a jumping bean, along with Gourry, Lina and Tristan.

Yugi leaped and ran to greet his friends. "It's about time! I was starting to think you guys had run into some problems."

"Oh none at all." Lina replied in mock tone, casting sideway glances to Joey. "Minus, of course, Gourry and I having to save Joey's butt."

"Huh?"

"Nothing Yugi." Joey shot in swiftly, before the boy could question further. The attention was then cast away from the blonde as Sylphiel raced to greet them. "It's so good to see you Ms. Lina and of course Gourry. I didn't imagine I would bump into you in a place like this."

Lina held back a weary sigh. "Well...we've been sort of having that kind of luck lately."

Sylphiel then turned to the two boys. "You must be Mr. Joey and Mr. Tristan. It's nice to meet you." She ended with a polite bow.

The blonde blushed, but smiled smugly. "It's...nice to meet ya too."

"Hey don't forget about me!" Gale cried with a laugh, venturing over. But just as he reached halfway, he unexpectedly tripped. He wobbled and collapsed, the grass welcoming him as he fell. "...Ow..."

"Congratulations lad!" Bredon announced, giving the boy a pat on the shoulder as he still lay motionless.

Zelgadis stared baffled. "Why are you congratulating him?"

The old man winked. "Usually, Gale falls at least five times a day. The day's almost done and he's only fallen three."

"Uh..." Tristan muttered, lowering himself to Gale's level. "A little accident prone are we?"

"No!" Gale replied stiffly, as Sylphiel assisted him to stand up. "Bredon is exaggerating."

"Sure he is!" Lina mocked.

Bredon let out a warm jolly laugh. "By the way Sylphiel, I got out the pot and extra amount of ingredients you asked for."

"Thank you Mr. Bredon, with Ms. Lina and Gourry here I know we'll need the extra food."

Yami adjusted his gaze to Lina. "She does know you well."

"Be quiet." Lina grumbled.

Gourry ignored the pair and blocked out the potential fight that was developing. He saw that Sylphiel was beginning to cut the vegetables for the stew she was cooking. "I'd better give her a hand."

But before he even winked, Gale beat the swordsman to the task. The boy, without being told, took some carrots aside and chopped them, almost cutting his fingers in the process.

Gourry stared a bit dumbly. "That guy must really like Sylphiel." he concluded to himself.

"Should Gale be allowed to use a knife?" Zelgadis said, watching him carefully. "He hasn't been exactly...well coordinated today."

Gale was irked by the question, but returned a confident smile. "I can handle it."

"Says the boy who almost got killed by a bandit!" Tara cried, returning with Thor as they carried logs to the campfire."

Gale narrowed his eyes annoyed. "That...could have happened to anyone."

Tara sent a skeptic glare, dropping the logs. Dusting her hands, she turned to the group.

"And I see our brave heros have reappeared." she said in a taunting tone, looking at Tristan and Joey. An amused chuckle rippled from her throat. "I swear between you and Gale..."

"It wasn't our idea." Joey said darkly, throwing a dark glare in the chimera's direction.

Thor put his logs down and went to the boys. Joey and Tristan felt like they were greeting a giant. The huge man simply grinned like a child and put his hand out.

They blinked confused. Tea grumbled and hit the back of their heads. "Don't just stand there! Shake his hand!" she hissed.

"Right..."The blonde replied. Feeling a little dense, Joey shook the hand. "Name's Joey. Nice to meet ya!"

Thor smiled and in his great enthusiasm just about crushed Joey's hand. The blonde drew back his flattened hand, rubbing his crushed fingers.

Thor frowned, embarrassed at his act. Joey sensed this and said with a laugh."Whoa! Strong grip there bud!"

Thor, feeling less guilty, grinned.

Lina raised an eyebrow. It was odd. Thor hadn't spoke a single word. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Sylphiel jerked her head up. "Um...it's not that he doesn't want to talk Ms. Lina, it's just that he can't. He's a mute."

Yugi blinked, astounded. "You mean he can't talk at all!"

"Yup!" Tara replied, in a matter of fact voice. "Been like that since the day he was born."

Lina wanted to kick herself. She felt like a jerk for saying it aloud like that. "Uh...sorry Thor."

"Ah don't worry about!" Tara wandered to the giant man's side and gave his arm a squeeze. "Happens all the time. Thor can never hold a grudge anyway. Right big guy!"

Thor flashed a friendly grin. "He's the gentlest guy you could meet." Tara kissed Thor delicately on the cheek. "Which is why I married him."

"You're married!" Amelia said, surprised.

"Have been for exactly four months."

Thor suddenly showed his five fingers to Tara. "My mistake, five months."

"So then you two are newlyweds." Tea concluded.

The woman nodded, retreating to the logs to construct the campfire.

Gale snorted. "She probably married Thor because he's the only guy on earth who won't talk back to her...OW!"

Gale's knife fell as Tara gave his arm a hard, sharp, pinch. "Watch it Gale and that's no way to talk to your big sister!"

The boy grumbled under his breath, returning to his cutting. Sylphiel's sweet manner, however, had melted his harsh thoughts quickly and the couple, with great contentment, finished preparing the vegetables. They then dropped the ingredients into the water filled pot. By the time they were done, the fire was completed and was roaring its mighty flames.

Sylphiel concentrated on her master skill of cooking and soon a delicious aroma filled the air. The smell made Gourry, Lina, Joey, and Tristan's mouths water.

Finally, the meal was made. The group filled their bowls to the brim and ate to fill their starving stomachs. Sylphiel blushed at the warm compliments she was receiving.

Lina patted her stomach gleefully, after eating her sixth bowl. She turned to Bredon. "You never did tell us what you guys were doing way out here."

The old man blinked. "Didn't I?...hmm...I suppose you're right." He put down his bowl. "We're traveling merchants. We live by trading and moving from town to town."

"I suspected as much." murmured Zelgadis. "Tell me, are all of you related?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Tara and Gale are my niece and nephew. I originally hired Thor as a helper, but as you can see, that changed when Tara got a hold of him."

"Bredon..." Tara growled in embarrassment.

"I think it's sweet." Amelia exclaimed.

"I think it's scary. I could never picture Tara being a wife" Gale teased and got a punch in the arm from his loving sister.

Amelia turned to Sylphiel. "So how did you get involved Ms. Sylphiel?"

"Ah! That's because of Gale!" Tara declared, amusement twinkling in her eyes. Gale looked uneasy. This was not going to be pleasant.

"You see, my baby brother has been accident prone since he was born. He can't even go to the bathroom without tripping."

Gale glared. "You're exaggerating..."

THUMP!

The boy had leaned too far from his seat and fell from the log he'd been sitting on.

"I think you've just proven Tara's point." Tea said sweat-dropping.

Tara sighed. "This happens on a daily basis. So Bredon thought it would just save time to hire a healer to come with us instead of trying to frantically find a town that has one every time Gale, the klutz, hurts himself."

A grumble of protest came from the fallen Gale. Tara continued. "The rest is simple. We put out word we wanted a healer and Sylphiel applied."

Lina looked to the shrine maiden. "I'd have to say I'm a little amazed Sylphiel. I didn't think this was your kind of thing."

"Neither did I." the girl admitted, her hands fumbling in her lap. "I felt like I needed to do something different and I felt I had to get over a few things..." Sylphiel sneaked a quick glance at Gourry, but instantly drew back. "But in the end, I've really been enjoying myself."

Tea stared at her curiously. She knew that none of the boys had caught on to the glance that Sylphiel had thrown at Gourry, and it was probably not a big deal, but there seemed to be some emotion in her voice as she said "Things to get over." Tea noted to herself to ask Lina or Amelia about it later.

"And we were lucky to get you!" Gale said blushing. "Especially since you're a way better cook than Tara...OW!" Gale rubbed his sore arm from Tara's punch. "Anyway" he continued. "It's good we ran into you guys, because Sylphiel was about to write a letter to you all."

"What for?" Gourry asked. "You''re in trouble?"

"No! No!" The shrine maiden replied hastily. "I wanted to tell you this before...You see...I'm...that is to say..."

Tara sighed annoyed. "She and Gale are engaged and they're inviting all of you to their wedding."

There were a sudden series of crashes, gasps and almost choking.

"Engaged!" Amelia exclaimed.

Gale puffed up like a blowfish, shooting his sister a dagger filled glare. "Tara! Why did you blurt it out like that!"

"Because by the time you two told them, you would have been married, with a pile of kids. No point in beating around the bush. That's what I say!"

Thor showed a sympathetic look towards Gale and Sylphiel.

Sylphiel was blushing redder then a tomato, but smiled sweetly as Gale put his arm around her.

Gourry stared a bit dazed, but showed his good nature. "If you're happy Sylphiel, then I think it's great!"

Lina was still shaken by the news. Sylphiel getting married wasn't easy to grasp. Getting married to another guy that wasn't Gourry was a shock. It was hard to imagine. Sylphiel was always trying to become the perfect housewife and get Gourry's attention. Even though jelly-fish brain didn't seem to catch on to it...or maybe he did but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Then during the whole Phibrizzo incident, Sylphiel had asked if she could come along with her and Gourry on their travels.

Lina didn't mind. It was no skin off her back, although, she wasn't certain if she could handle hearing "Gourry dear" everyday. Strangely, however, Sylphiel changed her mind after the battle.

As Lina looked back on it, it did seem that Sylphiel wanted to go, but couldn't. She had a real disappointed manner about her, like she had a sack of gold or something precious taken away.

Sylphiel said that she needed to be by herself for awhile, to ponder on some things.

Lina wondered what the "things" were, but she didn't pester her about it. After what happened to her in the last couple of years, Sylphiel deserved her privacy.

"Still...married?" she thought. "But Gourry's right, if it makes her happy...although after having a crush on a swordsman like Gourry, I'd never have imagined Sylphiel would go for a klutzy merchant."

Suddenly, Sylphiel's voice struck through Lina's thoughts. "So Ms. Lina, you will come to the wedding right?"

"Huh?...Oh yeah sure, but we have to fix this problem with this spell I did."

Tara shifted an eye. "You mean about having to go to that cave to send some of your friends home. Don't look so surprised, Zelgadis told us all about it while you were dealing with the bandits."

The sorceress blushed. "Yeah...that."

"How much further is that cave anyway?" Tristan inquired.

Responding to the question, the chimera briskly brought forward his map. "Not far. If we walked all day tomorrow we should be there by sundown."

"Mind if I take a look at that?" Bredon spoke.

Zelgadis handed the map over. The old man sat, as sturdy as a boulder, staring at it. "Just as I thought. You are heading in the same direction we are. Instead of walking, we could give you all a lift in our wagons."

"Could you really?" asked Amelia, excitedly. "It wouldn't be out of your way would it?"

"Not at all. It's the least we can do to repay you for settling the score with those bandits. Riding with us will get you there in half the time."

"It sounds good to me." Yami replied, who had been oddly quiet. "We would greatly appreciate it."

"Then it's settled." Bredon exclaimed, standing up. "And now would be a good chance to discuss sleeping arrangements." He looked at Tara and Gale. "You two just stay in your own wagon as usual. The girls can sleep with Sylphiel in the second wagon and the boys can go with Gale in the supply wagon. It's the largest wagon, so it should fit all of you boys as long as there's no rough housing."

Gale sweat-dropped. "We're not kids Bredon. We know how to behave!"

"That's debatable." Tara snorted.

The boy tossed the comment aside. "But Bredon where will you sleep? The supply wagon is large, but it's still going to feel rather cramped, so I know you won't sleep in there."

The old man laughed amused. "No need to fret about old me. I'll just sleep under the stars." He looked upward at the twinkling sky. "Yes sirree, nothing pleases me more then being surrounded by mother nature in all of her glory."

"A little bit of a romantic isn't he?" Amelia whispered to Yugi.

"Either that or a little eccentric, but that's not a bad thing. My grandpa is a bit eccentric."

"How so?"

A small crimson blush emerged onto the teen's face. "Well...he can accurately guess a girl's bra size by just staring at a girl."

Amelia nearly fell from her seat. "That's not eccentric, that's perverted!" she thought.

All of a sudden, Tara stood, stretching out her muscles and limbs. "I'm turning in. Care to join me Thor."

Thor smiled eagerly and accepted the hand she offered. Throwing a mischievous smile, Tara let her fingers draw circles on her husbands chest.

"Before we go to sleep though, we're going to have some fun first." Thor kept his silly grin, as he was led to their wagon.

"I think the rest of us should head to bed too." Zel stated. "I want to get up early and get to that cave as soon as possible."

The others agreed and announced their goodnights to one another. Gale raced to the wagon ahead of the boys to fetch the sleeping bags that would be required.

Fortunately, there were enough blankets and sleeping bags for all; that was the easy part.

Unfortunately, the hard part was comprehending where each person would sleep.

No one wanted to sleep with their head next to another guy's feet, in fear of getting kicked during the night. Finally, they accomplished their planning of the sleeping layout, although the boys were going to be squeezed in like sardines in a can.

"Gee, this will be so much fun." Tristan grumbled, looking at the covered floor.

"It's either this or sleeping outside with Bredon." Gourry pointed out.

Yugi said nothing, crawling into his sleeping bag. "I'm too tired to care where I sleep."

"Same here." Joey went to his space. "I'm beat."

Zelgadis smoothed out his blanket. "I' m too anxious about getting to that cave tomorrow to sleep."

Yami turned to him. "That's right, because if all works, out you may have your cure."

"I don't want to get my hopes up, but if fate is smiling at me, then yes."

"We'll get you there soon enough. So there's no need to stress about it now." Gale remarked.

"There's one thing I don't get." Joey said. "While we're all cramped in here, Tara and Thor have a whole wagon to themselves! It doesn't seem fair to me."

Tristan stared in dismay at his friend. "Joey ...they're newlyweds!"

"So?"

Zelgadis rolled his eyes. "Think Joey, what do newlyweds often do every night for the first couple of months."

The lightbulb went off in the blonde's head. His blush covered his entire face. "Oh..."

"That's not the half of it!" Gale voiced. "They sometimes go at it all night. The whole wagon shakes and then I hear moans..."

"Can we please change the subject!" Yugi shouted, his whole body totally flushed.

"I'd rather not have vivid images rushing through my brain before I go to sleep!"

Yami chuckled evilly. "But it's so much fun to talk about."

Gourry rolled to his side. "Let's just get some sleep, alright?"

There was a chorus of nods and silence resumed...for five minutes.

"Tristan, stay on your side!"

"I am on my side Joey, but get your leg off my side!"

Zel tried to ignore it.

"Hey Yugi, could you move a little?"

"But Gourry, I'm against the wall. I can't GO any further!"

Just ignore it! Just ignore it and pray they shut up!

"Does anyone know the time?"

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"BE QUIET OR I'LL STRANGLE ALL OF YOUR NECKS!" Zelgadis roared, shaking the entire wagon.

Silence resumed.

Meanwhile, the girls were not having the hassle that the boys were for sleeping arrangements. It did not take long to spread out the sleeping bags and appoint where each person would be.

"I wonder how the boys are doing?" Tea pondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be in there." Lina commented, heading to the door. "I don't feel exactly like going to bed just yet. I'm going out to get some air."

"I'll join you Ms. Lina." Sylphiel replied, following after her.

Amelia happily watched them go. "I wonder if Ms. Sylphiel wanted to talk to Ms. Lina alone?"

"You're awfully quite Amelia." Tea said, going to her own bag.

"Oh sorry. I'm just thinking about a few things."

Tea smiled back, adjusting he pillow while doing so. They both lay on their backs, enjoying the peacefulness between them. A moment passed, and Tea spoke.

"Amelia do you mind if I ask you something? It's about Sylphiel."

The princess shifted to her side. "What about her?"

Tea paused, trying to decide on the right words to ask. "This may sound silly but...did Sylphiel have a crush on Gourry?"

Wide awake Amelia stared, stunned. "It's strange to ask I know, but I just got this feeling that she really liked him by the way she looked at him."

Carefully, Amelia sat up. "Actually Ms. Tea, it's not crazy."

Tea sat up as well. "So I was right! Did they...ever date?"

"No. Nothing like that...it's a long story."

Tea quickly glanced at the door. "Lina and Sylphiel won't be back for awhile. So I think you have time to tell me."

Amelia sighed. "Alright. It's like this..." Thus Amelia began her tale. She told her friend the whole story. How they met Sylphiel and saw her obvious feelings towards Gourry. She tried not to dwell on the less important details, but Amelia did feel it was vital to include the hardships the shrine maiden had been forced to live through.

Tea could barely speak as the princess spoke of the destruction of Sylphiel's home and family. She felt her stomach tie in knots as Amelia finished the story with their battle against Phibrizzo and the outcome of it.

"Poor Sylphiel." Tea said at last. "I can't believe she lost both her family and home in the same day."

Amelia solemnly nodded in agreement. "I don't even want to imagine what I would do if that were to happen to me."

"And you haven't seen Sylphiel since?"

The princess nodded. "Before we separated, she had asked Ms. Lina if she could travel with her and Mr. Gourry, but in the end she changed her mind."

Amelia rested her head on her knees. "I've always suspected that Ms. Sylphiel realized that Mr. Gourry was going to stay with Ms. Lina no matter what. I felt sorry for her, but that's why I'm so glad that she found another man to love."

"No kidding!" Tea added. "She deserves some happiness from what you've told me."

The princess grinned and laid down again. "It's really fun talking like this."

Tea agreed as she fluffed her pillow. "It's nice to have a little girl talk once in a while. I love being with Yugi and the guys, but there are some things that you can only talk about with other girls."

"I feel the same way."

Tea let loose a contented sigh. "I'm going to miss this place when we go home."

A spirited glint shone on Amelia's face. "Hey, maybe sometime I could visit your world?"

Tea laughed. "That would be great! And I could introduce you to the shopping mall."

"Shopping mall? What's that?"

Tea shook her head in a teasing way. "Oh Amelia, there are so many things to teach you."

Outside, the cool breeze played with Lina's hair. She sat on a log with her back facing the wagon, listening to the night's choir of owl hoots and cricket chirps.

Sylphiel made no noise as she took a seat next to the sorceress. "I'm really happy that I ran into you and Gourry, Ms. Lina."

Kindly, Lina smiled. "It was bound to happen eventually, although I have to say that you getting married is a surprise."

The shrine maiden nodded. "It was surprising to me too, but I really do love Gale dear." Her eyes shimmered and wandered into a dream like state.

Small stars sparkled as she spoke. "He is clumsy, but I find it cute. He's very kind and gentle and he is always there for me."

She turned to Lina, smiling sweetly. "I can't explain it but, somehow...Gale and I just seem to go together. There's a connection that binds us...it's hard to describe."

Lina stared back fondly. She understood entirely, for she always felt a connection like that between her and Gourry. "Nah! I get it, but I've always thought you wouldn't want any other man besides Gourry."

"I did too, but after seeing you and Gourry together,... I sort of had to change my plans on that."

Lina choked. "Together? What do you mean by that?"

Remarkably, Sylphiel did something Lina never pictured she would do. Not in a million years. She smirked. "I'm sure you'll figure that out and also, while you're here, I want to ask you something important."

"Ask me? What?"

Sylphiel looked at her seriously and excitedly. "Would you be my maid of honor?"

Shocked, Lina fell to the ground. "Me! Maid of honor! Why!"

"Well...I don't have any sisters to ask and Ms. Tara has enough to handle, so I thought of asking you. Is that alright?"

Lina scratched her chin. "Sure, if you really want me to."

"Oh thank you Ms. Lina!" Sylphiel dove onto Lina and tackled her with a fierce tight hug that could have been equal to a death grip.

No air reached Lina's lungs. Since when did Sylphiel become so strong? "Can't...breath..."

Immediately realizing her mistake, Sylphiel let go. "Sorry..." she replied, as Lina panted. "I've been picking up bad habits from Ms. Tara."

"I hate to see the kind of hug Tara gives then." Lina thought.

Sylphiel kept her gentle expression, as she stood. "I'm going to bed. Are you coming Ms. Lina?"

"Not just yet."

"Well goodnight then." Sylphiel said with a smile as she left.

The sorceress gave a subtle wave. Lazily, Lina tossed her head back and gazed at the stars.

"I don't know what's harder to believe, that Sylphiel's getting married or that she wants me to be the maid of honor." She sighed. "It's not a huge deal and she really does seem to care for that Gale guy. Though, why she's attracted to an accident prone merchant is beyond me!"

Lina mindlessly picked up a smooth peddle and rolled it among her fingers. "Still, Gale seems like a good guy and she looks a lot happier then the last time we saw her."

She temporarily dwelled on the memories of her last trip to Sairaag and shivered. The nightmares still lingered. Gourry being taken away, her friends dying around her and being absolutely helpless to save them.

The most terrifying part was how close she was to losing Gourry. She'd never been more scared. Her best friend might have been lost forever.

"He really does mean a lot to me." Lina suddenly recalled Amelia's remark she had made a while back, after Lina had teased her about Zelgadis. "You chose to save Mr. Gourry over the entire world!"

Lina blushed hard and shook it off. "Geez! I don't know which is harder, fighting high level mazoku or dealing with romance!"

She dusted her tunic and made her way back to the wagon, her hand rubbing her weary neck. "At least I don't have to worry about this stuff when I'm sleeping." Lina climbed the steps to the door, not really paying attention to what was going on around her. She was aware only that the door was partly open. "Sylphiel must not have fully closed it. Odd, she's usually more careful."

Not giving the mistake any more brain power, Lina entered. The sight of her empty sleeping bag brought on her weariness. The other girls were already asleep. She envied them.

"Dreamland, here I come!" she said to no one in particular.

Lina opened her bag and set her leg in.

SQUISH

She froze in an instant. Her leg flew out. Why did it go squish just now and why did her leg feel slimy.

Swiftly, Lina cast a lighting spell, to see better in the dark. She held it above her bag and looked in.

Yugi awoke to the sound of fast paced footsteps and the door being slammed shut. He looked and identified the dark shape as Yami.

His partner was breathing heavily, leaning against the door for support, like a thief after just escaping the police by a thread.

"Yami what are you doing?"

The game king jumped at Yugi's whisper, but regained his calm composure. "Oh...nothing."

It didn't feel like nothing and Yugi wanted to interrogate further.

That was forgotten as a sudden wail echoed through the camp site. All the boys woke up in a fright.

"What was that!" Gale exclaimed.

"It sounded like a girl's scream!" Yugi replied.

Yami shoved his hands into his pockets, hiding the slime that covered them. He smirked. "She must have found the slugs!"

ES: Hi and once again sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was a bit of a struggle to write which is odd because this was one of the chapters I thought of most often.

I hope you all like the characters I created, especially Gale. I had a lot of fun thinking of him. I've noticed that most of the original Slayers characters have personality traits that cause them to stick out from the others, example Amelia's "obsession" with justice, Lina's greedy nature, Zel's angst etc. So when creating Gale, I thought I would make him a walking disaster waiting to happen. Now, why did I pair him up with Sylphiel? Well,...I've always felt sorry for her. Not only is the man that she loves really interested in someone else, but she lost her home and family.

So I thought I would write Sylphiel a little deserved happiness. When I decided to create a guy for her, I imagined that she would require a husband that made her feel needed and useful which is why Gale is such an accident freak.

Yugi: So, when will the next chapter be up?

ES: Well, since I'm almost done with school, hopefully soon.

Yami: Well you better hurry up since...

Lina stomps in and hits Yami on the head with a mallet

Yami: OW! What was that for!

Lina: The slugs! You are such a jerk!

Yami: You only got what you deserved!

Lina: GRR! Darkness beyond twilight...

All: NNNOOO!

All jump on top of Lina

Lina: LET ME GO!

ES: Well, if I live through Lina's wrath, see ya soon!


	19. The Guardian is WHO!

Author's Note: (giggles nervously) Okay, I know it's been awhile since I last updated, but I have recently started a summer job and I also wanted to write my other story "Wings of Love." So, with out further adieu, here's the long awaited chapter!

Chapter 19

The Guardian is WHO??!!

The remainder of the night was peaceful.........well almost, except for the part when Lina raced from the girls' wagon to the boys, and than banged on their door, screaming death threats. It took all the boys' strength to hold the door back. Yugi wondered if this was how the three little pigs felt when the big bad wolf pounded on their door, demanding to enter.

The girls had to convince the enraged sorceress that getting a battle ram to break down the door was not a good strategy. How they managed to convince Lina to return to their own wagon would forever remain an unsolved mystery, but Yami thought it would be safer to stay in the puzzle for the rest of the night.

By sunrise, the boys were still sleeping and had no desire to budge. However, Tara would not allow this behavior.

Taking the matter into her own hands, and clutching a giant sized mega-phone, Tara poked her head in.

In an earth rumbling, pain stinging voice, she yelled "RISE AND SHINE LAZY BONES!!"

Leaping out of their skins, the boys yelped. They tumbled and rolled on top of each other. The blankets entangled their legs and arms like a rope.

Tara admired her work proudly. "Good! You're all awake! Breakfast is in 5 minutes!"

She raced out, slamming the door.

Zelgadis glared at Gale, eyes twitching. "Your sister is insane!!"

"Hey! How do you think I feel?! I've been dealing with her for my entire life!"

Joey patted Gale's shoulder. "That's rough man!"

The boys dragged themselves out of bed and joined the others. The meal was eaten rather quickly, with an occasional glare being shot by Lina to Yami. Within the next hour, the group gathered their belongings and climbed in the wagons.

Lina, Gourry, Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Yami went to ride in the head wagon. The others crawled into the supply wagon.

The road was rocky and bumpy. The wagon rocked from side to side like a ship passing through the ocean's waves. Inside, Joey had turned a pale green and lay on the floor moaning.

"I.....don't feel so good...."

"But you felt fine this morning." Yugi commented.

"That.....groan....was before.......groan....this wagon started moving.....groan....I must be wagon sick."

"How's that possible?!" Tristan cried. "You've traveled on boats, planes, even a blimp and you never even flinched!"

Joey glared, but could barely lift his head. "I never said it was logical!"

Lina sighed. "Just make sure that if you hurl, you don't do it on me."

"Thanks for your concern!"

"Try talking about something else." Gourry suggested. "It might take your mind off of being sick."

"Like what?"

"Like.....what we're going to do once we arrive at ....what is it called again?"

"The Cave of Challenges." Lina replied. "Remember, in order for us to be allowed to read the other half of the book, we have to pick a game and win and we only get one shot. So we really need to be careful with what we pick."

Yami folded his arms. "I recommend Duel Monsters."

"There's a shocker." Lina mocked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "It's also a game that Yugi and I are experts at."

"Wouldn't that also give you a big advantage?" Gourry said. " Duel Monsters is from your world, so the guardian won't know how to play it, right?"

"Good point Gourry." Lina replied.

Yugi frowned. "That seems a bit unfair to me." Yugi was used to playing professionals and champions of duel monsters. Challenging a person who had never even heard of the game felt like it was cheating.

"I don't like it much either Yugi." Joey said, still green. "But we can't take any risks, otherwise we can kiss our chance of getting home goodbye."

"........I guess you're right."

There was a sudden jolt. The group went flying and slammed into each other like marbles in a bag.

Bredon opened the door. "We have arrived!"

There were a series of groans. "Thanks.......for the warning." Lina grumbled.

Once they had untangled themselves, the group went outside and joined the others.

"Mr. Joey, why are you so pale and green?" asked Amelia.

"Don't ask." the blonde replied. "So, where's the cave?"

Zelgadis pointed over Joey's shoulder. "On that mountain."

The blonde turned, then his jaw dropped. The mountain was very, VERY HIGH!

The top was not visible, for it was hidden by various clouds that encircled it like fog. The mountain went on for miles.

"We have to climb that?!" Joey exclaimed, thunderstruck.

"Not to the top!" Zel explained. "Just about halfway."

"If that's suppose to help me feel better Zel, you're doing a lousy job!!"

Sylphiel sweat-dropped. "It.....can't be that bad to climb." she said, trying to be optimistic.

"Just.....don't look down." Gale replied.

He received several displeased glares. "What? Bad joke?"

"YES!!"

Tara shook her head. "Well, this is where we say goodbye. Good luck to you."

"You too." said Tea. "And thanks again for the ride. It saved us a lot of trouble."

"Even though it made me sick to my stomach." Joey mumbled under his breath.

Bredon smiled. "It was no problem."

Sylphiel looked to Lina. "I'll write to you once Gale and I have a date picked for the wedding."

"Sure thing."

Gourry patted Sylphiel on her shoulder. "Take care of yourself."

She smiled in gratitude. "I will."

They speedily finished their goodbyes and the merchants waved as Thor led the wagon down the road.

The group trekked to the foot of the giant mountain. Amelia eyed the landscape, cringing at the height. "So.....we really have to go up that?"

"Afraid so." Tristan replied.

Lina grumbled. "Can't anything be easy for us, just once?!"

"Well this is easy for me." Yami stated.

Yugi stared at his partner, stumped. "How? You have to climb it too."

The game king shook his head. "No I don't, because this time I'm taking Gourry's suggestion of what I should have done in Femilla."

The group blinked. "I'm going into my puzzle."

In a flash of light, the game king vanished and disappeared into the puzzle.

Lina fumed. "Hey! That's cheating!"

She tackled the puzzle that was still hanging around Yugi's neck and shook it as if Yami would tumble out like a piece of candy stuck to the bottom of the box. Yugi choked as the puzzle was yanked from side to side. "You're not getting out of this that easily!" Lina hollered. "Come out and face it like a man!"

Inside the safety of the puzzle, concealed from the flaming glare of the sorceress, Yami stuck out his tongue.

A snarl escaped Lina's lips.

"Lina, he's not coming out so give it up!" yelled Zelgadis. "It's pointless!"

"Not to mention you're choking Yugi half to death." Tea muttered.

Lina snorted and released the puzzle. Yugi was relieved to be able to breathe air again.

"It's just as well." Tristan replied. "The fewer that have to climb, the better."

The princess nodded thoughtfully. ""I wonder if it's possible to ray wing up there?"

"What's ray wing?" inquired Joey.

"It's kind of like flying." Gourry answered. "But I hate it! I'm always afraid I'm going to fall and splat on the ground."

"I'm not crazy about the idea either." Yugi spoke. "I'm assuming the only ones who can ray wing are Zel, Lina, and Amelia." Gourry nodded. "In that case, there are too many people to carry."

"What about carrying each person one at a time?" Tristan remarked, stroking his chin.

"That would take too long." Lina answered.

Zelgadis brought out his map. "Going up isn't as horrible as everyone thinks. For one thing, the cave we want is halfway up." He lay the map on the ground and pointed to the spot. "Secondly, there is a trail leading to it."

"So, as long as we stick to the trail, we'll be fine?" Tea asked.

Zel was silent, as he restudied the map. "Yes.....but we can't wander off. The forest hasn't been drawn clearly on the map. Therefore, if we go in, I won't be able to guide us out."

"So....stay on the path or we're doomed?" Joey said, slightly unnerved by the detail.

"Correct."

"No point wasting any time then." Lina said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Let's get going."

Staying on the path was no piece of cake. It was rocky and pebbles littered the ground. Patches of it were covered in grass, twigs and fallen branches. But somehow, they miraculously stuck to the path. Walking was long and hard. The group of adventurers were slowly becoming a fast paced marching army. It was driving Lina nuts.

Right before Lina was ready to burst and let her frustration run wild, the cave, the gold at the end of their rainbow and journey, was within sight.

"We've found it!" Yugi cheered.

"And it's about time!" Tristan exclaimed. "My feet are killing me!"

"Oh stop complaining! Just be glad we got here alive!" Tea replied.

Zelgadis folded his arms, eagerly staring at the cave. His cure, the one thing he desired and searched for, for years, was in his grasp. The chimera swallowed. "Calm yourself. Don't get your hopes up. There's still a chance it won't work."

Amelia looked to him and offered a comforting smile.

"Come on people!" Lina shouted, pointing straight at the cave. "We're not getting any younger!"

With the sorceress's energetic battle cry, they ran. They slowed as they entered the cave.

Everything was in darkness and shadows, but it proved to be brief. Further on, torches attached to the wall lit up.

The number of torches increased, the cavern became wider and soon they stumbled upon a circular shaped chamber.

It was an odd sight to find in a dark cave. An oak desk was placed in the center. A row of chairs were joined by a small table cluttered by various books.

Gourry sweat-dropped. "What is with this place?"

"It looks like a doctor's office." Joey commented.

"So then, where's the guardian that's supposed to be here?"

"Maybe he's out?"

"He better not be!" Lina roared. "Or I'm going to have to fireball somebody!"

Yugi sweated at Lina's rapidly growing anger. "Is anybody here?!" he cried, praying to find someone.

A loud thud and a yelp of pain echoed. Questionable stares were focused on the desk.

Zelgadis carefully approached it and peered under it. A girl was rubbing her sore head, tears in her eyes. "I hate hitting my head!"

Zelgadis continued to stared. "Um.....Are you..."

"Hold on a sec!" The girl went farther under the desk. "A ha! Here they are!" She reappeared putting on a thick pair of glasses. "I can't see a thing without my glasses! It's so annoying when they fall under there!"

The girl seated herself, arranging a pile of papers. "Now...what can I do for all of you?"

Confused and shaky stares were exchanged among the members of the group.

Lina cleared her throat. "Um.....this is the Cave of Challenges right?"

"Certainly and no other mystic cave is as organized!" The girl replied cheerfully.

".......So you're the guardian?"

"Oh heaven's no! I'm the guardian's secretary."

"SECRETARY?!!" everyone cried........except for Gourry.

"......What's a secretary?"

"I'll explain later!" Lina snapped.

"I didn't know guardians had secretaries." Amelia stated.

"Most don't, but my boss likes to be organized." The girl held out her hand. "My name is Natalie."

"Um.....that's nice." said Zelgadis, uncertain of what to make of all of this. "But could you please go and fetch your 'Boss', we need to see him."

Natalie frowned. "I'm sorry. He isn't here at the moment."

"Where is he then?"

"On vacation."

The cave shook as the group collapsed. "Vacation?!" Tristan roared. "Why would a guardian go on vacation?!"

"To release stress."

"From what?!"

Natalie pondered the question. "You know, I never did figure that part out."

Lina was vibrating violently. "It never occurred to you that he just wanted to play hooky?!"

"Uh....no....should it have?"

"I don't believe this?!" Zelgadis yelled, equally as angry as the sorceress. "We traveled for days and the stupid guardian, the person we came to see, is on vacation!"

Natalie anchored herself to her seat in case all the yelling shook her from the chair. "I should have gone on vacation too!" she thought. Natalie slammed a book on the desk to regain quietness and order.

"Calm down! If you need to see the guardian that badly, I can go get the substitute!"

A dead hush fell in the room. "You...." Yugi said slowly "Have a 'substitute' guardian?"

Natalie sweetly smiled. "Of course! My boss hired one to take his place while he was gone."

Yugi sweat-dropped. "But....a 'SUBSTITUTE' GUARDIAN?!!"

"Why not?" Joey mumbled. "If guardians can have secretaries, why not substitutes?"

Lina stomped to the desk and glared at the sugar sweet Natalie. "Look, just go and get the substitute so we can get this over with and leave!"

Natalie suddenly frowned and shivered, like Lina had asked her to touch a worm. "....I can....but I strongly urge you to wait for my boss to come back." Nervously, her feet tapped the floor. "The substitute he hired is a bit......crazy, in my opinion."

"I don't care if the substitute is a pyromaniac! Just go!"

Natalie sighed, looking defeated as she left the room. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ms. Lina, maybe we should wait for the real guardian to come back." said Amelia.

"And that could take forever! I don't want to wait any longer!"

"But if the substitute is......."

"Oh please! I'm sure it's nothing we haven't seen before. How bad could the 'substitute' be?"

Just as Lina completed her sentence, a numbing, ear-ringing, horrible laugh echoed through the cave. It was a laugh that caused men to crumple to their knees. A laugh that made snarling dogs howl in pain. A laugh that old hags prayed would stop..........A laugh that Lina dreaded and hoped to never have to encounter again.

"OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH! OH!"

Lina lost the feeling in her arms and legs. She waited to die and bury herself right on the spot. "Oh......God......NO!!"

"What on earth was that?!" Gourry asked, clearing his sore ears.

"It sounded like a horrible monster." Yugi replied. "Lina do you....."

The boy paused. Lina had unexpectedly dropped to her knees, praying madly, like she was begging for her life. "Please! Oh please don't let it be her!"

The others sweat-dropped. "Uh......Lina?" Yugi asked again. What could have scared her so much?

A voice quickly answered Yugi's question. "Well! Well! If it isn't my old friend Lina Inverse!"

Lina cried in agony. "DAMN!!" She spun around. There she was! The most annoying sorceress history has ever known. Naga the white serpent!

Naga smirked. "It's been a long time my 'little' friend."

Lina tweaked. Again with the 'small' jokes! God, she hated those! She stole at glance to the others. Yugi, Zelgadis, and Gourry were both too stunned and stupefied to speak. Joey and Tristan were attempting to hide the nosebleeds they were having. Tea appeared to be in the same state as Lina. Amelia looked confused for some odd reason. "I thought she'd be more shocked?" thought Lina.

She swallowed and turned back to her old partner. "Naga, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"YOU KNOW HER?!!" her horror-struck champions cried.

"Of course she knows me!" Naga laughed. "I am Naga the serpent! Lina's fiercest and greatest rival........."

"THIS IS NAGA AND SHE'S A PAIN IN THE BUTT!!" Lina cut her off.

"Oh! You don't mean that!"

Lina glared at Naga. "Of course I mean it! I wouldn't have said it, if I didn't mean it!!"

Yugi slapped his forehead. "Things keep getting weirder and weirder!"

Yugi what's everybody yelling about?!Yami called from his soul room.

/You don't know?! Where have you been?!/

I was cleaning! So sue me! Now what's all the commotion about?!

/Just take a look!/

Yugi waited.

.......Oh my God!

/Now you see the problem?!/

I don't know which is scarier! That women's outfit or the size of her chest!

Tea was struggling to speak single words. "I ......can't believe there's a woman that actually dresses like that!"

"No kidding!" Joey replied, but showing a perverted grin. "She has the biggest chest I've ever........"

"Joey don't say perverted things!!" Tea scolded, yanking on the blonde's ear.

Tristan spoke suddenly. "It's a shame more girls don't dress like that."

He too suffered an ear pull by Tea. "The same goes for you, Tristan!"

While Tea was carrying out the boys's punishments, Lina whirled to Natalie, who was meekly standing behind Naga.

"Why the hell did you appoint her the substitute guardian?!"

The secretary grimly frowned. "Do you think I enjoy having her around?! I've had to live with her for the last month! She was the only person who applied, so my boss and I had no choice!"

Naga bellowed her insane driving laugh. "And it's obvious you picked the right person for the job."

Natalie and Lina sweat-dropped. Naga had entirely missed the point, as usual.

"Uh.......Gracia?" Amelia's voice was so quiet and subtle that all eyes turned to the princess. Undecided and timid like, she approached Naga. "Gracia, is that you?"

Zelgadis frowned. Gracia? Where had he heard that name before? Oh yes! It was the name of the runaway princess of Sailrune and Amelia's........OH GOD!!

Naga blinked at Amelia. She hadn't been called by that name in years, not since she left home. How could this girl......Naga's brain halted. In recent years, she hadn't concentrated or used her brain power on much else except for finding good food, wine, money and beating Lina. For the first time, in a long, long, time, Naga thought hard. Then her memory kicked in with a jump start.

"Amelia?"

The pair stared intensely at one another.

Then at once, both cried "SISTER!!" The cave echoed with thuds and crashes as everyone else collapsed, dumbfounded at what just transpired.

"Si...SISTER?!" Yugi forced himself up and looked as if a large anvil had been dropped on top of him like in a classic Saturday morning cartoon. "You....mean......Naga's the sister that's been missing?"

Amelia grinned, not minding the shocked and frightened expressions she was getting.

"Yes.....but.." She turned to her sister. "Gracia, where on earth did you get that....um....unique outfit?"

Naga smirked like a queen displaying her jewel crested crown. "I found it in mother's closet."

Amelia blinked, frowning. "But why would mother....."

"Amelia.." Zelgadis put a hand on her shoulder. "Consider this, do you REALLY want to know why your mother had that in her....wardrobe?"

Amelia stared at her sister's outfit and sweat-dropped. "You.....have a point."

"Who cares about that?!" Lina roared, boiling with such great anger that steam shot from her ears. "Naga why didn't you ever tell me you were a princess?!!"

Naga again smirked. "A simple minded person couldn't possibly handle hearing about my past."

"You're avoiding the question!!"

"Uh....guys?" Gourry raised his hand to gain attention. "Don't we have to challenge Naga to get the book?"

An eerie dread settled among the adventurers. "Oh God! I forgot!" Lina thought. "A guardian would be a snap, but having to deal with Naga is going to drive me insane!!"

Naga laughed. "OH! OH! You're here to challenge me Lina? That's perfect! We can finally settle the score and prove which of us is superior!"

Lina's eyes twitched. Battling Naga? That would be as much fun as having her teeth and toe nails removed. "Um....actually Naga, I'm not the one who's challenging you. Yugi is!"

She grabbed the teen and shoved him in front of Naga. "Go get her Yugi! We'll be rooting for you!"

Yugi was flabbergasted as Naga leaned in to him. "This kid? Lina you have to be kidding! It's impossible for a mere kid to defeat the famous Naga! OH! OH! OH!"

"Now wait a damn minute!" Yugi yelled. "Why do I have to do it?!"

"You already said you would! Remember!!" Lina snapped.

"Sure but......that was before I personally saw who I was going against!"

"Oh! Afraid are you?!" Naga mocked.

"Yes! Of you driving me bonkers!!"

It's alright Yugi.Yami voiced.

/Are you insane?!/

A sigh was heard. No, believe me I'd rather have my arms ripped off, but we don't have a choice. This is the only way to gain access to the book we need to get home!

/.....So...just grin and bare it?/

Exactly!

Yugi shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in defeat. "Naga.....sigh.....I challenge you to a Duel!"

Naga stopped laughing and gave a blank stare. "Duel? As in swords?"

The teen sweat-dropped. "No.....as in a game of Duel Monsters."

"Duel Monsters is it?" Natalie piped in. "Is that your choice for the game?"

Yugi was surprised by the business like tone the secretary used. ".....Yes."

"Excellent! Follow me please!"

Natalie lead them further into the cave. It was a short walk. So short, they wouldn't even have been able to tie their shoes. Entering a large chamber, Natalie muttered a spell and the area was lit by hundreds of torches.

It was a battle arena. Swords, cross bows and other weapons covered every inch of the wall. Wild animals and beasts were carved into the stone.

The war battle atmosphere slightly ruffled Amelia. "Is.....this where they'll duel?" She wasn't sure if she liked the idea of her friend and sister fighting each other.

"That's what it's for!" Natalie replied. "Wait here!" The secretary traveled across the arena. Very efficiently, she knocked on a carved lion three times. Suddenly, there was a shuffling sound of stones sliding open.

A door opened in the wall. Natalie walked in. A series ofcrashes, smashes and rattles came next. "Let's see.......checkers.....Bingo.........Parcheesi........Old Maid.....Life or Death sword duels...........A ha! Here they are!!"

Natalie reemerged from the now obvious closet holding a couple of large objects.

"It took me forever to find them. They were buried under a stack of board games."

The slayers had no clue about what to say or think of the odd objects she held. Yugi and the others were speechless. They had to pinch themselves to be positive they weren't hallucinating.

"Those are duel disks!!" Joey yelled.

"Duel what?" asked Zelgadis.

"Duel disks! We use them in our world to play in Duel Monster tournaments." Joey explained. "But....why the hell are they here?!"

Natalie frowned. "To play Duel Monsters........Is there a new rule I'm not aware of?"

Joey slapped his forehead. "That's not what I meant! Nobody plays that game in this world. So how can a pair of dueling disks be here?"

Natalie smiled. "Oh that! It's simple. In the Cave of Challenges, we collect all kinds of games, even ones that only exist in other worlds."

"Why...would you do that?" Gourry asked confused.

"To be prepared and.......it keeps us from becoming bored."

Lina sweat-dropped. "That.....sounds more like an author's lame attempt to fill in a plot hole."

Natalie shrugged.

"Doesn't matter either way." Yugi replied. "We're going to play Duel Monsters."

Naga laughed. "Very well! Let's see if you can defeat the great Naga!" She snatched a duel disk and stared at it smugly.......then sweat slid down her cheek. ".....How do you play this game anyway?"

The group groaned. Natalie sighed. "I'll explain it to you Ms. Naga as I get your deck ready."

As Natalie informed Naga of the rules, Yugi prepared his own deck. Soon both parties were ready.

Yugi and Naga walked to the center ring, putting on the duel disks.

Yugi's puzzle shimmered. In a flash, the normal Yugi vanished and Yami was left in control of their body. He stared at Naga intensely. "It's time to duel!!"

ES: sigh I know a duel between Yugi and Naga is insane, but than again so is this story.

Lina: Why Naga? WHY?!!

ES: Well.....I had originally thought of just creating a guardian, but if I did that, the duel would have to be a lot more serious. If you're hoping for the duel to be long and challenging like some duels are in Yu-Gi-Oh! .....well.....don't get your hopes up for two reasons.

One: I have played the game, but I'm not an expert at it, so planning out the duel was actually the hardest part of this whole story.

Second: I didn't want the duel to be too long anyway, so it's probably going to end up being rather simple and short.

This is one of the reasons I decided to have Naga as the guardian. It can allow me to make it a bit more comical and the idea just really made me laugh.

Zelgadis:.......You have a strange sense of humor.

ES: I know, that's what people love about me!

Everyone:...............In YOUR opinion!!


	20. Duels and DragonSpookers Don't Mix

Alright, it's the long awaited duel between Yami and Naga...........I never thought I would ever write that.....

Sorry for the long wait!!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to 's upgrade, I had to change the symbols for the telepathy conversation between Yugi and Yami. From now on,

[...........] means Yugi is talking to Yami.

[[..........]] means Yami is talking to Yugi.

And I send a very appreciative thank you to Mistress Dragonflame for showing me how I could fix this problem. It helped me a lot!

Chapter 20

Duels and Dragon-Spookers Don't Mix!

The life point counters on Yami and Naga's duel disks reached and stopped at 2000.

Yami was chosen to play the first move. He drew out his hand from the deck and looked at his cards. "Not a bad start..." Yami thought and picked two cards to play. "I play one card face down and I play Beaver Warrior in attack mode." ATK/1200 DEF/1500

As he finished, a giant beaver wearing a suite of armor suddenly appeared in front of Yami.

Not ever seeing a REAL duel before, the slayers yelped in shock and surprise.

"Where did that creature come from?!" Amelia exclaimed.

Lina didn't yell.......but instead her instinct took control and cast a spell to drive the monster away.

"FIREBALL!!" The sorceress threw the ball of flame at the beaver.

Screaming in terror, Naga and Yami ducked and covered. To Lina's amazement, the fireball literally went through the giant beaver and crashed into the far wall.

The Beaver Warrior, also much to everyone's surprise, sweat-dropped at the reaction.

Lina gaped and blinked, baffled. "Huh?.......Why did it go through like that?"

"Because it's a hologram, you moron!!" Yami yelled, jumping to his feet and waving his arms in the air.

"Hologram?"

"It's not real, Lina." Tea explained, sighing. "It's an illusion, so the monsters you see don't really exist. It's part of the game."

"Oh.......really?" Lina replied, sheepishly blushing.

Nervously, she laughed and tucked her hand behind her head. "Err......sorry about that! Just a reflex!!"

Yami's eyes tweaked. "That girl............"

[Err....at least she wasn't aiming at you directly.] Yugi replied, trying to lighten his partner's dark mood.

It grew slightly worse, however, as Naga laughed. "OH! OH! OH! It's my turn!!"

Naga drew a card and smugly grinned. "I'll play Rougedoll in attack mode." ATK/1600 DEF/1000

As she lay her card on her duel disk, a creepy looking doll covered in a large purple robe appeared on the battle field. "And I use it to destroy your Beaver Warrior! Rougedoll attack!!"

The doll raised its' arms and launched a powerful energy blast at Yami's beaver. The creature was destroyed and the game king's life points lowered.

YAMI: 1600 Life Points

NAGA: 2000 Life Points

Naga laughed. "OH! OH! OH! You see! Nothing can withstand the power of the great Naga!! OH! OH! OH!"

Yami cringed. "I'll say this for Naga, out of all the people I've ever dueled, she has the most horrible laugh."

[Uh....Yami?] Yugi spoke. [Do you think she's going to laugh like that EVERY SINGLE TIME she destroys a monster?]

[[........It's quite possible....]]

[......Then let's finish this duel fast PLEASE!!..]

[[Agreed!]]

Yami drew another card. "For my turn, I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

ATK/1400 DEF/1200

With sword in hand and ready for battle, the Celtic Guardian was summoned.

Naga laughed. "You fool! Your monster is much weaker than my Rougedoll! I can easily defeat it!"

Yami grinned evilly. "Ah! But you didn't let me finish Naga. I also play my face down card, the magic card, Lightning Blade!"

"What?!"

"This magic card increases my Celtic Guardian's attack points by 800, which makes it far stronger than your Rougedoll!"

The Celtic Guardian leaped into the air and struck down his mighty sword upon the Rougedoll, shattering it to pieces. Naga's life points lowered.

YAMI: 1600

NAGA: 1400

Naga sweated, but continued to grin in spite of it. "A mere set back." She selected a card from her current hand. "I next play my magic card, Fissure! It allows me to send your Celtic Guardian to the graveyard!"

Yami grimaced as he watched his monster vanish from sight. "At least I didn't lose any life points." he thought.

Naga continued. "I also play Succubus Knight and I lay one card face down. That ends my turn." ATK/1650 DEF/1300

Naga smiled smugly.

Yami stared at the cards he held. "Right now I don't have a monster strong enough to fight Succubus Knight. I better play it safe for now."

The game king picked a card. "I play Mystical Elf in defense mode."ATK/800 DEF/2000

Naga bellowed another laugh. "Well in that case, I play my face down card Reinforcements. It raises my Succubus Knight's attack points to 2150 and it gets rid or your Mystical Elf!"

Naga's monster swung it's sword and cuted the elf in half, removing it from the duel.

Zelgadis watched the scene with great interest. "It seems that Naga actually knows what she's doing. That's rather surprising."

Joey nodded. "Yeah and she's a whole lot better than when Lina first tried to play."

"Shut up Joey!" Lina snapped.

Yami drew a card from his deck. "I have to defeat Succubus knight." He looked at his card and smiled.

"You seem happy?" Naga spoke.

"As I should be, for now I play Dark Magician!" ATK/2500 DEF/2100

The fierce Dark Magician, carrying his staff and ready to strike his opponent, emerged on the field as Naga gulped.

"Dark Magician, attack Naga's Succubus Knight!"

The Dark Magician swung his staff. An energy blast shot out and struck the Succubus Knight. It disappeared before Naga's eyes and her life points lowered.

YAMI: 1600

NAGA: 1050

"Nice move." Naga commented. "But now I play the card, Dian Keto, The Cure Master! A magic card that increases my life points by 1000!"

YAMI: 1600

NAGA: 2050

Yami snarled a little as Naga smirked. "I also play the trap card Dark Hole, which enables me to get rid of your Dark Magician and send it to the graveyard!"

A huge swirling hole appeared on the field and began to suck in the Dark Magician. The sorcerer tried to hold his ground, but in the end, he lost his footing and was pulled in.

Yami was not happy and Naga laughed as she selected another card from her hand. "I also play Spike Seadra in attack mode!" ATK/1600 DEF/1300

Naga continued to bellow her horrid laugh. "OH! OH! OH! Still think you can defeat the great Naga?! OH! OH! OH! OH!"

Tea plugged her ears with her fingers. "I really wish she would quit it with the laughing! I'm getting a headache!"

"I was never a fan of her laugh either." Amelia admitted. She looked to Gourry who was, strangely, the only person who wasn't complaining or in pain by the awful laughter.

"Mr. Gourry, how are you able to stand it?"

The swordsman blinked. "Did you say something Amelia? I can hear a thing with these earplugs."

The princess sweat-dropped. "......um....Never mind...."

Meanwhile, Naga was grinning with pride from ear to ear as she gazed upon her monster.

"How fitting that I, Naga the Serpent, would play an actual serpent for my monster!"

Tristan wrinkled his nose. "Seems like kind of a bad joke to me."

"WHO ASKED YOU?!!"

During all of this, Yami was busy deciding on which card to play next. "It's better if I play defense until I can find a monster strong enough to defeat Naga's serpent."

Yami lay his card down on the duel disk.

"I play Feral Imp in defense mode!" ATK/1300 DEF/1400

Naga laughed. "Well say goodbye to it because I about to have my Spike Seadra attack it and send it to the graveyard!"

The giant sea serpent raised it's head and tackled the imp with it's long tail. The imp quickly vanished from the field.

Yami was silent. "This duel isn't hard, but I need a plan to end it!" He drew a card from his deck. The game king grinned as he saw it. "Perfect!" Yami laid the card on his duel disk.

"I play Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode" ATK/2300 DEF/2100 "and I destroy your Spike Seadra!"

The knight charged towards the serpent. The serpent was slain and disappeared from sight. Naga's life points dropped.

YAMI: 1600

NAGA: 1350

Naga smirked. "A small victory! For my turn, I play the magic card Just Desserts!"

"Damn!"

"OH! OH! That's right, for it subtracts 500 points directly from your own life points."

YAMI: 1100

NAGA: 1350

Yami frowned and quickly drew a card from his current hand. "For my turn, I'll have a little payback! For I play Ookazi, a magic card that takes 800 points from YOUR life points!"

YAMI: 1100

NAGA: 550

Naga flinched a little, but kept her confident manner. "Well for my next turn, I play Dark Hole. As you already know, it sends all the monsters on the field to the graveyard. Since your knight is the only monster on the field, he's gone!"

As she finished, another hole appeared and devoured the knight in the exact same way that the Dark Magician had been taken.

Yami folded his arms. "Are you done?"

Naga shook a finger. "Not quite!" She drew a card from her deck. An evil sinister glint shone in her eyes and she chuckled.

"I know that look!" Lina thought grimly. "I've got a bad feeling about this!"

Naga stared at Yami, waving the card like it contained his fate. "Well Yami, I believe we are about to reach the end of our little duel and you have been quite an opponent."

The game king quirked an eyebrow.

"However" Naga continued. "When I play this card, you might want to consider forfeiting this game to save yourself the embarrassment."

"You have a strong card do you?" Yami inquired.

"Indeed! Behold!" She laid the card on her duel disk. "I play Blue Eyes White Dragon!!"

ATK/3000 DEF/2500

In a sudden brilliant flash of intense light, an enormous white dragon emerged. It let out a mighty roar, as if marking it's grand entrance for all to bare witness.

Yami gaped, as did Yugi from the soul room. "It's...it's not possible!"

The others were staring just as dumbfounded. "That dragon is huge!" Zel cried.

"But that's impossible!" Joey yelled, horrified and shocked to the core of his soul. "Naga must be cheating!"

"Why do you say that?" Lina asked.

"In Duel Monsters, only 3 Blue Eyed White Dragon cards exist in the entire world!"

"And all three cards belong to only one person; Seto Kaiba, which he loves to remind us constantly." Tristan added. "So Naga must be cheating......"

"She's not cheating." Natalie briskly informed them as she adjusted her glasses. "It's because this is the Cave of Challenges."

"I don't get it?" Amelia said.

"It's simple. The game that the guardian plays is supposed to be challenging, hence the name "The Cave of Challenges". If it was easy, anyone could barge in and see that book you all want so badly. The game is supposed to bring forth your skills and test them. One of the best means of providing that in Duel Monsters is to put a Blue Eyed White Dragon in the guardians deck since it is one of the most powerful monsters."

Natalie looked to Joey. "You are correct that there are only three Blue Eyed White Dragons in your world, but we aren't in YOUR world, are we?"

"............I guess that sort of makes sense."

Joey turned to Yami. "I sure hope he has a plan."

The game king tensed. This was bad! Naga's dragon could wipe the rest of his life points out without an eye blink and he didn't have any monsters strong enough to defeat it at the moment. "What should I do?"

[Hey Yami......this may sound strange......but...]

[[But what?]]

[Er.....is it just my imagination......or does that dragon look nervous?]

Yami blinked and looked toward the dragon. The mighty Blues Eyed White Dragon did appear strangely nervous. Even pure terror was a more accurate term for the expression it had. Sweat was glistening from it's brow. It's eyes were bulging and prepared to pop right out of their sockets. The monster looked like it was dying to run for cover and hide like a small child.

"What on earth......."

Oblivious to this observation, Naga laughed,......until she looked down at her duel disk. She nearly lost her balance. The attack points of her dragon were rapidly decreasing automatically. "What's going on here?!"

The others were also confused. "Should this be happening?" Zelgadis asked aloud.

"No! It shouldn't!" Natalie cried like her world had crumbled. "It doesn't make sense! Yami hasn't played anything yet! So why are the dragon's attack points dropping like that!"

Gourry, who had removed his ear plugs, stared at the dragon. That was when he noticed that the dragon's gaze was locked onto someone. That someone was Lina!

Then it hit him! "I know what's going on!" he declared, slamming a fist into his palm. "It's scared of Lina!"

"WHAT?!!" Lina's cry echoed through the entire cave.

"It explains it perfectly. All dragons are naturally terrified at the sight of Lina, so when this one saw Lina it became frozen in fear!"

"Gourry that's the most ludicrous thing I've ever heard!" Lina screamed, not at all pleased with the swordsman's conclusion.

"But it's true, Lina! Don't you remember that one dragon that stepped over you like you were......."

The sorceress tackled Gourry and held him in a choking headlock. "That is ridiculous!"

"Maybe not." Zel replied softly. "If the dragon is scared of you, that would explain why it's attack points have gone down because it's lost it's will to fight. Although, who would have ever guessed that illusionary dragons would be frightened of you too. I guess you really are a dragon-spooker."

"ZEL.......YOU'RE......NOT.....HELPING!!"

"Keep scaring it, Lina!" cheered Tea. "Yami can win for sure if it's attack points weaken!"

"Tea.........."

"It's too bad you weren't around during all those times Yugi and Yami had to fight Kaiba. Then they could have easily beaten his dragons." Joey stated.

Lina growled. She REALLY wanted to hurt someone!

Naga glared at the sorceress. "Leave it to Lina to screw up my plans!"

Yami grinned. This change of plans was just what he needed. He drew another card from his deck. "You're right about one thing, Naga, this duel is over, but you shall be the one to lose! I summon Dark Magician Girl!" ATK/2000 DEF/1700

A perky blonde sorceress popped onto the field. It winked at the crowd and then positioned itself for battle.

"Normally, Dark Magician Girl only has 2000 attack points, but she gains an extra 500 from any Dark Magician that is on the field or in the grave yard. This makes her more than powerful enough to destroy your Blues Eyed White Dragon. Attack, Dark Magician Girl!"

The girl smiled as she raised her wand. An energy blast rocketed out and shot straight at the dragon.. The dragon let out one more roar before it vanished.

Naga's life points dropped to zero.

Yami grinned. "I win."

ES: Alright, I know this duel was rather simple and if I've made any mistakes I'm sorry, but I did the best I could. This was the hardest chapter to write. I"M NEVER WRITING A DUEL AGAIN!! I suppose it would be easier for someone who's an expert or plays Yu-Gi-Oh often, but......I'm neither.

Zelgadis: No kidding!

ES: Oh, and I suppose YOU could write a better one!

Zelgadis: Yes, but I wouldn't want to!

Joey: CHICKEN!!

Zelgadis: Oh yeah! Tell me that to my face! (Races after a laughing Joey)

ES: (sigh)..........The insanity never ends around here.


	21. The Trip Home!

Author's Note: I know! I know! It's been awhile since I last updated, but I've currently been studying for my mid-terms and school work has priority over my writing...(sigh) Anyway, better late than never.

Chapter 21

The Trip Home!

"I declare Yami the winner!" Natalie cried. "Even though...the ending wasn't exactly how I'd pictured it would end." She glanced in Lina's direction. The sorceress was having a glare contest with the stone floor. Natalie wondered if it was possible for Lina to crack it with her fired filled fury.

The others let out wild cheers, minus Zelgadis. The chimera just did a sedated clap.

Yami's puzzle shimmered. In a flash, Yugi and Yami separated and were each in their own bodies again. The game king collected himself and approached Naga. She hadn't spoken a word since the match ended and her stare remained focused on her duel disk.

"That was a good match Naga." Yami commented.

As if an internal reflex, Naga threw back her head and bellowed her loudest laugh. "OH! OH! OH! OH! Of course it was ! You had the pleasure of battling me! Naga the serpent! OH! OH! OH!"

Yami and Yugi sweat-dropped.

Even though SHE lost, Naga's making it sound like she won!

With her personality, I'm not surprised.

Zelgadis anxiously looked to Natalie. "Are we allowed to see that book now?"

"Certainly!" the secretary replied sweetly. "Just come with me into the last chamber."

Briskly, Natalie lead them out of the games room and deeper within the cave.

They went past many dark corridors until Natalie guided them to the largest and last chamber. A pair of giant stone carved griffins guarded the entrance. The room itself was dark. If not for the crack in the ceiling that had permitted a beam of sunlight, it would have been black as a moonless night.

The beam of sunlight shone upon a pillar as if it was showing it off for all the world to see. A large coverless book rested on the top and lay there basking in the light.

"There it is!" Lina cheered and greedily rubbed her hands. "Come to Mama!"

Lina was about to take off, but Natalie blocked her before Lina had a chance to leap and tackle her new prize. "What gives!" Lina yelled.

"Yami and Yugi are the winners!" Natalie replied sternly. "They did the work! They won! They get to touch the book!"

"As it should be." Yami smirked.

Lina grumbled something unpleasant about annoying big-headed jerks.

Oblivious to the negative comment, Yugi walked pasted her. He picked up the book carefully, almost afraid the object would turn to dust. "We got it!" he thought, smiling.

He then raced back and offered the book to Zelgadis. The chimera blinked, surprised.

Yugi still held the book out, smiling all the way. "Here you go Zel!"

"Yugi..."

"The spell you need to change back to a human is in here right? You've waited years for this, so it's only fair you go first. Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan and I can wait a little longer."

Astounded by the gesture, Zel accepted the book. His fingers brushed over the pages like it was made of pure gold. "Yugi...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything! We're friends right!"

Zelgadis returned a small smile.

"Hang on!" Naga cried. "You used to be a human!"

"That's right Gracia ...er...I mean Naga." Amelia answered.

"Well that explains why he's so gloomy and depressing. If I looked as freaky as that, I'd be depressed too."

"Naga! That's not nice!" Amelia yelled.

Naga was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "No reason to be that angry at me...unless...OH! OH! OH! You like him don't you!"

It was Amelia's turn to step back. "What!...NO! I!"

"OH! OH! OH! You always did have odd taste, even when you were a kid!"

"Can we PLEASE talk about this later!" Amelia hissed. She would rather not to have her sister talk about her love life so bluntly...especially with everyone else in ear shot.

Fortunately for the princess, the others were watching Zelgadis go through the book and didn't fully hear Naga's comments.

The chimera flipped and scanned each page. "Not this one...Not this page either...Ah ha! Here it is!"

Tea peeked over his shoulder. "What does it say?"

Zel read the directions quickly. "The spell looks simple enough...except it has to be performed by a Shrine Maiden."

"Did you hear that Amelia?" Gourry called out.

Amelia, who had been giving Naga an earful on proper manners, spun around, startled. "Huh?"

"Zelgadis needs you to cast the spell for him."

"Me!"

"If...you don't mind Amelia." Zelgadis said blushing. "You are the only Shrine Maiden around."

Amelia puffed up with pride. "Of course I'll do it Mr. Zelgadis! In the name of justice, I'll gladly help you with the spell!"

Naga sighed. "Yours and Daddy's justices speeches haven't changed much."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tea asked.

Zelgadis pointed to the page of the book. "While Amelia studies the incantation, I do need someone to draw this design on the floor."

"You mean the circle with the pentagram inside it?" Joey inquired.

Zel nodded. "You also have to draw these rune symbols along the circle."

"Joey, Tristan and I can do that." Tea replied.

"Hey! Don't you think you should AT LEAST ask, before you volunteer us?" Tristan said.

Tea glared, with her hands on her hips. "Are you saying you won't do it?"

"No. We'll help." Joey said. "It just doesn't hurt if you ask nicely."

Tea growled and tugged on both Tristan and Joey's ears. "Quit joking around you two! Come on! Natalie do you have any chalk we can draw with?"

"Certainly! I'll go fetch some!"

"Gourry you help Tea, Joey and Tristan."

"Sure Lina, but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go over the spell with Amelia and Zel." Lina turned to Naga, who had settled herself against the fall wall. "It wouldn't hurt if you helped too you know."

"OH! OH! OH! I'm the substitute guardian! If there's any needless work to do, I just order Natalie to do it."

Lina growled. "Naga, either find something to do ...or I'll cast a fireball like you've never seen before up your..."

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT!" Naga huffed. "Don't get so testy!...What should I do?"

"Get some candles ready." Zel replied. "We need to light candles around the circle."

"Yugi and I can help with that as well." Yami answered.

Lina nodded. "Well what's everyone standing around for? Let's get to work!"

After much studying, drawing and whining from Naga, the tasks were done. Tristan dusted the chalk from his hands that felt sore from all the sketching and drawing, and looked over the design. "I'm finished."

"Me too!" Tea replied. "And so is Joey."

"Man, I hope we got everything." Joey carefully examined the rune symbols he drew. "Drawing was never my forte."

"It seems fine to me." Yugi commented.

"I personally would have rather helped you four than having to work with Naga." Yami stated.

"Why?" asked Tea.

Yami shivered. "You have no idea how often that woman can laugh. I may just go deaf so I don't have to hear it any more."

Tea sweat-dropped. "I ...can't say I blame you."

During this, Gourry finished drawing his last rune symbol. "How's that Lina?"

"That's fine. Amelia has the spell memorized, so all we need to do is light the candles."

"That'll take awhile." Yugi sighed, staring at the many candles. He'd lost count of the number of them ages ago.

"No problem." Lina shook the kinks from her shoulders. "I'll just cast a small fireball."

"Make sure you don't blow everyone up along with it." Yami ordered.

"Oh lighten up...uh...no pun intended." In a hushed whisper, the sorceress chanted. A small fire ball appeared that was no more than the size of a toy ball. It bounced from candle to candle like it was playing leap frog. When it touched the last candle, the ball of fire vanished.

"See. Simple."

Yami made no reply.

"Is it ready?" Zelgadis asked, trying not to reveal the anxiousness he was feeling.

"It's all set for you." Joey said smiling.

The chimera took a deep breath. He then stepped over the candles and into the circle. Amelia stood along the outer edge and stared directly at Zelgadis.

Zelgadis cleared his throat. "Amelia listen, and this goes for everyone else as well."

He looked at his crew like he was the commander of a battle ship and was giving his orders. "I don't know how...painful this spell will be so, no matter what happens, keep the spell going. In other words, Amelia don't stop chanting even if I'm screaming."

The princess gulped, but nodded. "Okay..."

"But Zel, what if you're bleeding?" Joey asked.

"Keep going."

"What if it's turning you into a frog or something..."

"Um...in that case ...stop the spell..."

"But what if it causes you to multiply?"

"Joey..."

"Or you start growing a tail and wings..."

"JOEY!"

The cave rang with several echoes from Zel's cry.

Joey just blinked innocently. "...I was just joking...Tough crowd."

Zelgadis sighed. "Amelia...please start the spell."

The princess nodded. "Please let this work." she prayed and began the chant.

"Holy light from heaven above.

From the strength and might of Ceiphied. himself."

The runes began to glow.

"Return this poor soul to a shape and form he once was."

Zelgadis felt his skin tingle. The chanting became louder. The flames of the candles flickered. Zel's skin felt hot. Then it was boiling! He panted and collapsed to one knee.

The chimera hadn't experienced this much pain since the day Rezo cursed him. It was so hot! Zelgadis wondered if his stone skin would melt.

Amelia continued to chant, and tried to resist from rushing to Zelgadis's side. The others also had to withstand the urge as well.

The circle and pentagram sparked. Blue energy waves danced around it. The energy gathered and zapped Zelgadis like a lighting rod. He screamed. The electrical shot attacked and hit every nerve in his system.

Then, he felt the sensation of his fingers crumbling and breaking. Before blackness consumed his vision, Zel saw the stone crumbling away and revealing the light tan colour of the human form he hadn't seen in years.

Zelgadis groaned. From the cold floor he felt underneath, he knew he must still be in the cave. He was sore and stiff in all places. He wasn't sure if he could open his eyes. Voices came form all sides.

"Is Zel dead Lina?"

"No Gourry! He just passed out...I think..."

"Ms. Lina!"

"Calm down Amelia! I'm sure he's fine..."

Zel knew that the voice was Tea, but she didn't sound entirely certain.

Yugi's voice cut in. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"I did take a first aid class." Tristan replied,. uncomfortably. "I suppose...I could give him mouth to mouth..."

"NO NEED!" Zelgadis sat up faster than a rabbit escaping a fox. It was too fast for his sore body, however, and he needed a moment to catch his breath.

"That got him up." Yami stated with a chuckle.

"Can't say I blame him." Joey remarked. "If Tristan was about to give me mouth to mouth..." He shivered in terror.

"It's not like I was going to enjoy it!" Tristan shot back.

Zel shook his head and was about to massage his aching neck. As his hand moved upward, the detail of his new tan skin kicked in. "Quick! Somebody give me a mirror!"

"Here's my pocket mirror." Natalie offered.

Zelgadis snatched the mirror and looked at his reflection. His old human face was familiar, but after years of repeatedly seeing it covered in stone and blue pebbles, it was almost foreign. "Please don't let this be a dream." he begged.

Tenderly, he stroked his cheek and felt the pleasing warmth. It wasn't a dream.

"I'm...human."he breathed

"I'm so relieved Mr. Zelgadis!" Amelia kneeled beside him. "I was so terrified when you collapsed. I thought that something went wrong and you had..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the last part.

Zel smiled, with a great joy reflecting in his eyes. "Thank you Amelia...If not for you I would still be a chimera.."

The princess blushed.

"I'm really happy for you Zelgadis." said Yugi, excitedly.

Joey nodded in agreement. "All I can say is welcome back to the human race!" He gave Zel a hard slap on the back. A too hard slap on the back. Zelgadis fell face forward and was forced to eat the floor.

Joey sheepishly took a step backward as Zel groaned. "Oops...Sorry..."

"Joey don't kill him when he hasn't even been human for 5 minutes!" Tea snapped.

"It's okay." Zelgadis replied, as Amelia and Gourry helped him up. That...actually felt good, not that he would admit it to Joey. It had been years since he could feel anything...even if it was pain.

"That's great and everything Zel." Lina suddenly spoke as she took the book. "But now let's look up that spell we need to send these guys home."

"And let's pray you don't mess up." Yami remarked.

Lina growled at Yami while she glanced at the page. "Here we are! All I have to do is..." Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped to the floor. Her expression was that of a person who just found out they were at the wrong end of a practical joke.

"I...don't...believe it."

"What's wrong Lina?" Natalie asked, frowning.

"It's just that..."

"Just what?" asked Gourry concerned. Maybe the spell was dangerous or it required a live sacrifice.

Lina coughed and swallowed hard. Oh God they were going to kill here when she told them...but it wasn't her fault! How was she to know this was the method of reversing it!

"Lina?"

"...It's turns out... all I had to do to reverse the spell was..."

All eyes were glued to her. "...to say the spell BACKWARDS!"

The loudest crash in history shook the entire Cave of Challenges. The walls and its very foundation shook almost as if the whole cave were falling apart.

Yami was the first to spring to his feet. "BACKWARDS! WE GOT LOST, CHASED BY A DRAGON, ALMOST KILLED BY BANDITS, AND FORCED TO HAVE A DUEL WITH THE WORLD'S MOST ANNOYING WOMAN, WHO'S LAUGH CAN DRIVE PEOPLE INSANE, TO FIND YOU JUST HAD TO SAY IT BACKWARDS!"

Lina blinked shyly, as the game king panted, unable to speak.

"Er...I'm sure someday we'll look back on this and laugh..."

"It won't be any day soon..." Gourry stated.

Lina coughed, hoping to change the subject. "We're going to need more space for this spell to work, so we have to go outside. Here's the book Natalie."

"Thank you. I hope you found the Cave of Challenges to your satisfaction, but if not I'm afraid we don't provide refunds."

Lina sweat-dropped. "Er...right."

Amelia turned to Naga and hugged her one last time. "It was so good to see you! I'll make sure to tell Daddy how you're doing."

"That's fine, but I do have a request. When you decide to marry that Zelgodis..."

"ZelGAdis!"

"Whatever...make sure you have plenty of wine at your wedding! You know how much I love a good drink! OH! OH! OH! OH!"

"Naga!"

But the laughing continued, and Amelia could only sigh.

"Well that was an experience I'll never forget." Yami muttered as they left the cave. "No matter how hard I try to."

"Which part?" Yugi asked. "The duel with Naga or her laugh?"

"...Both, but I can't decide which was more bothersome to deal with."

"For once, I entirely agree with you." Lina replied.

"Come on you guys!" Amelia cried. "My sister isn't that bad!"

Tea sighed. "No offense Amelia, but since you two are related your vote doesn't count."

Zelgadis said nothing. He was too preoccupied admiring his human body. He still couldn't grasp that he was fully human again! The fear of it being some kind of dream haunted him.

Gourry spoke. "So since Lina has the rest of that spell, I guess it's time to say goodbye."

"It looks like it." Tristan replied solemnly. " I'm never going to forget this place and I'm not saying that's a good thing."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny." Amelia replied, rolling her eyes. "It wasn't all that bad."

"True." Joey commented. "It's not everyday you get to see Yami wear a pink dress with lace."

The game king glared. A death threat was shining like a beacon on his face. "If you dare to tell anyone Joey, you won't have a mouth to talk with!"

"I'st just a joke! Relax!" Joey wasn't stupid enough to try something like that. His life and very existence depended on it.

Zelgadis scoffed. "Oh I'm sure you are, like when you were planning on black mailing me with those baby photos."

"Zel, didn't anyone told you that holding a grudge isn't healthy?"

Tea grave Lina and Amelia a friendly hug. "I'm going to miss you guys. You'll have to come visit our world."

"Sure thing." Lina replied, grinning broadly. "But just make sure you have plenty of food on hand."

"I have a feeling it would take a truck load to just feed you and Gourry." Yugi said, laughing. "It was great meeting you. Thanks again for the magic lessons." He smiled as he shook Lina's hand.

"I hope they come in handy."

"Considering the kind of trouble we get into, I'm sure that's a safe bet." Tristan muttered.

Lina clapped to grab full attention. "Everyone that's going home, get in front of me! The rest of you, duck for cover. The last thing we need is to accidently send the wrong people."

Gourry, Zelgadis, and Amelia didn't need to be told twice and hid behind some large rocks. The others stood in front of Lina like soliders standing in a line and waiting for an inspection.

Lina began to chant.

"Dlrow siht ot dlrow rethona morf srerednuaw su gnirb

Srewop yloh sih htiw

Deihpiec fo rewop eht nopu llac I

LATROP LANOISNEMID!"

The familiar purple sparks danced on Lina's finger tips. Then, the sparks merged into a tornado that grew and kept on growing until it reached the sky and the clouds.

"Hang on!" Yami cried.

The wind blew hard. The teenagers were picked up and tossed by the wind like they were fallen leaves.

"Goodbye Lina!" Yami shouted. "I hope next time we meet, you won't be so annoying and hostile!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Lina never got to hear Yami's come back. In a split second, the group vanished.

Peace resumed and Lina grumbled, craving to strangle a neck. "That jerk! He waited until I cast the spell so he could have the last wisecrack!"

"Ah! Come on Lina!" Gourry said, reemerging from the safety of the rock. "Considering that he and Yugi had to duel Naga, plus all the stuff you put him through, he kind of deserved it."

"(sigh)...FINE!"

"So...what do we do now?"

"I don't know?" Amelia replied. "What about you Mr. Zelgadis? Now that you're human again, what are you planning to do?"

Zel was quiet. "I...don't have a clue. I've been so focused on becoming human again for so long, I haven't given it much thought."

"I'll tell you what we'll do!" Lina declared. "Celebrate! We'll go to the nearest town and eat until we stuff ourselves silly!"

"Sounds good to me!" Gourry agreed.

Zelgadis and Amelia sweat-dropped, but smiled. They headed down the path, ready for whatever may come their way.

Yugi plunked onto his bed like a sack of potatoes. He was unharmed, until the others landed on top of him.

"Ow!" Joey complained. "Why does this spell have to be so rough!"

"CAN'T ...BREATHE!" Yugi gasped.

The gang quickly jumped off. "Sorry Yugi." Yami said, as he helped his partner to sit up.

A knock came at the door. "Yugi, I'm back!"

The boy grinned and rushed to the door. "Grandpa!" Yugi leapt onto his stunned Grandfather and gave him a giant hug. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Er...so am I Yugi...but I was only gone for a couple of hours."

Yugi raised his head and blinked, confused. "A couple of hours! But, we've been gone for ages..."

"Hold it!" Tea interrupted. "Grandpa what day is it?"

"Saturday of course."

"Guys! It's the same day we left! The spell returned us to the same day!"

"What on earth are you kids talking about!" Grandpa asked, as he glanced about in bewilderment. "Is this for your school project?"

"Oh damn! I forgot about that!" Joey cursed.

"Huh?"

"It's nothing Grandpa...just a long story." Yami replied hastily.

Grandpa shrugged. "If you say so. I'm going to start dinner. You kids can stay if you want. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thanks Grandpa!" Yugi yelled as his grandfather went back down the stairs.

"That was weird." Tristan muttered.

"Who cares!" Joey snapped. "We still have to do that story assignment for school or I'm going to summer school!"

"But we have a story Joey."

All eyes turned to Yami. "We have a story about five teenagers that get taken by a large purple tornado to another world full of trolls, bandits, sorceress, and dragons."

A series of grins spread among the friends. Joey let out a happy cheer. "I smell an A!"

One week later, the teacher gave the group an A for imagination, especially for the part concerning the red haired sorceress that blew up everything in her path.

The most joyous one in the group was Joey, who didn't have to go to summer school.

THE END

ES: It's finally done!

Yami: YES! THANK YOU GOD!

ES: Ahem...I would like to thank all my readers that have stuck with me from the beginning. I really enjoyed writing this and I feel I have learned a lot while writing this. My skill as a writer has improved much since I typed the words of my first chapter.

Again, thanks to everyone who read this story and I hope you had as much fun reading as I did in writing!


End file.
